Harry Potter and the Lost Ancients
by warugaki
Summary: AU After the final battle the Hallows give Harry dreams on how to fully unite them and it turns out that they are a hidden and updated repository of knowledge for the Lantean people. How will he lead the wizarding world to the stars? under rewrite...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 1

 _An aged wizard reminiscent of Dumbledore, but with more sensible robes, took up the cloak and wrapped it around his right arm as neatly as possible. Next he lay the stone atop the cloak on his arm before taking up the wand and tapping the stone. Harry got a sense that more would be revealed about the nature of the Hallows when he did. The instructions repeated with all the previous inflections..._

Harry woke with a groan. He had first thought that the dreams were a symptom of the final battle at Hogwarts, but in the month after, it kept recurring. He had all three of the Hallows here at Grimwald Place and he knew he had to protect them, especially the wand.

The time after the battle had been busy. The ministry had offered him and his friends on the horcrux quest acceptable NEWTs and positions, except for Hermione. She had not taken that well and was resolved to finish her seventh year and accomplish outstanding scores and make it much harder to deny her without showing that they were just selfish bigots. The goblins had been much harder to smooth over but once they had explained the horcruxes, under confidentiality of course, there had been much more good will. Well, more good will than most thieves would ever get. Harry regained access to the Potter fortune but all fees were locked at 10 percent higher than anyone else but the three of them, including money changing to muggle currency.

The public had taken to calling him the Man-Who-Conquered and was dogging most of his steps when he went out, if he went out. He hoped that that would blow over for the most part if he gave it some time. His wizengamot seat was a new idea to him, and the current proxy was scared he would loose the seat as he had been appointed by Dumbledore and had never talked to Harry. He was expected to take his seat and play politics as the new defacto leader of the light because of his defeat of the latest 'dark lord' but he really did not have any idea of what he would be doing. He thought of toughing it out for a year and hiring Hermione to sit his seat for him, their values meshing for the most part.

Kingsley wanted him for the aurors and he really couldn't see himself really doing that job anymore either. He didn't want to spend his days and nights chasing Voldemort wannabes all over the British wizarding world. Ginny would not speak to him after dumping her in a noble attempt to protect her. He could see her point that he would never be able to giver her a normal relationship and she couldn't trust him not to dump her a gain if life got rough. He could obviously live without here so really didn't lover her enough to try.

He looked again at the Hallows sitting on the small table in the bedroom and made his decision. Crossing the floor and fidgeting with his glasses, he picked up the cloak and wrapped it around his arm. Thinking for a minute he picked up the wand and stone and made his way back the bed. Laying down, he set the ring down atop the cloak before using his left to tap the wand to it.

There was a flash of light and the wand dissapeared from his hand while the stone grew and broke the ruined setting it was encased in until it was large enough to just fit in his palm and situated on the back of his hand. From there there grew an interesting wooden looking metal substance that wrapped his arm to halfway to his elbow and settled as a finger less glove around his hand. He realized, no...was informed that that was what had happened to the wand. The cloak shrunk to fit under the entire thing and he could feel the tingle of the elder wand connecting to his magic.

His head began to fill with knowledge that he hadn't had before, that this was the armlet of Merlin Ambrosius and that there was much more to the history and traditions of the wizarding world than they all thought they knew. That they were all the descendants of the Lanteans fleeing Atlantis before a terrible enemy called the wraith and that magic was explainable by science just not science the muggles had reached the level of just yet.

He became dizzy as the download began in earnest and patted himself on the back as had thought to lay down instead of still be standing when he'd done what his dreams demanded. He knew now that this was an updated knowledge reppository and had been split up and hidden for ten-thousand years as the legend grew and it was a nanno-controller of lantean technological artifacts He knew that just about anyone else would die, eventually, if they had downloaded the entire thing, but his mind could handle it, however he would have a headache.

When the download was complete he realized that until he was ready and had more available resources, trinium and naquada along with other precious metals, he would need to keep most of this to himself. He needed to build a lantean computer core and constructor table and transporter and sensor and so much more if he was going to bring his people back to their rightful place. He would also need to draw and the lantean politics now imparted into his mind to guide the people to where they deeded to be to accept what he had to say. As the new leader of the light he had the pull to do so. But should he?

That question brought him pause and as he contemplated he could see where the technological know how could improve the wizarding world and ensure their continued hiding or bring back Atlantis but he would need zero point energy, magic, to power everything and he knew now on an instinctual level how to construct such things. He would need a potentia or three with his knowledge of Atlantis and the rate of decay of a potentia module that Atlantis couldn't have very long to stay hidden. The enemy couldn't be allowed to find her so this really did have to be done. His own knowledge of warfare from a muggle perspective, which he had been studying now and seeing how wrongly Dumbledore had fought and pushed the wizarding world to accept, saw that many things about the ship and fleet construction would have to change to be ready.

But first he needed materials to start building and knew that the wizarding world really didn't have an equivalent to junkyards so he would need to exchange money and take a horrible hit for a fee and somehow get the materials to Grimwald place. He contemplated for a moment before he realized that he could really use a house elf right about now but now that Dobby was dead there really wasn't any way for him to procure one. He didn't really trust Kreacher at the moment but there wasn't really any choice.

He rose from the bed and swayed a moment underneath his dizzying headache before checking the grounds for enough space to build.

The backyard of Grimwald Place was overgrown but large enough for his purposes. There was access to the yard from the street but it couldn't be seen by muggles so he would have to find a junkyard and hauling company run by squibs. He would need a constructor bot for sure and a constructor table but thank Merlin he could use transfiguration to reshape metals and materials now that he understood what he would need. First he needed to make crystals for control and information processing and a zero point generator to get himself by until he got his hands on the naquada to grow potentia modules. He would need trinium and naquada and iron and carbon and many other materials which he know the first two could not be had on earth so he would have to build a ship out of substandard Earth materials to find somewhere to obtain them. First for the crystals he would need carbon and silicon.

That would require a trip into London to get charcoal or coal then a transfiguration of the materials into the new molecular structure without changing what was. He went back inside to shower and prepare a minor disguise and ready himself to apparate out of the house to get the day done. He would need to find a computer store to get some parts like an empty computer case but he could use the silicon to construct his own monitors and screens. He wouldn't need wire but pure materials to transfigure his own. He needed to get started on a download capable computer terminal and thanked his ancestors for their obsession with perfecting their control of zero point energy but not that they had gotten hooked on the term 'magic'.

Getting ready hadn't taken long and he remembered that Kreacher was still in the house so called him out.

"Nasty half-blood master bees calling Kreacher?" the elf sneered.

"You will make the back yard presentable today. I have a project that I want to work on and I am going to need that space soon."

"Kreacher will do as the nasty half-blood says." with that final sneer the elf was gone.

"I could really use a new elf." Harry thought aloud.

With that done he was ready to go and Gringots was his destination.

* * *

Gringotts was busy with patrons that almost turned as one when he came in. The goblins however were not as pleased. They had forgiven him but didn't trust him anymore and he could Griphook behind the counter frown as he saw him..at least he thought it was a frown.

"Harry, how are you doing?"he turned to the voice to see Padma Patill and an older Indian gentleman approaching. Padma was wearing what Harry guessed was a traditional sarong like dress not dissimilar from what she had worn to the yule ball. It was orange and gold and made her brown eyes stand out. Her father was wearing a males version of the same and wore a slightly condescending look.

"Oh, hey Padma. I'm doing well enough I suppose." he waved off with his right hand which caught her attention.

"This is my father Suva. Dad this is my old classmate Harry Potter." she introduced, the eyes of her and her father locked on Harry's arm ornament. Catching their stares he blushed a little and responded to the unspoken question.

"Nice to meet you sir. This is part of the new project I am starting. How to bring technology into the wizarding world." Her father snorted.

"Muggle technology doesn't work around magic and no one has been able to make it work for that matter. You really aren't going to get anywhere with it, and I would think Hogwarts taught you that by now." he said patiently, as if talking to a small child.

"Daddy! No need to be rude. I'm sure he has a new approach, right Harry?" she prompted eagerly and hoping that he really did. Harry could tell that the feeling was real and knew that if he played his cards right he would have an ally in Padma.

"Yes, I have a new approach. Why try to force muggle things to work around magic when we can make things that operate using magic. We already do this so why don't we make computers and such that work on magic. Why don't we have muggle conveniences that work on magic. I know we have better transportation but we don't have things like movies, that is moving pictures that can capture a whole event and not just a few seconds. I have a way and I am about to start investing the future for as long as the goblins will deal with me." he said, motioning toward the counter where Griphook was glowering at him. He began to move toward the open counter as no one really wanted to deal with a glowering goblin. Padma and her somewhat reluctant father followed and a small crowd began to gravitate.

"I didn't know you were an enchanter Harry. You didn't take arithmancy or runes." she prodded.

"You're right that I didn't but I don't think I will need it. I'm not trying to make magic do things it doesn't want to do naturally but instead trying to make it do what it already wants to do and that is flow. The flow of magic agitates the quantum state of materials and with the right materials in the correct formats and placements will respond to the flow of energy."

"Quantum state?"

"It may help if you think of it as absolute properties of the base material." he responded as they reached the counter. Griphook growled.

"How can Gringotts help you today thief?" Griphook gruffed. Oh well, smoothed over not forgiven. His small group frowned but said nothing.

"Hello Griphook."he said drawing a surprised but unhappy expression. "I need to withdraw some galleons and change them to pounds today. Would that be possible or would I have to come by another time."

"No we can do this now and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Will this new business venture of yours be producing new funds. As your account manager, dead end job it now is, you could use some new income over the silent partnership with the Wizarding Wheezes joke shop. You no longer have interests in goblin investments." his tone was surly indeed.

"Yes that is the plan. The first will do calculations faster than any arithmancer on the planet and without errors unless the error is in the original equations. The other may change travel for the wizarding world. Imagine no more port key sickness."

"And, thief, would this new travel be able to get through goblin wards? Trying for a second attempt?" Griphook growled.

"No. The goblin nation will get what will block it free of charge." Harry quickly added.

"Good. Key?" already tired of the conversation.

"Harry, do you mind if I hang out with you for a while...I'm finding this idea of yours fascinating. If you're funding and running this you may need some kind of help and I know that Hermione will be in Hogwarts so..." she looked between her father and Harry with pleading eyes. Her father didn't look completely convinced but he nodded. Harry wasn't sure but he could use the extra pair of hands but didn't like that she would see how the goblins would treat him.

"Okay Padma. And I'll try to explain my ideas while we shop. Oddly enough your clothing won't raise too many eyebrows in London."

"Whats odd about it?" raised eyebrows from both of them this time.

"I'm just saying that if you were wearing traditional wizarding robes I would have to say no." he scrambled.

"Yes, all very entertaining, but if you could follow me please?" Griphook was getting impatient.

Padma gave a quick goodbye nod to her father who told her in Hindi to be home by eight and the two of them were off. The trip down to the vault was uneventful and the money changing was painful, with reminders that he was a thief to the goblin nation and he would forever have to deal with the unfairness or keep his own money...for a fifty percent withdrawal fee.

* * *

Padma found the purchases he made confusing and his descriptions required a background that she just did not have. However it was still early when they arrived at Grimwald Place and it was time to get to work.

Breaking out the coal he'd purchased on the trip and dipping into the sand bag he made a small pile of materials and held his new ornament over them whispering the incantation for focus. He didn't really need the incantation anymore as the knowledge to do what he was planning had been in the download as well but it didn't hurt. The material slowly came apart and began to reassemble into the new control and power crystals he would need and the computer case that Padma had carried was set to the side waiting for what he would need it for. The crystals took shape one at at time with him chanting out the incantation for each one as they first finished.

Soon he had enough for what he was planning and got to work on the case. This transfiguration was much easier because molecular deconstruction wasn't required just a basic shape change while leaving the main material unaffected. Padma asked questions all throughout the process and now that she could see the finished product coming together she could finally see what he had been trying to describe to her. It was late afternoon by the time the computer was finished with a glass display and silicon crystal input station along with a magic crystal power core, a small substandard potentia that was the hardest crystal to grow and the largest crystal of that type that could be stably made.

Once all the pieces were arranged he touched the activated project with his ornamented hand, the screen only showing that it was ready for programming and dumped on a basic Lantean operating system. It was cheating and he knew it but he really didn't want to spend the next several years building the programming from scratch when he could directly program it in this way.

Now that it had an operating system he could store at least some of the knowledge he had in the repository on his arm and in his head in the storage crystals. Again he wished Earth had access to naquada and trinium and that he had access to much more material but this would have to do. He began to pour on information on transporters and star ship designs programs from the ancient repository and lists of materials and design limitations for an Earth material ship. He would need a scanner and full sensor suite and of course a cloaking device and he mentioned all of this to Padma.

"So you're saying that this thing can do the calculations to build and deconstruct anything from more of itself to spells and this is just the beginning..." she looked at his affirmative nod and made a decision. "If you're going to make more of these then you are going to need an assistant...a better supply line, better quality materials and so much more...if you're paying then I'm in, but you're going to have to teach me to use it so I can write a manual."

He could see her point and it helped that she was easy on the eyes as well. He of course didn't say the last part out loud. Smirking he began picked up the control crystals he'd made early, the spares she had thought, and began on another project, not really slowing down for the day. An hour later he had a substandard constructor table. Running one of the computer wires that he'd transfigured for the interface he plugged it into the computer with an hour to spare for her visit before dumping the rest of the raw materials onto the table. Back at the computer he pulled up the plans for the sensor and sent the build command.

The table hummed and slowly the pile began to diminish while above it a sensor array began to form. Being made from softer substandard materials it would only see about six light years away from here but it would be enough for his purposes. When it was finally complete Padma turned to him.

"Ok. Where does all of this knowledge come from. You suddenly know how to do all of this and make a table that automatically transfigures multiple things at once from raw materials and a , what did you call it ….computer and magic crystals and the thing on your hand seems to have all sorts of information in it...what's going on. My helping isn't contingent on a good answer but the ravenclaw in me would really like to know." she waited patiently. He looked at her and sighed.

"The thing on my arm that all of this seems to come out of and work for is actually a quantum computer and knowledge repository for the ancient race all wizards and witches are descended from. When I put it on all of that knowledge was pushed into me with the warning that I was one of the few minds that could handle it. There is something physiologically different with my mind, I think because I died during the battle, that allows me to hold all of the information without dieing. And I need you to keep this to yourself for the time being as I am just not ready to tell everyone that I have a ten-thousand year old artifact on my arm." he waited. Padma studied him for a few minutes before she nodded and pointed to the new object now resting on the table.

"So forgotten history aside, which we will get into and write a book together about it, what does this new thing do?"

Harry picked it up and added one of the 'magic' crystals into the empty slot and a projection of the solar system sprang into being. A full hologram detailing even the asteroids in the system as it was at that moment. He gave it another command and the solar system shrank down and another system with only one planet but what looked like 3 stars appeared as well. Poking new system caused it to take over the view and then he poked the planet. Strange characters, to her at least, appeared and began to scroll.

"This, Padma, is a sensor system. It just scanned the solar system we live in and the nearest neibor and found a planet without an atmosphere or any life but rich in the resources we need to build even better versions of the computer we just finished and anything else I've shown you today."

"But how do you get there? Or breathe when you do? No atmosphere no air, even purebloods know that."

"I build a star ship and go set up a mining operation for materials. I'm going to need a cloaking device and shields, a transporter and nanites, only the last of which I can build just this second. There is no helping things then, if you're still interested then I could use the help." he smiled at her hopefully.

"What about your friends?" she asked.

"Ron wants to try for a career in quiddich and Hermione is going back to Hogwarts. I'll write them about some of it but I won't go into detail. Just that I've got a working magic proof computer and that I am likely to start mass producing them."

She nodded at his answer. His friends had their own things going on and he really could use the help and it was new knowledge no one else had access to which stimulated the ravenclaw in her. Helping him with this would have a steep learning curve and take most of her newly graduated time. Her family made a living selling potion ingredients and she knew it was likely she and her sister were going to get roped into the same unless she got another job. Maybe runes could help with his technology and he would need help making his computers do arithmancy.

"Whats the pay? I'm an assistant and consultant for your little project here and keeping quiet about the lost knowledge you've proven to have so I really should get paid if I am going to help you with this and not work on the family business. If I can bring my father in we could see about getting you the things you need, raw materials and such because I'm pretty sure you are going to need a supply line and this will help my family enough that we might be able to keep me out of the greenhouse." she smirked.

"Senior auror and we would for the most part be making calculators 'magic' crystal power sources. Something like this computer is just too much power for what arithmancy requires. Best thing is they should work even under water. But its late and I bet you were given a curfew." he looked to her again.

She shrugged. "It wasn't really a curfew but a propriety thing. It is a cultural fo-pas in India for a young woman to go off alone with a man. Father recognizes that a date in this country is done that way and that the old ways he was raised in won't really work for everyone else around us. He said that considers us on a date and that I shouldn't do anything with you that could bring dishonor to the family name. We are already looked down on because we're not British."

"Oh." Then he cocked his head. Turning back to the computer to get the full readout of the constructor he checked the raw materials he had left. Then entered his request and sat back. The table once again began building but this time two items at a time. They were about the size of watches and they would actually tell time with a digital display, but they were communicators. It would go on the opposite arm from the wand arm and allow instantaneous contact, no floo or floo powder required.

"Here" he said as they completed and he handed her one. "They give instantaneous communication without the need of a floo. In a moment I'm going to build one of the calculators and send you home with it to prove to your parents, read father, that I'm not out of my mind. If those things don't work I really don't know what I can say to convince him." turning to the computer again and designing a small arithmancy calculator and pushing the build button. That was the end of the raw materials they had collected today and he still had a ten-thousand pounds in his wallet.

"This should be plenty. So how do I work this thing?" he showed her how to put it on and call him pointing out that it had a secure channel that only these two communicators had. He taught her how to call him and showed her that the display was a holographic projector that would show his face when he picked up like a communication mirror. Then he handed her the calculator.

"You have to know that in convincing my father you will release the information about the technology through my sister right? Shes going to be there when I show my family."

"That is just fine. I didn't intend to keep that part a secret. But you better get going. You can use my floo."

He got up and escorted her to the floo and after giving her instructions to simply say 'Grimwald Place' to come through they had an aukward blushing moment as they locked eyes in front of the fireplace. She tore her eyes away and tossed in bit of powder.

"Patill House." she called and stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 2

Harry began continued his evening by writing programs by hand. The original Lantean programs for the constructors and nanites were out of date and a little uncontrolled. He didn't need them to be self replicating and have a sense of self. It would be best if they could only do what he directed them to do. It was a simpler program but it had its benefits.

The constructors would also require new programming because he was going to shrink them down to a degree and add some functionality in the form of new matter deconstructor and reconstructor beams. They would also have an internal buffer to store materials and instructions to return to the designated stockpile when the buffers ran dry. They would be about the size of a coffee table.

The brainstorming also brought him to realize he would have to design a mining drone and the first ship he built would probably be a drone itself to send to that proximity star to start mining that unfortunate planet. It would be best as a remote base anyway until he could be sure of the amount of materials he could regularly get his hands on to build a ship for himself. Nanites would build more of the mining drones and constructors, while constructors would build an updated version of the ships...in fact why would his first manned ship be built on Earth out of substandard materials when he could have it built with the same circuits that would drone out the drone ship so he could recall both of them if necessary or when he was ready.

He would hold off on a shipyard by building directly on the surface of the planet and the magnetosphere would offer enough protection to the ship that it wouldn't be irradiated overmuch but just in case the shield generators would be a welcome addition.

There was so much to plan for these endeavors that he was happy he planned on employing Padma to help him, which brought him to a new realization, he would have to create a learning program that would bring her up to speed. It would take months to get her to where she could help him with technology but he had the time and the money that it wouldn't hurt in the long run.

But for now he would have to prioritize for Padma. Setting aside the programming for the drones he dove into the learning program. Lantean would be first so she could read the technical diagrams and history then technological knowledge for the assistant position she was filling. He knew he could just translate the whole database but it would be better to leave it all in the original as some would be lost in translation and he didn't want to be the cause of that loss.

He was deep into language tutorial when his communicator beeped.

"Harry here." he said as the image of the pretty Indian girl materialized. Her father was there as well.

"It would seem that I owe you an apology, Mr. Potter." Suva Patill began.

"No need sir. I was prepared for that when I opened my mouth about my plans. The crowd behind us listening in I expected to comment on it but we could probably expect something in the Daily Prophet about what I said, including the goblins continually calling me a thief." Harry countered.

"None the less it was uncalled for to treat you like a stupid child when your ideas could be proven. Padma has also mentioned that you could use supplies to build even more and, though it is outside of my normal supply, I could work with you and my daughter to procure what you need. She has mentioned raw materials could be transfigured into whatever you wished so if you could provide me with a list I can probably have pallets of them shipped directly to your residence in the future. My delivery people are squibs so even if your residence is unplottable there should be no trouble as long as it is not an active fidelis."

Harry nodded. An arrangement like this meant that he would stop having to run out and carry back strange materials all the time and look like he was having a strange computer party. That and multiple runs a day would get old very quickly.

"When would you like to meet to go over a plan sir?"

"Tomorrow at ten would be best for me I think. Yourself?"

"That would work fine. Have you made a decision about whether Padma can work with me as well. I have already begun on the tutorial for her." Padma smiled at the projector.

"Yes. Padma will be working with you but there will be her sister there to chaperon as you are both single young people and Padma has an interest in you." Padma looked horrified now. She hadn't expected that of her father.

"Not, of course Mr. Potter, that I don't expect you to be a gentleman but she is my daughter and I have to continue to look after the honor of house Patill."

Harry was blushing as was Padma. He could see the man's point but he really didn't have to be so blunt about it. He looked to Padma's color image and could see a light blush there too.

"That seems fine sir. Would you all be coming over tomorrow then? My house elf will prepare refreshments."

"Yes. That would be all that I have for you at this time."

"Thank you for your consideration." Harry ended. Her father dissapeared from the projection.

Padma still looked horrified as she waited for her father to clear the room.

"I'm sorry about that Harry. I think he wanted me to blush as a father's prank." she attempted.

"So the beautiful Padma Patill has no interest in me?" he countered. Her blush deepened.

"So you have an interest in me then." came her counter.

"I do. In my defense I didn't know how to dance and was really trying to protest the Yule Ball in the only way I knew how at the time. I'm sorry if I hurt you or your sister." his own blush deepening and head dropping. She nodded.

"Well thanks for the apology. Lets just see where it goes, ok?"

"That works for me." he was relived.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Padma."

The connection terminated and he sat back for a moment and contemplated what her father had been up to with the revelation. He had probably hoped that the rich young man with a great idea to invest in that had connections with his daughters and hoped to employ her for aid had some kind of interest in her. It was a partially political move and he could see the possibility in his new knowledge. Some people would have pushed a little harder and then left the two of them together to make a mistake of some sort or tried to catch them together and set up a shotgun wedding. This was more of a nudge.

He checked the time and realized that he had time to get more materials for another computer and decided to do so. Knowing that he would need no disguise for muggle London he was out the door in only a few minutes.

* * *

It was late into the night when he gained access to a new computer and information crystals that he'd successfully programmed from the previous computer before hot swapping the information crystals needed and he had a second working computer. The machines were all in the sitting room and he would have to move them before his guests arrived tomorrow so he moved it all to the living room. The sensor was wireless because he could and now he could access if from either of the two consoles. The constructor table was a beast to move being the heaviest but he could simply levitate it and so he did. He'd bought small tables and folding chairs to set all of this up and they would work well enough for the time being.

With these things done he went back to work on the learning program. He figured that Padma was intelligent enough that she would be able to take an accelerated course and programmed it as such. She would of course take written and spoken Lantean in case it would be best to need to speak in code. The program took until ten to complete but with that done he laid down the bare bones of the constructor code before preparing for bed.

The morning brought him back to programming as he uploaded the old programs and cut out what he didn't need and substituted in what he really needed. He was ready for nanites but he had no real use for them yet. They worked best for construction and he didn't have the materials needed just yet. He could build his first constructor bot but again he didn't have the needed materials to do it so instead he went ahead with the communication array that he would need to control the drone ship that he would send off to set up the mining base.

He started detailing the plans in the programming. First the mining of materials with the one mining bot he would be sending along. Then on to the construction of more mining and constructor bots. Finally when there were enough of each the construction of his first manned ship. With the drone ship there was the definite possibility of it being detected on exit but it wouldn't be coming back as it would be recycled for the internal computer and instructions programmed therein but the new ship would have all the enhancements and such with up to date materials and a buffer with the ability to hold enough materials to build whatever he wanted here. The first ship would be an industrial with large storage buffers and a drone launcher for defense which he would need naquada for true multiphasic drones.

He would be able to build better drones and computers and he would of course mange a potentia growth station to build full potentia and a hyperdrive capable of making the Pegasis galaxy and retrieving Atlantis. It would be best, before he went that far, to make cloaked hyperspace capable sensor drones and sending them to worlds with stargates to see the state of the milky way as it was called by the muggles. But all of that would have to wait for trininum and naquada.

He'd dressed in muggle business casual of deep green and black with brown loafers for the meeting. This was his first business meeting with the family of a girl that may turn out to be his new girlfriend so he wanted to look his best. His hair was still untamable and he had noticed that even though he never cut it, it never seemed to grow.

The fireplace flared green and Padma's father stepped through. He was dressed in robes for the meeting and he'd gone with a rusty brown. His expression was much more personable this time around and it seemed he was ready to put up with Harry this time around. Padma and her sister stepped through next with Padma wearing another sarong style of dress and her sister wearing a muggle mini skirt and cutoff t-shirt to show her bare mid-riff. No one seemed to be happy with this choice in the family that had stepped through with the exception of Parvati herself.

"Hi Harry, its good to see you again." Parvati began.

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse you for dressing in this way Parvati." her father interupted. "I appologize. She refused to change and the agreed upon time had come before I could get her to at least wear something more traditional." Harry nodded to him.

"It's fine. She's not essential to the talks today anyway." Parvati deflated. "I don't want her loose in the house either so lets get on to the talks."

He led them to the sitting room and called Kreacher for some tea and biscuits. They talked through the problems with supply and he showed him the manufacturing process of the calculators. They resolved that he would need materials close at hand and a good place to get scrap metal being junkyards because of cost. The windows of old cars would be a good source of silicon and he would have upgraded metal to use as something a little more crush resistant. They talked of using batteries instead of self sustaining magic crystals to facilitate return business and how they were going to set up deliveries.

"How are we going to drop the materials here after all. There is likely no place to drop them on the street in front of the house." asked Suva.

"There is a large back yard, big enough for a small junkyard of its own so I can get the materials I need. I'm currently programming a drone to do the basic transfiguration into raw materials right now. I just need the materials to build the drone and soon that portion will be ready. I also have plans for a camera, that is a recording device that will capture an entire play and play it back consistently for later use. It will be great for award ceremonies and lectures and maybe even law enforcement. Imagine being able to re-watch something like a wedding over and over again like the muggles do." Harry pitched.

Mr. Patill nodded. "An interesting idea and I have doubts that you will be able to build these things. I will send the girls over tomorrow with the payment plan to get your materials and if you will show me this backyard and give me the address ill see about the first one within 3 days."

Harry and Padma smiled. Parvati was bored though and feeling that her outfit was unappreciated by her target.

"So Harry, whats you plan for the two gorgeous twin girls you will have all to yourself in your house today?" her expression mischievous. Harry looked at her.

"Retrieving raw materials and a learning program for understanding what I'm doing. I don't really have anything set aside for you to do Parvati but I guess you can learn or watch what we do today. Or you can take a nap on the couch I guess. Or sunbathe out back, you certainly seem dressed for it." he countered.

Padma giggled. He'd countered her sister's attempt at seduction, clumsy though it was. How her father had decided she would make a good chaperon she didn't know. He couldn't possibility be looking for there to be a reason for a shotgun wedding could he? He sure had not really done anything about Parvati's mode of dress. He wasn't refuting her either.

"Well I need to make some floo calls and send at least one owl and I happen to know of a junkyard owned by a squib, don't ask how, so there should be no real problems for supply. I'll be going now and I expect there will be no problems, right Parvati?" Suva raised an eyebrow as he headed for the floo.

"There will be no problems dad. Just looking to get to know Harry better." she fluttered her eyelashes at the boy in question.

With their father gone Parvati and Padma both stood and waited for Harry to give any instructions he was want to. He stood as well and bid them wait a moment before he went to change into something more suited for working in. He came down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt that said 'brainy women are better' that he'd gotten from Hermione on his birthday. Padma smiled while Parvati looked like she sucked on a lemon.

The shopping took them to a hardware store where he bought some sheets of metal siding that he could break down into the body of some drones and they called a cab to get it all back to Grimwald Place. With the three of them it was actually short work to get it all inside. Harry then transfigured it into smaller stack-able pieces before stacking them on top of the constructor table and transferring it all to the buffer. He was ready for the first construction drone.

Parvati was astounded as the drone began to take shape, bulbous and about the size of a coffee table. She was already astounded at the wandless transfiguration he had done to the base materials and now transfiguration by a machine was blowing her mind. Padma, having seen this before wasn't so affected. Padma was also sitting at the second computer going through the learning program and having the time of her life. It was similar to taking ancient runes but it was at your own place and pronunciation was provided.

He downloaded the operations program and put the drone on standby. There were no materials ready for it to take apart with its deconstructor beams nor put in their proper place with its constructor beam so there was little point to it being online anyway. It hovered in the living room powered by a miniature potentia or magic crystal. Manipulator arm, just one hung from the front of the drone. It was seamless as well.

"You've really got big plans then?" Parvati finally spoke.

"Yes." he said simply as the drone was pushed into the corner.

Next was the mining drone which had a deconstructor beam transporter pushed the material to the drone ship buffer for processing into where it was needed. The mining drone would gather it and push it to the drone ship which would push it to the constructor bots who would be working on more constructors or the first manned ship which he still had to design. The mining bot was much smaller by design just twice the size of a football (soccer for us Americans) and just as round with four deconstructor transporter beams. Again it was programmed and put on standby then shoved in the corner.

"I kinda feel like an idiot. I heard Pad's story and thought for sure you were just trying to get a go at her...I thought that maybe I could steal your attention and live happily ever after and no more greenhouse...but your really serious about this magic technology thing huh?" Padma was glaring at her now and she noticed with a wince.

"Yes we are." said Padma rising from her seat at the computer, pausing the program.

"Then how do I sign up? I promise to work hard and get Padma to dress more like a modern woman around you so you can see those legs of hers." she tempted.

Harry blushed a deep red at the implication. A blush that Padma caught and made a note of. From now on it would be sarong for special occasions only like dates.

Just then Kreacher popped in.

"Nasty half-blood master's back yard is ready. Nasty half-blood telling Kreacher to help him. And nasty blood-traitor has wogs women over in the mistresses house!" the elf yelled.

"That is enough Kreacher. If you have nothing nice to say say nothing!" Harry countered. Kreacher's mouth snapped shut before he popped away.

"Sorry about that but he was trying to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black who hates everything that is not on the pure-blood supremacy agenda." he apologized.

"There is something seriously wrong with that elf. Can't you get another one?" asked Padma.

"I don't know how."

"I'm sure dad does. We'll ask him." Harry smiled warmly at her and she returned it. Parvati looked between the two of them and smile, shaking her head. Then an idea formed but she would wait until she had her sister's attention only.

The afternoon found them all huddled around the computers the girls at one and Harry at the other on the other side of the room. Both girls were going over the language learning program and progressing well enough while Harry was synthesizing potentia power batteries for the calculators. Parvati leaned close to her sister when she was sure that Harry wouldn't hear.

"You know, Pad, I'm willing to share him if you are." she whispered. Padma started and turned to her.

"What? There is not even an us and you're trying to get me to share him with you?"

"Well he didn't take advantage of me when I was throwing myself at him and I am actually finding that kinda sexy, don't ask me why. Always liked the bad boys myself and yet..."

"You're starting to find that a gentleman is a good thing huh? Never thought I would see the day you grew up. How did it happen. Sure didn't show it this morning when you were getting dressed. Trying to hurry up and steal him all for yourself." looking back to make sure Harry was still occupied. He was still writing programs for his machines.

"I admit I was being a selfish bint, ok? I just wanted to beat you at something. Anything and I always thought I had you beat out in knowledge of boys but that turned out to be untrue as well so now...I don't know. I just know that you're my sister and he likes you and we look just alike and maybe he wouldn't mind trying out a set of twins after that Weasley girl broke his heart."

"I...I don't even know why I'm contemplating this at all but lets give it a try. Maybe you can help me loosen him up a bit. When were leaving we both give him a goodbye peck on the cheek then floo out. Confuse him a bit. What do you think?" Padma plotted. Her sister was stunned. Subtle but strait forward enough that it might work.

"Is there anything you aren't good at?"

"I could never wear the stuff you do." Padma tried.

"We are identical twins...if it looks good on me it would look good on you too. Tomorrow we both wear something better suited for working in and being comfortable and form fitting like tighter pants or something and give him hello hugs and or kisses. Then we keep up the physical flirting until he either asks what's up or gives in and responds." They both nodded, plan hatched and turned back to their learning program.

Harry had no clue what was going on behind him but he did know how the drone ship would be constructed and deployed. He could already start building potentia which he wanted a potentia per manned star ship when he was ready but the potentia he could build would be sub par and would fade in power over the course of months and not over the course of thousands of years.

The calculators were a good start but he would need to distribute them somehow and didn't need them on the banned list. If he could get one to Hermione and spread the word through Parvati and her gossip network then all would be fine.

"Hey Parvati, is there some way that you can spread the word about the calculators through your friends and see if you can get the muggleborns you know to spread the word to their friends. These would be a big hit with magical accountants and maybe even the goblins, if they'll even deal with me. The cameras work well for security and such so we could get in touch with the DMLE. As a matter of fact I know the minister will talk to me about them. And the tech should be able to accept wards as well so we could skip the anti-gravity and go strait to flight runes...Padma how are you at flight runes."

"Okay we are definitely going to have to help you stay on one task or so at a time. I could barely follow all of that. But yes, I can help. But we are going to have to go soon anyway so I'll contact my friends when I get home. I suggest you contact yours as well an get them in on this as soon as you can, tell them what your doing at least and your ideas to improve the wizarding world." Parvati said while Padma nodded.

The two rose looked at each other and nodded before crossing the room to stand on either side of him. They leaned in and placed matching pecks on his cheeks before heading to the floo. Harry sat stunned as hey walked away and definitely watched them walk as they headed for the fireplace. A bit of powder later and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 3

Padma and Parvati exited the floo to see Harry sitting at his computer already. He glanced up for a second to check who it was then he was right back to whatever was on his screens. With a glace at each other and a pair of nods they approached him and flanked him right and left. They leaned in and wrapped him in light hugs, making sure their busts pressed into his shoulder just to see if he froze for a moment. He did.

"What has you working so hard you couldn't come greet us at the floo?" teased Parvati.

The scent of their perfume was getting to him a bit so he took a deep breath and pressed on anyway. "A ship." he said simply.

"Oh! So that thing is a boat?" said Padma as she looked over the strange shape on his screen. There were two 'wings' on the rear reaching out directly to the sides and a long body that got smaller as you neared the front. It was an odd design for a boat.

"Not a boat. A ship. More specifically a star ship. Its the model of what the drones are going to build for me when all is said and done." he corrected.

"...Ok." said the twin beauties with a little trepidation.

"No, really. This can fly into space among the stars and its all powered by a single potentia. What I can make now aren't true potentia because of what their made of and how their made but a true potentia can be put under load for longer and lasts for thousands of years. But I need to get my hands on naquada before I can grow them. Magic crystals are good for a start but they don't last under load and deteriorate quickly, in months to years. And they can only be grown to a certain size as well...but that is kind of off of topic. Yes it can fly among the stars and I really want to get to where the wizarding world can and will operate full fleets of these. Astronomy will make more sense for students then if you could actually go and see what you're studying." he rambled.

"No we believe you. We just didn't know how far this went. Or that this was possible. But you've already built magic technology so we have no idea how far it can go. Or how far you wanted to take it." said Padma.

Harry turned to look at her and noticed the slightly tight tank top and tight short shorts and paused. Looking over to his left he saw a similar look on Parvati and gulped. He felt his body temperature rise I little more and wondered how wrapped up in the work he had been that he hadn't noticed their attire earlier when he'd looked up. As if deciding to spare him more problems the two quickly pecked him on the cheeks at the same time and moved off to their computer terminal to get back to work, only then noticing something on the constructor table.

"Harry whats that?" Padma pointed.

"That, my dears, is a reciever and transmitter. I am going to hook that up to this terminal and use it to scan for signals and communicate with the drone ship while its out doing work for me. It't kind of a requirement for operation of the drones anyway and it picks up all bands, including subspace."

"Subspace?"

"One of the layers of the universe, if you would think of the universe itself as something like an onion. On the top layer there is things like us and underneath you have subspace and hyperspace and phase space and the like. You're not quite there yet in your tutorials but I've got some ideas for that too. I've kind of realized that you won't be up to speed in an appreciable amount of time so I've got the idea to download it into your heads but I need to build it first. Another thing that is going to have to wait until I get more materials." he sighed.

"Ok. Wow. I really hope you're not just crazy but the pay seems to be good." Parvati giggled.

He smirked. "By the way, had to go into the alley after you left yesterday and owl post Ron and Hermione which means that we can probably expect her sometime today demanding explanations. I guess I need a new owl too."

"What happened to your old one?" asked Padma.

"Killed during the war."

"Wasn't it your familiar? I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I miss her though."

"Still..." Padma let it end there.

"Yeah." he said before, he too, let it die.

The transmitter/receiver finished on the table and he rose to grab it and install it. He gave a glance to the girls while he did and found Padma to be peaking at him over her sister's shoulder. Giving a small smile he continued with what he was doing. The install process was rather simple as all he had to do was fit it into the slot he'd added to the case when he built the computer itself. There was only one more slot but that was for the transporter he was hoping to build before he built the chair he was now planning to advance the girls faster.

With the device installed he returned to the console to scan the frequencies and see what he could find to watch or study about the transmissions in London. He found plenty of television channels and he even picked up satellite as well. The encryption wasn't hard to find a way around and now he could catch up on what the muggles were actually capable of. He continued to search through until there was a knock at the front door.

Since the fidelis had fallen over the time since Dumbledor had died there had still been few knocks at the door. He usually ignored the few he did get as the neiborhood wasn't so good here. He rose from his seat and peaked out of the peephole and was shocked to see that it was Hermione and two older people, obviously her parents. So he opened it.

"Hi Hernione." he greeted.

"Hi Harry. These are my parents again, Dan and Emma Granger." she introduced. Her father stepped foreward and extended his hand. Harry accepted and shook the offered appendage.

"Nice to meet the boy, no man, that kept my daughter out of the death camps of that maniac that I'm told I was obliviated to protect me from." Dan said. His tone was a bit stiff.

"Dan!" his wife cautioned, "None of it was his fault. If what Hermione has told us is the truth, and we have no real reason to doubt that, then he really is the reason there isn't magical terrorists killing off us muggles and terrorizing the entire country. So be nice."

Dan flinched and released Harry's hand. Taking a deep breath he tried again.

"Nice to see you again. We understandably want to know more about this magical world of yours before we let Hermione go back to school and figured it was best to make sure she had told us everything so far since she came to retrieve us from where she had stashed us. We appreciate that she wanted to protect us but the decision should have been ours." he stated.

Harry nodded. "Would you like to come in? I can't promise your car will be fine in this neiborhood but as long as you set the alarm it should be fine. It has an alarm doesn't it?" Harry said as he stepped aside. They nodded and entered. Harry led them to the room where all the 'magic' was happening.

"Hermione probably wanted to come to check out what I'm doing. How much of that letter has she let you see? I know I talked about bringing technology to the wizarding world but I didn't expect her to bring you two along." he said as he guided them to empty seats and sat in his usual seat before he brought up his sensor. On the sly he scanned the three of them and smirked at his results while Hermione took a deep breath.

"What do you mean by magic technology and how do plan to implement it? Where did the ideas all come from? How did you come about all of this?" she said in one breath.

"Hermione Jean!" her mother warned. "I would back off a bit and give him time to talk to you before you demand answers like this. You've pretty much implied that this can't even be his ideas that he's working with. From what you've described the wizarding world really needs to come out of the dark ages and this would be good for them and you. Calm down and wait." Harry nodded and smiled at Emma.

"Thank you Emma, but I'm kinda used to it. In order, magic technology is technology that works with magic as the power source and I plan to keep bringing out small improvements to the way of life for everyone. The ideas are mine but how it came about...I'm gonna have to go with 'magic'" he responded with a smirk. Parvati and Padma snickered a bit.

"You mentioned that you would probably have Padma and Parvati here but I really don't understand how 'magic' can be your explanation." she stated.

"Magic is a perfectly reasonable explanation for now Hermione, until he feels like it's time to tell you more." stated Padma.

"No it's not! And the thing on your hand! What's going on. You didn't even take school seriously and suddenly you're building calculators for arithmancy and getting a computer of some sort to work in a high magic environment...just 'magic' is not an explanation." Hermione was getting frustrated.

Harry frowned. "Yes it is. Because 'magic' is exactly what happened and if you're going to be rude about it I guess you don't need this arithmancy calculator I built to work at Hogwarts at all..."he let it hang.

"Don't be silly, of course I want the calculator, but how?" she asked again.

"You're not going to get a better answer than 'magic' right now Hermione. Leave it please." he pushed. She pouted. Emma and Dan, on the other hand, watched and listened to the whole exchange with a little wonder.

"It's a wonder you're such good friends if this is how you talk to him Hermione. Talking at him and then talking down to him as well." Hermione flinched a little at the rebuke from her father.

"She's just a little high strung is all. We all have our faults." was Harry's response which gained a nod from her father. "By the way...why didn't you tell me your parents were squibs Hermione?"

That brought Hermione out of the pout. She looked at him and opened her mouth the deny but Harry beat her to it.

"I just scanned them and they both have the genes and small amounts of magic. You're surprised but I think this happens more often than anyone knows. My theory is that there really aren't any muggleborns at all. The laws governing genetics say that one time is just a mutation, two times is possible but unlikely, three times is nearly impossible but anything more than that for spontaneous generation of a mutation in successive generations is impossible."

"That also means" interrupted Parvati, "that you are a halfblood and not a muggleborn like you are classified by the ministry which means that more job opportunities will open up for you."

"There. That dark ages level discrimination is what I'm talking about." interrupted Dan.

"Yes. But that discrimination might help me when I'm looking for employees for this stuff. If you can't find a job because of blood bigotry then come work for Harry Potter in his magic technology." said Harry in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked. "On top of that I have a seat on the Wizengamot that Dumbledor didn't want me to find out about and he appointed a proxy of his own choosing to that seat to vote his policies. That proxy is still sitting the seat and next session I have to go and straiten it out. Then I can appoint a new one or sit the seat myself. Then, according to Kingley, I also have the Black seat which Dumbledor hid from me as well. The Wizengamot kinda wants me to take both seats while Draco is pushing to have the seat handed over to him as the Black heir. But because of Sirius's will naming me the Black heir he doesn't have a leg to stand on. So I can work to have some of that bigotry overturned." Harry revealed.

"That makes us feel better and is a better answer for our concerns than we were expecting." said Emma.

"I'm glad I could help." was Harry's answer.

"Then there's the technology I'm working on. I've got calculators and computers, and soon I'll start on a mining operation for raw materials. Soon we'll have movies and magical television as well. I'm going to drag the wizarding world foreward, kicking and screaming if I have to. Wizards weren't always so backwards. Just think about Atlantis."

"But Atlantis is a myth, Harry." stated Hermione.

"No it isn't. I know where it is. It is just almost impossible to get to as it stands right now. Soon I will have what I need to retrieve her and the historical records will win out over the old traditions." he smirked. He felt a hand on each shoulder and looked to see that Padma and Parvati had risen and approached him from behind. They were standing in support which warmed his heart a little more for the both of them.

"If that's true then where is it?" Hermione huffed.

"The part about sinking beneath the waves is true. What's not true is that it is on Earth. It was sunk on another planet and I know which one and where it is." he stated.

That one statement ended her comments. She froze with her mouth wide open. Then her jaw snapped together and she frowned.

"You must be having me on. There's no way!"

"Yes there is. Muggle technology can't do it yet but mine can. I just have to build the ships. And tomorrow the first shipment of raw materials to build the first interstellar ship will arrive. I will still make calculators and such but the goal, with my new transmitter, is to get the ship built and away for mining and construction operations as soon as possible. The design is similar to a bus in size but I can have it fit with transporters and anti-gravity and whatever else I need in short order. Built right into the craft. Its gonna be great. If you can all table your disbelief long enough I just might be able to show you." he said.

He waited and watch the interplay of emotions across the faces in the room. Dan and Emma looked on with astonishment while Hermione with abject disbelief. She couldn't reconcile the somewhat lazy schoolboy with a visionary. Padma was not smiling but her expression was contemplative and it looked as if she would at least wait to see if he could deliver. Parvati was studying him for any sign that this may be some prank and finding nothing. Looking to her sister he noticed the now characteristic nod they shared before both squeezed his shoulders in support. He sighed in relief.

"Changing the subject," Dan started, "Does this squib thing put us into a new category? We've always been referred to as muggles before."

"Yes. It means you have magic but not enough to be matched with a wand. It means that Hermione is a halfblood from a long line of squibs and that all of you have the genetics to use my technology. This 'magic technology' requires magic to get the most out of it, sometimes to get anything out of the devices you have to have some magic. As magic is simply another energy type that we can biologically manipulate it kind of makes sense. The effects of magic are the obvious changes in quantum states caused by the agitation of exotic particles agitated by our control of our energies. The better your control the better you can control the changes and effects. It's really quite simple." he offered.

Hermione looked back and forth between Padma and Parvati for a moment and their stances next to Harry and realized that he would not be bending to her will to tell her too much more and that he had the support of the two Indian witches in its entirety. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her frown melted from her face she opened her eyes and looked at him with a new expression of grim determination.

"You'll give me first crack at the library in Atlantis right?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"No. There is too much information and the library is digital. It can be accessed through many of the computers in Atlantis. What I can promise is that if you have been caught up with the needed knowledge to read the library at all I will let you have access along with anyone else we pick up along the way. To include my lovely assistants here." he smirked. The sisters smiled.

"And what's going on there? How did they get involved with this?" she pried.

"I bumped into Padma and her father and after describing what I was doing and showing a few examples Parvati volunteered. Right now, other than this conversation, they are working on a learning program to hopefully get them caught up and able to read the database I have here."

"So you did get your hands on new information! Where did it come from Harry."

"Magic." he stated again, the conversation coming full circle. She made a frustrated sound and her hands went into her hair. He smirked again. Her father and mother chuckled.

"Hermione, you have to accept that there may be things that Harry won't or can't tell you sometimes. It may be more that you won't understand the full answer than anything else. The whole quantum states part of that conversation went way over my head." said Emma.

"Thank you Emma." he said.

"Well it seems that you have a decision to make Hermione." said Dan. "You can go back and finish Hogwarts or sign on here. But I would wait for him to make the offer before trying to strong arm a position on the team. It looks like there are only two stations." Harry nodded.

"Actually if you could get in touch with Professor Vector to get her on board with the calculators would be a big help. They are built with arithmancy and higher level math in mind." he picked up the spare from the desk and handed it over.

She studied it for a moment before fiddleing with it for a minute. Then, seeming astonished that it worked in the warded house at all, looked up again.

"You really did get technology to work with magic huh? Not the old lazy schoolboy after all." she said with a smirk.

"No. He grew up and has a new lease on life." his smirk still in place.

"Well that is enough for this old dog, way more ...information than I was expecting. You've got big plans and I think it best we left you to them." Said Dan as he stood. His wife and daughter stood with him.

"Just remember to get in touch with Vector over the calculators so I can know how many I need to build, ok?" Harry reminded as he rose to lead them to the door.

"I won't forget." Hermione said as she gave him a quick hug. Then she laughed.

"It's your birthday and I'm the one getting the present."

He smiled and walked them to the door. He hadn't expected them to show up at said door at all. Maybe use the floo and only Hermione at that but this had been an almost pleasant surprise. With one last handshake with Dan the Grangers walked were finally gone. When he returned to the sitting room the twins were still standing there, waiting for him.

"Today's your birthday and you didn't say anything?" started Parvati.

"It's just another day. I didn't really think anything of it." the girls looked at each other before nodding again. They approached and each gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, one after the other.

"Happy birthday Harry." they said together before both retreating to their station giggling the whole way. "Now we have to think up something for you before we go today."

Harry shook his head and smiled before sitting back down and tapping back into the transmissions he was intercepting. He frowned.

"Astria Porta." he stated simply.

That got the twins attention. They were not very far into the learning program but they knew those two words at least.

"Star gate? Something else you planned on building?" asked Padma.

"It's a portal from one planet to another, set up in a network with addresses to 'dial' to each specific gate and travel instantaneously from one planet to another. There's one on Earth, which I expected, but...actually there's two. One is buried in the arctic but one is in the states and was almost powered up just now. They may figure out how to travel through it before long. There's no telling what they'll bring back to earth but I don't have the capability to do anything about it right now I guess."

"That doesn't sound good. Say, could one of them be used to get to Atlantis?" asked Parvati.

Padma and Harry looked at her. "Maybe, but the one in the arctic has to be dug out or transported out and we just can't do that yet. And Atlantis will need new potentia after all this time so we still need the mining operations ship as well."

"We notice that you didn't say much about starships with the Grangers here. Why?" asked Padma.

"I had no way of knowing how crazy they may think I am. I think they were pretty accepting in the end but right now I've got all the direct help I actually need." the girls nodded at this and turned back to the learning program. Harry switched over to the design for the mining operations ship and added in life support for three. The ship already had it for one but he beefed up the system for three people just to be safe. It should be able to do its job with no one on board but if they ever needed to get aboard while in space it was an option.

His calculations said that he could possibly get the ship built, with the proper amount of starting materials in about two days but that was without making a good stock of calculators as well. The next shipment after tomorrow would be a couple of days later and he would make the calculators then. That would get his mining operations off of the ground. He included a potentia growth station into his plans for the first shipment of naquada and carbon. The recipe was simple, naquada and carbon weave crystals grown to trap exotic particles that would agitate the quantum state of the universe inside the crystal and carry the energy through the naquada. Near limitless clean energy would be at his disposal.

The mining ship would bring back its first haul and beam it to the back yard before going back to mine more and to build, with the constructors, an Aurora class ship, redesigned with drone launchers and pulse cannons and of course running on its backup naquada generators until such time as he had the ability to connect a potentia to the platform.

He was still hard at work on the design when the girls tapped him on the shoulder to let him know it was time for them to leave. He stood and walked with them to the floo when they surprised him by first Padma throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. The kiss was short but was followed with a exact copy action from Parvati immediately following.

"Consider those your birthday kisses." Padma blushed.

They left the house through the floo with Harry standing perplexed staring after them.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 4

The first of the raw material shipments would arrive today. Harry sat in the receiving room and waited for the twins and their father to show through the floo. Padma had called ahead on the wrist device and let him know that their father was interested to see what he would do with a shipment of pure raw materials.

And what plans he had. Today was for building the first ship, his mining drone ship, which was mostly a hyperspace capable shuttle. The transport buffer would allow it to hold more materials than its size would denote, however, and it would be instrumental in building a soon to be coming fleet of ships to bring wizardkind back to the stars. His smile was ear to ear as the three showed up, announcing themselves through the wrist device before stepping through the floo.

Padma and Parvati were wearing the same combination of tank top and tight shorts that he had suggested. Well, he hadn't suggested the the clothes be tight, but he had said they should wear something comfortable that they had no problems sweating in. The results were indeed tight and distracting. Their father had worn a more traditional Indian garb for men in a burnt orange while the girls colors were brown for the tops and white for the shorts.

"You were, I'm guessing, purposely vague about what we were to be doing today. Care to finally fill us in?" said Padma. He smiled.

"We are doing more manual labor today when the materials arrive. They should be here soon if the directions are good and the fidelis has been down for quite some time. We'll be moving materials into the right positions for my devices to work with for most of the day. Which reminds me..." he moved back to his station and began working once more. The construction drone in the corner activated and floated into the center of the room as he began and he seemed engrossed in whatever he was doing.

"Just a quick reprogramming and it will be ready to work with the construction table buffer until I can also get the transporters built as well. Then we will be able to watch it work for most of the afternoon. Otherwise we will be doing most of the moving for it and much of the work. Work you're just not ready to do just yet."

"What kind of work? How are you so sure we can't do it?" said Parvati.

"Tranfiguring and moving all of the materials into working technology for starters. Then it would all have to be floated or carried into place and connected with backup systems put into place then creating more magic crystals to power it all. The crystals we will have to do anyway but I would prefer that we had the carbon and iron ready to go onto the constructor table as soon as it arrives. Iron still works in making the power crystals but it would be so much better with naquada. Trinium would also not hurt the operation one bit as well but it seems there just isn't any deposits on the planet. That's odd by the way, but nothing conclusive on that just yet." he was still typing away. Suva chimed in.

"On this planet?" he was confused. Appearently the girls hadn't shared yesterday's conversation with him.

"Yes. On this planet. I've found a planet to get more materials, including the two I just mentioned from. I just have to get there. And what we'll build today will help me do just that."

"So impossibly big dreams then Mr. Potter." he said.

"Not impossible, just unlikely until I get my materials. Then, by tomorrow the mining operation can be underway. Kreacher!"

"What does nasty half-blood master want from Kreacher!" the elf was not happy. Then again, that wasn't unusual.

"Go open the back gate right now. I'm expecting a very important delivery anytime now."

The grumbling elf popped away, unhappy to work for a master that wasn't Regulus black or the painting of Mrs. Black in the entry hall. Suva frowned.

"I can point you to a place to get a new elf. In fact we have two elves but not enough work to keep both of them happy at the moment. We can work out a price for my spare while we figure out what to do with this one." he said.

"That would be fantastic." Harry said. "Kreacher really doesn't like to work for anyone that isn't plotting murder on first generation witches and wizards and really, and I mean really, doesn't like me." he finished his typing.

With a pop, the elf returned.

"Gate is open, nasty half-blood!" the elf shouted waking the portrait.

"THE SHAME OF A HALF-BLOOD IN CHARGE OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK! I SWEAR I'M ROLLING OVER IN MY GRAVE! OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU UNWORTHY HALF-BLOOD CUR! OUT I SAY!"

That was a far as she got before the curtains were pulled tight once more. Harry turned on Kreacher with a glare.

"That will be all for the day Kreacher." he said. The elf smiled nastily and popped away. Suva shook his head.

"You definitely need a new elf."

"I would be happy to discuss a price with you. Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother?"

"No. After meeting your elf, the bother would be leaving that...creature in place. I'll feel much safer for my daughters working here with that elf gone." Suva said with finality.

Harry nodded and pushed the drone gently to get it moving as he moved it to the back door. It would be instrumental however it would still need to be put in place for today to work out as planned and he hoped he hadn't missed a command in the reprogramming.

As the party moved into the back yard, they noticed a truck, loaded with materials, already trying to back through the gate. It was loaded with half a load of charcoal and the other half iron rods. The rods would have many uses but the charcoal would be of more use as magic crystals and diamond windows a few molecules thick. The problem would be unloading the pallets.

The group got to work allocating where each and every pallet went and by lunch almost the entire yard was full except for a long space right down the center and the spot that the drone was hovering. One of the delivering squibs had commented that he'd never seen wizards with robots before. The comment required explanation to the Indian family and Harry was happy to give it.

He led them back inside and brought out of the chill box what he'd prepared for lunch. That got Suva's attention yet again.

"The elf doesn't even anticipate your needs or provide for them?"

"No. Kreacher would rather spend all day speaking to and working for that portrait of Mrs. Black that he woke up. He doesn't care for me at all. I do the cooking and cleaning around here." Harry responded.

Mr. Patil shook his head. There was just so much wrong with the elf he but he didn't want to keep harping on it.

"So what's next?" said Parvati.

"Next we break off some of the materials and begin carrying some of the charcoal back in here to be used by the table. Then we set the drone loose with the design plans and hope this nice weather doesn't turn before it gets done today. Then the crystals we make in here will be brought out there to be inserted into the power system and we should be ready for a shakedown cruise to test the design. It is, after all, a new design. Its built off of an old idea though but no one will recognize the original if they saw it anyway. The last time wizardkind saw something that looked like this was over ten-thousand years ago."

"So you're only going to tell little bits of where all these ideas and technology comes from at a time?" Chimed Padma.

"I just feel better about talking to you guys because you will be dealing with it with me. What I have planned for today will actually, by the look of it, make for a large amount of calculators today as well but we can put those off for tomorrow. We still have materials to shift around and magic crystal batteries to make for the near future. I may even be able to work out a minor repository to accelerate your learning programs. But that is up to you." the last part was to her father.

"What do you mean up to me?"

"The mini repository would work by dumping the knowledge directly into their heads but at a small price of a major headache and the time to assimilate it all. Think of it as if a Legilimens dumped most of his knowledge into your head all at once."

Suva and the twins sat back to think. There were definite advantages to this method, however the disadvatage would be one massive headache. They might find themselves mostly useless for a while while their minds made heads or tails of the knowledge. Parvati was all for less time at the learning programs while Padma thought honestly about whether or not it was even a good idea. Their father finally nodded.

"What would be this knowledge?"

"The forgotten language, written and spoken of Atlantis, and most of the backround science behind he technology. Just enough to really get the girls moved on to the position they are actually hired on here for. They, as they are now, just can't really assist me very much. If they actually understand what I'm doing they could be a big help but they must understand first." Harry made his case.

"I will allow it then. But how did you get the knowledge of Atlantis?" Mr. Patil asked.

"It was dumped into my head as well. But I got everything. It should have killed me but didn't." Harry responded.

"How much is everything?" asked Padma.

"You don't actually have a way to measure the amount of knowledge in an appreciable manner but I would say that the entire library and all of the history and every iota of the daily schedules of the people of Atlantis for all of the Millions of years she was being operated. Everything means everything." he said.

That gave the three pause. There was so much to know and ask about the situation.

"How?" was the question in stereo.

"Magic. Magic decided to drop all of this into my lap and I'm going to make the most of it." he explained. He didn't want to reveal anything about the hollows and their true purpose.

They all looked at him for a bit as they finished their lunches. It was an unbelievable story if it were not for the technology he'd already produced. Without that working technology they would have had no choice but to call him crazy and leave. But he did have the technology and it worked. And they were soon to see even more of it.

"Then we will do the repository." said Padma looking to her sister. "Just don't dump too much on us at once."

"Not going to happen. Just the basics that would take you years to learn the way you're going now. At a normal rate its best if its started when you're young, younger than you would have to be to go to Hogwarts. That's enough yammering for now, as we are all finished eating, It's time to get this show on the road." he said as he stood.

They followed him outside where he levitated the first few bags of charcoal into a stack and headed into the house. Parvati and Padma followed but with single bags. Their father, not being paid for this left it to the younger people. Putting the stack directly onto the table he sat at his station and with a few keystrokes, set the table to molecular deconstruction. Heading outside again he sectioned up one of the iron rods and bundled the sections with a transfigured bit of rod, and floated this inside as well. The girls took much longer with their wands to do this after seeing what he was doing and carried smaller amounts. They both wondered what it was about his hand ornament that allowed him to do these things so easily.

The table was done with the charcoal so the bundles of rods went on one at a time because they were a bit precarious to stack. The table made short work of them however and now he set the table to start creating crystals. The process of making the crystals wasn't all that quick. He explained the process.

"The crystals are a mixture of crystalized carbon and iron. That isn't enough to make them magic crystals however. We have to agitate the universe a bit to release exotic particles and trap them inside the crystals. This causes continued agitation and the continued release of exotic particles. Because iron and not naquada is used, the particles escape more readily and the crystals become very bad diamonds very quickly. If crystalized naquada was used instead the magic produced in the form of exotic particles would actually permeate and react with the metal causing a more energetic reaction and more energy for longer periods and trapping more exotic particles."

"Agitate the universe? Exotic particles?"Suva was stumped.

"What is magic?" came Harry's reply.

"It's magic." came the response.

"Magic is energy. The results of that energy being made available for use is the introduction of exotic particles. Photons, bosons and the like, which you'll understand better after the mini repository, in the right configuration combined with the energy can change the quantum state of the little piece of the universe that you point your wand at. It is why spells and wands work at all. When the people of Atlantis began to exhibit 'magic' they wanted to study what they could do with it and some decided that they would set aside the technology because they really didn't need it to be comfortable if they could change the state of the universe around them for comfort instead. The mistake was when Merlin and his followers accended without leaving a dissenting voice behind and the believers in this philosophy were the only ones left behind."

"Accended?" asked Parvati. Padma nodded at the question.

"Reached a level of understanding about the universe that allowed them to shed their bodies and turn into beings of pure energy or 'magic'." was Harry's response.

He went back to his station and pressed the button to begin the drone's program. Then he went to the back steps to watch for a while. The others followed him and were amazed to see the little drone moving about deconstructing some bits of the piles while moving to the clear patch and laying down what it could. Slowly the frame of something about the size of a muggle bus began to shape while the drone was also installing the systems a molecule at a time. It would take most of the rest of the afternoon to do its work but this is what Harry wanted to watch. This was the first step.

"This is going to be the first hyperspace capable shuttle we will build. With substandard materials, it will also be the least advanced. As it is it will have transporters, life support, redundant quantum cannons, dual shields, cloaking device, long and short range sensors, hyperdrive, transmitter and reciever, working low grade AI, and so much more. She will be ready for a shakedown cruise as early as tonight."

"We don't understand most of that except cannons and shields" teased Parvati.

"You'll see when you're along for the shakedown cruise so we can test out all of the systems. Life support first. Then the anti-gravity and the cloak."he said. "We really don't want the muggles to see us."

"I would say that is a define. Its also the reason that there is only one more shipment. The muggles will get curious that they cant find where all if this stuff is going to when its delivered."

"If all goes well during the shakedown, we won't need more than that. In fact we will need less this next time. It should all fit on one truck. After that I will be mining my own materials and the majority of what is made won't even be made here."

"Where will it be made?" asked Padma.

"On site at the mining planet. Sir, you're welcome to join us for the shakedown cruise." he said.

"No thank you. I think I will stay on this planet." said Suva.

Harry smiled. The shuttle was a little more fleshed out and it looked like the drone was a good way into the internal systems. He would have to program the computer himself but the program was already written, he just had to transfer the crystal and copy the information. He headed back inside and sat at his station to check the program and nodded as he confirmed it was exactly what he needed.

He turned to the girls, who had followed him inside.

"Before you leave today we are going to drag in enough material to build the repositories for you girls. Tomorrow we should be able to do the uploads and have you all sitting on board with me for the shakedown cruise by lunch time." they nodded.

"Ok Harry." they said in stereo.

"You guys are doing that more now than I remember you guys ever doing. Talking together I mean." he began. They looked at each other before Padma spoke.

"We find ourselves agreeing more often than we used to these days. We used to twin speak before Parvati discovered boys but we kind of grew out of it."

"Oh. Well that clears that up." he looked like he wanted to ask something else but his eyes switched to the back of the house and the look passed from his face and he shrugged.

Suva walked back into the room and sat at the twins station with a confounded look on his face. He still wasn't sure about this all but the writing was on the wall. Everything was just going too smoothly.

"Well I will just be going back to the greenhouses. Floo me if you need me." he headed to the floo without looking back. In a 'whoosh' he was gone.

"So you want to tell us what that look was about?" asked Padma.

"Yeah. You looked like you wanted to ask us a question." supplied Parvati.

"Not really."

"Come on you can tell us. What's up?" he looked at them for a long minute.

"I was thinking about how you're both acting towards me. Then with your dad here, I decided to just wait and see. Me and Padma already said we would take it as it goes." he said.

The girls were nodding in agreement. That was all according to plan anyway. It seemed he was willing to let them make all the moves for now. Padma grew an evil, seductive grin and sauntered over to Harry before seizing his chin with one hand and kissing him on the lips. Seeing her sister make a move Parvati stood and waited for her turn. When Padma let him up for air another hand gently seized his chin again and another kiss was planted. When this one was over he knew he was in trouble.

"So how would this work? Not trying to not just let it grow on its own but I'm pretty sure I can only have one of you." he said. They sat at their station and started the learning program back up.

"Actually you are the rightful heir of two houses. You can have two if they are willing to share. And we are both willing to share right now." said Parvati. They let him absorb that information, turning to the learning program and getting to work.

"You know that now that we are going with the repositories you don't have to do that anymore." he said. They looked at each other and nodded again. They stood and walked back over to him. One sat on each of his knees and they both threw an arm over his shoulder before leaning in and kissing him again in turns, Parvati first this time. They, as one, guided the arm on their side around their waists before they began to caress his chest and shoulders. He was definitely in trouble because he was certanly enjoying the attention while his hands began to caress the available bit of midriff they'd placed his hands on.

They stayed like that for some time, enjoying each others presence and basically cuddling. At some point it got to hands on bare midriff for Harry as the girls put his hands underneath the shirts. Still he didn't push it and just enjoyed the position. They watched the status bar on the build grow, after he told them what it was and then he set up a show to watch while it did. He was still stealing satellite so sitcoms and such were on. They enjoyed every minute of it.

Eventually the status bar completed as the drone finished building the shuttle and everyone could tell, once they reached the back door, that it was beginning to get dark. But it was complete and the back hatch was open to the back door of the house. It was almost as long as a muggle bus and the metal had a crystaline look too it. It was an obvious decoration as there was no real reason for I to look like that as it could have had a flat look. There were four seats near the front and a terminal available streatched across in front of the first two. There was even more space all the way to the back with thin bench seating but enough for cargo if need be.

A.N.- the shuttle looks just like the puddle jumpers from Atlantis just a but longer and the nacells have guns in them and not drones.

"Its not as tough as it could be with naquada and trinium but she's a tough little boat. With the redundant shielding shes also hard to kill. When the first shield fails the second one is always up to take the pounding while the first shuts down to recharge. Because of her size that doesn't take long and when the first shield is ready again it snaps back into place leaving the second to recharge. The cloak extends past the shields. She can't fire when cloaked but when she does its pure magical energy. The entire energy system can be hot swapped for a small potentia later but most of her systems would have to be ripped out and replaced with trinium and naquada composites before it would do any good other than lifespan."

"Are you going to name it?" asked Parvati. He thought on it for a minute.

"I'll call it the Hedwig."

"Ok. The Atlantis ship Hedwig." said Padma.

"No. The Lantean ship or LS Hedwig. Atlantis was just the capital and a ship itself. Thats how it got to the planet they later named Lantea." he waited for their opinions.

"We love it. We better get going before father thinks you're having your wicked way with us." said Padma. Parvati giggled because she considered it to be the other way around. She was impressed with her sister's approach. She realized that her sister had made the same connection as she had earlier about him being allowed two women and decided to share with her sister when she didn't have to. She smiled and suddenly hugged her sister.

"We really better go." they said together before he escorted them to the floo. A round of french kisses and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 5

Harry woke the next morning and checked the programming for the repositories. He'd gone into the back yard after the twins had left to gather the materials and transfigured most of the materials himself as the construction table was busy with crystals of all types, including information crystals. Now he was triple checking the settings and he could already tell that each one would only last for one charge. The most reliable way to learn anything was the hard work method because reusable teaching machines were hard to come by. Repositories were complex and risky if done improperly.

But these were ready for the twins so he was ready for them to come over and stick their faces into them and take on a full download. They would get the spoken and written language and basic science and what little history was required to understand that science. Nothing more than that. Anything more could actually hurt them and he really didn't want to see that happen to them.

The checking completed he moved on to a device he'd made after the repositories. It was a data pad with controller circuits for the Hedwig shuttle. It would allow him to control the ship in an entrance and exit capacity as well as to test the anti-gravity and cloak with the fewest problems. He could see it from the outside and check the sensors he had installed in his station for confirmation.

His communicator linked to Padma pinged. Padma and Parvati's faces appeared.

"Harry, we're ready to come over. You decent?" Parvati joked.

"Yes. Floo is open for you. The repositories are ready and you can both rest after on the couches."

"Right. We'll be there shortly."

Harry realized that the situation with the girls was unusual but he would take it as it went. He also knew there would be some time soon when he would have to talk about himself and he hadn't even shared most of his life with Hermione and Ron. Speaking of Ron the last message from him was an attempt to talk him into a contract to play for the Cannons. He shook his head at that thought as the floo whooshed and the girls arrived. He rose to meet them and offered a hug and kiss for each of them.

"So...you ready?" he said simply.

"Yes. Strap us in or whatever." said Parvati.

"No straps included...unless you want me to tie you up?" he teased. Parvati almost said something before she blushed and gave a small nod. It was his turn to blush now.

"Never mind that for now. I don't think we're ready for that yet. But the repositories are over here." he said as he led them over to the devices. "I will be making a ton of calculators while you're both resting so I will be gainfully employed. You've got to stick your heads in the recepticals and a few moments later it will be over and it will let you go. You might be a little dizzy at first so just one at a time in case I have to catch you. So who's first?"

"Me." said Parvati stepping foreward.

The device was not much to look at. It resembled a pensieve with short grabbing arms attached to three points and standing upright. They were also on a stand that made them stand at the same height as the girls heads. Parvati took a deep steadying breath and placed her face in the receptical. Padma tensed while Harry stepped up behind her ready for it to release her.

The little arms grabbed her head and the outer side of the device really showed no other indication that it was working at all. Shortly after, Parvati was released and wobbled on her feet. Harry stepped forward and caught hold of her gently and guided her to one of the couches. Then it was Padma's turn.

Padma was shakier about the whole process. While she agreed that it would take to long for her to be ready to be of any real help to Harry without this, she could see how it could also go wrong. Pushing information in large quantities into someones head could be dangerous. She took a deep breath as well and stepped into the machine.

She felt herself being held into place and her head not allowed to move at all by the little grabber arms. Suddenly her head was being filled with information that she had been trying to work on at her station for this week and she could knew she could hold a conversation now in Lantean. Just as suddenly she was released and stumbled back into Harry who'd stepped forward to help her as well.

With both girls dizzy and laying down Harry moved to collect the materials outside, after couple quick pecks to twin cheeks and noting to himself how affectionate he was being. It didn't take long to get to work making small magic crystals and calculators to slip them into. There was more material outside than he'd expected and he would have a good amount of stock for sales of power crystals and calculators shortly after this morning. He just needed customers. But Hermione and the twins would be a big help with that, and after all it would take some time to open up a new market in the magical world anyway. Deciding to focus on the task at hand he worked tirelessly on calculators until the Padma came to sit in his lap, kiss him gently, and took over his station. She got the table working by reading the instructions in Lantean and getting to work on calculators. She took the small break due to the automation of the process and guided his hands around her waist so that he was hugging her from behind.

"You don't have to do it all alone anymore. So you ready for lunch and then the shakedown cruise?" Parvati said putting her hands on his shoulders and beginning to rub. He hadn't noticed how tight they had been and it had been forever since someone had given him a shoulder rub that he simply moaned and enjoyed it.

"He's never going to get moving if we don't let him up. I really don't feel like ending this right now either but I'm hungry so lets get on with the day I guess." said Padma rising from his lap.

Lunch was a simple fare of sandwitches and butterbeer though he finally got a chance to check them out today. They were both going for t-shirts and skirts, skirts that were just a little on the short side if he would take a guess. Definitely designed to get his attention. And his attention they had. The t-shirts were tight and showed off their features quite nicely.

"Are you guys raiding Parvati's closet or something? Ever since I said wear something to comfortable to sweat in you've both been dressing more like Parvati on that first day." he asked.

"Kind of. I did have some things in my closet as well but most if it is Parvati's things." stated Padma.

"I didn't mean to inconveniece you at all." he continued.

"What? I can't get pretty for you too?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No! I mean that you don't have to dress like that for me." he tried.

"Do you like it?" asked Parvati.

"Yes. But you don't have to. You're both already so pretty you really don't have to try. Especially try so hard."

"You're sweet. But they really are the only hanging out and work clothes we have. We can't wear them in Diagon Alley much without pissing people off so the only place where we can wear them is in the muggle world and that brings attention we don't want. You don't drool over us but still make us feel sexy so what say we keep it up." said Padma. "Plus you like it so mission accomplished."

He smirked and grabbed the pad device, that conversation over. They were right that he really shouldn't complain, especially for them and rose, his sandwitch gone.

"I made this to make the testing go faster. We can test some things now without being on board. I've already loaded the crystals for programming and power so are you both ready to get this show on the road?" he asked eyeing their empty plates. They looked at each other and nodded.

The trek to the back was short and quiet but soon they were looking at the open back hatch of the Hedwig. Harry raised the pad and punched a few buttons and the back hatch swung up and closed. Then a couple more keystrokes and there was a deep thrumming sound and the entire thing rose off the ground.

"Anti-gravity works." he said.

Moving on he hit another set of buttons and the nacells extended startleling the girls. They snapped back into place after another keystroke and he smiled as they had jumped.

"Now to test the shields and cloak" he said before hitting another few buttons. A double bubble of force, barely visible, sprang to life around the little star craft before the entire thing disappeared. Even the shields didn't show.

After a quick trip inside to check the short range sensors for a sensor ghost and finding none he nodded and led them outside again. It was time to test the transporters but not on a living being first. He'd locked onto the mining drone while inside with the sensors and now was the time to beam it up.

With an unseen flash, the little utility drone disappeared and reappeared inside the ship. Dropping the cloak and the shields he opened the back of the ship again and checked on the drone. Then going back inside to check the sensors he found that not molecule was out of place. He smiled.

"We assume that those passed as well? I don't remember that little robot being in there before." said Padma.

"Yeah. Sorry but I was testing the transporters. Soon we can test the sensors and sublight engines once we get on board. First though we need to transport that little bot back off of the ship for a bit." with that and a flash of light the bot was put back in the sitting room corner.

"Okay, all aboard!" he said excitedly.

The girls smiled at his mood and stepped up onto the extended ramp/door and walked to the front where they saw the first problem. It wasn't three seats at the forward controls but two. One of them would be looking at the back of their heads in the other two foreward passenger seats. Parvati was waved forward by Padma to take the copilots chair. Harry took the pilots' seat and Padma in the back.

"Parvati, time for the preflight checks. The systems are all right there for you to look at so it shouldn't be a hassle. Just take your time and all you really have to say is all systems go or not." he said with a small smile.

"Okay,"she said as she scanned the systems. "initiating shields and cloak. Everything reads green and I have no idea why I knew to say that."

"It came with the repositories. Don't worry over it as it will only help you. And you have to use it or you will eventually loose some of it. Just like regular memories. Just remember you are keeping an eye on the systems with me for the whole trip so keep me informed when you press any buttons to do anything." he said serious.

"Aye captain." they both responded.

"Bringing up the sublight engines. I'll keep it low and slow for a little while then its off to test the hyperdrive."

He put on a little power and they were off. It was a quick trip around London where he took them over Kings Cross then he pulled up. Life support was reading in the green so he wasn't worried. They cleared atmosphere as he poured on more power and they were soon in lower earth orbit.

"Okay I've got coordinates for the asteroid belt so here we go. Hyperspace in 3..2..1..go!" the window opened as planned and the little craft jumped through. There was a slight jerk on board and then it smoothed out as space turned into a swirling mass in the forward window. The twins marveled at the sight but wondered why they could see no stars now.

"You won't see stars in hyperspace at all. You have to get all your stargazing done before then. Coming out at coordinates in 3..2..1..now!" and they popped out into normal space. He'd purposefully set the engines to use as little power as they could for the test. They could have done it much faster but the difference would have been seconds at this distance.

"Extend the nacells and power the cannons." he ordered.

"Extending nacells and powering cannons." Parvati parroted as she performed her tasks.

"Cannons powered captain." she smirked.

"Cheaky little minx. Picking target and firing." he'd picked a decent sized asteroid from the field filling the view screen with an iron core.

SPREE SPREE SPREE!

The sound was iconic for triple repeating quantum cannons but that didn't really matter as much as the damage done. Deep impact craters appeared on the surface of their target rock in brilliant explosions. They all wondered what would happen if the weapons were powered by proper potentia and augmented with trinium alloy.

"Tests complete. Bringing cloak back online. It didn't last going through hyperspace or firing the weapons. That is good to know. Time to get a look at the system we are going to mine. Powering hyperdrive. Window in 3..2..1..go!" and again they were underway.

He turned his seat to look at Padma. She was smiling at the success and seemingly releaved that he wasn't just some nut. Frankly so was he.

"We'll be travelling for around an hour before we come out of hyperspace. This is the hard part, waiting." Padma just smiled, unbuckled herself and came to sit across his lap. She gave him a searing kiss.

"I am just suffering right now." she said saucily.

"I can see that." he responded with a chuckle. He put one arm around her while placing his left hand on the nearest leg to his body.

"Harry, what's next? We need to know before we can help you." said Parvati a little jealous at her sister. She wanted to be in Harry's lap.

"First we get detailed close scans of this system, then we get home and get the materials that will be needed for the mining operation loaded on board then send Hedwig here back off to the system to get to work. She'll build a few more drones and keep an underground reserve in place before she starts building an upgrade of herself and programming it. But during that process she will bring regular shipments home and beaming them into the back yard. We will use that to build true potentia and she will do the same. Eventually the new ship, which will be named the Orion, after my godfather, will be capable of intergalactic travel. Once we have at least 4 full potentia, one lesser for the Orion, and three for Atlantis we will set out to retrieve her. Shes a ship and with fresh potentia she has a drive capable of three day travel to Earth. We would make it in a week. Which means food and drink for three weeks will have to be on board."

"Okay, good plan. In the mean time we work on getting some of the retail outlets to pick up our calculators in their stock so we don't spend as much trying to sell them directly. We will just be bulk suppliers which will get them sold and the galleons changing hands. If I know Vector, and I know I do, she will have the calculators on her school lists as soon as she hears about them." said Padma. She got up and switched seats with Parvati. He nodded at the idea. It hadn't even occurred to him. Parvati purred as he began a one handed back rub and now Padma was the jealous twin.

"That feels so good." was all she said before she leaned in to give him a toe-curling kiss.

"I'm glad you like it." he responded after she removed her lips from his.

They were like that for while with the girls switching out every once in a while to get their share of back rubbing and out of his lap again when they got too worked up. They of course didn't tell him why they were switching up and he didn't ask. It was torture on him though but at least there were plenty of kisses.

"Okay, back to your seats. We're coming out of hyperspace." this time Padma sat in the copilot chair.

They came out of hyperspace over a barren world with three suns. Harry started the scans. They showed that there was actually an atmosphere unlike he'd previously thought but it was mostly carbon dioxide and nitrogen. The system was barren of any other celestial bodies and there didn't seem to be anything on the long range scans. He was already marking in the system where to download the mining and construction drones that were still back at the house. Large rich veins of raw materials including naquada and trinium were available within short distance of the beam down point.

"Its rich and exactly what we needed. High concentrations of naquada and trinium and titanium and iron and pretty much everything else. Its perfect...well other than the atmosphere would kill us if we tried to breathe it." he said as he looked over the information.

"Will we be able to cancel the next shipment to the house or will this take more than a week to get going?" said Parvati from the seat behind him.

"Sadly it will take more than a week to really set up and get going. I'm looking at two weeks here at least. But we should be able to go retrieve Atlantis by the end of the month." he responded.

"Now tell us...why is this shuttle so heavily armed?" said Parvati.

"Because, from the historical records that you didn't get, you never know who else is out here and if they are friendly. Its best to be prepared."

They nodded as he took the rest of his readings and programmed in the mineral map for the drones to use. Then they were off again for home. After much the same treatment as before Harry was pretty wound up but put the shuttle down in the back yard after a another loop around London. Then with a smirk transported everyone into the sitting room. Two more flashes and he sat down at his station and connected with the drone functions of the shuttle and sent it on its way.

"There. All good to go and on its way to mine what we need for itself. A rather productive day if I do say so myself. The next ship should be ready in about two weeks and landed here with the needed potentia in three." he said satisfied.

"Now time to change our focus for the next couple of weeks to making some gold so your account manager can call you something other than thief. That must get annoying." said Padma.

"He calls you thief?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah. Its because of something I had to do to win the war and they said that they'll never forgive that I didn't talk to them. Appearently there's a few provisions in the treaty about what I needed that if Binns actually taught something other than just the rebellions I would have known and avoided the problem. They'll never stop calling me thief though." he shrugged.

"Well on to the calculators." prompted Padma.

And so they got to work on making sure they actually had a good stock of calculators for sale while stopping occasionally for cuddles and kisses. They worked until it started to get dark and by then there were some few thousand calculators sitting in the corner that Padma and Parvati were loading with crystals. It wasn't actually a grueling job, just monotonous. But now it was time for the girls to go.

He walked them to the floo and smiled as he pulled Parvati into his arms. The kiss included tounge and curled toes and so did the follow up kiss to Padma. With reluctant goodbyes the girls were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 6

Harry sat back in his chair at his workstation. The information on his screen was not too surprising as he was certain that in the time the Lantean civilization had been gone someone had to have moved in. But what had moved to replace them was pure depravity.

He'd picked up the signal when he'd first built the transmitter/receiver but had been unable to translate it at the time. He'd needed a bigger sample. Now that he had those larger samples the translation routines had finally finished the job. He didn't know how he would tell the girls, who were due any time now. He supposed that he would just jump right off into the explanation as to why the plans were going to have to change. He had hoped that the historical records that he had in his head about the humans across the galaxy quickly evolving their technology would play out into small confederations at best.

But the rulers of a great part of the galaxy called themselves gods. They had used the Astria Porta to great effect to spread their influence and subjugate a great number of human civilizations. They were every bit as bad as Tom Riddle had been and were still going strong. They had fleets of ships at the ready to do their bidding across this galaxy and, if what he'd hacked out of their systems was any indication, there were more than one of these 'gods' all jockeying for position. It was a galaxy full of Voldemorts as of now and the only plans right now he could think of were to be ready to defend the Earth in case his or the American's efforts drew their attention.

The floo flared and the twins stepped through. Today was a tank top and tight jeans ensemble that hugged all of their curves deliciously. He found himself staring at them intently before standing to greet them. He had been prepared for good morning hugs but when he found each girl wrapping themselves around him for a snog he abandoned that thought.

"Morning ladies. Can't say its a good one but it is morning. Not to say that the greeting wasn't well received." he said. This got them suspicious.

"Why? What's wrong?" said Parvati. Padma stepped closer as she had stepped away when it was Parvati's turn to kiss Harry.

"I'm going to have to change my plans is all. I was going to spend the rest of my life slowly bringing out new magic technology and drag the wizarding world out of the dark ages. Then I finished translating a transmission or two from this galaxy and well...we are not alone. Its a good thing that there are weapons on the shuttles because we could have run into one of their ships. I used a carrier wave disguised as background radiation to piggyback their signal and hack the transmitting ship. I got a sense of just how depraved the rulers of most of the galaxy are and its not good." he intoned.

"The worst part is that they call themselves gods and wish to enslave everything. Anyone they meet they proclaim themselves the gods of and demand you pay homage. Surrender everything immediately and quietly allow yourselves to be enslaved or they wipe out all resistance. They don't allow for technology or free thought just subservience. The nearest realm is a few hundred light years away but still. With hyperdrive it is not that long of a trip." he waited a bit.

"That's not good at all. I was going to ask just how bad they were in terms of Dark Lords but its the same things all over again. Just more than one with armies under their command this time right?"

"Yeah. They've been at it for thousands of years and show no signs of slowing down now. Theirs even signs that they spent some time on Earth. Their ships and technology look like old Egyptian pyramids. And someone brought the second Astria Porta to Earth. I finally managed to pin down its location with the scanner. Its buried deep in the arctic near the ancient outpost and the only reason I found it is the nearly depleted potentia that is powering it. But back to the Goauld. They are bad news and if they find us before we can be ready to fight back it will be the end of us, Statue of Secrecy or not."

"Goauld? Is that what they call themselves or is it what they are?" said Padma.

"From what I can tell its both. In their language it means god. And its what they call themselves. They don't allow their subjects to learn anything that would lead them to want to overthrow them so no history and no reading and writing. They want you weak and stupid."

"So whats the new plan?" said Padma. Parvati nodded.

"Now I need us to figure out a way to phase in the new/old technology faster. We need the wizarding world to accept it and the sooner the better." he sat back down.

"I'm going to have to build and program nanites to build ships and get them started now. I am talking drone ships that will patrol the system. We need to keep that from the muggles and they are always staring at the sky so we need to cloak them. We need armed forces and manned battleships after that. The good thing is that our technology is leaps and bounds better than theirs so we have that advantage but that didn't help with the Wraith."

"The Wraith?" asked Parvati.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. The Wraith are the reason our ancestors came back to Earth. They feed directly on life force, human life force. They are the major players in the Pegasis galaxy where Atlantis is currently hidden. That's another reason the shuttles are so heavily armed, so if we are caught out there by the Wraith we have a chance to fight our way out. Soon we will be able to make multiphasic drones again, along with full power weapons and shields and armor up hulls and the like. We are going to need it. There's an old drone ship design that might work with some tweaks. There's one out there somewhere called the Destiny that is in another galaxy exploring."

"Any more bad guys out there we should know about?" sighed Padma.

"There's Ashura for sure. Our ancestors built nanite constructors before but programmed independence into them. The things rebelled and now I don't know if they wont kill us on sight. They had coding that said that they couldn't hurt Lanteans, they were built to fight the Wraith by the way, but I don't know how much of their original programming that they might have found a way to circumvent. That's all I know for sure. I wouldn't trust immediately anyone I met out there at the moment either. Most that could carve out a place for themselves in this and the Pegasis galaxy would have to be pretty ruthless to hold on to their territory." he warned.

"Just great. And you just said you wanted to build nanites too?"

"Yes, but the difference is programming. Mine are pure constructors. I was working on the code I found when the translation finished. I removed the personality and independence. They will still self replicate but the mining and construction is what they will do for us. They will actually increase the speed of operations by more than one hundred percent. I will be sending that code later today after a final check." the girls were nodding.

"Ok we trust you that they won't get out of control if they can't think for themselves. But if you're going to increase the pace of your operation here then you're going to have to do something about your relationship with the goblins. Taking unfair fees on every transaction and constantly calling you thief is going to be very bad for business. You need them to stop that or you need to keep your own money." said Padma.

"And will the mining operation be collecting gold as well?" asked Parvati.

"Yes. All precious metals and stones will be mined as well. Why do you ask?" said Harry.

"I ask because its not illegal to print your own galleons if you want to handle your own money. The rights to money wasn't given to the goblins, just the rights to handle the majority of banking for us. Scan a galleon and a sickle, then tell the mining and constructors to turn whatever isn't going to be used into those for us. That way you don't have to have a press around here just for that purpose." she replied.

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding and turning to his station. Pulling up the command console to the mining operation he typed in the new commands and hit send. It was a good idea and he knew that the goblins were not going to let him demand he be treated better. He was going to have to prove that he was good for profit but that still would not mean that he would ever be called anything but a thief.

"I'm going to have to pull my money out. We can do that later on after I get something to carry it all in. They are going to take a large fee, twenty percent I think I was told, but there's somewhat around ten million galleons in there. I'm gonna replace it pretty quickly with this mining operation and there should be no worries after that. I just thought of something though. What about the muggleborns? Well...undocumented half-bloods if we want to be technical. If we are going to do the whole defense thing correctly then we have to get them to enlist with us. That means paying them for their time." he pondered out loud.

"You're going to have to tell some of the story about this Atlantis stuff and soon. That is the only way you're going to anyone to work with you." said Parvati.

"You're right. But how much to tell them and when? I can't dump the whole story on them at once." he said.

"You're right, you can't. And now isn't the time yet anyway. You have time to think about it. You still have to be free from the goblins first and then you can worry about the telling. You still haven't told us all of it yet and we're not going to press you on it." said Padma.

"And I thank you for that. Noone needs to know all if it." he said with finality.

"I bet." sniped Parvati. "We will need to get some expanded trunks to put your money in. something with multiple large compartments would do the trick. Three of them might be overkill but we need to pull some eight million galleons and who knows how many sickles."

"I still have a few thousand galleons in my pouch and we can stop to pick up more if needed before we do the withdrawal. I already have an idea what I'm going to say about the history as well. That as a side effect of being hit with the killing curse a second time I gained access to the knowledge of our ancestors from Atlantis and that I will be making devices that run on magic available to the market. That our ancestors came from among the stars and we still have enemies out there that are looking for us and we need to be ready for them. That magic can and has taken us to the stars before and, with what I am doing, it will take us there again. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like something you could give the Daily Prophet to report and get some attention. I don't think you're quite ready for that yet. You need more things on the market first."

"I already have the calculators and computers, but we aren't building those for everyone yet. I have a medical scanner in the works that will make the work at Saint Mungo's easier. Personal shields and stunner pistols for the DMLE and we can make little ship toys for the kids. The ship toys would be the big thing as we can tell them that the scaled up model would be able to go into space. They will be able to fire a mild stinging hex and we can sell them to Weasly Wizard Wheezes. That's just what I can think of right this second."

"That's a really good start. You should look into computers for the ministry so they can automate the records department. That way they could look up anything in seconds instead of minutes to hours. It would make things a little easier."said Padma.

"That's a good idea. I like it. If you have any more of those don't keep them to yourselves."

"We won't." said Padma.

He turned back to his station and pulled up the nanite programming to finish his checks on it and made sure the programming couldn't be simply changed by just anyone. They would have to have the access codes he's absorbed from the Hallows. He had the personal code of the High Chancellor of Atlantis in his head and wondered if that meant he should take that position. Currently no one was better suited and he had the knowledge and the hand device came with the wisdom of the ages to go along with it. The stone was not originally intended to call for the dead but the ascended to ask them what would be the best course of action. History said they usually responded that as little interference as possible was the correct course so the chancellors had quit asking them anything.

It took him close to an hour to check but the code was ready and he sent the code and designs. The constructor bots on the planet would build the first pile of nanites and the nanites would build more until they reached a few million, which would take maybe a week, then start grouping out. Some would go to mining and half mine while the rest replicated and some would go to construction of the new defense ships. Even the builders would replicate as needed until ships were being built at a quick pace. He wouldn't need crews until it was time to construct his upgraded Aurora class battleships.

He stood and approached the girls. They, after the scaled down repositories, had graduated to more advanced subjects. Currently they were looking at high energy physics. He bent and wrapped an arm around each of their waists and pecked them on the cheeks. They, of course, didn't leave things there. They each turned and reached out to capture his retreating head and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Ladies are you ready to go? I figure we can go look at trunks first and then go get the required funds to buy them later. Then you will have to help me get all that gold put away." he breathed.

"We are assuming you sent the commands for the new nanites?" said Padma.

"Yes." he said simply.

"Then we are ready to go." the stood from their station.

The trip to Diagon Alley was typical as it started with a floo to the Leaky Cauldron. There were few patrons in the pub today but Tom the barkeep waved as they entered. They continued threw the portal in the wall into the alley and saw that, it too, was sparsely populated...for Diagon Alley. The twins led the way to Trunkenstien.

"Welcome to my humble shop!" greeted the proprietor when they entered.

"Good to find this place. We have questions about your inventory." started Harry. "Would you, by any chance, have a few multi-compartment trunks with overall large compartments?"

The owner paused before replying. "We do have a few. Rarely do they sell."

"Each compartment would have to be about the size of a large room for our purposes." said Padma.

"Yes I have a few built to those specifications. What kind of security?"

"Fingerprint and or magical signature and can they be shrunk?" said Harry.

"You can have both and they can be shrunken down yes." came the reply.

"How much for three of them?" said Parvati.

"Because they've been in stock forever and you're buying in bulk I could let them go for 5500 galleons. Can you afford that or will you have to come back?" recognizing Harry for who he was.

"We will have to come back. Can you hold them for us and begin installing the security?"Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter, though I doubt I will find other customers for them before you come back from the bank." Harry blushed at the reply.

"Thank you."

The trip from there to Gringots was short but worrying. He resolved not to tell the goblins what his plans were and simply pull as many galleons as he could carry on him. Then he would return and empty his account.

The attendant at the desk scowled at him as he approached. "What do you want thief?"

"I would like first for you to stop using that name to refer to me. You may call me Mr. Potter if anything else." Harry said.

"Gringots will always call a thief a thief. So what do you want, thief?"

"Very well I wish to withdraw galleons from my vaults. I trust there is someone available?" Harry asked.

"Griphook will be the only goblin you will do constant buisiness with thief. The rest of us don't want to associate with you at all." the goblin waved Griphook over.

"Your key thief." stated Griphook as he held out a hand.

"Hello to you too Griphook." Harry said as he handed the key over.

"Follow me." and with that, he simply walked to the carts quickly.

The three followed him into the cart and they sped of into the depths of the bank. The trip was short and the goblin led them to the vault door. Beyond they saw piles and piles and Padma did a quick tally. They would be able to fit it all in three trunks easily. The sickles and knuts would all fill one trunk and the other two would hold the galleons with some room to spare in the first. She nodded at the estimate as Harry filled up on galleons.

The trip back to the surface was just as quick as the one down with quick glimpses of dragons and other defenses before they were again in the lobby. The trip to Trunkenstien brought out a stroke of genius from Parvati.

"Why don't we not tell the goblins what we are up to and just fill the trunks. We could withdraw the whole amount and not let the goblins do it for us. The fee is for if the goblins do the accounting for you so we do it ourselves."

"I never thought you would be volunteering to get all sweaty Parvati." said Padma with a giggle at her expression from the remark.

"If it will help Harry...and loosing two million galleons for being lazy doesn't make me feel very good as an assistant." she responded.

"If you two are sure?" Harry postulated.

They looked at each other. "We're sure." said Padma.

He smiled. Not that he really cared about the money so much but that the sweat that they were likely to work up would make their clothes cling even more tightly to their forms and give him quite a show.

They walked into Trunkenstien to a grinning proprietor. He had he three trunks out in the middle of the floor. "I trust you brought the galleons, Mr. Potter?" he was smiling.

"Oh yes. 5500 galleons you said?" smiling back.

They made their way over to the till and settled up. It took a while to count all of those galleons but it was well worth it.

"Now let me show you how to set them and they have auto sizing runes on them for easy shrinkage." and with that showed Harry how to set each trunk.

"So all I have to do is put my finger here and push with my magic?" he asked.

"That's all. It sets the fingerprint and magic signature. To shrink them tap this rune on the top here with your wand or finger if you push your magic." showing him the procedure but not actually doing it for fear of setting it himself.

"Thank you. You've been a big help today."

"It was nice to be able to finally part with these ones." he watched as Harry set all three trunks to himself and shrunk them for his pockets. He shook his hand when he was done and retreated behind the till.

The walk back to Gringots was somber as they thought about having to move all that gold themselves but they would use magic. However that doesn't excuse the weight against your magic. They would feel it against their magic which would make their bodies react as if they had hauled all of that gold themselves.

The goblins looked suspicious but Griphook took them down to the vault. His trust vault he had closed when he had access to the family vault after the war which is how he learned of the high percentage they were charging him.

Unshrinking the trunks, he quickly opened them and he and the girls got to work. Sickles and knuts first, the first trunk was filled to near capacity in all but the last compartment. The other two nearly were just enough in galleons to fill them but they did. They were indeed sweating after the whole ordeal and, even with magic, it had not gone quickly. Here were several goblins waiting on them when they finished. One looked rather important if the guards around him were any indication.

Harry closed and shrank the trunks before putting them in his pockets, even with weightless runes on them he could feel that they were much heavier than before. Not enough to be a problem but still. They moved to leave and the important looking goblin spoke up.

"So the thief decides to rob us of our fee as well." he growled.

"Your fee if you did the work. We did the work ourselves so there was no need for said fee is there?" Harry snarked back. Padma reached out and laid a calming hand on his arm.

"So you would close the Potter account?" the goblin said.

"No. All I've done is taken a huge withdrawal. I haven't even seen my account manager." he returned with much less snark this time.

The goblin growled at him and stalked away. Griphook bowed as he passed before glaring at Harry.

"You would dare speak to Ragnok in that manner?" he growled. Padma and Parvati gasped.

"That was Ragnok? Director of Gringots! Harry you almost picked a fight with the highest ranking goblin in Europe!" said Parvati. Wide eyed he grasped Padma's hand in thanks.

"I didn't know it was Ragnok. All I knew was that some goblin that I didn't know was calling me a thief for withdrawing my own gold. By the way Griphook, I should probably speak with my account manager as well."

"Follow me." Griphook sighed.

The ride and subsequent walk to the office was again short and they found themselves in front of an office carved directly from the rock. Griphook knocked once and waited for a response.

"State your business!" sounded from the other side of the heavy door.

"Potter to see his account manager!" Griphook shouted through the reinforced wooden door.

"Send him in!" Griphook stepped aside and settled in to wait.

Harry grabbed the handle and pulled before letting the girls in first. The office was stark with a pair of crossed axes on the wall behind the desk. There was a single armless chair facing the desk and a goblin perched in the chair behind it.

"I'm Sharpaxe, the Potter account manager." he snarked.

Harry sat and the girls picked a knee each. "This is the first I've been here and I just thought to ask for an account manager. Then they took me here. I didn't know you existed."

Sharpaxe looked at him intently. Then at the two girls on his knees.

"Are you sure you wish to look into accounting with these two as witnesses?"

"We can trust them. I am considering both of them for the ladies of the house."

"Considering not chosen."

"I may very well close my account based on the treatment I've had from Gringots so you can keep the judgment to yourself. I was just thinking that I should find out if there are any investment still paying dividends to the account."

Sharpaxe glared at all three for a moment before he replied. "No. The moment Gringots declared you a thief all goblin investments were pulled. Only those made by your ancestors would still remain and the last of those went out of business in the first war with Voldemort. News has already come that you took the rest of the galleons out today. Is that true? Is the vault completely empty?"

"Yes it is. I took it all. I was thinking with the outrageous fees that I would bank for myself. We withdrew the monies ourselves. It would be hard enough to work with people without the goblins constantly telling my customers that I am a thief. I did a service to the goblins in getting that cup out of here and the majority of you still claim as loudly as you can that I can't be trusted. Made me think you wanted me to withdraw it all." Harry said.

"That was Ragnok's plan. Force you to close your account and take our 20 percent fee for packing it all up for you. But since that plan didn't quite work out for us I don't see there being much more of a problem. You will have to tell your customers that you are taking the money yourself. No bank drafts will be accepted in your name without a large fee attached." Harry sighed at this.

"That's why he was so upset then. He was looking forward to taking my money from me. Shows what happens when you push too hard."

"Indeed. I wish you luck Mr. Potter." and with that the meeting ended.

The girls rose from his lap and he stood behind them and they made their way to the door. Griphook was still waiting outside when they exited. He led them through the winding hallways to the lobby.

"Goodbye thief." he gave a parting shot. Harry didn't take the bait.

They went and had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry kept a close eye on anyone that approached him and an even closer eye on his pockets. He was carrying a rather large supply of gold on him after all. They didn't speak of what they had just done as a security concern with him carrying the entire Potter fortune in his pockets.

Lunch didn't take them that long to finish under the circumstances and they flooed back to Number 12 Grimwald Place. Harry went upstairs to store his gold while the girls stood in the work room and waited. He was back quickly and gave them both a toe-curling kiss.

"That was thanks for helping me today. You didn't have to lend me your magic and get all sweaty for me, though I appreciate the getting sweaty so much." he teased. Padma, who'd gone last this time stepped closer into him and nibbled his ear.

"We could always do something else if you want to get sweatier." she purred in his ear.

He shivered and pulled her as close as he could. He knew he lost this round but it was okay to loose these if she was going to keep this up. She started to trail kisses down his neck and he groaned as she pulled back with a smirk.

"Wow Pad! For a second there I was about to get something to pry you off of him." Parvati joked. "But seriously, with what we just did, there's going to be a lot of gold in this house. What do you know about the ward scheme?"

"I'm keyed as the owner and its old. Old Black family defenses but doesn't stop portkeys. Apparition is out but portkeys go right through. Makes me wish I took runes at Hogwarts. Its just after noon. I wonder if there are any warders that I could trust that could do the job?" Harry said after he'd calmed down.

"If you have access to the wards I can do it. I was looking into upgrading the defenses on the Patil House and figured out anti portkey and anti apparition wards." responded Padma flushed.

"I'll put the money under a fidelis as well. That way when we go to retrieve Atlantis we don't have to worry about it so much. No one invading the house should be able to find it that way." Harry said. "And I want to check the price of gold. I don't think the goblin conversion is correct as that was the only fee that didn't change. I'm betting their ripping everyone off there."

The twins walked with him to his station and watched as he hacked into a satellite internet feed and searched the price of gold. It didn't take long to find that the average price of gold today was 283.60US. They all found themselves a little angry at the discovery.

"They exchange at five pounds to the galleon! It should be much higher." the girls agreed. "It would be better to go to a money exchange if you need pounds to live on. The goblins are just ripping you off. Those clothes expensive, so tempting, but expensive." he joked a little.

The smirked and pulled him from his seat.

"Tempting you say? Can't have you saying the future Mrs. Black and Potter are teases now can we?" Padma said and with that they drew him over to the couch where they engaged in passionate snogging and cuddling until it was time for the girls to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 7

Hovering orbs patrolled the house at Grimwald Place. Harry had been up late designing them and he was confident that they would do their jobs properly. They were the new security system. They were a surprise to the twins as they stepped through the floo. A quick voice command later and they left the girls alone.

"Stand down and record signatures. Highest priority access granted to Padma and Parvati Patill." he snapped off.

They stopped where they were. One orb stopped in front of them each.

"I'm Padma."

"I'm Parvati."

Their identification was recorded and they were both now authorized. They turned to Harry and looked at him with questions in their eyes. The orbs looked dangerous for little baseball sized balls floating in the air.

"They are the new security. With most of my gold stored here for foreseeable future I need something to keep the place safe. Once we have a look at the ward-stone we can stop port-keys and soon enough this may even become a small bank for undocumented half-bloods and squibs. Squibs aren't allowed to bank at Gringotts anyway. They are armed with overpowered stunners and can kill if set to that. The nanite soldiers that are building in the back garden can also call the DMLE so soon enough this place will be the most protected for money outside of Gringotts. Which reminds me that I need you both to read this." said Harry as he handed them a slip of parchment.

"Okay...The Potter vault is in the basement of Grimwald Place. Oh, right the fidelis!" said Parvati.

"Thats right. If you're going to be assistants you're going to need to be able to go get to the money. I'm putting a lot of trust in you two and you haven't shown any tendency to let me down yet. Soon the first set of nanite bots will be ready and we'll have humanoid robots patrolling the house for intruders as well. Anyone not on the access list will be stunned and sent to the DMLE for safety sake. That is of course if we are not here."

"Sensible. Ok, whats on the agenda for the day?" said Padma.

"Today we go to Gringotts again for the Black account. I already got an owl from Gringotts saying that we should proceed at our earliest convenience to pick up the monies. The account is bigger than the Potter account and it seems they decided to be proactive and withdraw the account for me. That means that they will for sure have taken their percentage off the top. Basically their kicking me out of the bank. Its a good thing that there are very old ancient vaults in the basement of this place." Harry said with a shrug.

"Good thing for sure. Okay, you might need us to help you again so we are ready when you are." said Parvati looking to her sister. Padma nodded.

Harry smiled as they headed for the floo to follow him to the Leaky Cauldron. The pub and the alley were nearly deserted as they were leaving pretty early in the morning. The trip to the bank was relatively short. Walking up to a teller he greated the goblin politely.

"Good morning sir. I received a notice to be here to collect the Black account?"

"Ahh the thief. We were warned you would be here today. Griphook! Please take this wizard down to collect his last account and to meet the Black account manager." the goblin sneered.

"Come thief so we can get through with this unpleasant business concluded. Its not every day that an old account is evicted from the bank." said Griphook with a sad look.

The trip down was longer than the one for the Potter account the day before and the empty vault bigger as well. There were two trunks waiting there for them. One was full of money and one heirlooms as it was described to them.

"The galleon trunk is of goblin design and is a single compartment about the size of this vault. It holds exactly twenty-three million galleons, five million sixty seven sickles and forty-five nuts. The other trunk holds the contents of the heirloom vault minus any unauthorized dark artifacts. Furniture and the likes. The trunks were of course paid for after the initial twenty percent was deducted for the expulsion fee. They should shrink well enough then I will take you to your account manager." said Griphook, not happy that this duty fell to him.

"I'll do that now." said Harry waving his hand twice to apply feather-light and then the shrinking charm. Griphook frowned again as he expected him to draw his wand.

The trip to the account manager's office was short as well. They found themselves in relatively the same section of the bank as the day before and were bid to enter by a very testy goblin.

"I am Bloodtooth, he Black account manager. We have a forced closing of the Black account to do today and it is loosing me much profit. First the goblin investments were pulled then the account itself. Now I see why when the one Ragnok wishes labled thief is the account holder." the Goblin handed over a file. "This is the ledger for the entire account including those business investments that are still paying dividends to the account. You will have to inform them of the change in payment arrangements yourself. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. What goblin investments?" this was the second time such investments had been mentioned to him.

"Mostly gold futures in the muggle world. We at Gringotts own a portion of all of the gold in the world. As the muggles have switched off of the gold standard there has been a rise in the value of gold since. That is as much as you're going to get on the subject from me. Any other questions?" Bloodtooth waited patiently as they thought hard for a while before shaking their heads.

"Then I hope your banking with Gringotts has been pleasant and with you luck managing your accounts yourself."

"May your accounts never run dry Bloodtooth." Harry said as this had been the least insulting meeting he'd had with the goblins today. Bloodtooth just nodded and waved them out.

The lobby was a little more populated when they were done but no one that they knew was waiting on them. The trip back to Grimwald Place was contemplative and quiet.

"Well that was interesting." said Padma.

"Yes it was. Not every day you see someone kicked out of the bank. After all of the fees and such I've had to pay since the Lestrange vault its a wonder they didn't make sure I was broke. I guess they really didn't find reason to break the treaty against me. Then again that would have probably started another war." he said. "Anyway I'm going to go put this stuff away. Come on and I'll show you where it all is.

Downstairs was even darker than the rest of the house. Barely lit adequately, they made their way to the vaults. They were pretty large, as in bigger than the ground floor of the manor. There were cobwebs all the way down the stairs cleaned away to a degree by Harry the day before to make his way down here looking for a place to store all of the gold. He'd been happy to find that there were vaults under the place at all.

"You definitely need another elf. Father has found you one but we need to set up a meeting to transfer the elf. Five thousand galleon price tag on the elf." she trailed off at his frown. Understanding his frown she continued. "The money is not for the elf but the loss of the convenience of the elf in taking care of the house. The elf will be happy to have so much to do. Sorry. I forget sometimes that you are muggle raised." said Padma.

"Well as long as that distinction is made...Anyway the first shipment of naquada was made last night which is why it was that I got started on security. The first bots will be down here then the ground floor. Soon they will be all over the house and we won't have to worry about anyone taking any of the money without permission of some sort. I may as well grab that five thousand now as well." he moved to the Potter trunks and opened one to start counting out galleons. The first shipment had included coins but only a few hundred.

"Thanks, by the way, for the advice on printing my own galleons. The first shipment included some precious stones, and a few hundred galleons as well as enough building material to get started on some of the new projects. I'm also starting on a few Potentia. The molecular constructor will be out of sorts for a day while it builds them. There is also an undiscovered gate and a depleted potentia in the Arctic that we can retrieve when the new shuttle arrives. We can power the gate with a potentia and use it to go to Atlantis. That would mean we have to bring the gate here. We can set it up out back and shave over a week off of our travel time. The potentia to power Atlantis will be done soon and we can rebuild the potentia in the arctic as well then rebuild the ones in Atlantis already and we have what we need to build my new battleships as well. They will all be powered by a potentia each which will make their shields near unbreakable because they are two layered. Come on, let me show you the designs." he said making to take them back upstairs again.

The designs were strait forward. There were drone shops that he based on the Destiny class but weren't really designed for a crew so there were only three decks with only one for living space for maintence crews. They were still designed to be powered from solar matter so all the extra space lost was used for power storage and armor. The backup system was naquada based and could still run the cloaking system on its own and power the ships weapons long enough to take it to the nearest star and dive in. These drone ships would carry no combat drones for fighting but were covered in beam weapons as they were in antiquity.

The next redesign was to the Aurora. Added were point defence cannons that could and would shoot down smaller threats. The beam weapons were a given and were simply upgraded for maximum damage and the crew decks reduced or maximum drone storage. These ships were not intended or artificial intelligence but to be crewed by at least twenty with a maximum of seventy-five. The AI could and would assist with targetting and navigation but there would always be a human at the helm. Transporters could and would be able to pick people up from the surface of the planet from beyond lower Earth orbit.

The next design was a refit for a new class of city ship. The first of its class would be the upgraded Atlantis. She would be repaired were required and her transporters upgraded as well as sensors. The city ships would be able to dock the battleships for repairs and transport if damaged. It would also be able to build ships off of the docks.

The girls were speachless. He was serious about bringing them back to the stars, by force if need be.

"These designs were meant to go to war, if needed, to protect or claimed territory. After I intercepted that Goauld communication I realized that the ships in the archives are just not up to par. We already lost a bad war with the wraith because we had no idea how to fight a war with a hive mentality. All of the ships have two layer shields that while the first layer recharges the second can take the pounding. All but the Destiny mark two have intergalactic hyperdrives so movement isn't an issue either. Within a year we will have the firepower to take a war to the wraith again. We won't be doing that however, until its absolutely needed. The Goauld think that they are gods and actually own the majority of the galaxy so we can focus on them first." he said in the silence.

"So this is what you do when we're not here..." said Padma. Parvati was still a little stunned.

"Mostly. I wanted these designs read for production as soon as possible. The drone ships were already building. Oh, and the first set of nanites already expanded production better than anticipated. They analyzed the production schedule and build themselves for efficiency so the new MEV will be ready in a couple of days. The first drone ships a couple of days after that as they are building two at a time. That is why I'm saying in a year we would be able to prosecute a war."

"Okay. As your assistants we need to get on the construction of your new products and get your black investments coming here and getting your products out on the market. You don't mind if we cut back on the learning programs for a while and start getting contacts for the companies that will sell this stuff for you do you?" said Padma.

"Whatever you have to do. I just want to be ready."

"Looks like you will be." said Parvati, having finally gotten over her shock.

"I still have to write the drone ship AI to patrol the two systems and stay under cloak. The cloak is run on the naquada generators and the whole ship can be anyway just works better if its extremely solar powered. I've got four days to write a whole AI. It will be simple but there it is."

"Are you still going to have time for us? This is going to keep you very busy." said Parvati, looking like he'd already pushed them aside.

He smiled and against his normal way of handling women pulled her in with a hand on the small of her back and the other into her hair. The kiss was another toe-curling expression of how he felt. He soon released her and pulled in Padma for the same treatment.

"I already announced to the goblins that I intend to make you both the new Ladies Potter and Black. I'm not taking it back now." he was still a little nervous.

"Good" they said together before looking at each other and giggling. They didn't want to miss out on Harry time. Then Padma took on a pensive expression.

"Harry...when we snog, why don't your hands do a little wandering. We know you want to. So why?" he was surprised at Padma's question.

"I didn't think it would be appropriate. You let me know you wanted me to kiss you by kissing me first and initiating kisses whenever you wanted one so I figured I could do that too. But I wasn't about to grab your bits without permission from you. I thought it would be better if we all knew each other a little better first." he sighed as he was happy with that answer. They both smiled at him.

"You really are a noble git of a gentleman. Yes you should be careful not to push us to much but you can push a little. We would have let you know how far was too far." said Parvati.

"I'll never push you. When it comes to the tech its my show but I am pants at relationships so I'll let you two control how that goes. Its what we agreed on isn't it?" he responded. That brought them both up short.

"That kind of is the agreement isn't it? You're right. It is up to us to decide where we take things, not you as we already discussed. So...we should be pushing you then. Glad we cleared that up." Parvati smirked. That smirk made him nervous.

They both stepped up to him and pressed in with their bodies. Each grabbing and hand and looking to the other firmly attached that hand to their arses before leaning in to get some kisses.

"Go ahead and give us each a squeeze." said Padma while Parvati claimed his lips first. The new level of intimacy continued for a few minutes as he explored their bottoms and their tongues explored each others mouths. Finally they broke apart.

"Thats more like it!" said Parvati, more keyed up.

"It is indeed." said Padma satisfied for now.

Harry was more turned on than he'd ever been and didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't exactly being teased at all but this two girls at once thing was definitely starting to get serious. But, he reminded himself, the girls were in charge of where this went an how fast.

"Next time its each one separately so you can grab hold with both hands and we can control where those hands go. This was fun and we definitely have to do it again." breathed Padma as she reached around and squeezed his but cheek.

"Getting back to work," said Parvati, "how much material is still out back and do we have another molecular constructor? Or do we have to build a new one. We don't have the knowledge to make them ourselves. And we really need designs for the tech so we can get to work developing stock."

"You're right you do. And we need to get in touch with St. Mungos for the scanners, the twins for the toys, the ministry for the stunners...I'll get on the molecular constructor to add to your station immediately." he said giving them one more squeeze before he released them.

It took about an hour and a small chunk of the remaining material out back to build a new constructor and hook it to their workstation. The new one was a little larger and the additional room would and could be used to build two small items at the same time. It was agreed that Parvati as the more sociable one of the girls would network with people to sell their goods Padma would be better to explain the technical side of the operation. Harry was already deep into the programming stage as the programs were needed for the ships.

As Padma was getting started on the medical scanners, Parvati went to the floo and called their father to tell him that Harry was ready for the elf he'd procured. It didn't take long for Suva Patill to floo over.

"Stand down and record signature. Lowest priority access granted to Suva Patill." Harry quickly clipped out as the orbs moved in. he saw the confirmation on his workstation. "Sorry about that. I programmed them to stun in ten seconds unless I tell them to stand down and or add you to the access list. So how do we do this?"

The man was staring at the orbs in wonder. "First I call the elf, named Tipsy by the way, then you bind her to yourself. To bind her you simply have to ask her if she wishes to bond with you and if she says yes, and she will, place your hand on her head and say 'I, Harry Potter, take Tipsy to be my elf. Its really simple." he said distractedly watching the patrolling orbs.

"Okay then lets do this." said Harry.

"Tipsy!" a little elf wearing a pillow case appeared.

"Stand down and record signature. Highest priority access granted to Tipsy...Tipsy, would you like to be my elf? You would join the Potter Black family." asked Harry gently. The little elf was staring at the patrolling spheres.

"Tipsy would like that." she said. He stepped foreward and placed a hand on her head.

"I, Harry Potter-Black, take Tipsy to by my elf." he said.

"Tipsy acceps!" she said excitedly. There was a flash and it was done.

"Tipsy is a young elf and hadn't ever bonded anyone before," said Mr. Patill, "and that is why is so much more simple. She was a free elf looking for a home and had just reached bonding age. Its also why she was so expensive. Where is your other elf by the way?"

"I don't know. He really prefers to stay out of the way unless I call him. Kreacher!" said Harry as he took off a shoe and a sock.

"What does nasty half-blood master want!" said the elf as soon as he appeared.

"I've got a new elf so your services are no longer required." said Harry as he handed over the sock. Kreacher stared at the sock in his hand for a moment and smiled, trembled, and fell over dead.

Everyone stared in shock. No one had expected him to die like that. For a second Harry thought of perhaps mounting his head like the crazy elf had always wanted but shook off the idea. He wouldn't dessicrate the body.

"Tipsy give elf a good burial Master Harry."

"Could you include the elf heads on the wall?" at her horrified expression he pressed on. "The last masters of this house used to mount the heads of their old elves and I think it best that that tradition dies with Kreacher here. I'm not like that I promise." he assured her. She seemed to sigh in relief before snapping her fingers to levitate the body.

"Show Tipsy the grounds Master Harry?"

"Oh, sorry, this way to the limited grounds we have here." with that he walked her to the back yard. On the way he grabbed the mounting for the elf heads and took it with him. Everyone came to the back yard as well to see the show. She picked a spot out of the way of everything in the yard and with another snap a hole was dug. It was pretty deep and into it floated Kreacher. She snapped her fingers one more time and the heads disappered from Harry's hands and at the bottom of the hole with the dead elf. One last snap and the hole was covered. She pressed her hands together as if she were praying.

"May Tipsy serve Master Harry better than poor Kreacher." she said simply. She turned back around. "Tipsy will explore the house now and prepare lunch for master Harry and his guests." then she popped away.

"I don't know what I expected except a little more than that." said Harry after a minute.

"Well the first thing Kreacher did in front of her was insult you. Maybe it was all she could do?"

"Maybe. At least I got my sock back. And we don't have to worry about being poisoned if Kreacher made lunch." said Harry.

"I think the bond was the only thing keeping that elf alive." said Mr. Patill. "When you broke it he just gave up. At least he was happy." with nods all around they headed back inside but not before noticing what looked like bodies lying on the ground near the building materials.

"What in blazes is this?" exclaimed Mr. Patill.

"That's the next level of security. Robots, or golems if you prefer that term. They will guard the place for me if I'm asleep or away. They will help the orbs and floo call the DMLE. Those are just the first batch and they should be ready in an hour or so. They look mostly human but their not. Just magical technology." he said quickly not wanting a misunderstanding.

"So this is more of your magic technology?"

"Yes sir. As this is the home base of my new technology firm, I will need security. These will provide it. They are already programmed and producing more as the week goes on." Harry said.

"Remarkable!" he said moving closer. "They look so life like."

"I wanted them to. They could have been cat people for all I really cared. They will patrol the house including the vaults downstairs. They carry stun pistols built into their arms and a reducto to the head won't stop them. They are all but immune to magic."

"You didn't tell us that bit." said Parvati.

"You didn't ask. I wasn't actually keeping it secret." she nodded.

"Well lunch is in an hour so lets get back inside." he said finally after giving them some time to look.

Back in the work room he sat back down to his station and went back to work on his programming. He only had four days to get it done if he wanted everything churning out with any efficiency.

"What else are you working on?" said Mr. Patill. Harry responded without looking up.

"Toys ships they can fly about the room and fire off a mild stinging hex and medical scanners. The scanners should be able to, once all potions ingredients and potions are scanned in, be able to identify just about anything wrong with anyone coming into St. Mungos without having to go through extensive tests and soon maybe even healing machines. You know, minor regeneration and the like."

"Then there is the stun pistols I mentioned earlier that I am going to try to sell to the DMLE. They stun with the force of four stunners at once so an enervate will not do the trick to wake them all the way. It takes them out of the fight and if I did the math right will punch through simple shields."

"All that from the materials I arranged?" Suva was curious.

"I used that material to build a ship, sent it to anther location, and have it mining raw materials for me. I don't need any more materials shipped here. Oh and before I forget, Parvati could you get your father that bag of galleons I owe him for the elf?" Parvati nodded and rose to retrieve the bag. Padma had sat to go through the ledger they had gotten from Gringotts earlier in the day to find the investments so she could tell them where to send the money instead of Gringotts.

With the bag in hand, Suva sat down in an empty chair to wait for lunch.

"Sorry that we won't be such good company for a while before lunch but we really have some work to get caught up on sir." said Harry still not looking up.

"Think nothing of it. I would like to see what you actually do here all day other than the romantic overtures. I was young once too." he said with a laugh as Harry looked up and blushed before turning back to his screen. The girls just giggled. "They told me how you announced them as your intendeds to the goblins and I am curious as to your seriousness. If you are serious then I would like to spend some time after lunch with you and draw something up a pair of contracts for betrothal. Nothing onerous but with only two daughters I would like to make sure they are taken care of. And that nothing happens between you three before we have an official agreement on hand."

"Sounds fair," said Harry as he turned to regard the man. "We will all sit down after lunch and discuss it."

Suva frowned. "Normally the heads of the houses alone do the negotiating."

"The pace of the relationship is set by the girls. If we are going to discuss anything to do with that they need to involved. I won't take any choices away from them." staring back unintimidated.

"Very well," he said nodding to his daughters, "they will be included."

Harry nodded and turned back to his screen. His fingers began flying over his keyboard as he typed at a furious pace. With serious negotiations on the horizon for the afternoon he had a lot to get through. How the AI would pick targets for destruction in case of an incursion was a tricky bit of programming. He couldn't have them blowing away the communication satellites in orbit around the planet just because they were there. But certain elements were present in the construction of alien technology that wasn't present on Earth so he just excluded things made solely of materials found on Earth. Anything transiting into the system not made of stellar matter would be challenged to identify themselves or be fired upon. He was deep into the program but could here the twins talking to their father about what they were doing as the hour rolled on.

"Master Harry sir, lunch is ready." said the young elf.

Lunch was a simple affair of sandwiches and baked chips with a light wine to wash it down. The little elf had outdone herself and it seemed she was trying to be leaps and bounds above Kreacher.

"Thank you Tipsy this was very nice." said Harry.

"Youse be thanking Tipsy! Youse is a good master." the elf said as she popped away.

"The good thing is she will do your shopping for you if you give her your key or the money. Whatever it takes to keep you happy. No more running down to the market yourself." said Padma as she polished off the last of her chips.

"So Kreacher really did the bare minimum to get by huh? Which reminds me I got to find a way to get the portrait of Mrs. Black off of the wall. Maybe if I take down that portion of the wall..." Harry thought out loud.

"It depends on how it was put up. If it was an elf charm your new one should be able to remove it." said Suva.

"Tipsy!"

"Master Harry bees calling Tipsy?"

"There's a portrait up in the entrance hall that does nothing but insult me and any guests I have over. There seems to be a charm keeping it up on the wall. If you can remove it, even if you have to take down a portion of the wall to do it I would be so grateful." he said.

"Tipsy will get right to it." she popped away. She returned a few minutes later as the portrait began its usual vitriol but in a bit of a panic in Mrs. Black's voice.

"Tipsy has it down off of the wall Master Harry. Where yous want Tipsy to put it?"

"Can you store it in the attic please? Thank you so much!"

"It bees no problem Master Harry. Tipsy be cleaning after." and the little elf was gone and so was the ranting.

"That elf will be so much better for you. I can already see it. Now down to business. We're going to need parchment...but not quite yet. We first should discuss the terms and not add them willy-nilly."

"I agree. What are your terms?" Harry said, drawing a touch on the ancient knowledge.

"First I would like for your assurance that the girls are cared for. After that, you will defend them. That includes their honor. And we need to negotiate the bride prices. Oh, and I want a clause that, if there is sex before marriage you will be immediately married. The reason is with these contracts the girls can stay here indefinitely for work or whatever you do when I'm not here." Suva had apparently planned ahead.

Harry thought about the terms. Looking to the girls he saw a thoughtful look on Padma's face but, maybe not surprisingly, a slightly outraged look on Parvati. The implications of such a contract with an automatic marriage clause meant that they would have to keep themselves in check on their own. It also meant that the girls father, who knew that the girls were the ones in charge of how fast things progressed, didn't want to risk trusting them that far. Harry continued to look to the girls though. He felt most of this was up to them. Padma spoke first.

"I would agree with most of it. But why the marriage clause. Don't you trust us?"

"In principal yes. But you've seemed to accept to be his intended, the both of you. It has seemed to become a tradition in this country that betrothed couples engage in sexual activities ahead of their weddings and , whatever their reasons, they may break up before the marriage. For this reason, if you engage in such before the wedding you will be instantly wed by contract bond. Also we will need an escape clause for if you find yourselves incompatible before now and then." said Mr. Patill.

Harry nodded. He could see where the man was going with this and agreed in principle. He didn't want just any old bloke "enjoying" his daughters without being sure they were to stay together. He was forcing them to be careful instead of just saying so. Parvati sighed.

"This is to make me behave isn't it?"

"Not particularly just you. You just worry me the most." he said, not sugar coating it at all. Harry winced but continued to observe the girls. They stared at their father for a while before looking to each other, then Harry before nodding. Harry finally spoke up.

"Then lets move on to negotiations for the bride price. What do you want?"

"I'll be losing them in the greenhouses and will have to hire someone to help in their stead so ill have to ask at least twenty-five hundred galleons each." Harry nodded to this.

"Then better make it an even five thousand galleons each. I wouldn't want you to come out of pocket to replace them for a while yet. At least until your profits catch up to your employees. And be prepared for a contract for all of my grown potions needs for the future." Harry said with finality. Mr. Patill was stunned.

"Generally you negotiate down not up. And this offer for contract...what will it entail?"

"I will be bringing in something soon that will require the food and potions capability to support a small city. I will look to you for supply." Harry said simply.

"Then, if there is nothing else, we need parchment." Tipsy popped in with parchment she'd found in the masters bedroom along with quill and ink. Harry was shocked. He hadn't expected the little elf to have inventoried so much of the house already.

"Thank you Tipsy. I had expected to go get that myself. Very good work." said Harry, shocking Suva and raising the eyebrows of the twins.

Tipsy blushed and popped away.

"I will be writing these. I really don't need any other input other than the final check and signatures. I will sit here and work while you get back to work with whatever all that gibberish on you window thing is." said Mr. Patill.

They all nodded and went back to their stations. Before they made it the back door opened and closed and heavy footsteps sounded through the house. One of the human replica security bots walked through the room on its way to the front door and the other was heard heading for basement. He'd set them to guard the entrances and the vault. Harry thought about it and went to the basement instead to count out the bride prices and get that out of the way.

Now back at his station he went back to programming. While they had been talking he'd remembered the fact that the Goauld tended toward carrier action and so did the Wraith so he retooled the designs while he was at it. All ships would be fitted with 360 rotating pulse cannons for anti-fighter operation. The point defense this added would increase the operations the designs would be able to participate in and would help increasingly against the Wraith when the time came to take back the Pegasis galaxy.

The program was a simple as he could make it. The drone ships already had a program to use but it was an exploration one not a guard. With this he removed the exploration protocols and added guard duty for the two claimed systems. They would challenge any ship moving into the system and instruct them to power down their weapons. The old alliances with the Asguard, Furling, and Nox would continue however and free passage continued. But anyone else would be warned off. He knew that, as of now, the Goauld wouldn't listen and would instead seek to fight. They don't like when others don't bow to them as gods. Anyone right thinking would, however, back off or sit in place and attempt to get something living on the line instead of a bot. The program would be simple but required quite a bit of coding and Harry was deep in the contingencies an hour later when Mr. Patill was satisfied with the contracts.

"Harry, Parvati, Padma, it's ready for our signatures." was all he said.

They all rose from their stations after saving their progress. Harry, who was not expecting any trouble as of yet from the Goauld as they seemed to not know the Earth or Centari were at the moment, was almost ready to send the instructions like the modifications he'd sent almost an hour ago. He wasn't entirely sure what the girls were working on but it would have to do with his plans so far. He trusted them but he would still ask after he was done with his task.

Looking over the contracts, the girls looking over their own and Harry checking them both, found them acceptable. Then Harry frowned as Suva pulled out a blood quill. He intellectually understood the necessity but still didn't like the things. Taking his frown for dissaproval Suva spoke up.

"Necessity calls for a blood quill, my lord."

"That's not it. I've been tortured with one of these before. Under the device on my hand is the phrase 'I will not tell lies'. I gained it in detention under Madam Umbrage."

Mr. Patill frowned. "I assure you that that was never the intended use of the blood quill. We only need two signatures from you and me today and one each from my daughters."

Harry nodded and took up the quill. He signed as he ignored the mild pain in the back of his hand before handing the quill back to Suva for his two. The signing went quickly. When all were done the pages glowed for a bit then settled. Mr. Patill quickly made copies and stacked the copies for himself.

"Now that it is unbreakable, even with the destruction of the originals unless there is full agreement by all parties involved, I would still ask that you put them in a safe place until such time as you put the rings on their fingers." said Suva.

"Tipsy!" called Harry.

"Master be calling Tipsy?" the little elf chimed as she popped in.

"Please put these in the vault downstairs if you would please." he said handing her the original copies. She took them and was gone. Suva spoke up again.

"If you girls have no objections, I will have our house elves prepare you some overnight bags that you may make your first stay over here for the night. You may even move in, if Harry allows it, for you are now mostly his responsibility. I would ask that you not embarrass the family or him but I know that you will not. Be good and work hard my daughters." with that he stood and headed for the floo, taking two large sacks of gold and the two contracts with him.

The twins smiled and sauntered up at him, each taking a side as they were seeming to do a lot recently and took turns kissing him and guided his hands again to their rears. The snog with light petting, he was beginning to think of it as, continued with more passion than the earlier one. He supposed that they were happy with the arrangements they'd just completed and simply responded as directed and it soon broke up as everyone went back to work.

"By the way, you two can give provisional permission to come here, which will come in handy when your stuff arrives by elf in a bit. Do you remember what I said?" Harry said without looking up from his programming.

"Yes. 'Stand down and record signature. Highest priority access granted to Tipsy'." said Padma.

"Good. It will be lowest priority access granted when your elves get here. They'll need it or they'll get stunned."

"I won't forget."

Only a few minutes later two pops sounded in the center of the room and two elves handling two trunks were standing there.

Padma barked out, "Stand down and record signatures. Lowest priority access granted to Tinky and Dinny.

"Nice command voice." said Harry with a smirk.

"Hush you and show them to our rooms so they can unpack us." she responded.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" he stood and saluted before laughing and leading the elves to their rooms.

He decided to room the girls on the other side of the hall from the master suite. That way he could quickly find them for any reason. That and his sensors would always be able to find them as well.

He went downstairs to get back to work on his coding and managed to finish before dinner, after which he learned that goodnight snogs could be a torturous way to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, Harry realized that he would have to get used to having two beautiful fiances in his home with him. With the new elf, whom he'd realized could get through the fidelis downstairs to get at the galleons, taking care of them wouldn't be an issue. He figured that Suva had helped him so much so far, for a price of course, that he could continue working with the man as well. Now he just needed to find out if his friends were in or out with this whole operation.

He rose from bed and decided that today, as he'd finished the drone ship programs early by a couple of days, that he would build a transporter. The materials were being dropped off every day into the buffer now if there was space and the system automatically called for more if it dropped below fifty percent. But with the transporter he could retrieve that Astria Porta his sensors had found in the arctic and replace the potentia at the outpost with one of the new ones he'd had constructed automatically while he'd been busy the day before.

After dressing and heading downstairs he found the girls already downstairs waiting on him for breakfast. They were sipping on tea and chatting about what they had planned for the day. Not interrupting, he sat and a cup appeared in front of him as well.

"I should really get your investments coming here from now on." said Padma.

"And I should really be working on collecting contacts for business. We are going to need people for almost everything we do here and we are going to need them soon. I don't think we have the time to wait for them to learn Lantean, so we need repositories that can be reused." fininshed Parvati. They both looked to him.

"I agree. Padma, I'll sign what you need me to. Parvati, it would probably be best if you started with Hogwarts alumni from our year first." he responded which received a 'well duh' look from Parvati.

"Yeah, Harry, I already figured that. We may need to make the offer to the squibs too but likely they have jobs they don't want to part with or bitter at us and won't be receptive."

"Well the undocumented half-bloods will likely be an easier sell." he said.

"Undocumented half-bloods? Oh, you mean the muggle-born don't you. Of course you do. I'll just have to get used to it. We'll inform their parents that we will need to scan them and all as well..." she trailed off. "Well anyway, let's stay on task. Establish the network first." she rose and stopped again. "Permission to get some gold to get an owl or two? That would really help out."

Looking at Parvati and feeling a little pang in his chest he nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Looking to Padma he could see the sympathy in her expression but also the resolve to remedy the owl problem for him.

"Neither of us own an owl or we would be using it. You used to have one but there is a reason that you named the first ship the Hedwig. This will go so much better if we can run owl post out of here." said Padma gently.

"I know. Do it. We need it and we might need more than two because we may need to send products out and our own flock of owls might come in handy." he responded.

"Well I agree but I only have two hands. Ill get the two and come back then we can find out if we need more or not later." said Parvati.

"Be careful out there Parvati. Strait to Eyelops and back." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, soon to be husband, I will. I promise."

Tipsy served a traditional English breakfast and they ate the slightly over-sized portions. She was a new elf and she may have still been afraid of being mounted on the wall. That or she was trying to impress him.

"Tipsy," he started, "You really don't have to cook so much for breakfast. We really don't want to get fat.

"Tipsy is sorry master Potter-Black. Please don't punish Tipsy!" the little elf panicked.

"No! I'm not going to punish you. I wanted to thank you for the food, just make sure to fix a little smaller portions next time so we don't all get fat." he quickly tried to calm the elf.

"You is not punishing Tipsy for her mistake?"

"No Tipsy. You didn't know. Why should there be any punishment?"

"Tipsy hear it happen to other elves so Tipsy be scared."

"Don't worry Tipsy. I won't ever hit you."

The elf smiled a big grin and exclaimed, "You is the best master ever. Master be thanking Tipsy and no be Punishing Tipsy. Tipsy is happy to be you's elf!"

"You are very welcome Tipsy." he said with a smile. The little elf popped away and took the finished plates with her.

"We've always thought that we were nice to elves but you kinda make us look mean. I've never punished an elf either but I don't remember thanking one that often." said Parvati.

"Maybe you should, future Mrs. Black." he teased a little.

She smiled and rose from her seat and headed for the floo, but not before stopping at his seat for a goodbye kiss. One quick trip downstairs to visit the vault and get a small sack of galleons and sickles then on to the floo and she was gone.

Padma rose and instead went to her workstation which she locked down the input and started going through letters she had handwritten. They were to the investments that Harry still had outstanding and would still send money to Gringotts for him if they didn't hear any differently from him. She was double checking them for the right attitude in the wording before handing them over one at a time to Harry to sign.

It took the better part of an hour to get through the stack as they discussed what was said in each letter, and being a form letter, meant that they would all have to be rewritten if there was any doubt that he would sign what was written. Or that he should sign at all. Somewhere during this process Parvati returned and wrote one herself that would get the ball rolling on the networking for manpower they were going to have to start on.

Finally he was able to get to his other project, the transporter. He set the constructor table to build it and stepped into the back yard to measure it out. There were three more meters than needed available so it would be perfect. He went back inside and marked the spot his sensor ghost stopped in the playback and waited for the constructor.

The transporter was a simple device and shaped in this rendition like a small box so when he was done connecting it no one would have known what it was. He locked on to the two object, dialing device and gate, and with one keystroke there was a bright flash in the back yard. Then he locked on the location of the depleted potentia and beamed it out of place before beaming in a replacement. Now down to two full potentia and one depleted one he looked at the depleted one with the knowledge of how to get it fully functional again. It was a little dangerous, though, but he could channel some magic into it until the reactions in the quantum foam started again. And that is what he would do.

He set the system to construct another potentia because this one was going to be used in the dialing device to power the gate to Atlantis. He would need a replacement for the third one required to get Atlantis home.

The twins were deep into their projects, now that he was standing over Padma's shoulder he could see she was seeing what could be done to pretty up the medical scanner design. It was looking better than a box with a handle and screen that he had been working on so he left her to it. Parvati was writing out personalized correspondences by the bushel for each of the people she hoped to network with. The one owl she set up for this was going to get a lot of work in the next few days while the other was for business correspondences to get the galleons going to the right place.

He sat down to take another look at his active programs and sank into that until lunch. Lunch was a lighter affair than breakfast as the portions were much more to the liking of the inhabitants of Grimauld Place. They took some time to catch up with each other on their tasks and spend some time snogging as well.

"Parvati," he said, "How many days do you need to get all the correspondences off and I'm sure you need to wait for the replies?"

"I should be able to get them all off today and then give a couple for the replies. Why do you ask?"

"Because our ride to Atlantis is ready, except for power that is." he said.

"Wait! You're saying that the Astria Porta is here? Where?" exclaimed Padma.

"It's out back."

That got the girls out of their seats and into the back yard. They were amazed at the amount of space a giant metal ring took up. They knew some about it as it had been in the repositories they'd absorbed but to actually see one was another thing.

"This will take us to another galaxy?" said Parvati with a little wonder in her voice.

"Yes, and instantly too. The only thing I am waiting on is the extra potentia we'll need to power Atlantis. The thing is that, while we're traveling with Atlantis, we can always gate back here at any time. There is enough power with three potentia to do so." he said smugly.

"So we won't miss any owl post besides. As long as someone is on Atlantis for the trip at all times we should have no problems, is that what you're saying?" said Parvati.

"Pretty much." he finished.

They all stood staring at the ring for a short while longer before heading inside. There were now six humanoid security bots and now they were all sporting cat ears. He'd changed the design coding after the talk yesterday with Mr. Patill. He really didn't care if they were cat people or not but soon there would be more people moving through the house and he really didn't want to get them mixed up.

"The problems with the retrieval are that we have business here that won't wait on us and that the addresses that you would need to memorize along with the fact that there is likely no food on Atlantis worthy of eating. I can reprogram a bot or two to work the hydroponics and greenhouses on board to fix the last one. You both will have to memorize the addresses for the middle one but business won't wait. We have to work that out as it comes in and having owls waiting for us is likely to make those owls and their owners a little angry with us. We'd have to have someone always in both locations." he stated.

"You're right about that and we would have to get into contact with dad about the supplies for the trip to get Atlantis growing again. It looks like the trip will have to wait until tomorrow at the earliest to power it up and get started growing. You should probably spend time writing that program now. I'll call dad." said Padma.

The next hour was spent with Harry programming while working out just how much in seeds and cutting he would need to get started. Not to mention food supply for the three days. He was taking nanites with him as well, already programmed with the upgrades he was planning and he was going to be transferring a literal ton of materials for the nanites to work with. The transporter upgrades should be done by the time Atlantis was at Centari where the outer improvements would be worked on. There was a lot of work to be done to Atlantis to get her done with all the upgrades while noone was in residence. The address would be changed by simply the fact that it would have changed galaxies but the one on board would be able to dial out as long as the gate address for Earth didn't change. The bots in the back yard were building one more for the trip as one was guarding each of the three floors and every entrance and two in the basement.

The girls, who now had an idea of what he was up to, were working with their father on how much of the planting materials they would need for the trip. Atlantis wouldn't be fully ready for habitation for weeks and unable to feed anyone for months. The supply had to be there and ready on the fly, literally, so the deal had to be struck though their supplier. Because they had said so in the contracts, and the man knew more about his operation than anyone else, using Suva to get what was needed seemed natural.

The trip was decided for the day after tomorrow as they needed time to bring in the materials requested. Mr. Patill was paid again today, up front for the service and shown the gate. He seemed especially interested in the knowledge that the ancestors of the wizards and witches today had built this for traveling to other planets without taking a ship to get there. He didn't feel confident in trusting a ship to keep him safe but he could see himself using a gate if at all possible to travel.

He left through the floo to make whatever arrangements he needed to and to get the supplies and a trunk big enough to carry them. Harry stopped him and went too the basement and a few minutes later came back with the one Gringots had charged him for. He'd simply unpacked it, dumped it out, in the vaults downstairs and was ready for reuse. It was actually too big for what they needed it for but it would cut down on the costs to not have to commission a brand new trunk just for this. Mr. Patill accepted it and was off.

Owl traffic intensified over the next day as the twins tried to manage the networking with only the two owls. They eventually were forced to send Padma into Diagon Alley for two more while Harry remade a room on the third floor into an owlry for all of the birds. Mr. Patill came through with a safari setup, tent and all just for a short excursion into the wilderness that was complete with food for two weeks. Harry laughed and stated that he wouldn't need the tent but the rest should work out in his favor.

"What I want to know is, is there a Potter Manor and where is it if there is?" he said after lunch.

"Well the talk is that it was burned down in the first rise of you-know-who." started Parvati.

"I can't believe people are still too afraid to say the name he made up to sound scarier. Its completely a fake and says that he was just scared to die." he grumped.

"Sorry, Voldemort then. You should still own the land by all rights." she continued.

"You're right, I should. Just don't know where it would be. Remus would have been able to tell me but he's gone now. It would probably be in the records department at the ministry. Which reminds me I should check on Teddy and his grandmother."

"Who?" they asked.

"My godson, Teddy Lupin and his grandmother Mrs. Tonks. Barely a year old yet."

"Parents didn't make it through the war, huh?" said Parvati.

"They went down facing Grayback. Left Teddy to his grandmother and me."

"That's so sad." he didn't catch which one that came from.

"Yeah, it is." he responded anyway.

"Well I was thinking we could have used it for training purposes. Being able to bring people in and remodel it for computers and the like but it looks like I will have to commission a few tablets."

"Whats a tablet? Wait, nevermind I know but they wont." said Padma.

"They will after the repositories. I have plans to give them the language so that they can read what we give them and get into the archives. The bot I am going to use for setup of Atlantis is going on security as soon as everything is set up. Its a short term post for the bot and that was always the original plan. I won't be asking people to work security as the system and the bots can handle that and with all the upgrades in place we should see every spell cast in Atlantis and by who."

"Woah. Stay on task love. And that is a pretty lofty goal. Are you sure with, how many can Atlantis house at once anyway? Are you sure we could police that on our own?" said Padma.

"We should and sorry, just excited. Atlantis should be able to house about a hundred thousand easily one fifty with some obvious strain."

"But that's more than there are in England!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Well despite what it seems, England is not the center of the wizarding world. There are other countries that would likely want in on this. I would rather bring in the muggleborns that are being discriminated against first for jobs. Remember I really don't have to sell a thing to make money, I'm mining gold and gems and beaming them to the vaults downstairs. By the way, how are we coming on companies to sell our products to?" Padma nodded and spoke next.

"We had some problems with the old dark affiliated investments. They wanted to continue to let Gringotts handle everything despite the fact that there is no account for either the Black fortune or their own business. I managed to make them realize that the paper trail that they were leaving with the goblins was unnecessary. They finally agreed to send the money here by owl every month. The calculators have a buyer and we can send them off today. The money came in for the first batch and two of the owls are out currently with the package. They want to see how they sell before ordering more. Saint Mungo's wants a demonstration of the scanner before they'll commit to anything, so thats tomorrow. Weasly Wizard Weazes jumped on the toy ships with the stinging hex cannons so we may need some new constructors soon. The DMLE wants a demonstration of the shield generators and the stun blasters before they buy as well. That's scheduled for the day after tomorrow." she said professionally. Harry nodded and turned to Parvati.

"We were turned down directly by Smith. But we are getting a little hope from a lot of the other muggle-born that we know because, even with the war over they just are not being hired over pure-bloods. I currently have twelve on the hook who are talking to their friends to pull in more. Be prepared for them next week. Their friends the week after that. I'm trying to space things out enough to give time to build and reload the repositories. Will that be enough time? I could still change the dates of the appointments around at this point. They've been out of work as if they were werewolves for a while now. They've gotten by with unskilled labor on the muggle side because they have no education. They seemed excited that they could be in on bringing technology to the wizarding world and getting paid for it." said Parvati.

"Well Zacharias has always had a problem with me. And the muggle-borns from our year haven't been looking for jobs long enough to be desperate for work. Oh well, we help who we can. I'm sure you have names but they will likely be captains of the ships if I can get them trained up." groused Harry.

"At least things are coming together. And are you going to take your seats on the Wizengamut? You'll get notices monthly until you do." she handed him a notice scheduling a meeting a week from today.

"I really should go shouldn't I?" he said.

"Yes. You really should." said Padma.

"But how much do I tell them?"

"Obviously not as much as you told us but enough to keep them from outlawing the technology. That would be the big thing. We have a request for calculators from France as well but they want to haggle over the price. But we havn't had time to get the market saturated to much for the traditionalists to shut us down early and this becomes a revolution instead of a revelation." said Padma. Parvati cringed.

"Yes. No more civil wars please." joked Parvati. Harry smirked.

"No promises. It depends on if the old men in charge are open to at least a little change in the way things are done. We'll have Atlantis by then and drone ships on patrol. I will still build what I can and how I can. If it becomes against the law in England to sell magic technology then we'll move the entire operation to Atlantis and work from there. We would need to encourage the new employees to live there by the way. They have to know that unless they are part of the fleet or food production they are living in a communal style arrangement." he stated.

"You're all over the place again. But yes. We kind of figured when the you wanted the city to support itself. I still can't believe that the whole city is a s ship. That's much too big. Too much. Just too much." said Parvati with a smile. They all smiled as well.

"Well, there is a new one building right now. I decided that we may need more space for more people. There is another double the size of Atlantis set to be built when we have a squadron of defending drone ships on patrol in both systems. It won't slow down the production of ships at all. By that time Atlantis will be part of the building process anyway and using Atlantis's transport buffer will bring all kinds of new construction efficiency."

"You really want us in space, don't you?" sighed Padma.

"More like I know the lost tech that our ancestors left lying around out there and know that eventually the Americans are going to piss off someone out there and there will need to be some way to fight back. Lantean ships are much more powerful, even more so with the upgrades I designed them with. We just have to get a good enough number of hulls in space to matter when they do piss someone off. Their gate is under a mountain and I'm having trouble locking on to it to take it away from them."

"Take it away?" said Padma.

"Yup. They have no idea what they are playing with and whats on the other side of the gate. The slaves they will meet will probably think that they are gods or sent by them as the Astria Porta network has been claimed by the Goauld. They'll eventually try an invasion however they can. They'll use the gate or a Ha'tak."

"So they'll get really mad and try the gate on Earth to send troops and such. And whats a Hatak?"

"Ha'tak, and its a mother ship. Carries thousands of troops and death gliders and bombers and will see any resistance as a need to wipe us all out which might mean a naquada bomb to just destroy the Earth once they find out there's no naquada or trinium."

"Right, you said you had an idea about that." said Parvati.

"But my idea is not supported by anything in the records. They simply mined it all out millions of years ago and that is why they left, other than the plague." he said.

"Plague!" the twins exclaimed.

"Major one too. Nearly wiped them out. The good thing is that I have the cure in my head. And the vaccine. That would come in handy if I ever defrost the ancient in the ice near the outpost. And we can put the shields back up on the outpost. I'm already in control of if from here. No need for the chair."

"Chair?" said Parvati.

"The control chair."

"Oh. Forgot. Comes with the repositories you gave us. How much will exactly be in the new ones. Just language? Or some backround like that so they aren't completely out of the loop?" said Padma.

"That's a good point. They are going to need the background technology to understand what they will be working with. We need to bring in business as well. But that is for Atlantis. I'm excited about what we've managed to get started." he rose from his seat and went to his workstation. "And I need a communication watch for Parvati."

It didn't take long to whip up a new watch with the same frequency on it at all. He was actually surprised it took him so long to realize she should have one. Now the three of them could stay in contact anywhere on Earth to as far out as the moon. Or thru an active Astria Porta.

It was only a couple of hours until diner so he began to work on the reloadable program for the repositories. It would contain as much as the girls had gotten and they would each leave with at tablet. All of his tech, except the calculators, had anti-tamper circuits. If you tried to take it apart it would never work again.

The twins were giving him inviting smiles all through dinner and he realized the reason. He would be away from them for a few days, and though no one expected there to be any trouble, the two of them would worry.

The goodnight kisses were especially enthusiastic.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 9

Knowing that the twins had much of the little details of their endeavors well in hand, Harry prepared to connect power to the Astria Porta. The farming bot was ready and already carrying the trunk full of materials, to include dragon dung fertilizer. With a wave of his hand it was connected and he began to dial. He warned the girls again not to be in front of the gate before pushing the activation button.

The unstable vortex rushed out in front of the gate and the girls gasped. They hadn't expected something so spectacular to happen. Harry smirked as he picked up his case with the three potentia inside and turned towards the twins. The bot ignored all of this and walked into the event horizon.

"Well, this is it. I'll call every day I'm away for at least half an hour. If you hear it reacting don't step in front of it. It will take you apart on a molecular level and spread you out between here and Atlantis. You're better off calling me up with the watch communicators. I'm going to get Atlantis under way as quickly as I can while scanning for the Wraith. It should take no time at all really." he said.

"Harry, be careful. I know you're not expecting anything to go wrong but years of Hogwarts and the war have taught us that you and safety don't get along. Promise us no heroics of any kind?" said Padma.

"I don't see how there could be any. She's been abandoned for thousands of years. The shields will probably have been shrinking away for a while under the stress from the ocean floor keeping the potentia under heavy stress. I'll replace them in sequence then run full systems diagnostics and then detach from the ocean floor. Once I have her floating on the surface I'll start up the deep sensor scans and set the nanites loose." he said grabbing the a second case. The one the bot had carried was had some construction materials on board as well. "Then I'll start up the sublight and get out of the gravity well. Then its as simple as setting a course for home and turning on the intergalactic hyperdrive. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you stick to the plan then." said Parvati.

"Yes, love." he responded with a smile while walking toward the gate. "I'll keep the gate open for the maximum each time, including this one so we can stay in touch as long as possible. When I get her to Centari, I'll gate back here."

"Good luck." the twins said together before stepping up for a quick snog each. With a bigger smile he walked, still carrying both cases, through the event horizon.

The bot had been waiting for him as it had already opened the trunk and was removing building materials. He took a moment to look around. Having the layout in his memories and actually seeing it was another thing entirely. The place was darkened, of course, as it was on emergency lighting but it looked like it had been delaying with just the bot turning the lights on. They started to come up now.

Everything had a definite, gracefully high technology look and feel to it. He smiled as he looked at over the nearest console and saw that everything was written in Lantean as he had obviously expected. But first things first, he had to get to the power system.

Making his way out of the room he didn't really have far to go. The power room was just right down the hall from the gate room. What he saw when he got there was just as he had expected. The potentia were all on their last legs. Moving over to the system he quickly set down and opened his case. He disconnected one potentia and alarms started to sound. He quickly switched in one of the new ones and the alarms died. Knowing that that would likely not happen again he moved and completed that operation with the other two remaining potentia.

With that complete he packed the depleted potentia into his case so he could see if he could reinvigorate them later during the trip home. It would have been too dangerous to try it with them still plugged in to the power system. It could have caused a catastrophic failure and literally blown the ship up.

Taking his two cases with him he headed back down to the gate room and sat down at a console to pull up the diagnostics. Activating his watch communicator, he started speaking.

"Okay, loves. I got the power situation sorted, now I'm running the diagnostics. It looks like parts of the city have been under water a while while it tried to save the main control hubs and the gateroom."

"No problems?" came Padma's voice.

"I got a power failure alarm when I disconnected the first potentia but nothing after that. Smooth sailing so far. The place is going to need some serious scurgify charms to clean up some of the sections. The shields have moved back out to outside the city and pushed the water out with it so we'll see. Oh, thats good. Diagnostic says that no water actually got inside so I don't have to worry about cleaning."

"That's good." said Parvati.

"That's very good. Releasing anchors now." with that button press Atlantis began to float to the surface. It didn't take as long as he was expecting as the anti-gravity was still running and aiding the accent. Once he was on the surface he spoke again.

"And now it's time for the long range scans." he said.

"Won't those be picked up?" worried Padma.

"Only if the Wriath are really waiting after all centuries just for Atlantis to show again. I doubt that that is the case." he responded trying to placate them.

"If they are waiting we expect you to get out of there in the safest way possible. We know you can fight but we would rather you run, ok?" said Parvati.

"Yes dears." he said without any snark.

The scans went off without a hitch and the range was much better than he had on his workstation back home, but still nothing came up.

"Scans are all clear. Absolutely nothing. Not even picking up any communications. Maybe they are hybernating or something. Oh well, activating sublight engines...and we have lift-off."

"Let us know when you are underway." came Padma.

"Will do. For an old ship, there really isn't much to do to her. I'll set the upgrades in motion with the nanites in a little bit, I'll wait until I have her in hyperspace. Main thing is her transporters and I guess I'm going to spend a lot of time gardening, huh? Could really use Nevill's help in the greenhouses. Oh, and I already sent code to the construction operations. They are going to have the same security bots that you do at the house on security on each ship so we can spend more time putting people where they can do the most good, at the controls. It more fun anyway."

"Well, I'm on your workstation, while Padma is on the other because they are basically the same anyway. We can't send things like that, can we?"

"Not currently. But you'll get there. I would suggest you leave fleet design to me for now."

"Its just that you left this design up that you called a cruiser. Seems to be armed only with something that looks like missiles."

"Yeah drone missiles. Not to get them confused with the drone ships. They seem to bypass most shields below a certain power level, and beat down the rest. The problems come in finding the people to crew them. Why would people really care for learning how to fly them? They really don't know anything about the Goauld yet. Its good that I've upgraded all the ships to only work for Lantean genes and all have hyperdrive. You might find that muggleborns really like the idea of being pilots and astronauts. Ask them if they would like to go into space."

"Will do. How long will the gate stay open?"

"Probably until I start the hyperdrive. I'll come out every day to call home."

"Okay. Every day?" said Padma, hopeful.

"Every day." he confirmed. "Starting the hyperdrive now. Talking to you two is much more fun than herbology." he laughed. Then he pressed the button. The window opened and Atlantis left the Pegasis galaxy.

Going over to the pile of building materials on the floor he opened the other case and brought out a cylinder. Setting it on top of the pile he pulled out the controller he from the bottom of the case and hit the activating button there as well. The nanites would take the transporter hubs down one at a time to work on the upgrades to them, and wouldn't take long. As far as he could tell, it would only take a couple of days and be complete before he got to the Milky Way galaxy.

He went back to the control console and beamed the bot and the trunk into the greenhouse level on one of the tiers and went in search of a place to sleep. Deciding on the quarters of the High Chancellor, he went to the top of the middle tier and checked out the suite.

It was large and designed for a small family. There was room enough for children to play if need be, and he knew there would be a large bathroom, he just had to find it. He didn't need it yet but finding it would be a smart idea after all. He wandered the quarters and knew that, even if the transporter hub was down in this section, another section would take up the slack anyway, and with just him aboard there wasn't much strain on the system anyway.

The bed was large and draped in silvery sheets, well preserved over the thousands of years and he knew it was likely still comfortable. There were smaller rooms connected and he knew they would be guest rooms and children's rooms. As it was, there were three connected rooms anyway and with no children of his own, they would be guest rooms. The suite had two bathrooms, one in the master bed and one connected to the hall. It wasn't particularly opulent. It was perfect.

He thought of the upgrades he was going to make to Atlantis and of the next city ship he planned to build. He'd scrapped the idea to make a larger one because Parvati had laughed and asked if he was compensating at breakfast. No, he needed better not bigger. With that in mind the redundant shielding was a must and nanite controlled self repair systems, which he'd just installed, were a must. Then docking at each of the outer tiers was another thing being added and why he needed a week in dry dock at Centari to finish the upgrades. The drone count needed to be refreshed but it was good that the transporter hubs were all in actual working order because he'd forgot to unpack the food before he'd transported the trunk.

Then he remembered that he would have to teach the system to make things he would recognize and sighed. Placing his hand on the transported food console he concentrated and logged in. transferring the knowledge directly to the system, he knew that the taste would always be a bit off until he got samples scanned into the system. That would take quite some time to accomplish at the rate he was going.

Finally ready on that front he went instead the the nearest transporter and went to the greenhouses. The bot was already working diligently. He had programmed in all he knew of herbology and it was making a lot of progress as it was. The idea was to grow what was needed for medical potions in house and maybe a few other types besides. Some potions needed animal parts but that could all be ordered and stored. Shaking himself he rolled up his sleeves and got to work as well. He wouldn't keep mandrakes for the restorative draught because of the lethality of their cries but most every other medical potion could find at least its start in these greenhouses.

He worked until lunch before transiting to the master suite and having lunch. He had been correct that the taste would be off. The chicken sandwitch and crisps weren't quite chicken and potato. It had the same nutritional value, and digested the same but it just didn't taste the same. He sighed. That would be the downside to space travel for now. They would just have to put some effort into correcting the problem.

He went back to the main system and puttered around in the electronic library a bit trying to find anything that didn't match his memories. Some things were locked out, even to the Supreme Chancellor, as he was coded in as. With another sigh he went back to the gardening tier to work with the bot. He knew through the system and his memories that it was really called the botany labs but he intended to use them constantly for potions ingredients.

The day ended with him dragging his tired self to the Chancellor's Suite again and washing up. He'd gotten his things out of the trunk and taken them with him this time so he could actually enjoy what he was eating and change after his shower. Atlantis's water reclamation was top notch and he could see no room for improvement, and he was looking. Anything he could upgrade he would.

He settled into a routine of taking the ship out of hyperspace and calling the girls early in the morning for about thirty minutes and then jumping back into hyperspace. There was little to talk about at the moment other than the demonstrations he was missing.

The aurors really loved the personal shields and stunner pistols he'd designed. They would changed the way magical law enforcement did things certainly. They broke shields and stunned so hard that enervate spells didn't do the trick to wake a fallen comrade. The shields would stop anything, including the unforgivables but only once for those. Then they would have to recharge. Not absolutely perfect but life saving.

Saint Mungo's also loved the medical scanners. He didn't introduce healing machines because spells were more specialized and much more mobile. You could get someone with a wand just about anywhere to work on just about anyone while the machines were a little bulky and more than a little slow. The scanners, however, could tell you what was wrong without fail. They picked up on foreign substances and magic no mater what. They had to be programmed with every known foreign substance but after that it could tell you what potion or poison and what spell effect someone was under before they left the lobby. No more guess work was involved in treatment. They had tested it on Frank and Alice Longbottom and found the real cause of the problem, apparantly there was an old spell effect on their brains that needed to be treated and the amount of foreign magic present had evaded wanded scans.

Nevill was ecstatic and was ready to promise Harry his and Hanna's first born in repayment. Harry told Parvati and Padma to offer him a job instead. He would be working the greenhouses in Atlantis and keeping them up to date. They needed a manager and Harry's time was better spent elsewhere.

Weasly Wizard Wheazes took to selling the toy ships with gusto, selling out of their first stock in two days, then ordering five times that as they opened up owl orders for them on the international market.

Nothing was capable of being tampered with, as the Ministry had found when they tried to crack open the shields and pistols to see if they could do it themselves for free. They found very bad diamonds and some gold saugter and wires. But it refused to work again, no matter what they did.

He'd been surprised at the effeciency of the nanites again as they finished the transporter upgrades in only twenty-four hours and moved on to adding a second layer to the shield which he was sure would be done before the first drone ships were ready. It would be close but he could see what nanites could offer and was thinking about increasing the amount allowed at the construction site at Centari. Seeing as he would be arriving at Centari today he could just see how the operations were going and make adjustments there. That line of thinking reminded him the the Orion had completed days ago and was waiting on him at Centari. He thought about putting the anti-gravity to the test and parking it just above the roof at Grimald Place.

He'd already stopped for updates so it was on to Centari anyway. The trip hadn't been so bad after he'd stopped eating transporter food. Of course there was something to be said about food that had gone trough the transporter as well. He'd taken the time to run certain things through the system to get a jump on the programming of the replicated food anyway and was happy with the small selection available.

When he finally entered the Centari system he began with the long range scans again. He could actually see Earth and another system besides that. He didn't detect a planet there though. He could see his mining and ship building operations on the scans quite easily and short range brought great detail. The two Destiny II's were obvious for their size. The old FTL drive that took up that half disk back portion had been replaced with a hyperdrive so that space was again used for power storage. They still used solar matter for primary power but the cutting back of crew decks for space for weapons and armor and power had made them into primary fighting ships. He kept the shape though, it was kinda cool.

Using the workstation at Atlantis he went ahead and ordered even more nanites to construct an set them on one Aurora II class ship. He'd crew this one and Atlantis first before he worried about building more of them. With Atlantis joining in in the construction of more ships as well he was hoping to pump out even more hulls in no time. He just hoped the Americans could hold off of pissing off the Goauld for a while yet. He already knew that they didn't have a dialing device, the star gate network could tell that much so they could actually dial dangerous gates that a dialing device would not allow. Sighing once more, which he found that he did a lot in last few days, he was resigned before he realized that if he really needed to he could use Atlantis's sensors and transporter to take the gate. Then again, they hadn't done anything with it yet so he really shouldn't assume that they would muck it up quite yet.

He landed Atlantis near the Destiny II's, made a mental note of the new address, and dialed Earth once more. After the gate stabilized he grabbed the trunk, empty of all but the cases he'd carried with him, and stepped through.

The twins were there to greet him with snogs and news. Snogging came first of course.

"We missed you." said Padma as she released him. She was wearing a nice summer robe.

"I can tell." he said as he was captured by Parvati. She was wearing a muggle tank top and skirt.

"Good." said Parvati as she released him. "We just got back the replies from the muggleborns. As soon as I mentioned space travel the overwhelming response was 'If you're not pulling my leg about magic technology and space travel then I'm in'. You were right about the support of a wizard space program and that they were taken out of the running for being astronauts by going to Hogwarts. They also find it funny and strange that wizards rejected technology at some point and could actually be living in spaceships right now. I didn't even have to explain spaceships to the muggleborns at all. They some asked, of course, if we had big space guns. When I said yes they asked the pay scale. That was the one that we just got. They want to know what we pay. What so you want me to say?"

"Set it at two thousand a year. The mining operation seems to be gold rich. How many on the list?" he responded.

"I've got thirty-five, one hundred and twelve if all of their friends reply with positive responses." she answered.

He stared in astonishment. One hundred twelve people in less than two weeks of this? He was rethinking the decisions he had made about the Aurora's. Well he already had one building and most of these people were simply wanting a job after all. Working greenhouse and crewing ships would be one thing after all. He got an idea.

"Tell them its first come first serve for commercial space. No rent on commercial lots for the first year. That will bring in buisiness. The city ships aren't really for combat anyway. They are cities first and foremost. How are we on our own commercial side?" he turned to Padma as he followed the girls inside.

"Everything is selling well. If the Wizengamut in two days tries to shut us down they are going to have a lot of unhappy people." said Padma.

"Especially as I intend to sell recording and playback devices to the Wizarding Wireless and fans. How are the profits?"

"We've made fifty-two thousand galleons, fourteen thousand sickles, and two thousand seven hundred and three knuts. The Hedwig dropped off another hundred thousand galleons and twenty-two thousand sickles yesterday. You're definiely making back what the goblins took." Padma was smiling.

He smiled back. Creating gold with a philosopher's stone was one thing. Mining out more on the other hand was another thing entirely. Keeping some for building materials and some for currency seemed to keep him in the black. But did he have enough coming in to fund an entire nation if it came down to it? As it was everyone was being paid by him. He though about that for a moment.

"Anyone going on board the ships will be paid only fifteen hundred. Meals and lodging are provided. Let them know that it is a militia of sorts. That there are more dark lords in space and we need to be ready. Thats almost more than I want to say to them but if they are going to be aboard ships in defence of Earth and Centari they should at least know some of why." he said after a while. They nodded.

"So how was the trip, I mean really?" said Parvati.

"Most of it was pretty boring. A lot of staring at hyperspace and working the greenhouse with the bot. Last I checked it was still working. And even more cat people bots are going to be built. Did you find out what happened to Potter Manor?" he responded.

"Yes and no. Yes in that it burned down. However the land is still unplottable. The exact location is unknown at this time. Anyone that would know is dead. I have a general area in Wales that you could likely scan for though. Maybe you can detect the wards. Its the only wizarding property in the area so that should work, right?" she responded.

"Have you tried it yet?" he asked.

"No. Your station is organized differently than ours. And you had so much more running. I left it alone for the most part and I was working a lot on getting the people to run this thing."

"Its okay. Ill run it myself in a little bit. Its funny. We've been at this for twelve days and we have so much done. The Destiny II's launch today. First of the line."

"Do they need crews?"

"No. Completely automated. Can crewed if necessary. But they shouldn't need them."

"And they won't go crazy and kill us all will they?" said Parvati, half joking.

"Not a true AI. They do what they've been programmed to do. There should be one cloaked in orbit of Earth in three hours. I've got four more and a Aurora building already."

"Good. You just keep the ships coming and I'll find you the crews." Parvati said with a smile.

They sat down to a late lunch. Tipsy was enjoying an unlimited food budget and getting fancy. Today was something French. The girls let him know that the little elf was pouring over cookbooks to do her level best for the house of Potter-Black.

"Actually reading cookbooks?" he asked.

"Yeah. And its really cute too. She reads it almost as well as she speaks it. She hasn't messed up yet though. It's been really impressive at mealtimes. We've made sure to thank he every time." said Padma.

"Good. Looks like she's putting her little heart into it." he smiled as the little elf popped in. "Thank you so much for taking such good care of my fiancees for me while I was gone."

"It being no problem for Tipsy Mr. Potter-Black sir!" she said enthusiastically before popping away. Harry chuckled.

"Well, lets look up the property now. You got coordinates or what?" he asked.

"Its just an old map. There are some close coordinates included though." said Parvati.

They went to his workstation and pulled up one of his scans of England and zoomed in on that area. Then scanned for organized magics. An area of almost two square kilometers lit up. They knew they had found it. He immediately called up the controls for the Orion and had it beam up two construction drones both of which he sent new instructions then told it to pick up enough materials to build a kilometer square building in place. He took the travel time from Centari to Earth to put together a manor house that stretched the kilometer and housed a hundred easily with computers for everyone set up in the downstairs. It would obviously be two stories high and lit with 'magic lights'.

The girls didn't ask him what he was up to because they could see the results on his screen and they knew what it looked like when he was in design mode. It didn't look like a bad house, overall comfortable looking. If they weren't mistaken, and they weren't, he was going to build a training facility. The old Potter wards were still in place and he could tell that whoever had burned the place down had simply bypassed the wards instead of pulling them down.

"There," he said when he was done, "A training facility. Now the learning programs and simulations..." he trailed off already programming.

They smiled at him as he got right back to work. They knew he missed his workstation when he was gone and they were currently building another one with the downtime between orders for themselves. It was slow going because that downtime was lacking but now it was down to making backup crystals and then programming them then transferring them to the new machine. It would help if there was another constructor as well so that was on the to-do list as well.

They brushed their fingers across his shoulders before moving on to their station to finish the new computer. The crystals were ready so they inserted them and began to copy the files and operating system, basically making a second backup that they would soon remove when it was done. When done, they made the tranfer and stared it up. Now with two workstations they went on to start on he parts to a constructor table. They didn't know how to assemble it yet but they could order up all the pieces.

That was not to say that Harry didn't notice what the girls were doing behind him, he did. He was just busy in the design of the training programs that were required for the recruits to his space program. He pulled down the information he'd hacked from the Goauld and the information on the Wriath from historical data and built a combat simulator program that would go well with the bridge simulator being built, even now on the Potter property.

Dinner came around before he was done and he'd stepped away for a rest before then anyway to help them assemble the new constructor and hook it to the new computer.

"I'm so proud of both of you. You built a quantum computer all on your own and programmed it and were doing good with the constructor until I helped. None of that was specifically in your repositories." he said. They blushed.

"We just paid attention to you. You basically taught us all of his when you did it before and we haven't been slacking on the learning programs. After dinner, we sit down with them and work until bedtime." said Padma. Parvati nodded he agreement.

"Oh...well good job anyway. This will help with our production effeciency as well. Soon enough we'll get orders from other countries for most of our products and not just the calculators. Oh and let the muggleborns know that they rooms will be provided for the training at the facility" he responded. Parvati was already writing the draft in her head.

Dinner was also French tonight, so lighter than English fare, and maybe not as hearty but filling anyway. After thanking the elf, in French for Padma, they set back to work for a while. The owls were all working tonight carrying correspondence to the recruits they had for sure who would spread the word to their friends.

Bedtime finally came around and the showed a more heated edge as they let him know just how much they had missed him


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 10

"How long will the training facility take to build?" asked Padma at breakfast.

"It should take the better part of twenty-four hours. The drones aren't building a ship but a stone and mineral amalgamation that will house the simulator of a ship. Then the internals will take another day so we can set a few simulators into it. All in all, it should be done by the time I finish with the Wizengamut." said Harry, between his bacon and eggs.

"That brings up another point. How are we going to get people there? I got a few positive responses from muggleborns that are now living with their parents because they have no prospects in our world and no skills in the muggle one. Will they come here first?" asked Parvati.

"They would come here first to be added to the system. That part can be done from here. The constructors will program the systems based on what codes I send them. They should bring their parents so I can scan them. I don't want to separate families at all and if their parents are squibs, like I think they all may be, then they can use the technology and approach the front door. Muggle repelling wards don't stop squibs." he responded.

"Ok. I think the Daily Prophet has picked up a little of your plans so far. It's not like we could really keep some of what you're up to out of the papers. Do you want to send a little something to them to keep mostly the truth out? Or do you want to wait and see if they start with the lies?" asked Padma.

"I guess we should send them something. An add or something. Let them know we are looking for the smart driven types with an understanding of muggle technology as it is today. That would cut down on bad applicants. Then we should say something about the loss of our history to the arrogance of the past and that I've come across the records of what happened to magical technology as we used to have it before and wish for us to have it again." he stated. Padma had put down her fork and was writing. She was using a pen over a quill because she found it more convenient not to have to continually dip her writing utensil.

"Okay," she said after some more scribbling, "A press release hidden in an add. I can do that. I'll clean that up a bit so we can cut down on who actually applies. But the Daily Prophet gets read in many countries today because they are trying to see what we do after Voldemort. The world was scared that we would begin building an army to start invading our neighbors. We're still in clean-up right now and some of those countries are looking at us as conquerable right now as well. We just came back from a despotic dictatorship and our government is still new. The Wizengamut members that went into hiding are back now pushing the old status quo. We need to have a voice in that body saying no to more of the same old that brought us Voldemort. Thats where you come in. That may also be why we may have to fight for our products." said Padma.

"So how hard should I rock the boat?" he asked. They all went back to their breakfast for a bit while the question was pondered.

"You may have to reveal a bit of what you're up to. Let them know that you found an entire race of dark lords among the stars and that those dark lords believe that all life should be their slaves and worship them. That you are preparing a defense and that the magic technology of our past will be the key to saving ourselves." said Parvati thoughtfully.

"Thats a good start," said Harry after a moment, "But they may decide that I am just looking for a reason to stay relevant. That with the loss of my dark lord problem I must be seeking attention again. Remember, to most of the wizarding world I've only ever been referred to as a glory hound. They never got good press of me."

"You will have to remind them that the bad press was all proven to be false. You've proved it false and still saved the wizarding world that hardly believed in you. Use that." said Parvati.

He nodded. It was time he started standing up for himself with the press. Rita Skeeter would, of course, be looking to ruin his reputation just for headlines throughout this. But, then again, he'd proven most of her headlines to be false as well. And no one had hear much from her for some time. Maybe he could introduce some libel laws. That or he could challenge the libelous person to a duel.

"Seems like we have a plan then. And breakfast is done so I guess we should all get back to work huh?" he supplied.

Parvati and Padma went immediately to draft what they needed to send by owls and before coming to him to state that they would much prefer to be able to contact much of the wizarding world through some other medium. They were a little tired of the wait times of owl post when they both knew that the capability was there to do better. They were wearing the proof of that on their arms.

By lunch they had replies to their post. In Padma's case it was an acceptance note of the add and a notice that it would be in the morning issue of the Daily Prophet. In Parvati's case it was a positive repsonses that they would have visitors the day after tomorrow to test for squib vs. muggle for the parents of the muggleborns. Parvati aloud how the muggleborns would feel about not shutting the pure-bloods out of the entire operation. Then again, he'd already recruited Nevile.

By dinner, he'd gotten the simulator programs working with a lot of cut and paste from pre-existing programs and just knew that without the arm ornament and the memories he would be Dumbledore's age before he got anywhere. He would still be programming the first computer!

He could see now that Dumbledore's idea of the greater good was to keep the wizarding world from changing at all, but no change would stagnate the world. Stagnation would have killed the wizarding world off, with wars and such, like had already amost happened. Magical England had almost been wiped out, and the majority of the muggleborns hunted down and imprissoned for just being alive. No the wizarding world really needed to get over this blood status thing and work together if they were ever going to get anywhere with his technology. He figured that having the muggleborns working for him would help their status a lot. He was their champion, everyone's current champion really, and it was time to lead the light as the leadership had fallen into his lap.

Dinner had been nice, English fare this time, and after thanking the enthusiastic elf they buckled back down. Learning programs for the girls and more programming for himself. The redesigns for the Lantean ships had taken down the number of people meant to run them so there was a lot of automation. There were few workstations and that meant that there would likely be teams with a captain running things. He wasn't building a traditional navy, he didn't know how one of those was run anyway, to include rank structure so he didn't know how to set thing up to run in that manner. No he was going to be running teams with everyone finding a specialization using the training programs and captains would pick their teams based on their scores in the simulators. It would work easily for the first batch to take an Aurora out but it would be worth it.

They quit their after dinner activities early to spend some time together. He spent some time telling the girls a little about his time at Privet Drive and they told him a bit of what they could remember of Magical India before the had moved to Magical England. They had curled up together on the couch with a girl on each knee so the kisses were a bit more tame tonight but he was happy with whatever the girls were ready for.

* * *

The next morning Harry was fitting himself in dress robes for the Wizengamut meeting. He was nervous about what may or may not happen with the body of mostly old men that seemed to run everything. The morning's Daily Prophet had trumpeted his add as front page news instead in the adds section so the entire magical world was going to get notified very soon with whatever happened in the Wizengamut. He again, tried to tame his hair but it wouldn't cooperate. One of the girls saw and giggled.

"Why don't you just grow it out some?" asked Parvati. "I bet when its longer it would be easier to manage."

"I've never cut it before." he said. "I don't think it gets any longer than this. The last time it was cut it was buzzed all off except the fringe and it grew back overnight."

She looked up at him with at look of surprise and then at her sister with a questioning look. At the nod she turned back.

"Then have you ever just conscentrated on your hear and willed it to grow a little longer or shorter or even a different color? I think you might have that ability, based off of what you just said." stated Parvati. "Read about in witch weekly. Its rare but some people are what you would call a limited metamorph and can change things about there hair, or nails or something to do with the body just not the whole thing like a full metamorph."

"No. I never tried before. Didn't really think it might be controllable. I thought it was normal." he responded.

"It's not normal for you hair not to grow Harry." she admonished. He blushed a little before conjuring a mirror.

Staring into the mirror he willed his hair to lengthen and it actually did. It was a slow process but not slow enough for him not to notice. He tried other things but nothing happened but his hair changing. Parvati dashed upstairs while he was playing with his hair and got a plain hair tie and came back downstairs to stand behind Harry. She encouraged him the lengthen it enough for her to tie it back for him into men's ponytail. He found he liked how it looked. Of course, pulled back you could see the mostly faded scar.

He thanked her by spinning around and pulling her into a snog, one hand on her back and the other massaging her bum. She groaned into his mouth but they had to break apart before she pushed him to do even more. She and her sister had discussed how far they were going to push him physically and when. This kind of decision should always be made by both sisters. Padma just smirked at them.

"Who knew your hairdressing skills would reap you such rewards dear sister?" she laughed.

"Oh hush. You're just jealous." she laughed back

"True." was the response.

"Well we can't have that." interjected Harry as he swept Padma up the same way. Her encounter was shorter but no less satisfying.

"Well you do remember what you are going to say?" she prompted after she regained her wits.

"Yes. I won't go into too much detail as I don't think that they will understand how much of the technology works. I will talk about how we may have stopped one dark lord but if we don't change the way we do things there will be another one. Or another war over something else. We need to fix or lawmaking practices so that one group doesn't get all the benefits and everyone else is left out in the cold. I think I will say that almost word for word." he responed.

She nodded and leaned up to peck him on the lips again, stealing a quick one. He smirked and watched her move to the workstation she'd started on and picked up from its construction table a personal shield device. Walking back over she handed it to him.

"Wear this today." she ordered. The shield devices were designed with robes in mind so they were designed to be worn like a sash. He draped it on and hit activate.

"There. And good idea. Just because I can't prove anyone's out to get me doesn't mean that they aren't out to get me." he said with a grin.

"Constant vigilance. I've also got a belt version as well. To go with any occasion. The auror stun weapons work on the right level to still punch through after a few shots so don't get shot." she urged.

"Yes dear." he said seriously.

"Now get out of here so we can stop fussing over you and get back to work." said Parvati.

He smiled and nooded before walking over to the floo. Thinking for a second he turned off the shield before grabbing a pinch of floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic." he called,tossing in the powder and stepping through.

* * *

He came stumbling out of the floo and immediately turned on the shield. He could reach out and shake hands and such but anything to impact any harder than that and especially any direct energy would be deflected. He headed to the reception desk.

"Wand." The worker didn't even look up from his book. He just reached out his hand.

"No wand." he responded. "But I'll be sure to tell the head of the aurors that you don't have your eyes pealed."

Eyes snapped up at the insinuation, before he realized who was talking and warmed up a bit. "Sorry about that sir I just got to a good part and really just didn't want to look up and miss a word."

"You're still on security. Could have stunned you and kept going. What would you have done or could you have done about it?"

"Not much I guess...still have to check your wand." he said.

"Didn't bring one."

"Then why are we even having this conversation? Move along Mr. I saved the world!" he snapped.

"Sure thing." he left the man there and went strait to the DMLE. He didn't know the new director but that was easily fixed. He walked up to the desk.

"Two questions. Who do I talk to about a bad front desk guard in the ministry building? And Where are the Wizengamut chambers?"

The girl behind the desk almost had a heart attack when she recognized who it was. She stuck he impressive bust out and responded.

"We already know. We have a replacement arranged for tomorrow. The director caught him ignoring his duty earlier." she was trying to angle herself so that he would get a view down her robes.

"Thats good. I'm surprised he still there now though." he said with a light frown.

"Wand weighting is trickier than it looks I guess and he's good at at least that much. And I'll show you to the Wizengamut chambers personally." she pretty much purred the last part. Now uncomfortable he tried to get away from her.

"Directions would be fine. Wouldn't want the director firing you too would we?" hoping that gave her a hint.

It did and she frowned. She didn't look angry at all, just disappointed. With a shrug, she gave him the directions and he set off in he labyrinthine halls of the ministry. It wasn't really a long walk and he now knew the way on his own so he took the heavy flirtation in stride and reminded himself that he was now an adult celebrity. He should really get used to it.

The chambers were opulent and plushly furnished. There were a few members already there and he hoped he could get some help before the seating. He did a moment later of looking lost as Kinsley caught sight of him.

"Harry, so glad you could make it." said Kingsley, shaking his hand and smirking as the two shields interacted.

"Good to see you too Kingsley. I really don't know what I'm doing at this point so a little help would be nice." he said nervously.

"This is the easy part. You will stand over there and wait for the Chief Witch, Madam Marchbanks, to call for any new buisiness. This is the first meeting of the full Wizengamut since the Battle of Hogwarts so it will all be new buisiness. I'll interject at that time to announce you and that you've come to take your seats. There is the Potter and Black proxies that would really like for you to not show up today and they will likely try to get in the way but will not succeed. They are only supposed to be here if you sent them and I know you didn't so away they go. Don't worry about not having enough arse for both the seats. Just sit in the Potter seat, which the proxy will vacate after you claim both titles. Then its listening to the droning of the business of running the country after your investiture speech. Please make it quick. And we're done."

"I don't know. That sounds a bit more complicated than you're saying."

"It is. Just not for you." came the response. He nodded and went to the area that was pointed out to him.

He didn't have to wait long before people started to find their seats. There were a lot of faces he did not know and one old woman that he did. Madam Marchbanks from the exam board was Chief Witch. He should have made the connection when he was talking to Kingsley. She picked up the gavel and truck the desk.

"I call this first session of the Wizengamut to order in the year of 1998. Is there any new business?" Kingsley stood.

"Yes, Chief Witch. A young lord has come foreward to take his place among his peers."

Harry had kept an eye on the the Wizengamut and as such saw most of the heads snap around and all the gazes fall on him. He almost blushed under the scrutiny.

"Ah. Harry Potter. Come to claim the Potter seat?" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am." he stated. "I've come to claim the Potter and Black seats." an indignant shout rose up from the gallery. It was Draco Malfoy. Madam Marchbanks didn't give him any time.

"This topic has already been discussed and decided upon in 1996 when Dumbledore claimed the proxies on behalf of the Potter scion. The issue of whether this body would legislate away their ability to designate their own heirs was put up for debate and decided in favor of maintaining the ability to decide your own heirs for yourselves. This body will not be interrupted by the gallery again!" she stated. "Now the proxies appointed by Dumbledore will step down." that was as far as she got before the two men, that Harry now recognized as Dumbledore's men, stood and started shouting.

"How dare this **boy** come forth to say that I do not do what is for the greater good! How dare he in his inexperience call for me to step down! Go home boy!" the rest of the Wizengamut turned to see Harry's response.

Harry looked at the man with a patient expression. He had really been ready for Malfoy's objection but it seemed that Madam Marchbanks was leaving him to field this one.

"I dare to take my seat, and I assure you sir it is my seat, and have to put up this abuse. You are supposed to be serving at my pleasure, not your own. And I know of this greater good you speak of and I have never stood for the ideals of Grindlewald. That's where it comes from you know. Obstruction of progress. Keep things as they are. I say no. I say we have to do better before we have another dark lord to fight." he started.

"Says the man who's collecting muggleborns like you-know-who collected pure-bloods!" the black proxy shouted joining the fray.

"I am employing those that you would deny a job just because they are muggleborn. I am giving them jobs because they are just as qualified or even more so than the pure-bloods. You must know something about technology to be of any use in my current business. It's just good business." he countered. "It's my seat, the both of them, and your words here today means that you both can find yourselves other work as your services are no longer required." he finished with finality.

"Enough!" said Madam Marchbanks, banging her gavel, "Lord Potter has spoken and you are to vacate to the gallery or leave these proceedings altogether."

Harry wished she hadn't left slapping those men down up to him but shrugged and made for his seat. As he passed the man struck with a dagger. The force of the blow was stopped by the shield. Harry's hand was up and a silent stunner hit the man at point blank range. Aurors swarmed the position and Harry stepped away from the slumped man.

It took a few minutes for the Madam Marchbanks and the aurors to gain control of the proceedings again but Harry eventually made it to his seat. He wasn't there for very long before someone brought up a ban on all things that could be considered 'magic technology'. Harry stood.

"We would be doing ourselves a disservice in voting to outlaw magic technology. In doing so we would outlaw our gas lamps, stoves, omnoculars, brooms, the shields, which can stop an unforgivable and saved my life just now, stunner pistols that the DMLE has ordered from me which will up the favorable capture rate for aurors, toys for the children and medical scanners for Saint Mungo's that found what was wrong with the Longbottoms and showed us the key to their cure after all these years. This motion is just to keep the wizarding world from moving forward. No more, no less." then he sat.

The motion failed spectacularly as it was revealed that the man was the main supplier of wizarding stoves and paid by Malfoy to put a stop to Harry's income. Now that he knew that he would be ending his own income as well he relented and withdrew his motion and proceedings continued. Malfoy stood and stormed out of the gallery. The rest of the session was used reviewing and striking down the old laws and the ones from Voldemort's short reign that made it legal to kill muggles and muggleborns just for living. No one wanted to be known to represent such so most of this went by unanimously. There were only a few laws reviewed in hours of work however and he knew that this would have to be done before any real sweeping reforms could be introduced.

Lunch was served to the body by the ministry house elves. They looked happy and were happier still when he thanked them. He was approached by a few people trying to feel out his politics. He stood firmly for reforms and when he made his explanations as to why people listened. He couldn't tell if they took his point of view or not but at least they listened.

The session resumed til late afternoon and they had reviewed and struck 6 laws and rewritten several for equality's sake alone. His argument that the next dark lord or goblin rebellion would be because of unfairness on the part of the pure-bloods against all who were not and that they should really judge people by their own merits not their money.

He was exhausted with all the politicking. Who was he kidding, he was just exhausted. He always wondered why Dumbledore had never done this and now he knew. The old man had never cared to. He talked a good game, but hadn't actually done a thing for muggles and muggleborn other than the muggle protection act. And that last law had been mostly Arthor Weasly.

After saying his goodbyes to Kingsley Shackbolt, acting Minister of Magic, he made his way to the floo. Announcing his destination he was off.

* * *

He stumbled out of the floo on this end and disengaged his shield just in time receive a charging hug from Parvati. Apparently she was worried about him after Padma had made him wear a shield. She didn't kiss him, she just held him and he worried that she had heard about the attempt on his life.

"We heard about the knife." said Padma as she approached more sedately. She joined into the hug with her sister making some room, not much but some to pull her in too.

"Great idea with the shield. How did you hear anyway?" he asked.

"You have an old wizarding wireless here and all but the closed sessions are broadcasted." she explained.

"Oh." what else could he say. He smiled. "So I don't have to tell you what went on then. It was a pretty boring day. Politics and more politics. Politicking is tiring business. People were in the mood to listen to me more because I rid them of the worst dark lord in recent history. And Draco lost a little face being revealed to be paying people for votes and laws just like his father."

"Yeah, that little ferret." said Parvati finally letting go and going for the kiss now. It was a quick peck then he went upstairs to change.

He collapsed onto the couch when he was done, to tired to spend the rest of the day reviewing computer code. Then he remembered that he should cut the power to the stargate in the back. Rising to see that done was a short affair but necessary. When the Americans used the gate in their possession and then dialed back, the one with a dialing device would likely be the one called unless it was powered down. He would hate for the house to become an interstellar war zone.

Dinner was a quiet affair. That he'd almost been stabbed still foremost in their minds throughout the meal. Not to say that they were scared. He'd come downstairs with the shield converted into a belt and declared that he would keep it and they should start getting used to wearing theirs. They relaxed with him and told him about their day as well. They hadn't done too much while listening to the wireless. They had received more correspondence and wondered if he was going to pay the first months pay to the recruits up front or wait til the end of the month. He'd asked what would work best and since some of them were homeless he would probably have to pay up front or have to deal with unwashed people. He agreed and she informed him that they now had ond hundred seventy on the hook and his facility would be packed to the gills already.

The goodnight snog was heated but short.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 11

The next morning, during a breakfast of pancakes and fruit, an alarm rang from Harry's workstation. He was up like a shot and out of the room to check, and then out back to double check that the gate was unpowered. He came back in worried and relieved at the same time. The girls thought that it was an impressive feat of facial expression.

"What's got you all worked up?" asked Parvati before Padma could.

"That was an alarm I set up to let me know if the Americans managed a stable wormhole. They just managed it today and I bet they sent something through. Or someone." Harry responded.

"That's...that could be bad. It really depends on where the other end of the wormhole is."

"The Goauld own ninety percent of the Astria Porta in the milky way. The chances are that they are going to run into Jaffa and start an interstellar conflict. I've only got two ships, one for each system. The next ones won't be ready for days and we still go to crew the Aurora." he complained.

"Well suck it up! Things tend to build faster than your estimates you get from the construction site anyway. Are the drone ships more powerful than the Goauld ships that we could see if they do end up pissing someone off?" said Padma after studying him for a moment.

"Technically, yes." he said, realizing that he sounded petulant. "They should turn back up to three Ha'tak seperately. Anything more than that and we have trouble. We also have three more building and that will be the build order for a while. When Atlantis is ready we can build four more ships at a time and faster as well with Atlantis's computer running things."

"Then calm down. Unless there is a fleet sent out just because they meet the Americans there should be no trouble we cant handle. Soon there will be six ships available and I'm betting the Aurora is stronger than the drone ships, right?" he nodded at her so Padma continued. "Well then we really don't have anything to worry about then. We can operate the Aurora if we need to and it and the other Destiny's will be ready in just a couple of days. Please don't loose your head on us now."

"You're right. And there is no absolute guarantee that the Americans will piss anyone off out there. I'm sure I was panicking over nothing." he said. "Thanks love. I don't panic often at all, but knowing we could possibly be out gunned very soon has me back in the war."

"I know. One step at a time. We'll keep you on task." Parvati said with a smirk.

After breakfast he spent some time reviewing the programming of the drone ships. He found himself adding a few contingencies to the list and checked the status of the construction operations. He found that the build time had indeed shortened with the modification to the number of nanites he allowed to be built and that the ships would be ready in about two days. The problem in regards to the Aurora was that there was no ready crew yet to fly her.

The training facility would be ready soon and if he put people in the rooms up to four per room he would fill the facility with close to four hundred people comfortably. As is he would begin to double them up and see how the training went. He needed to make sure they learned how to repair and jury-rig the ships to make things happen and limp them home if there happened to be a problem. Repairs shouldn't be to horrible as he'd added a constructor table to the engineering sections of all of the ships and the information and scematics required to order parts and crystals from them was provided in the training and by the ship. They just had to know how to look it up, and the best of them would be able to do it from memory.

He would also be using part of the oversized facility to make some of the products he was marketing and free up the girls for training as well. They were his preferred bridge crew and he wouldn't have it any other way. As is they would be training much of the day on the new programs because they had to be tested anyway. He would see if the girls would find space combat tedious or not.

Going back to the training programs he tweaked the Goauld ships so that they were a little faster and that their ship to ship cannons were computer guided. He also gave them better shields. More in line with the ancient fleet than the Goauld of today. It would force more competence out of his recruits to fight something more like themselves. It also made for better tactics as thinking tactically makes more sense if your beam cannons don't tear through the enemy shields like hot knives through butter. Looking at the hacked information he'd pulled on Goauld technology, he found that it was based off of ancient Lantean technology and badly reverse engineered.

The Goauld simply went for 'shock and awe' with their technology in an effort to appear as gods to their slaves. Their guns made it look like fire raining from the sky and their staves shot the same fire. They made a lot of noise and caused explosions where they hit. The guns he would use in their place would not explode on contact, there would be a little reaction but not an explosion. Thier ships didn't use computer aided targeting but had a Jaffa on each cannon as it was considered a great honor for a Jaffa to be given control of the armament of a god. They had troop carriers for planets that didn't have the ancient ring transporters and some rudimentary gate ships. There were no ways known to get their people off of a failing ship other than a stolen Asria Porta or Tel'tak that was reserved for the Goauld in charge. Everyone other than themselves were expendable.

The program was ready to be tested and he was kind of running out of time to test it in anyway. He quickly churned out two transmitter/receivers for the other two stations so that he could network them all together. There were enough wires visible in their workstations. The idea was to simulate what they would be up to when piloting an Aurora II and he was ready to run the test run of the program. The girls knew he was up to something when he moved over to connect the new hardware.

"It's time to test my training programs." he said as he worked out any networking issues. With no other transmitters nearby the setup was easy. He hoped he could keep it that way.

"What will we be doing through it all?" asked Parvati.

"Just be prepared to do what I direct and there shouldn't be any issues. We start with the first level. We want our people prepared to deal with being outnumbered, mostly because for the most part we will be, and so the simulators start out with a five to one situation." he responded.

"Five to one? Sure, make it hard to start with." snarked Parvati.

"That won't be that difficult. We are technologically far more advanced than the enemy in these. The Wraith only won because they just wouldn't run out of ships and people. They grew more fleet faster than our ancestors could kill them." he countered.

"So we training for the Wraith first or the Goauld?" said Padma.

"The Goauld first. We are looking at a possible invasion from them first. They will probably engage the gate and start orbital invasion at the same time. That's what I would do if I designed a fleet like theirs. So thats what we'll fight against. Now, who wants the tactical setup and who wants the sensors and coordination?"

"I'll take tactical this time." said Parvati. "It would probably be good to learn how to use the 'big space guns' I've been selling to our recruits."

"That puts me on sensors. I'm guessing that coordination has to do with the drone ships and other Aurora's?" said Padma.

"You've got the right of it. Okay, everyone to your stations. You will see a new icon on your workstations...you'll need to open that program and we'll get connected."

It didn't take long before that was all that they could see on their screens. Padma looked over the sensor suite that would be available on board an Aurora and could see that the tutorial would be more of a 'sink or swim' scenario. She could scan enemy and allied ships and she basically knew everything about the battle space. She nodded as she realized what her job would be.

"I've got five hyperspace signatures headed into the system. Judging from the size, the system is telling me they would mostl likely be Ha'tak. I won't get a clear reading until they come out of hyperspace." she flatly intoned. Harry smirked before positioning the still cloaked simulated Aurora into orbit around the simulated planet.

"Positioning to intercept all incomming. Preparing challenge message." he said back to her.

"Powering up all weapons systems and preparing to drop cloak." stated Parvati, picking up quickly what she should be doing as well.

"Parvati, don't lock all drone missiles on one target at a time. Split fire in all weapons systems to put fire on all enemy ships at once. I'll keep us between the planet and them."

"Aye." came her cheeky response.

"And can the cheek, we're recording this." he said.

"Oh. Okay. Preparing to split fire." she said much more professional.

"Five ships coming out of hyperspace!" announced Padma.

"Locking targets."

"Lock two with drone missiles and lock beams with everything else." came Harry's command.

"Drone targets locked...beam targets locked. Your show." said Parvati.

"Sending challenge." said Harry.

"Fighter bays opening. Deathgliders an something with a large number of life signs, must be the troop carriers. Picking up an active wormhole in the colonies. Life signs emerging. Response registering...'You dare challenge your god?'. They didn't take well to the challenge."

"It's to be expected. Moving to cut off the fighters. Parvati fire at will."

The simulated ship decloaked and began to move to intercept the smaller threats while beams tore into the shields of the motherships. Drones trailed out to beat down the shields of the other two while the leading three took dual beam fire. The anti fighter batteries were picking off troop transports and death gliders as they tried to move past.

"Calling in the drone ships to move between the planet and the enemy fleet. Directing them to continue to shoot down anything that gets past us. I've got launching Al'kesh!" stated Padma.

"I see them." stated Parvati as she added them to the drone targeting.

"We have to hold them off." stated Harry. 

"All enemy shields failing and direct damage to outer hulls. They really can't take much more of this. Drone targets destroyed. Drone ships from Centari just arrived. Sorry I didn't specify which drone ships so the system called them all."

"It's okay. We are here to learn. Redirect main drone fire to the other three Ha'tak." he commanded.

"Redirecting." stated Parvati fingers flying over her console as she chose the amount of missiles to fire per salvo.

"Tel'tak departing! Marking it for you Parvati." said Padma.

"Drones launched. Got him!"

"All primary targets destroyed. Remaining death gliders engaging drone ships. A few slipped through. Drone ships chasing them down. Should I call them back?"

"It's a full scale invasion. Let the drone ships handle the mop up and we can work on trying to keep the an attack of this magnitude secret from the majority of the population on subsequent excercizes. Like how I forgot about the outpost and the fact that I can use the drones stored there to shoot down even more. Sending the commands now." and with that there was drone missle fire from the south pole that helped with the cleanup. "At this point the world would know about aliens as a sure thing instead of speculation and that someone out there is looking out for Earth. We should not give them that kind of feeling of invincibility."

"I've got to be better on the guns next time." said Parvati.

"I've got to get better at coordination. We could have had the Drone ships intercept the five ships just as easily and done the death glider hunting ourselves." said Padma.

"That's actually a good idea to try next time Padma." said Harry, nodding.

"It may be a good idea but I selected all drone ships instead of just the ones in system. That was just beginner's error. I'll do better next time. I don't see how we could keep the fact that we are here helping keep the planet safe from full scale invasions secret if we actually have to do so."

"I can see what you mean. There is no way to hide the ships once they engage. We would have to fire when cloaked and the Goauld would likely hack the communications around the world and announce themselves as gods to the whole world before invading anyway." he added.

"The best we will be able to do will be to cut down on the orbital impact of an invasion. The Centari portion has arrived. Too bad we can't haul the hull pieces away and use the materials." sighed Padma.

"Actually, with the tractor beams all the ships have, we can." he countered.

"You never mentioned them before." she said.

"They are in there with the 'and then some' portion of the explanations of the systems. All this heavy material would be bad to fall in on the planet."

"Okay then. Coordinating with the drone ships to bring in the materials. I noticed that there are more drone ships in the simulation than are actually active. Why is that?" said Parvati.

"That is because there is only a couple of days until there are three in system, and two at Centari. Likely they will be ready by tomorrow as the nanites tend to finish all things earlier than the calculated completion times that the system gives me. I haven't really taken the time to figure out why yet. I just know that they found a way to be more efficient."

"As long as they don't think for themselves like Skynet." they'd watched some movies from the hacked communication networking he'd done weeks ago.

He laughed. They reset the scenario and tried again. This time Padma only called what was in system to aid the fight and set the three drone ships on the emerging Ha'tak and the Aurora used its drones to keep the landing forces and death gliders away from the atmosphere. The whole operation would have kept the secret of support from alien benefactors away from the general public but it did allow the escaping tel'tak to escape. The drone ships had no drone missile launchers and the lack of extra firepower showed in keeping the little scout from escaping. Their first simulation would have killed the Goauld in charge of the invasion but the second left him or her able to fight another day with knowledge of what was available to fight back.

They stopped recording and went back to work on their seperate projects. Harry went to work on a shield for the Astria Porta in the back yard like the one in Atlantis and spent much of the afternoon making sure it worked and that the girls could turn it off as well. The transmitters would work for incoming signals to verify identity so the shield could be dropped on short notice but there wouldn't be much exploring done. They already knew that much of the galaxy was under the control of someone else and unless the Goauld were pushing at Earth they would leave well enough alone. With the training program a striking success all he really needed was the training facility ready to go which would still take most of tomorrow to be ready.

Padma was working on churning out more personal shields and Parvati had the order of stun pistols. Ever since the Ministry had found that they couldn't just make their own and cut out the supplier they had jumped at the chance to buy these. It really would revolutionize law enforcement and was better than dragonhide armor. The shields had been tested in real world as well with the attack on Harry so the girls were more than happy to be wearing them.

"Harry, are we going to issue stunner pistols to our recruits?" said Parvati.

"Well, we do have brigs on board ships. But no. We shouldn't need to. We are using the bots for security. And orbs too." he responded.

"Most of the recruits will have wands anyway." said Padma.

"Oh. Right." she said as if she'd forgotten.

Lunch was a mexican food affair with one very adventurous elf trying to not do the same thing two days in a row. The house was also finally spotless, with the little elf having repaired or replaced the wallpaper where required. The snake motifs were still in place but he resolved to fix that with some simple transfigurations later.

"When are you going to make the repositories?" said Parvati.

"Right. We need those in a couple of days. We also need tags or badges for our recruits." he countered.

"Tags or badges?" she wondered out loud.

"Yeah. I'm going to transport them to the training site with the transporter. That should take care of travel to the place and I added a floo to the plans so I will need to go to the ministry to connect it to the floo network. That way they are not all trapped there all the time. Got to transport there later and take control of the wards so that we can let people in and out all the time. That would also help so that they can enjoy the property for flying or what not. We don't actually know what all is there after all. Only that the estate was burned down. Once the building is complete we should be able to fit a few hundred in the facility at a time if we put people together instead of one to a suite. That way we could get the most out of the space." he said.

"We get that. So that's whats on the agenda for after lunch?"

"Yea. The security bots will get everyone checked in over there and we can have them all transported directly to the facility. I need to get started on the badges after we finish. That means that the repositories will be built on site and we don't have to have a million people tromping through here. But we would have to have a medical scanner available on site as well. It would also be a good idea to advertise that we need healers as well."

"On it. I can't believe I didn't think of it before." said Parvati.

"Don't worry. I just though of it myself. How's things going on the people side of the fence since yesterday?" he asked.

"They are starting to get antsy. They know, after the Daily Prophet article and the Wizengamot that we are almost ready for them to get into training and from there directly into space. Then there's the fact that we are going to have to bring them through here anyway on their way to the gate, unless they will be picked up for the ship they are to be flying from the training facility. We could keep as many out of the house as you want or we can have high foot traffic. It's up to you." she responded.

"I think we should set things up so that there are as few people tromping though this house as possible." he said. "Even if that means that it is strait from the training facility to the ships."

"Okay. That will take some coordinating but we already have a way to do it. There should be no problems." said Parvati.

"The money side of things is pretty constant. You should see the size of the diamonds that we have in the vault now. The mining operation is definitely bringing in more than our business. The international markets are picking up on our products now and its a good thing that the stun pistols can only stun because there are some ministries that are calling for everyone to be able to buy one for themselves. Its not illegal here yet to have the shields and pistols but the pistols are being frowned upon for private use here. The aurors don't all have them yet but as the budget is still set for war time we will see that rectified." she paused. "Ron fire called earlier while you were working on the gate. He wanted you to come with him to a Cannon's tryout. He's convinced that, with you as seeker, they have the Quiddich cup in the bag. He's also convinced that the magic technology will never pan out and you should quit while you're ahead. Hermione also called and wanted to know if there are any openings to work with you. She has decided to take the ministries offer for a free pass and work with magic technology with you. She's also demanding more answers. Her house has just been added to the floo network so she can get here every day or to the training facility." said Padma.

"She would be added for the training facility. Please let her know. The part of the program that we skipped was the aptitude test. We would go through all of the positions to see which one we work best at and then train specifically for that specialization." added Harry. He paused. "I'll get to work on the preloaded crystals for the repositories and make sure that they are added to the facility plans. Is there anything else before we get back to work?" they both shook their heads so everyone rose to head back to their stations.

Harry went to work on the reloadable crystals and started churning them out one at a time. He set the construction project to build three of the repositories and quickly finished making the fist thirteen crystals. Then he got to work on the badges. He added a security exception for lowest priority to them and set about to create a few hundred of them. This work took a while and each set would have to be owled out to the proper people but he knew he had to get them where they were ment to be.

The badges took until near dinner time to finish and there was a flurry of activity as Parvati was writing instructions and sending out badges to the first thirteen families and recruits. They were certain that they could get a few of the unidentified squib parents to accept some of the badges and a position with their children to join the space militia.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 12

Harry spent the next morning working on the badges. They would give his transporter something definite to lock on to so that transport would not have any guessing games associated. They would have to transport themselves using their watches and he had already a tablet controller built anyway so that he could get back to Number 12.

With the badges done by lunch he spent all of his time that afternoon on the crystals for the repositories. What he needed the recruits to know would be on them and some backround information for the technologies that they would soon find themselves using would be made available as well. They would also get Lantean language as well and that was just the tip of the iceberg. They would spend the next month on learning programs and ship training so that the fleet would have human hands in control at all times. The first ship, named the Zeus, was the flagship of the fleet and first of it's class. He wanted everyone ready to do these ships justice and not have to rely on heavy brute force tactics when in combat as sometimes it was better to let Earth know it was protected to make sure that the enemy didn't escape.

The training center would be complete at the end of the day and he wanted the recruits beginning to get a move on with their training and earning the gold he was to be paying them. The first month's wages were more of an up front thing, and he wanted to impress upon them the severity of the problems facing the fleet from the get go.

One of the major problems he could see was that soon the results of the gate use from the Americans would be seen. He didn't know when, but there would be some sort of fallout from the Goauld unless they were just so lucky that they found nothing on the other side of the gate. That wasn't likely and he knew that if the Goauld were on the other side they would invade to bring the population of humans on the other end under control to increase their slave counts. They would then do whatever it took to remove any education, as slaves didn't need to know much about anything and especially didn't need to gather evidence that their gods were not actually gods. That wouldn't work very well for the Goauld model of government at all.

He made three hundred crystals to start with and transported them ahead. No one was at the facility as of yet but he sent the crystals ahead anyway. Next he grabbed his controller and transported over to the facility himself to inspect it. He knew the basic layout but he didn't know how it would all look. The overall asthetic was pleasing and higher tech than anything else currently on Earth. He had arranged the crystals into as case for used and a case for unused. The used was empty as of now as he hadn't burned through the buffer crystals using a repository. That would take up most of the first day.

The facility was arranged with one upstairs level, for now, for housing. The rooms, or suites, were large and had their own bathrooms as well as enough beds and storage for four people per room. The idea was to stack as many people as he could in here so that they could all get into their seperate trainings as soon and efficiently as possible.

The downstairs was equiped with training computers and tablets with a large common room style area for study, as well as three seperate simulators for ship combat training. There were also double that number for engineering training for the repair and maintenance of ships in and out of combat. Crystal alignment and hyperdrive controls and consoles were there for tinkering and the basics of the entire ship could be worked at for knowledge's sake. He didn't just want to go back to the stars. He wanted people to be able to keep them there and never again decend into self important blood purity wars.

Happy with the facility, he transported back. He had a date for another go at the simulator with the twins. They had decided to make time every day for training themselves. Just because he had the knowledge didn't mean that he knew how to command the best out of the tech and his crew. He intended for the first ship to go to the best captain and simply hoped that that would be him. He wasn't feeling like that would be the case as the trainees would be working specifically on training to be the best that they could be at everything. Soon they would have engineers and scientists again. The training facility would weed out who was best at what and why. Then they would get into their specializations and carry on from there. Some people would wash out of combat simulation entirely and that was perfectly okay. They would need all sorts.

He remembered that he wanted to scan the muggle-born families to gather more data for his 'undocumented half-blood theory' and Parvati had included invites for the whole family to attend for scanning purposes. The final count for today was somewhere along the realms of 200 people. There were retired army and navy noncoms and officers coming along because their family was leaving for space to work with Harry and his fiances.

Harry wore the same business casual he'd worn to talk business with Suva Patill and was sweating it out a little. Nevill and Hanna would be in place as well as would Hermione. There were going to be a lot of people and they were going to need seating until they recovered. He had all of that and more but he was nervous.

They had been correct. The ships were all complete. The Zeus was waiting for a crew and there were now three drone ships in the solar system and two in the industrial location. Atlantis would be done shortly and he could build another like her, with the same upgrades from the get go. He would love to have another site to build up more ships and mine out an uninhabited planet. With that in mind, he launched the five social satellites Atlantis had and ordered her to build and launch them as they came available. The idea was to get a satellite to each of the closest stars to the home system looking for another uninhabitable world and mining it to death to establish another shipyard as he'd done at Centari.

The twins had decided on relatively conservative dress robes but their jewelry screamed foreign money. They wore blue with silver trim and the robes hugged them as well as was possible for robes. They smiled, satisfied at his dropped jaw and double checked that they had transmitted their workstations to the master's chambers in the new Potter Manor/training facility. Everything was beamed out to include the stargate, which was beamed out onto the grounds. It was more out in the middle of nowhere and heavy traffic would stand out less. He used the control pad to lock on to the signals of their watches and beamed them over to the Potter property.

The girls looked around and nodded. They would have no problems transporting over here every morning to work. They were currently in the entrance hall which had a floo and the front door nearby. It would fit all 200, and some change, people for their first foray in the the leadership of this effort. The place had an owlery for their owls and they had already sent them ahead. They really were trying to limit the foot traffic at Grimwald Place even if that meant they had to move as well. They would simply 'go to work' every day after breakfast and Harry's new elf would pop over to their work suite to serve lunch and they would be 'home' in time for dinner.

For this to work they had developed tablet devices that they could continue their work on as long as they weren't builind lat into the night anymore. The industrial side of what they were building for sale was covered as they had many more constructors and workstations built into the facility and they would be buying more owls today to have a full flock, or whatever, for large deliveries. They already had the people hired that would be filling the constructor built orders. They could then train and organize and keep eyes on the rest of the operation. Maybe the trainees could find a way to fight off an invasion that wouldn't reveal their presence.

"The repositories are in the next room with plenty of reclining space, right?" asked Parvati. He smiled and nodded.

"Good. Then are you ready to get this moving?" said Padma.

"Yeah. The first set of crystals are loaded so I'll use my pad to make the first transports." he responded.

The first appointed time came up and they plastered smiles on their faces. Parvati had the biggest grin as Lavender Brown appeared with all of her werewolf induced scarring at the front of the group. She brought a single trunk, resembling a school trunk, and that was it. No family. She wore a big grin when she spotted her classmates.

"Parvati! I missed you girl! How have you been?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that. I know your parents kicked you out for your scars, even though you're not a werewolf. So how have you been?" Parvati asked with deep concern. Lavender lost the grin.

"Purebloods automatically assume that I'm a werewolf so I'm getting shunned. It's not like it takes much for purebloods to shun anyone but it's been kind of rough. When you said you might have a job for me I couldn't turn it down." she answered. Parvati nodded as Harry stepped up.

"She didn't tell me you were coming directly, but I should have guessed. She heads up personnel and social or Counsilor for Communication and Social so, if you'd like, you can work under her." he said before smiling at the rest of the group.

"Before anyone can move on and pick jobs or move on to the jobs they've already been selected for there are placement tests and such to be done. But before any of that is done we have to send you through the repositories to get you up to speed. If everyone would follow us through the double doors here.." he trailed off as he moved to exit the room while the group followed.

There was a lot of murmmering as they followed into a large social room complete with wheeled padded chairs, hundreds of them. They were wondering as to the two odd stands side by side with an army of chairs ready in front. 

"If you will all line up in front of the stands, no crowding please, and we'll get started. Simply place your head inside the recepticle and the information will be imparted directly into your head. It's a language and basic science package so you don't spend the next 6 to 8 years trying to work your way up to the job you want. It will give you a headache to get all of that information so suddenly so that's what the chairs are for. We'll help you to a chair so scoot on out of the way when you get your cheeks in the seats." said Harry.

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" said some guy in the middle of the group. Padma picked up the question.

"Because we've all been through it. Well...Harry went through more, a lot more, but my sister and I have already had the download. It will give you a headache to get all that information at once and you may get a little dizzy. That's what happened to us." more murmering. Padma sighed.

"If you're really that opposed to getting the job of a lifetime, why did you all come out here?" said Parvati. There were some panicked lookes.

"It's not that we don't want the jobs, we do, it's just that we really don't know anything about those stands and what they are supposed to do to us. I don't personally want a headache. And why can't we get more out of it. If we're going to get a headache anyway, shy not go for broke?" a few people nodded with him. Harry stepped forward again.

"Because the download is set for the maximum safe amount of information that can be imparted. Anything more that that could actually hurt you. As it is, the worst that will happen to you is a headache and a little dizziness. This was all described in the letters that you exchanged with Parvati, I believe, so I really don't see the problem. I have another group showing up in about 50 minutes now that we've stopped to talk about it. Then we still have to get you all sorted." he said. Lavender rolled her eyes and went strait for one of the machines.

"Well I need the bloody job so I'll be the first to stick my head in the machine, how about that? Will that get things going?" she asked as she stood in front of it. Parvati moved to assist her when she came out pulling a chair close.

Lavender shook her head before sticking her face in the machine. It grabbed on and a few seconds later it let go. Lavender wobbled on her feet and Parvati helped her into a chair. Then the blond grinned.

"What a rush! I think I know another language now. Read, write, and speak. He's right you know. You won't have a clue what's going on of you don't do that first." she said.

Lines formed with renewed interest and the crystals were switched out from the repositories as they were depleted. Near the top of the hour everyone was sitting in the chairs trying to get the world to stop spinning or heads to stop pounding. They were using Lantean and English interchangeably and barely noticing when they switched.

"As it took so long to get everyone through this portion of the day, it's time to meet the next group. I see some of you brought your families with you, immediate only and my scanners say that there isn't a single true muggle in the house. Everyone is a witch a wizard or a squib. It proves my theory that there is no such thing as a muggleborn. We have rough average of 30 small families and not a single muggle is actually a muggle." he said with a big grin. One mother frowned.

"What does that mean?" she demanded. He grinned.

"It means that the war, the death camps, the dark lord...were all wrong and your children are all half-bloods. It means that everyone with magic has magical blood all the way back through their earliest ancestors. That and, if there is an inheritance test out there your children should probably take them. Most will likely turn up nothing but being distant cousins to some pure blood snob but some might turn out to be lost bloodlines. When kids turn out to be squibs the purebloods turn them out. That's magical blood that no one tracked. Eventually magic comes back to the line and everyone assumes that you're muggleborn but I think a true muggle born is next to impossible. I think this pureblood nonsense is literally breeding the magic right out of us. I also believe it's time to transport in the next group." he grinned and strutted back into the entrance hall and hit a few keys on his control pad and another group appeared in a flash of light.

"Welcome to Potter Manor/training facility." was all he got out before Hermione began to damn near vibrate.

"Well then...if you're that excited then you'd better follow me and line up in front of the small platform, podium items in the middle of the next room. They will download the information you need to keep up with this operation directly into your minds. It will give you a mildish headache and may make you dizzy for a bit which is the purpose of the chairs. Dan, Emma, I'm glad you made it."

"Wasn't going to let her run off and dissappear into another world again without us this time." Dan said while Emma nodded with a determined look. Hermione stopped vibrating in excitement and blushed heavily.

"Honestly, Dad, it's not that bad!" she protested. He raised an eyebrow and said one word.

"Australia." her jaw snapped shut and her blush intensified. Harry smirked.

"If everyone would line up in front of the repositories, no crowding please. They are simple to operate. You simply put you head into the recepticle. Everyone in the room reclining in the chairs has already done it. Before you shove your face into the thing, please make sure there is a fresh crystal in the machine or nothing will happen and you'll just look silly."

People who'd gone through nearly an hour ago were nearly recovered and rolled their chairs out of the way as this group didn't complain nearly as much about sticking their head into the machines that they didn't personally know.

"Alrighty, now that everyone's been through that it's time to parse out the jobs some of you already signed up for. For those who don't know, wizards and witches are the descendants of the people of Atlantis. At some point they realized that they could manipulate zero point energy to make their lives more comfortable and didn't need their technological marvels to live how they wished. They rejected the technology and began to worry about the purity of their Lantean bloodlines as they didn't have a sustainable population so had to have children with the normals or muggles. They were respected as healers and wise men and women but, in time they forgot much of the knowledge that made them so wise to begin with. But miracle cures were harder to come by without the technology and the dangerous idea that you were somehow better than others if you had less human blood in your veins.

The point of this is I am going to bring back that technology that those lazy Lantean ancestors threw away and drag the wizarding world kicking and screaming back to the stars. But there is a problem with that too. I was going to have this system and others patrolled and probably have terraformed Mars or something within 50 years while slowly releasing technology so as not to overwhelm anyone. But the absence of our ancestors, and their tendency to leave their tech lying around for others to find later led to a race of beings that pose as human gods to enslave most of this galaxy. They did it with our tech, however it is badly reverse engineered. They also use the Astria Porta system to spread. Which is why I'm almost certain that they will come back to Earth in force. The Americans have one and they are likely to piss off the Goauld, which is what they call themselves, and bring them back to Earth for new slaves and genocide.

"I've already taken some steps...I've now got drone ships patrolling the solar system and I have one Battleship/Flagship that needs a crew. Atlantis herself will need a crew, as she's a city and a space ship." he said. The others looked sceptical.

"So there's another threat and you're hoping some of us will sign up for the rough navy of yours in case we have to fight off Gould?" said one of the parents.

"Goauld, means god in their language, and yes. They control 90 percent of the Astria Porta in the galaxy and would definitely find insult with a group of Americans that wouldn't see them as gods. If they manage to kill one we may find a reprive while they snap up the territory lost but, in the end they will come here." most nodded.

"And if we don't want to join the navy?" asked Emma. He smiled.

"Again, we have commercial space. We also have our own production jobs and figuring out how to combine our achievements with magic with the old tech. We could use the scientists, if you want to call them that. We could also add trying to improve the tech itself as we understand it better. We need folks that listen to the Goauld chatter and records the important bits but that would be the intelligence portion of the navy." she smiled back at him.

"We'd like to see about that commercial space. You'll need dentists and other health professionals." she said. He laughed.

"We have feelers out for healers as well. If there are any doctors or nurses in the group, we would really like to see you for run through of the medical facilities. There are training facilities here for them and Neville is here for the greenhouses in Atlantis. He's got a mostly bot staff at the moment but I think Hanna there was going to help him. Families will share a suite in the upstairs rooms and the floo is available for any travel needs. The security bots already have your magical signatures and biometrics so you should find setting up your own accounts easy. Pay will be mostly in galleons or the magical pay scale because I like being on a gold standard. I don't really know why the muggles came off of it. Anyway, volunteers for each section have already signed up if they knew to and it would be nice to have some medical professionals working with us." he said. Parvati smirked.

"It helps that we got a message from a muggleborn enclave school in Eastern Europe. They only have the one school and don't accept muggleborns at all. They and their families have had to open their own schooling so there are some twenty thousand of them looking for better jobs and a better life. Figured we could fill Atlantis up on the European contingent. They start portkey-ing in next week. We looked up navy ranking for the navy we're building so don't worry too much there. Now lets get everyone organized. Everyone with a job in the civilian sector and or hoping for a commercial slot to the left side, research and development in the middle, and navy to the right side." Parvati said.

To the right were 112 people, in the middle was Hermione and 60 people, and to the left went 41 people. They navy folks were led by Harry to the training facilities to begin their training into crewing the ships. Padma took the research and development group to a set of labs in the facility while the commercial was led outside with Neville and Hannah following to the stargate.

Hermione and the research group were given their access codes and went strait to work trying to meld the tech with the magical advancements of the last 10,000 years and the first focus was on wards. They immediately began to build a ward scheme to add to the hulls of the ships that were run on potentia that would make the armor more resilient and harder to target. Then internal changes like space expansion. They would add a circuit to the ships to run a small amount of power into the wards to keep them charged. They finished the theory by the end of the day.

By then the initial testing of the navy personnel was completed and they had 3 captains; Robert Jones, Katherine Shoemaker, and Joel Packard. Robert was 5ft. 11in. He had a moderate build and brown hair and was in his mid twenties. Katherine was the shortest of the three at 5ft. 5in. At 19 with long black hair she was the youngest captain. Then Joel as a black man who had just turned 30. he was 5ft. 9in.

The three had the best all around scores in all of the tests. They absorbed the functions of the Aurora class ships quickly and in command they managed the best tactical turnout for the invasion simulations. They would spend the week working with the rest of the personnel to figure out who would hold what positions in their crews. Harry informed them that it was likely that any Admiral positions would be chosen from among them first. He also informed them that the best of them would get the flag ship, Zeus.

"I have two more hulls to work out as well. Medical ships and carriers. When we take the future fight to the Goauld we may need to treat the populations of the planets we liberate and that is were the medical ships come in. Nurses will be easier to come by as we can train them up in the use of the medical equipment we have on file. Healers will be in charge of the bays, and we're still looking for them so it looks like we'll only get the one hospital ship for the forseeable future. The carriers will have more battle coordinators than the Aurora as there will be 10,000 squads of fighters for them to coordinate. They will be very busy. Again we have to have more captains but there is only one billet right now as only one manned ship is ready." said Harry to his Navy personnel. Katherine raised a hand and he acnowledged her.

"When will these new ships be ready? And how will you do the selecting? Plus, how's going to captain a hospital ship?" she asked.

"The two new hulls will be ready in two days. I've ramped up production to meet the demand and the threats we face. A new Aurora, Medical ship, and Carrier will be in that group. There is a training module already ready for each of them. Atlantis's upgrades will be complete by then as well so she can build more of the drone patrol ships currently operating now. Anyone else wanting a captains billet will have to get their scores up and will be competing against the muggleborns from the continent. The hope is to have a strong fleet built up within a month. We will already have more ships than crews come two days from now so keep that in mind. I've got to get more repositories ready to meet the demand. We also have one of the Veela enclaves asking for a billet and I see no reason to deny them." he answered. "The captain of the hospital ship will have to listen well to their chief healer as that is the primary function of the ship. Every ship will have at least a nurse to run their infirmaries as well. I know some of you are training for that so I'll leave you all to that."

The captains nodded. They had already decided to split the applicants into groups of 36 for their crews.

"If that's the case then the oldest of us would like to take the Zeus. We can focus on choosing and training the crew for her with the upgrades that the research division has come up with. They are saying that they will have the wards ready to apply by tomorrow and we'd like to be on manuvers the day after. That will get the Zeus out of the shipyard and make space. We've seen the suggested pay scale and, as long as we get leave to spend some of it at Atlantis. We should have a good economy going by the time the next ships are ready. We passed our contacts to Parvati with the contact's permission, of course, so you can expect plenty more British applicants soon as well. The death camps really messed up all of our contact lists and a lot of people ran to the continent and America." said Katherine. Many nodded.

"I've got 2 seats on the Wizengamut that I'm using to try and make sure that kind of thing doesn't happen again. I'm hoping to make them realize that the hate written into the laws needs to go or there will be more home grown Voldemorts. Anyway, since you all have been talking, who will take what?" asked Harry.

"Like we said, I will take the Zeus and 36 recruits. A nurse or two will be included. I think Katherine would like the medical ship and Robert should likely should take the first carrier. He had the best scores of all of us captains in coordinator position." said Joel. Harry looked at them for confirmation and nodded.

"Agreed. I want to establish a captain's counsel to make tactical decisions. I don't want to be the only one with a say in what happens. My job, as I've come to understand it, is to make sure everything goes smoothly. Eventually my workstations will be moved to Atlantis. I'm already pushing over functions. Though I can work mostly from Earth with the subspace communications. I'm High Chancellor with Parvati being Chancellor of Personnel and Social and Padma as Chancellor of Intelligence and we will be appointing one for the military as well. The goal is a nation built by the half-bloods and muggleborns of the world to protect this planet and any other claimed territory. We have two systems to cover and soon will be adding more. The social satellites will find more uninhabitable worlds to mine and build from and more ships will be the result. That's not to say that we will turn away all the purebloods either. But we will have nothing to do with any of the pureblood supremacy nonsense that we had to put up with in British and European schools." said Harry then he blushed. "I forgot to set you all up in your suites for the time you're all here. Sorry about that. I guess I was excited to get started. Why don't you all find the stairs and get settled in. With the plan we have in place, 37 of you will be moving on in a couple of days anyway but the rooms are set up for 4 to a room. They are already assigned for families and they are suites so you share a living room with 4 bedrooms for privacy."

The group adjorned for the day and Harry took the time to find Parvati. She'd taken her contingent to Atlantis and he'd heard the gate start again to bring her back much later in the day. He found her in the manufacturing portion of the facility sending off owls. He walked over to her.

"Hey Harry. I'm sending out tablets and badges to the European contingent that will be joining us in a few days. The tablets can call us so we can communicate in real time and skip the international owls." she said as he swept her into a hug.

"I know. I got your message on my tablet here. You got any definite numbers yet?" he asked. Everyone else in the room looked up for a moment before going back to filling the manufacturing orders and he heard one man comment about lucky bastards.

"Eastern Europe is going through a shake up and shakedown of the muggleborn and Veela. They were mostly ignored before the whole ordeal with Voldemort but now the idea to push them into camps and enclaves with no representation is going on. We are about to have some 32,000 refugees camping on the grounds in 3 days. I've already ordered a small armies' worth of wizard tents and a lot of them are bringing their own, but it might get ugly. Some are staying behind to liberate the ones that have been rounded up and the Veela enclave in Germany is packing everyone and moving them here tomorrow. That's 3,000 Veela. I've ordered truckloads of food and they are bringing a few hundred elves with them. The refugees will bring another 1000 elves or so with them as well. Your ancestral grounds are going to get packed pretty quickly. I say we get the repositories into them and get them to Atlantis as quickly as possible. Those that want to join up with the Navy, and yes I'm capitalizing, can stay here and go through the training facilities. We just finished the repositories and have started on the crystals needed to reload them but we'll be at this for days. I contacted Daddy and he's arranging the food, for cost plus a small fee. We'll likely never have personnel problems by the end of the week. We also have British muggleborns contacting me still and I've been sending out badges and tablets to the enclave leadership and households to bring them in with up to date, real time communications so we don't have to rely on owls. Now give me a kiss and let me go so I can get back to work." she said. He gave her that kiss and released her to go looking for Padma.

He found Padma looking over the ward schemes they wanted to use on the ships though Padma was frowning at the two new hulls she would have to work with. He hadn't told them he'd been working on them. He wrapped her in a hug from behind and kissed her neck.

"What's up?" he asked. She sighed.

"I really wish you told me about the new ship types. The schemes have to be adjusted for the shapes for maximum efficiency. The good news is that we don't have to make any changes for the internals. The structural integrity fields will charge the runes naturally so we only have to have the nannites carve them in and they should work. And if not, no big loss, we just don't get the hard to target benefit out of it. The wards for the Zeus and every other Aurora class ship are ready now, they just need your approval to be carved now, and on every one of them to be built from now on. They cause anyone using manual targeting to see them in triplets making them have to choose which to target so the longer the fight the more direct targetting we'll have to work around. But the start of every fight with the Goauld will start with the manual cannons off target for the most part." she purred. Hermione frowned.

"The schemes for the other two hulls will be ready tomorrow. The computers say we need your approval to make any changes as the High Chancellor." said Hermione as she stared at her best friend blatently loving on Padma. He raised an eyebrow as to her tone.

"Is the relationship between me, Padma, and Parvati going to cause problems for you Hermione?" he asked. She huffed.

"Really, Harry, a marriage contract? It's outdated and barbaric!" she started to rant.

"Outdated? Sure. Barbaric? I don't think so. It was an agreement between the girls, myself, and their father. It really isn't any of your concern, and it is unbreakable except for the agreement of the people involved. We're happy with it so calm down, okay?" he interrupted. She huffed again and went back to pouring over the the ward schemes. He rolled his eyes.

"What else do you have for me?" he asked Padma, who turned around in his arms and threw her own around his neck.

"The new intelligence office already has some information for us. The Americans really stepped in it. They got into a dustup with the over god Ra. They managed to kill him and the Goauld are in dissaray fighting over the empty seat. They are all now at war with each other trying to carve out new territory. However Earth was mentioned multiple times as a threat to their power. They can't quite remember where we are and it wasn't called Earth the last time they were here so they haven't quite gotten around to finding us yet. Whoever comes out on top will shuffle their resources to do the searching after the battles are over. It seems there will be little actual fighting. They can't use their minions to search for us because that would mean they would have to educate them and that would be bad for their image. They could pull the general location from the stargate network, and that is likely what they are going to do, and come here blind, or whoever wins the closest bit of territory to us. That looks like Appophis at this point. That is unless he looses his territory before then. Now I need you to sign off on the changes to the Aurora hulls." she answered.

He nodded and stepped back from her after giving her another kiss, this one on the lips, and moved to the console to enter his confirmation codes. Hermione was paying special attention so he decided to nip that in the bud.

"The system records and stores magical signatures so only I can enter the codes." he said. She looked dissappointed.

With that done he went to look at the grounds that were going to be full of tents in the near future. The sun was going down and the grounds were a little overgrown but this should work. He waved his gauntleted hand and the grass was trimmed down all across the grounds and he nodded at a job well done. Or, at least, well enough done. He decided to check on how people were settling into Atlantis tomorrow and went back inside to work a bit at his station. He increased the maximum nannite amounts at the industrial site by 10 times and looked into the new changes for the Aurora hulls. He personally read the intelligence reports and agreed with the conclusions reached. Then he went to the replicator and replicated 172 bags for galleons and transported himself to Grimwald Place to fill them with the first months pay. He'd set aside a place for a bank in Atlantis for everyone to do their banking without the rediculous fees working with the goblins. This way he could pay everyone without having to count it all personally. With all of the monies counted and bagged he transported back and called a meeting.

"Alright people, we have to discuss how everyone is going to get paid. The first month is ready for you and I'll start transporting the bags over or we can set you up accounts with the Atlantis Bank that I set up when I retrieved her. You would only have to set up an access code of some sort and it would be transported and stored in your own vault without access fees. You won't earn interest, but I'm not about to bother your money for you without authorization except to add more to it. The muggles are starting to use bank cards but you can use credit codes. Just remember you code and the system remembers your magical signatures and only you can authorize any payments out unless you set up an authorization for minor stuff for wives and children. It's up to you. Carrying around a ton of gold or set up an account. You all have suites in Atlantis already assigned to you so you could have it all transported there for later use and, as annoying as making sure that is done will be, I will happily see it done." said Harry. Everyone was thinking about that.

"What about converting to muggle money?" asked Hermione.

"I can't do it for you. The goblins won't work with me. You'd have to go to Gringotts and get it converted that way. With the civilian economy we're establishing in Atlantis, I would imagine most of what you want would be available soon for galleons. Not to mention that the goblins are likely to reject you too Hermione." he answered.

In the end it was agreed to open up accounts so he called the Orion to transport the gold to Atlantis Bank in seperate accounts organized by magical signatures. It was near dinner time so the twins and Harry went to the entrance hall to transport over to Grimwald Place as everyone else went to the social hall/dining room. They took their tablets with them so they could continue to work on whatever they had been working on when they left. Harry spent most of the night until bed assigning ranks based on performance after his captains. Intelligence was working in shifts so he went through the newer reports as did Padma. The international owls would arrive in the continent tomorrow but the local owls had delivered today so Parvati was fielding calls all night until just after dinner. Even then she was still trading messages.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter or Startgate.

Chapter 13

The trio transported over to the Potter Facility and got back to work. Padma went strait in to Intelligence to discuss the reports and Parvati was fielding calls from the new pads that went overseas. Harry went to spend the day with and train with the Navy. He figured that if he was going to be a commander-in-chief he would have to know how and why everything was done. Still none had found a way to keep a full scale Goauld invasion under wraps.

Intelligence did find out that the governments of the world knew of their magical governments and were supposed to get updates from them as to what was going on. The general conscensus was that they were being misinformed and they were generally tired of it. They were gathering together to get ready to bring their ministries under human control in one swoop. So Harry realized that he would need to talk to Kingsly and soon.

He informed the girls where he was going to be and flooed over to the ministry. He was quickly ushered into the minister's office to see the head of the DMLE waiting as well. He took a deep breath and jumped right in.

"Kingsly, I tapped into the chatter from the muggle ministries and found that they are preparing to take over the magical ministries because they are tired of being talked down to and lied to. We have to start dealing honestly with the muggle government or it's not going to end well for us." said Harry. Kingsly frowned.

"I have been since I came into office. I told them that the previous administration was run by Voldemort and a terrorist had taken the ministry building and control of the government. Their response was that if the corruption has gone so far that your ministry can be taken then you need a new government model. They knew we'd been pushing the muggleborn around and out. They knew about the discriminatory laws and disapprove of every one of them. It's made worse that the other countries, except for the colonies, use a similar model that we do and are telling the muggles as little as possible. I think they've been talking to the muggleborn but I don't know how they found them." said the Minister. Harry shook his head.

"Records are how they found them. You push them back into the muggle world after you pretty much force them out of that world at the age of eleven. Then, on paper in the muggle world, they cease to exist until their seventeen and can't find a job in our world. So they go back to theirs with no usable education in the muggle world. They stand out like a sore thumb which means that the Statute of Secrecy is threatened by forcing them out after you get out of them what you want. You get an influx of money from them for seven years and then they are left to fend for themselves. The muggles know about them because of that and have been helping preserve the Statute of Secrecy for you for a long time. Now they are getting tired of it. They're scratching our back but we won't return the favor." Harry countered. Kingsly pondered that and looked at the new head of the DMLE.

"When I called you in here I was wanting to look into the reports that you are bringing in a large amount of muggleborns. What are you doing with them? That's why I brought Gustavson in." said Kingsly. Harry smirked.

"I'm giving them all jobs and a place to sleep. And my magic tech found that there are no muggleborn in my group. All their parents are squibs. The wizarding world tends to kick squibs out and not track them. They have kids who happen to still be squibs. Did you know that wizards have millions of years of history not just human history. We got here first and seeded life onto the planet mostly as an experiment or something to do while we settled in. The oldest witch, of the purest blood is frozen in the ice in the Antarctic and has been there for over a million years. She has a wizard killing plague so I'm leaving her there until we are prepared to cure her and everyone has had the vaccine. But back to it...we kick them out and don't track them and, eventually their descendants exhibit magic again and we call them muggleborns. But their really half-blood." he said. Gustavson frowned.

"You're saying that we have been doing ourselves a disservice for centuries? That magical blood is still magical blood even if they have no magic?" he was clearly upset.

"They have magic and a magical signature. They just don't have enough for a wand. That's all. They have magical cores that are detectable and some of them are almost strong enough for a wand. It makes their children half-blood and means that there are really two blood classes. We should have been helping them, not shunning them. Now countries, especially the Eastern European ones, are starting to round up the muggleborns into camps like Voldemort did. That is what is really driving this schism between out governments. They want us to watch over the statute for ourselves and stop basically giving it lip service and only punishing the muggleborns for violating it when we force the violations." said Harry.

"Back to what I'm doing...I've found and am starting to repopulate Atlantis. I've established a new bank, since the goblins refuse to deal with me anymore, and we already have over a hundred new accounts from the half-bloods in my employ. The Americans have found an artifact from or ancestors that allows travel between planets, and not just planets in this solar system but much farther away and used it to piss off the race that rules 90% of the galaxy. I'm watching all transmissions coming through the system which is how I found out what the muggles are doing. I actually didn't get a request for a meeting before coming here. I was on the way to warn you about what was going on when I was ushured in here for this meeting." 

"Now you're telling us you can travel to other planets? You're mad! Kingsly, don't tell me you're listening to this." said Gustavson.

"There are two ways to travel between planets. One is to use an Astria Porta, as our ancestors called them, and the other is to build a ship and go there. I'm building ships and soon I'll build another ship like Atlantis, and Atlantis is the ship our ancestors came to Earth in, and set it up somewhere else. I located a new system to go mining in so I'll be sending out a ship to get that started. I don't care what you want to believe. I am building ships and preparing to clean up after the Americans as they just killed the leader of the people ruling the galaxy and they are not very happy." Harry said. Kingsly raised a hand to quiet the retort of Gustavson.

"What Harry spends his money on is his business. If he has the magic tech and money to work these things out, and he did bring us this information about a possible takeover by Her Magesty, we should work with him to resolve this mess. Harry, will you be there for the next Wizengamut meeting? We could use the politicking to push some reforms in the way we treat the muggleborns and I bet the department of mysteries has known what you just said forever and kept it to themselves. They're no good to anyone if they take in tax money and never have anything for public consumption. The next meeting is tomorrow. It's an emergency session. It was going to be about the small army you're raising but now it's going to be about our unknowing violations of the Statute of Secrecy. What a mess." said Kingsly. Gustavson growled.

"And you're going to just let him build an army?" he raged.

"To be precise, I'm raising a space navy. Most of the time we won't even be on Earth. You'll see me because I have a couple of seats on the Wizengamut and I'll do my part to help clean up Magical Briton, but there is literally a galaxy of dark lords out there and I want to put myself between them and the Earth." said Harry.

Harry pulled out his pad and made some commands for the shipyards to build another Orion to send out to the new site. Gustavson's jaw dropped as Harry tinkered with something that was definitely technological in the heavily warded Ministry of Magic. It shouldn't be possible. Yet, here he was, tapping away. So the man calmed down in his shock and asked a question.

"What is that?" it wasn't barked out angrily so Harry answered.

"It's my work pad. It's a small quantum computer with a communications suite so that I can stay in touch with my operations in real time. No owls." he said.

"But owls are the best way for communication. Better than anything the muggles have!" said Gustavson. Harry shook his head.

"Muggles have television, which allows one way communication and sends moving pictures. They also have telephones, which allows near instant two-way communication without having to get on your knees in front of the fire place. They also have email which allows faster messaging than owls but can be intercepted and read by a third party, much like owls can. Muggles have come a long way but you wouldn't know that if you took muggle studies at Hogwarts. The course is out of date and has been since probably Dumbledore was in school. Airplanes, motor cars, diesel trains, nuclear submarines, space shuttles, and satellites for communications and spying. None of that is mentioned and all if it muggles are using right now." Harry said.

"I'll talk to Minerva about updating the course then. And what can your magic technology do then?" said Gustasvson, genuinely interested now.

"The same thing the muggles can do but better. Did you know they went to the moon? Well so can we, and any other moon or planet. I don't want to declare war on the Goauld, which is what the rulers of the galaxy call themselves but if they come here we will push them back. But we need to stop this brewing war between us and the muggles. That would get nasty pretty quiclkly and I would be forced to start beaming people out to get them away from the muggle military. Stop talking to them as if they were stupid, they probably know more about the magical world than you do. That will go a long way." said Harry before he pulled up his communications.

"Hey, Padma. You were right that they had no idea that the muggles were planning to fix their problems by force." he said into the pad. They watched and listened in wonder as it spoke back to him.

"The crisis in Eastern Europe and the death camps in England that we just cleaned up has got them pretty mad. They've been lied to and talked down to for so long they are ready to call the Treaties of Seperation and the Statute of Secrecy violated and come down on us like a ton of bricks. It also looks like its going to be Appophis that holds the nearest territory to us as few are challenging him right now. You still in a meeting with the Minister?"

"Yup. Now that the head of the DMLE is actually listening to what I say instead of trying to find some reason to chuck me into Azcaban it's going really well. He was afraid that I was building an army to topple the ministry." he said.

"That's just silly. If you wanted to do that you would have done it when you were fighting Voldemort. Then when you killed him you would have pushed on to the ministry and took it over for yourself. You didn't do that and helped to rebuild and you are pushing to fix the policies and laws that allowed for something like Voldemort to happen in the first place. You tell them that purebloods can also apply to work for you too but you have no place for blood snobs yet?" she asked. He grinned.

"Not yet. Hadn't got that far yet." he admitted.

"Then get to it already."

"You beat me to it. I better let you get back to what you were doing." he said.

"Yeah. Things are interesting on the Goauld front. I'll fill you in when you get here."

"There's an emergency session of the Wizengamut tomorrow though I don't know the time yet. You'll have to do without me most of the day that day."

"That's the day that the Zeus's crew moves to their new ship isn't it. Well the ward schemes are done for the other hulls for you to approve. Parvati's been in talks with the European Muggleborns all morning and it looks like we are getting even more than we originally thought. We may have to send some of them strait to Atlantis as civilians and give them an allowance until they get jobs to support themselves. I know we're setting up our own economy but this won't even eat into your budget." she said.

"Bloody hell...thanks for the update. I'll get back to my meeting now." he said.

"Okay. Miss you!" she said as she broke the connection. He looked back up at the waiting men and sighed.

"As you can see, I've taken it on myself to save the muggleborns and drag the wizarding world to the stars all over again, kicking and screaming if I have to." he said. They nodded.

"Well we'll get the word out that purebloods are welcome to work for you as long as they aren't blood snobs tomorrow in the Wizengamut because it will be on the wireless again. It's a new idea of mine that the lords will be more careful who they screw over if everyone can listen in and know who to blame." said Kingsly with an evil grin. Harry laughed then turned to Gustavson.

"So...we good?" Gustavson nodded.

"So what is the plan for getting the queens' government to not destroy the ministry?" Harry asked.

"I go into the Prime Minister's office and tell him the whole truth. Then I apologize for the previous administrations treatment of muggles and actually enforce the laws on treatment of others that aren't purebloods. The laws on how to treat others have always been in place but were rarely enforced unless the victim was a pureblood. We have to enforce them is all. And on that note I'm going to authorize the money to build up the force, Gustavson. We'll use the monies set aside for the snatcher teams to pay for it. Its still on the books as of now and we're going to appropriate the funds. We'll need the aurors and we really do need them now." said Kingsly.

"May I suggest that we stop calling the muggles muggles. It might sound offensive to them. Normals or no-mag as the Americans do." said Harry. Kingsly nodded.

"That might be a good idea. I'll write up a bill to change the official lable to no-mag. Their the only country not having problems with their non magical government. But then they are part of their government and not separate. They also accept the muggleborn with open arms so they have the highest magical population in the world, which is funny as the witch hunts were particularly bad there." said Kingsly.

"Good because we need them on our side. If we end up having to stoop an invasion by the Goauld, the only thing that will keep it under wraps is the mundane governments. They are the only ones with the resources to make that work. Let the Prime Minister know that the American mundane government or military is working with an ancient magical artifact that allows instant travel between planets in the network and that we've found that the galaxy is ruled by a race that calls themselves gods and believes that everyone should and will bow down to them and become their slaves or be destroyed. The Americans have already pissed them off and they will be coming for us because of it. If it's going to be used it should be a joint effort and not just the Americans. They would call it a stargate but our ancestors called them Astria Porta, which basically means the same thing." said Harry.

"Even with you technology, this sounds far fetched Harry." said Kingsly.

"It's not, really. I made a magic transmitter and reciever and can pick up their communications. For the most part they are shouting threats at each other back and forth and trying to find Earth so they can set the closest Goauld System Lord to destroy us for daring to oppose the gods. They have been here before, mostly in Egypt and anywhere that was a big fan of pyramids. That's where they got a good portion of their slaves, we think. Anyway tell them that and emphasize what the Yanks are doing and you should get them off your back." he said. Kingsly nodded.

"I guess I'll let you get back to work. The Wizengamut meeting starts at 8 tomorrow morning." said Kingsly.

Harry rose and shook their hands as all three filed out of the office. Kingsly made for the floo as well to head to the PM's office and Harry flooed to the Potter Training Facilities. Once there he went to find Padma. She said she had something for him and he needed to approve the new ward schemes. Walking into the intelligence division, he found her reading over some reports. He wrapped her in another hug from behind and kissed her neck.

"Hey beautiful. What do you have for me?" he asked softly.

"Hey Harry. The war for power is a cold one for now. They are massing up ships on each other's borders but it's the truly big fleets that are threatening for Ra's territory. I saw that you courtesy copied me on the new mining and construction site you picked so thank you. Anyway the System Lords are gearing up for a portracted war. No one had the ships that Ra did to enforce his rule and his domain is being mostly split up by his underlings grabbing for power. There are now 7 more considered System Lords than there were before. Because they use unskilled labor to build them most shipyards are slow and then they have to carefully train their slave soldiers, called Jaffa, so that they don't realize that they aren't really gods. We are beginning to get a decent picture as to the state of the galaxy and how far their long range sensors go. They can see about 4 light years in any direction so we may even be able to establish ship yards in their territory if they become aggressive towards us.

"On another note, Atlantis can make 5 social satellites an hour and launch them and she's doing that which is bringing us a lot more information. Appophis knows how to read the gates so he likely knows where Earth is. He's consolidating his position right now but soon, after this cold war is over, he'll have ships to spare. The Goauld don't use much automation as that would require maintenance workers who understand the technology enough to repair it. If we come up to one, he's likely to use a personal shield and a hand device that can cause pain and kill. It's how they pose as gods to begin with. They are actually little snake like beings that enter you through the mouth and wrap around the brain stem to take control of your body. The new medical core was made aware of that when we found out so there's that. We recalibrated the sensors, all of them, to look for such creatures from now on.

"Also we've found we may need some ground forces as you don't want the nannites and bots to really think for themselves and so research and development is coming up with a whole soldier package complete with rifle, personal shields, and communications for ground combat. Hermione didn't like the idea of making weapons but once she got into it she came up with a rifle that has 3 settings. Our new stun, bombarda, and a piercing hex to punch through shields. Stun grenades and naquada frag grenades came from a few more of the muggleborns. Now we just need someone with military training to teach us how to apply them in the best ways." she rattled off.

"You're right. That is a lot of good information. I bet you courtesy copied me to my pad and station didn't you?" he asked and she turned and gave him glare.

"Duh. Don't let something like those new ships happen again. And you need to authorize the implementation of the wards on the new ships before they get finished building. You can use my station to do it. It's right over here." she led him to an upgraded station and pulled up the wards.

"For the hospital ship we went with the name Asclepius for it's name and class. It goes with a simple notice me not and unbreakable to keep the hull in one piece. It's more likely to be called in after the fact but still has double shields and such but it's main function is a flying hospital. We learned that the Jaffa are genetically engineered for strength and toughness as well as to have little to no immune system. They get that from the juvenile Goauld in a pouch in their belies. We thought it would be a good idea that if we can get ourselves a Jaffa or two we could find a way to restore their immune systems and free them and not have to kill so many of them just to get at the Goauld. We would also get our hands on a juvenile Goauld to run tests on it. Now less staring and more authorizations please." she said. He chuckled and added his codes and sent the changes.

"Thank you. Now any new information about what the Minister is going to do about the normals? This operation becomes a rescue and escape mission if the muggles take over. Witch hunts...again. What's he gonna do?" she asked.

"Last I saw, he as headed to the Prime Minister's office to lay all the cards on the table. There's a change to the official classification of muggle to not be muggle anymore. I don't know for sure what the new word will be but I'm pretty sure the muggles found the term muggle offensive. I told him to tip her magesty's government off to what the Yanks are doing with the stargate and to get in on it as they really shouldn't be doing this alone. If they are going to bring down the wrath of the Goauld on Earth let it be the whole Earth's mistake and not just one nation. I'll be extending the invitation to the purebloods tomorrow for those that aren't blood snobs. If they are and can hide it well enough to work with us then I don't really care, personally, but that just me." she frowned a bit but nodded. She decided to show him around.

"This section is going to grow and you really should build on to the living space with standard bunks and stick more to a room with a shared bathroom between them as we're going to need the housing for some time. You personally expected a few hundred and planned for that but we are actually looking at tens of thousands just to start off. That was your mistake for not reading the world news and not thinking that Parvati could get the word out for what you're doing." she scolded lightly.

He blushed and nodded and pulled his pad to have a long wing added to the facility for housing that would hold another thousand and the Orion to deliver the bots required at maximum speed. It would all be here within the hour and construction would be finished by the next morning, including knocking out a wall off of the social hall. It wasn't large enough for 1,400 people but it would have to do.

"We don't need to hack the Goauld because you did it for us. They have more variety in their fleet than we will but most of their things fit on board an Ha'tak and is carried into theatre. The only carrier in our fleet will be the carrier class which we reclassified as the Pallas in class and name. He's the titan of warcraft and the spring campaign season, just like Asclepius is the god of medicine. We currently have 6 ships, one which should be manned and will be manned tomorrow and 5 drones. You CC'ed me when you multiplied the building capacity of the industrial site times 10. What's the new build order so I can let Parvati know."

"Starting from completion tomorrow it will be 2 Aurora's and 8 Destiny drones. We can pack people in the training rooms to get the bodies on board and training will continue when aboard ships so we have a competent force waiting. The grounds will be used for the ground troop training you and your analysts have cooked up. We just have to figure out where each ship will go. So by tomorrow we'll have 2 Aurora's, and I'll leave the naming to intelligence and hope we don't run out of gods, one Asclepius and one Pallas. I think the Asclepius should stick close to Atlantis until there is more adequate fleet cover. The next site will start out on the same setup we have at the current site and build one each of the manned ships, one new city ship, and 5 Destiny drones. I've already reassigned a drone to patrol that system. We can expect to find more of such systems because unskilled labor can't mine these types of systems. We'll do the same commercial thing with the new city and call it something like Olympus or something." he said. Padma nodded.

"That will work. The next build should be more manned ships. We'll have more than enough crew but you will have to hire many more of the refugees. The tents show up today and the food shows up tomorrow when the people get here. They'll be free to join up with us or move on into British magical society. We'd have to clear their emigrant status with the ministry. It looks like we have a good handle on things so why don't you go see Parvati." she said. He gave her a quick kiss and headed out.

He found Parvati outside with some volunteers setting up the tents. Suva was there as well with his work crew of squibs that seemed to be able to get anything if you could come up with the gold. He came up behind Parvati and hugged her as he had Padma and kissed her neck. She jumped in surprise.

"Hey Harry. Don't sneak up on me like that! You see Padma about the sorry state the Goauld are in right now?" she said she spun around in his arms and stole a kiss before moving to grab another tent.

"Yeah. What about your side of things. Anything new for me?" he asked.

"Yup. There's an enclave of muggleborns in every country in Europe except France. Seems Magical France had a shake up at the same time as muggle France during the French Revolution. I really wish Binns taught something other than the Goblin Rebellions. Well anyway the muggleborns were tired of being pushed aside and turned on the purebloods. It was a pretty bloody war with the muggleborn coming out on top and forcing a fully representative government. Now there's factions and a lot of the old families in France don't exist anymore or fled here, like the Malfoy family. Anyway, Magical France is taking on some of the enclaves as well so we don't end up with over 100,000 hungry people siting on your property that we would have to employ. There is actually some established jobs over there for them to take if they can learn enough French to get by.

"We'll be taking in 32,826 tomorrow and I really hope we have enough tents. They'll bring some of their own an we're just really lucky that there's so much land here to work with. Your constructors are working on that new wing already and making really good time. After the Intelligence Division came up with the army or marines as one muggleborn said, because they will be working closely with the Navy, I took the liberty to mark out the training grounds and firing range for them. We only have one manufacturing constructor table working on the rifles. Hermione really is brilliant. She figured them out in a few hours. You stare down the barrel and holographic targeting reticule pops up for you. They are tamper proof too. They are powered by mini potentia and once we get the rest of the equipment we can really start training them." she said as she set up another tent.

He joined in. It was relatively warm outside and they were working pretty fast. The tents were all set up a little after lunch and they had a decent tent city going here. Then he thought of how they were going to be bringing in even more tents and was really thankful he had so much land. He began planning the expansion of the training facilities and adding more buildings. He didn't actually go ahead with them as they would just get in the way tomorrow. They all went inside for a late lunch and Padma found them and sat down with her tray as well.

"Well the lesser System Lords were finally attacked while you were helping Parvati. I won't complicate things with their names but the greater fleets moved in on them, some working together, and crushed them this morning. More hulls started to be built today as well. Each of the remaining lords have their own shipyards but we really shouldn't see any new construction in space for months yet. They can't churn them out like we do as they don't seem to have much nannotechnology. The ones we need to know are: Ra, Socar, Osiris, Nirrti, Chronus, Ba'al, Apophis, Heru'ur, and Anubis. Anubis was banished by Ra for unspeakable cruelty, even for them. He's still not marked as dead though. He escaped them somehow. We believe that he's amassing a fleet to get his revenge and will be back. We can't seem to find him either, even hacked in as we are. The only reason we are weary of him is that we know everyone elses fleet strength but we have nothing on him. He was also the 'go to guy' for technology so his will be upgraded somehow. So in short, we don't know where he is, his strength, or when he will come back. We prepared a briefing of full fleet strength and territories and sent it to your pad." said Padma. He nodded and pulled out his pad from his robe pocket and looked over the briefing.

Each of the major lords and their underlings each had fleets of over a hundred ships. The underlords were interesting as they had pledged their fleets and support to the other System Lords so they they wouldn't get crushed like bugs.

"Get the captains pads as well so they can be CC'ed this kind of information. We'll get our own ship and crew eventually or we'll just command Atlantis. What about the people coming in tomorrow. How many of them have agreed to work with us?" he asked, looking up from his pad.

"Pretty much all of them. You didn't notice but the nannites at the main construction site built more than just the Orion. They built several for the buffers alone. They are also using the Atlantis's buffer to get things done as well. We're churning out pads as fast as we can and preparing for the long haul to keep people here and get them all through the repositories and training. As space opens up we push more in and the simulators are going to be packed. We can pack more into medical and engineering simulations but that still leaves tens of thousands sitting in the lawn. They'll be bringing everything they own and all their own galleons to live off of but they need something to keep them gainfully employed and the pads can be used for some of their training and some can go into the marines." said Parvati.

"We should see if any of them have any experience in child care and would like to run day care centers so parents can work and train." said Padma.

"And we have to be ready for some people not to work well with others. Its bound to happen. We need a police force instead of just the bots and sensors. See if anyone has any Auror training or some such like that." said Harry.

Parvati picked up her pad and sent off a message wide to all the pads not on the grounds. She got responses pretty quickly with a few hundred police officers of different types among the refuges and one among the British that were coming in as well by transporter. She also got some 70 healers from Eastern Europe and knew that Atlantis and the Asclepius class ships would need them. They would have enough pads, even if she had to stay at the facilities overnight for the rush job.

"It looks like it's a late night for me. To get enough pads means someone will have to be working through the night. If you'll authorize overtime I can get production and manufacturing to rush more of the pads to be done by tomorrow at noon by the latest." she finally said. He looked at her, concerned.

"Don't work yourself into the ground. If you need to run down to the apothecary and get a supply of potions for everyone, do it. Floo over and grab a nap too. We like using the transporter as there's no spinning and we don't get dumped out and we still need a transport scrambler for the goblins. I'll take care of that tonight because I promised it to them. We could so rob them blind right now. Anyway, we should see if any of them have military experience to train the marines." he said.

"Already done. We have a couple of retired army and marines that will work with our people for auror pay. I say we send even the police through the same training, just to be sure everyone is on the same page. We have 12 upgraded constructor tables going full bore. Some filling the orders for our magic tech the rest are churning out pads. As they really cost us next to nothing, we should give them out for free to everyone that is going to be working with us. They can run training programs and learning programs on them on their time off so they don't get too bored and don't forget things from the repositories." she responded. He nodded.

"I guess I should plan what I want to say at the Wizengamut meeting tomorrow. Are the both of you sure you can handle it until I get back?" he asked. They leaned in and kissed his cheeks.

"Yes. Police and military know to look to your under counsellors for anything they need. Those that want to try the civilian and business route know what to do when they get the basic knowledge downloads as well. Go and muddle through the Wizengamut and we'll take care of everything." said Padma while Parvati finished her lunch and rose to head to the floo.

"Take care of my tray Harry, please?" she said over her shoulder as she hurried off.

He smirked and knew she was headed to Grimwald Place first for gold before she headed to clean out the apothecary. He buckled down an finished his own lunch before putting his and Parvati's things in the recycler. Padma was right behind him but looking to get back to work herself.

He made his way to the main control room of the building where he'd set up their stations and sat down at his, checking for any messages that he hadn't received on his pad and began began to compose what he would say to the Wizengamut. It really depended on what Kingsly had to say to them first. He poured over the intelligence briefings so he was familiar with the information and could quote it at the meeting. Since the old constructor tables were in the room as well he created a hard light projector to show what he needed to. They would either believe him or not but it was his money to waste if he was lying, which only he n the chamber would know for sure. He would tell them he'd taken in the refugees from Eastern Europe and the Veela and was training them to join his magic technology powered space navy. He wouldn't tell them about the marines he would begin training because by the time they needed to know they wouldn't even be on Earth any longer. Sure of what he would say, he closed out his station and moved to look up Parvati.

He found her in manufacturing with her crew churning out pads as fast as the upgraded tables could go. He watched his focused fiance for a moment and decided that it wouldn't do to distract her right now and went to find Padma. He found her in the research and development section chatting with Hermione over the specs of some sort of headgear.

"That is a good idea Hermione. Real time communications and some very short range, ten miles, sensors. This is just what the marine section needs. This is the last of the ground gear for now. Did you call your parents last night on your pad? They had just closed down everything they owned and sold their home to work with you in some capacity and the intelligence section will be moving to Atlantis in the near future so you can move in with your parents again in their suite. Or you can sign up to have you own suite. Which will it be for you?" he heard Padma ask as he moved up beside her and took her hand.

"I think I'll stay with my parents for now. I missed a lot of time going to Hogwarts then last year when I obliviated them and sent them away. They still aren't happy about that." she responded.

"I would say so. What if you find a like mind among your coworkers? Going to move out?" Padma teased. Hermione turned her nose up a bit.

"Please! There would have to be an impending marriage before I moved in with a man. It's just not proper." she said a little stuffily. Harry chuckled.

"Oh? And what are you laughing at, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"You sounded just like Percy just then. Or Mrs. Weasly. I couldn't decide and ended up laughing about it. I can't wait to see you actually fall in love. It will be refreshing to see you change your mind on how a lot of things are done." he chuckled. She sniffed but didn't respond.

Padma smirked and checked her watch for the time and her eyes bugged out. They had been here for almost 12 hours.

"Well, Hermione, me and Harry are going to turn in. He's got to be in front of the Wizengamut at 8 and we've all got a busy day tomorrow getting everyone processed." she said. Hermione waved them off.

They went back by transporter and sat down at the dinner table. They thanked Tipsy for holding dinner for them and apologized for making her wait. The little elf was nearly in tears that they cared so much for her. After the late dinner the two of them had some snogging time before bed but pulled away from each other just before 10 and after stealing another goodnight kiss went to bed.

HPTLA

He was up by 6:30 and had breakfast by 7 with Padma. A tired Parvati met him from a nap and was headed back to the facility with a quick breakfast in her belly. She took the time to steal herself a kiss, however, before she flooed out.

He arrived in the Wizengamut meeting with about 30 minutes to spare and took his seat early. Many looked at him wearily and he realized that they thought he was building an army to take over Britain. He almost laughed at the fearful looks double checked his personal shield. Slowly the room filled and the Chief Witch called the room to order.

"On this the second meeting of the year I call the Wizengamut to order. As this is an emergency meeting we move to the Minister to explain." said Madam Marchbanks. Kingsly rose.

"I was alarmed when the opposing side from the progressives, the conservatives, pushed for a vote of censure against the Potter-Black votes because they accused him of building an army to overthrow the ministry. I have spoken with him and the Prime Minister and, after a few calls were made, too much of Lord Potter-Black's story rang true. He's building a Navy to fight in space, mostly anyway, and he's preparing to fight off an invasion from space of our nearest neibors. They would enslave or destroy us but to get the full story I would give the floor to Lord Potter-Black.

"I will say that he told me to state to the Prime Minister that the American mundane government had found and was using a multi-million year old magic technological artifact to travel to other planets in this galaxy and had pissed off the rulers of the galaxy in the undertaking of this venture. That they had killed one of them and set their system of government into disarray. A lot of this information came from Lord Potter-Black and the Prime Minister so bear with me.

"The Americans acted on their own on behalf of everyone on Earth. In doing so they have likely drawn the eye of a space navy numbering in the thousands with millions of slave soldiers. That is the Prime Minister's guess based on the information his offices had available by the end of the meeting. The general concensus is that the Allies will now work together with the stargate, and that is what they call it, and make joint decisions and joint teams. No one nation will handle the gate. The Americans refused to hand over the gate to their Department M so it will continue to operate under the control of the mundane governments of the Allied Powers.

"With his magic technology, Lord Potter-Black also found that the mundane governments of the world were preparing to wrest control of the magical governments away from us. The previous administrations had lied to, bespelled, and talked down to them for so long they were no longer willing to cover for us and the Statute of Secrecy any longer. We have been doing ourselves a great disservice. When we push the mundane born out, and yes it is the wish of this administration to change the designation to mundane, we create a paper trail in mundane records that lead right back to us. When they can't get a job with us they retreat back to the mundane world and, who has mandatory education laws, uneducated in the mundane way in direct violation of that law. This creates more problems that need to be covered up.

"The mundane government has been doing all that they can to help keep the secret of magic. Scratching our back, if you will, but we've done nothing to help from our end. Our criminals attack the mundanes with magic and we barely fine them. Our people steal from them and obliviate them but we leave video evidence and electronic records behind leaving the mundanes to have to run a cover operation to confiscate all the evidence left behind. Our methods haven't worked since the invention of the computer and video camera, both of which are better with magic technology, but we use them as if we know better. The mundane citizens are beginning to get suspicious that there is some mysterious second society that their government is covering for that doesn't have to abide by the rules of their own society and is barely remaining hidden.

"To prevent war with out mundane government counterparts we must do better. The budget is still slotted to fund snatchers and camps though we have neither and have had neither for a few months so this administration has appropriated these funds to get the auror and hit wizard corps up to date. Magical France and Germany are looking at us like a wounded duck and they are the wolves. It has been some years since a magical country has been conquered and I would like to be able to say: Not on my watch!" said Kinglsy, nearly ranting.

Many began to murmer and complain that the current minister was a 'muggle lover' and should be replaced. They were of the conservatives though and found their numbers and political clout greatly reduced after the fall of Voldemort as many of their number were found to have been funding the monster until he'd completely ignored and threatened the Wizengamut that they knew he wasn't at all about bringing back some of the 'good olde days' and more about putting himself on a throne. By that time it had been too late and they were stuck with him and they were now known as his monetary supporters.

"Lord Potter-Black, I believe that we would like you to tell us more about the external threats we face from outside our own planet as confirmed by the PM's office." prompted the Minister.

Harry rose and held up the hard light projector and pulled up the first image. The majority of the room recoiled.

"This is a Goauld. It's a smallish snake like creature that enters your body through the mouth and the back of the throat and wraps around the brain stem to take control of you body. We don't know if there are any other effects but we believe that they would be able to easily impersonate who they've taken control of very easily." he switched images.

"This is the mock up of an Ha'tak. It's a mother ship. It carries hundreds to thousands of smaller ships so that they can bring a large invasion force wherever they go. Even one of these showing up in our skies is trouble. I have taken steps to ensure that if one does show up it won't last long. To make that work we need to be on good terms with the muggle government. I'm not asking for ministry money to defend the world from invasions. I'm making enough to foot the bill myself. I am asking that any pureblood that has a problem finding a job and isn't a blood snob can apply to work for me as well. The same for half-bloods as well." he changed the image again.

"This is an image of my ships. All four types are here. They have magic cannons, wards, and the ability to move between galaxies if need be. You would have to be able to follow the orders of a half-blood or even what you would call a muggleborn, which is a misnomer. I have found that, among the group that have joined me so far, that all of the mundane born's parents are squibs. They have some magic and have a magical signature but not enough magic to match with a wand." he paused and listened the the conservatives complain for a few moments.

"The minister actually covered much of what I wanted to talk about. The Goauld call themselves gods and go out of their way to make sure that their slaves believe that. They developed weapons that resemble fire raining from the heavens, and took the names of gods from our past, especially cultures that built pyramids. We think they have actually been to Earth before and stole a good portion of our people as slaves. We are sure that the nearest of them knows where Earth is and will be attacking once the civil war the Americans started among them is over. There are 8 major players in Goauld politics and hundreds of smaller names that have sworn homage to them. If they come here looking for a fight they will find one. I already have ships patrolling the solar system for defense and, today, there will be a manned ship doing the same.

"And, finally, the crisis in the way we've treated the mundane born has reached a head. The Eastern Europeans have decided that they will follow what Voldemort did and establish camps and such and round up the mundane born that didn't leave of their own volition. The only major magical school in that part of Europe is Durmstang and they don't even accept the mundane born anyway so they had to educate themselves and are now being told they don't even have the right to live and will be rounded up. We don't know what the plan is to do with them, but it can't be benevolent. One of the retreating groups is to portkey or transport directly to Potter Manor grounds to be housed until such time as they find jobs with me or try their luck in the local anti-mundane born economy." he said. The traditionalists' spokesperson stood with a scowl.

"You mean to tell us that instead of being done with muggleborns we have to deal with the sudden influx of thousands of continental ones because of you? They are a threat to the statute of secrecy!" he said.

"You must have not been listening to the minister when he said that the threat to the statute comes from our pushing them back into the mundane world without mundane training so that they stick out like sore thumbs. That's what has almost broken the statute. No matter what their NEWTS we refuse to allow them jobs, especially in the ministry and most pureblood run businesses won't hire them. Where are they to go if they want to feed themselves legally?" he asked. The man really had no logical response.

"But their muggleborn!" he said, as if that explained everything.

"And that explains nothing except that you choose to hate then and want us all to treat them as dirt so you feel vindicated. If we continue to treat the mundane born like we have the mundane government will get involved." interrupted Kingsly. Madam Marchbanks reached for her gavel but didn't do anything just yet.

"And their just muggles. We are far superior." said the spokesman.

"Wards don't stop spy satellites. They know where we are. Wards don't actually stop a determined incursion by the mundanes. They have weapons that will pass through the defensive wards and they can listen to the wireless as well as anybody else can. It's classified as a top secret military band so no one gets it except the prime minister. You are making the mundanes' case for them. If our government can't govern without prejudice then we will lose that right to govern. I had to dig up the Treaty of Separation and we made a deal long ago with the mundane government that we would do everything in our power to keep the two worlds separate. Chasing a portion of our population into their world doesn't keep the treaty at all." said Kingsly. Everyone flinched as the man shrugged off the ancient treaty.

"It's a piece of paper signed with muggles. How much power could it have? Why should we keep it. If anything we should run all of Britain not the other way around." said the spokesman, though Harry hoped he would learn his name soon.

"It has enough power to see this body removed from power. Laws and changes to laws are automatically added to the books from this chamber. If we break the Treaty of Separation then we loose the ability to govern ourselves and will automatically become a section of the mundane government and the Wizengamut becomes just a collection of old titles. Our ancestors signed it so we have to keep it and we've been doing a poor job of it so far. We have to change the policies in place that run the mundane born out, and as Lord Potter-Black said, they may be half-bloods anyway." Madam Marchbanks banged her gavel now.

"Lord Draven. This body will not gamble away it's governing powers on your whim. You seem to be under the impression that the magical contract doesn't have any weight as one of the signatories is a muggle...excuse me, mundane. As long as the magical side signs the contract it is valid and enforceable. The Minister's office has provided the Prime Minister and the Chief Witch, myself, a copy of the treaty to review and it is my opinion that we have been unknowingly, or knowingly in some cases, violating the treaty and only the mudane government's covering for us has saved our governing power. I dare say that Voldemort would not have been able to dispand the Wizengamut if we were not in violation of the treaty itself. There has never been a time that wizards were better than the mundanes and to think ourselves beyond them is in violation of the treaty. I would not be surprised if your votes from now until you change your mind do not count on the rolls sir." she said and stared him down before continuing.

"The treaty was with the crown, of which the House of Winsor holds. If we declare ourselves free of the treaty then we give over this governing body to the crown and Queen Elizabeth would be the final authority within the Ministry of Magic, not us. The Minister was right to make his apologies to the Prime Minister and the Queen's government and promise that he would make us do better. As Chief Witch, in an effort to preserve this body, I use the rarely used powers of this office to declare that any such sedition against the treaty be stricken. Any law in violation of the treaty is now up for review and will be stricken until such time as they are reworked an no longer in violation of the Treaty of Separation." she intoned.

The self-updating law book in the chamber started flipping through pages and turning lines red as they were encountered. The scribe assigned to the book paled at the number of discriminatory laws that had been passed in violation of the treaty. The Wizengamut looked on in worry as the book continued this work and began to murmer back and forth as to the implications.

Until lunch the body went to work striking laws that said that Purebloods could get away with bespelling mundanes, and in what ways that they could get away with it. The traditionalists were not happy but could see the necessity of stiking these laws as they would loose their seats if they didn't do so. Harry and the Minister spent the time at lunch educating the parts of the body that would listen as to the Treaty of Separation and the Statute of Secrecy and gathering support to make it illegal to banish squibs as well. After lunch new laws were passed to that effect and the call went out to the squibs that they could find jobs with Lord Potter-Black in his New Lantean Navy in the intelligence division or in his new civilian sector.

"Is it your wish to start a new community that is based mostly in outer space and open to all that don't have the typical prejudice as has been seen in this body today?" Madam Marchbanks asked Harry.

"Yes. Very soon we will have our own aurors and such to manage law enforcement and a military to fight the Goauld if they come here. Eventually we will have to take the fight to them instead of only defending and when that happens we need to be able to invade their worlds." he answered.

"And what keeps you from using this army of yours on us?" spoke up Draven.

"The fact that I could have taken my allies and taken the Ministry of Magic for myself after the Battle of Hogwarts and didn't. I have no desire to sit on some magical throne and that would also be in violation of the Treaty of Separation and, possibly, the Statute of Secrecy. By magic, I have become the High Chancellor of Atlantis and am currently building another city ship like her. At the rate Europe is going there will be few mundane born left and the pureblood supremacists will find out just how much they needed them to begin with. We just struck the tax laws that helped chase the mundane born out of our world but, because I am personally a British citizen, I will collect taxes from the people that do their banking with me and pay theirs and mine every year as required. Now that the nobility has voted a flat tax on income every year, even for themselves, we should see fewer Ministry budget shortages." said Harry with a smirk.

"So you are forcing this body to accept you, if only for the galleons?" growled Draven.

"If that is how you wish to see it, then so be it. We are establishing our own shopping center where one can get all sorts of goods but we will still need to buy and ship in supplies to make goods. That will be a boon to the economy, mundane and magical. If you would stop thinking about 'undesireables' and start thinking 'citizens' you would be much happier and less hateful. Do we have to do something for the emigration of the Eastern European refugees that are, even now, arriving on the Potter estate to escape from the camps in their home countries?" Harry said with no smirk this time. The Minister pondered for a moment.

"We will draw up the paperwork for the establishment of a magical allied nation, at least for as long as you head it, and as you are a citizen of Magical Britain you have taxes to pay as a lord. Your citizens, as they are citizens of New Lantea as I think you called the military and navy you proposed. Lord Potter-Black is working to defend the planet from the mistakes of the Yanks and only asking that the unemployed, of which we have quite the number, be asked to join up for jobs. I personally see nothing wrong with this. It a fix for our unemployment rate which has gotten out of hand in recent years. It's well within my powers as Minister to negotiate a treaty and I will do that today after this meeting is over." said Kingsly. The majority of the Wizengamut nodded and Harry could hear favorable comments.

The traditionalists didn't like the way things had gone and realized that they were the minority in their views. Everyone else realized that the general attitude towards the mundanes and mundane born is what drove the last war and didn't want to go back to those days.

The treaty talks after the Wizengamut meeting were relatively quick with a mutual defence agreement and travel rights for citizens to shop both places. As the Potter properties were warded and unplottable, the travel would be mostly a trickle for the most part. He received a message on his pad during the meeting that they would have some 6,000 training to be aurors and marines by the time he got away from the meetings. The rest had decided to use their pads to try and train for the Lantean Navy as opposed to the Lantean Marines.

Now free just before dinner, he flooed back to the Potter Facilities and went for his progress reports. Deciding to find Parvati first, he found her helping process people through the repositories still. It seemed that none of the refugees wanted to join Britain and instead wanted to join New Lantea. Parvati was happy that he'd made them their own nation, which meant that they could establish their own laws but was determined to keep it relatively simple. They would use the self-updating law books from the British side of things and make new ones that pertained to themselves when the need arose.

"We have a lot of new employees. About 4,000 went to Atlantis to move in and open businesses and apply for jobs there as civilians. Everyone else wants to join up with the Lantean Navy and Marines. We had a lot of squibs owl us asking to bring their families in as well. I think that if a squib is to join us we should have some way for them to defend themselves because then not everyone will have a wand. There have been a few purebloods owling as well. If they are prejudiced they are hiding it very well. They are the types that have very little magical power and relatively low scores on OWLS or NEWTS. We can take them all but they would have to be happy with the Lantean Marines or auror offices." said Parvati after reaching out to squeeze his hand.

She looked very worn out but was almost done with the repositories having only a few thousand left. He joined in with her helpers and really couldn't see where he was actually making much of a difference but helped anyway. It would be a late dinner for the trio as Padma found them at dinner time and joined in. By that time they were surrounded by people speaking Lantean as many of the refugees, or emigrants now, only spoke their home languages but had gotten Lantean from the repositories.

When they were finally finished with the influx of people for the day they retired to Grimwald Place for dinner and apologized to and complemented Tipsy again for wasting her time.

"It bees no problem. Tipsy happy!" she'd respoded before popping in dinner and popping away.

"I guess it's a good enough time for the intelligence reports. The war between the System Lords is in full swing. I fully expect the Counsel to remain the same but the lesser lords are taking a serious pounding. Some of Ra's underlings got a little greedy and tried for Apophis's territories and got smacked down for it. He's a decent tactician. He moved his fleets from the the lesser territories and consolidated his forces. Then swept the territories in patrols that found the lords trying to change the allegiance of the planets to the lesser lords. That was when he would crush the fleet under overwhelming odds before deploying to the lesser lord's territory and adding it to his patrol schedule for the patrol fleet. That fleet is some 30 ships strong. It would hold its own against what a Counsel member could afford to send and the lesser lords can't afford to put all their might against it. He's absorbed a new lord today, folded like a deck of cards. In the interim, Apophis lost his first prime to the Americans antics. He's come down harder on his Jaffa to see that it doesn't happen again but we don't know if the Jaffa are chaffing under the new restrictions or not. It seems he's doing it just so he doesn't loose too much face with the rest of the Counsel." started Padma.

"Any chatter on their network? The Jaffa wouldn't know how to use it but the other lords must have some plans to steal some of his slaves." asked Harry.

"He immediately proclaimed the Jaffa a heretic and that he would soon die for defying his god. His name is Teal'c. I think they really believe that they are gods and it's not an act." she responded.

"That is disturbing if it's true. If they really think that they are gods then they are less likely to go to the negotiating table. Some sort of protected planets treaty. We couldn't do it anyway with the Americans, and now the Allies using the gate. Telling the Prime Minister about it means that we really can't take it from them anymore if they do something really stupid." he said.

"Well, we will have a sizable marine arm soon. Our aurors want to post a guard on us chancellors and any others we designate. We already have the High Chancellor, Chancellor for Intelligence, and Chancellor for Personnel. We need one for the navy, the marines, the aurors, research and development and anything else that comes up. We have 14 new captains training as well as they can with our limited facilities. The pads are a big hit. I made enough for the entire population. -Yawn- And we have a good canidate for Chancellor of Research and Development. Hermione has been coordinating the research teams and doing very well. The teams think she may be a touch too bossy but she's efficient and brilliant. The general concensus is that she needs to get laid.-Yawn- Anyway she would be the obvious choice. Both the intelligence division and research and development will be ready to move to Atlantis as some of the emigrants wish to try for jobs with them and the extra manpower would be helpful. Atlantis is suited for this already and with subspace communications we should have no problems sending reports. You should start working on finding a proxy for the Wizengamut. Perhaps Mr. Weasly. Give him a pad to keep in contact and vote the way you would want. The major fires have been put out there lately and we need you more than the Wizengamut does." said Parvati.

"You should go to bed right after dinner's done. You look about to pass out. You didn't have to work that hard yourself. You're one of the Chancellors. You could have delegated some of it and got some sleep." he worried. She shook her head.

"We need to show that we really care and will work our hardest to make all this work. I can't do that by relaxing and delegating so much. Tomorrow will be better." she countered.

"At least designate a section to work with you so you don't have to bust your ass so much. Its a really nice ass and I don't want to see it busted." he joked. She sent him a weak smile.

"Thanks and I'll do it tomorrow. I know who has been the best workers along side me so I'll put together a section that people can come to so it's not just me. Deal?" she said. He smiled and reached over to grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Deal. Now eat up because you're going to bed early tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 14

The next week was far less hectic. Parvati established her section and a lot of her stress went away with that. She set her best friend, Lavender Brown, as her senior secretary and set her up a desk just outside the main control room. Harry and Padma just had the reports sent directly to their pads and workstations. Harry also forced the gate network to accept a new address for their gate so they could make better use of it. He owled Arthur Weasley and proposed the proxies to him and had heard back immediately. He got him a pad and sent him instructions on how to use it and a pay scale for doing this for him. It was the same as he got for working for the Ministry of Magic as a department head. He'd agreed and the two of them laid out the policy and politicking approach Arthur was to take.

They now had 3 Aurora class ships with crews patrolling their claimed space. They also had 15 Destiny II and three each of the Asclepius class and Pallas class. The Auroras stood at the Zeus, Hera, and Achelous. The Asclepius class had the Asclepius, Aeolus, and Aristaeus. The Pallas class had the Pallas, Aether, and the Aeolus. The Destiny class drones were simply numbered as to their order of completion.

They also had a new city ship they called the Olympus. 10,000 emigrants and the entire Veela population, other than representatives that went into each section of the government, went with them to establish the place and prepare it for a thriving economy of its own. With each city ship boasting over 10,000 occupants both cities were off to a good start.

More people trickled in from Eastern Europe ten or so at a time, all wanting to be a part of this magical expansion into space. With each system having an Asclepius and Pallas class ship, they had space for all their medi witches and wizards and healers. The medical personnel found that they had little to do most of the time so they poured over the forgotten medical information in the Lantean library and began to branch out into specialties. One small group went into psychology and made sure they were spread out across the claimed systems.

With seven active captains, and over 100 to test well enough to be captains, they expanded the training facilities as the tent city dwindled through the week. Things went smoother when they built a temporary counsel chamber for meetings between the Chancellors. Hermione was happy to be put in charge of research and development and somehow redoubled her efforts. She'd moved herself and her section to Atlantis and a hard light projector was set at her place at the table so she didn't have to use the gate every day just to sit her seat.

With so much still to do, the trio stayed on the Potter properties to keep coordinating the placement of people. The Ministry of Magic was being payed to provide portkeys to the property so that anyone wanting to join up/emigrate could do so. Magical crimes were down as the magicals could now find gainful employment and that made the Wizengamut happy with the Minister of Magic's decision to declare New Lantea a magical nation unto itself and an ally.

They were only a week into the training of the Lantean Marines and Aurors but it was turning out well. They had decided that, instead of working with them for three years in an basic apprenticeship they would instead train them all at once with instructors. The training would only be a few weeks and they were all expected to keep up with the workouts they were given in the basic instruction in order to pass fitness tests every two months unless on deployments. It was decided that the Asclepius class would be the troop carrier as that ship class would be deployed for every invasion they would ever do.

The Potter Facilities could now house 5,000 so only 3,000 were outside in the tent city and Personnel was working on plans to add another floor onto the facilities as it was. They rightly decided that building out wasn't as smart as building up. The facility was already two floors high and, with Harry's go ahead, would be three floors pretty soon.

With both industrial sites going New Lantea was brining in nearly a half million in gold every month and the banks in each city were working with the influx of capital. They had no taxes, the government of New Lantea supported itself. When the numbers leaked the Goblin High Counsel tried and executed Ragnok for forcing the Potter-Black accounts out of the bank so that they wouldn't have a share in the profits. They asked that some goblins be allowed to apply to move to the cities and work in the banks and also offered apologies for the unfair treatment under Ragnok. They were discouraged to find that the bank was run entirely by computer so there were no fees. The goblins complained that banks should make money and not just hold it for their clients but the banking system of New Lantea stood as it was.

Harry sat in the Counsel Chamber in the chair designated for him. The table was round and there was a hard light projector for each one of them on the off chance that all of them couldn't make it to the chamber on Earth. At the moment, only Hermione used hers. The intelligence division had also moved to Atlantis but Padma stayed on Earth to help with shuffling people around.

Hermione's image appeared in a seat while Padma and Parvati bustled in and closed the door behind them. Joel Packard had been voted senior captain so his image also shimmered into a seat as Chancellor of the Navy. The marines and aurors would pick once training was done and all ranks assigned. Once the twins were seated and set their pads on the table the meeting was under way. Padma always went first in these meetings.

"On the intelligence side of things, not much has changed. The System Lords are still smacking down the lessor lords and cracking down on their slaves. There's talk that a planet of Jaffa have rebelled and are fortifying the planet against attack. It's deep in Apophis's space so it should be the first stop if we ever go on the offensive. she said in Lantean for continued practice.

"We have the fleets almost rounded out with 10 drone ships each when this next batch is done. Then we can start thinking about a striking fleet. We won't be able to stay defensive forever. I know we are only preparing for defense now but we must consider it. The captains agree that it's time to slow down on ship production. We need to take more time to train crews. The captains keep their crews drilling in combat simulations constantly to keep from getting bored out here." said Joel.

"We can and have to slow down. An untrained military, especially of the size we would boast if we don't slow down, is dangerous. I know we have more hulls coming available but the leadership of the Navy would like to see more competence in everyone's particular specialties more than we need seat warmers. On the job training is fine to a degree but the amount we seem to need is staggering.

"Both the Asclepius and Pallas classes are about double the size of the Zeus and any other Aurora. The Pallas boasts 10,000 squads of droid fighters about half the size of a car and look like flat arrow heads. The crews for those ships are only about 50% effective right now. The Asclepious because of the lack of trained medical personnel right now and the lack of active marines. The Pallas captains have coordination issues with their coordinators. The ships are about twice the size of the Asclepius class and four times the size of the Aurora and that means she's slower as well. We can field about half of the coordinator's squadrons at a time without too many issues but any more than that and space gets too congested." Joel finished.

"Okay. I expected the control problems with the Pallas. Field what you can and use the rest as reserves. With that we are prepared to fight off invasions now, at least small scale ones. We will soon have 30 Destinys to flesh out the fleets some. Allocate the control of them to whichever Aurora ship you please captain. Instead of a striking fleet, persay, we'll go with a patrol fleet. It will get fleshed out in the next construction. We will have the Auroras building now put on standby until properly trained crews are ready. Anything else?" Harry asked.

"In personnel, we have almost 10,000 in training and more trickling in daily. The invite has finally made it around the world. In India, the lower classes are gathering up what they can and preparing to come to us to get out from under the caste system. The British squibs, or at least those that know that their squibs are signing up for all of the jobs we have in New Lantea. America never threw their squibs and mundane born out or forced them out so they seem happy where they are but there still have been a few feelers from across the pond. We nearly have a sustainable population now as we number just under 40,000. Western Europe, the Middle East, and China have relatively small wizard populations because of how their current cultures dislike differences. I managed to smuggle some pads into those countries so the mundane governments won't be tracking the owls back and forth and the reports I get will be forwarded to the intelligence division." said Parvati. Padma nodded to her gratefully.

"In research and development we have been looking at the ward schemes and want to add some to the cities. We could move Atlantis to Earth and no one would so much as look up at her when she entered the atmosphere with the wards powered by three potentia. But we realized that Atlantis is likely to stay where she is so we've also been working on new weapons for the Lantean Fleet and Marines. We have new missiles, based on the mutiphasic drones, that can actually stun a whole continent. They can be fired from orbit at a planet or even at unshielded enemy ships and take them out of the fight with less loss of life. We, of course, leave the use of them up to the captains in the Fleet. It was difficult to find out how to add spells to the unstable potentia that the mutiphasic drones are but we finally managed it. We also are working to get some with more damage output as well but I pushed the non lethal option out first." said Hermione.

"I understand not wanting to kill the slave soldiers but the way to save them is to convince them that their gods aren't gods without taking the place of their gods. If the Jaffa just had their own communication systems we could educate them through data bombing them but they can barely read and write, if the way the Goauld treat their slaves is universal. We would see more use from the increased damage of the multiphasic drones than stun drones." Harry said with a smirk.

"Very well. But we were also going through the library and found plans for a Dyson Sphere. We could easily build one panel around one of our claimed stars and let the energy to matter constructors handle the rest. It could build ships for us out of the captured energy of an entire sun. The only problem would be personnel. We could churn out a thousand ships a week this way but we would also have to crew them. We just don't have enough Lanteans or Lantean blood to make that work. The sphere could do other things for us as well. We could actually put magical races and species on it and encapuslate an atmosphere and not have to go shopping for materials anymore. We would actually produce our own. Another idea was to terraform Mars and place a city there. We could do the same thing I just said for the Dyson Sphere to Mars instead and open our own reserves." she pushed. Harry frowned.

"Okay. Send me you data. Most of these ideas would have to wait until we are much more established. We know we can't replicate potions with the replicator technology we have. Could you put someone on that please? If we could actually replicate some things, like magical animal parts, it would be a big help. Mind you, I'm not saying no. I'm saying we should wait for a bit. We've barely been going as a magical country, or designated as one, for a week. Lets not overreach just yet." he responded. She sighed and nodded.

"Do we have anything else?"

"Yes. It's the last week of training for the aurors and marines and people are starting to chafe under law enforcement by bots. We also need a court system to try cases. We have a prison available in Atlantis and Olympus but we don't have any courts at all. That and our exports are doing very well. It will be a while before there are medical scanners in every magical hospital and every kid has our toy ships." said Parvati. He nodded.

"Send out feelers then. We want a system that could work by next week when the aurors are ready. Is there any more new business?" he asked. When no one spoke up he stood.

"Well I guess I'll let everyone get back to it then. Remember to CC the rest of the counsel when you make a discovery like the ones you had today. I know you don't like to tell anything unless you completely understand something but this is about keeping things running smoothly." he said. Hermione grimaced and nodded.

The hard light projectors switched off and he relaxed. He turned to the twins and smiled and opened his arms. They smiled back and walked right up and shared the embrace with their fiance. Stretching a bit, they both planted kisses on his cheeks and he squeezed them about their lower backs.

"Now how are you two doing? We haven't had much us time in this last week, especially you Parvati." he said looking into her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him deeply and manually moved his hand to her arse.

"I'll be better once we get the people off the lawn. We've got more food scanned into the replicators. Instead of a collection of molecules that taste like mushed meat you get something that tastes close to the real thing. The civilians finally realized that food and water and a place to live are all available for free. It's just that you have to work if you want to have more than that. I'm transmitting that out in all of my little feelers. Personally...I could use a little more 'Harry Time'." she admitted when they broke the kiss. Then she perked up a bit.

"Oh yeah! One of the emigrants has opened a clothing store and tailoring service and stated that we should really have uniforms for our armed forces. She designed battle robes and they look good. So far we've been using a mundane cut standard for the armed forces. Should I have CC'ed that to everyone?" she teased.

"No. Let the military handle how they want to do uniforms. She can design our Chancellor robes though. Right now, we're wearing whatever. Has the gold at Grimwald been moved yet?" he asked as he leaned down to nibble at her ear a little.

"Mmm...yes. You now have an electronic account. Your 31 million galleons of starting money is being supplemented by a steady paycheck just a little higher than the Minister of Magic. The rest of the mined gold and wealth is going into the Lantean Bank as the national budget. In a few years there will be almost a planet's worth of gold in there. We also had the Lantean budget pay you back for what you spent to get started." she moaned. His hand on Padma's back was relocated to her arse and his face grabbed and turned as she kissed him.

So far the trio had been hesitating to take their relationship further than snogging with heavy petting. They were sure they were not ready to be married yet and their time together was curtailed by having so many people living on Harry's lawn right now. Everyone wanted a job and not to be on the government dime/sickle. They made due with the time they had.

"If you switch us into robes it will take more effort to feel us up, you know." Padma said after she released his lips. He blushed.

"You haven't directed me to do more than grab you arses right now. They are very nice and I don't want to stop it but you two really should remember the agreement. You two set the pace, not me. That and I doubt you want me grabbing your bits in public." he said as he nibbled her neck.

She moaned her agreement. Parvati slipped out of his grasp and took his hand. Guiding it to the hem of her sisters shirt, she shoved his hand under it and guided it up to grasp a breast. Padma shivered and moaned louder as her eyes shut firmly. He squeezed and kneaded the fleshy globe in his hand and found that her nipple hardened so he played with it a little as well. Parvati had removed her own hand to get out of the way and stepped aside to wait her turn. She watched as he switched breasts and kissed his way back to her lips. Finally, Padma pulled back and he removed his hand from under her shirt. She had a definite blush on her golden cheeks and was breathing heavily.

"You just stop that right now buster or we're getting married on the counsel table." she breathed as she stepped back. Parvati stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

When he wouldn't grab anything she rolled her eyes and guided his hands while breaking the kiss.

"You have permission. Explore me. I'm yours. Act like it you noble git." she admonished gently. What followed was much the same as what had just happened to her sister. She found herself very hot and bothered and wanting to rip his clothes off. Reluctantly, she pulled back as well smirking because ,unlike her sister, she wasn't wearing a bra today.

She'd been hoping to get him at least mostly alone and have some of her way with him. She wasn't ready to be Lady Black just yet either. She just wanted him to realize that he could get his hands on them and they wouldn't mind. He was just too much of a gentleman sometimes.

"We should probably get out of her and get back to work." he said nervous and breathless.

"Just give us a moment to straiten our clothes up a bit and we'll go. It's okay to want us, you know. We're engaged. I think we should move into your room at Grimwald Place tonight. We'll be using that until you move to Atlantis where we will forgo our rooms as Chancellors and move in with you. You have to get used to us and we want more time with you. Are you going to turn us away?" said Padma, taking one of his hands while Parvati took the other.

He looked scared and they realized that they may have come on a bit too strong. But he swallowed that and nodded stiffly. What they'd just said and done was obviously on his mind and he wanted more of it. He didn't know where he'd picked up his overly gentlemanly behavior but they were actually asking him to come on to them sometimes and to sleep in the same bed and that almost made his brain short circuit.

Two minutes later found them exiting the room and going their separate ways somewhat. Parvati went to interview another candidate for Chancellor of Medicine. She had it down to three candidates and they would all likely be working closely with each other. But she still had to interview them today.

Harry and Padma went strait to their workstations to check in on any alerts or reports. Padma was quickly deep into a psychological profile, or as close as one could get without meeting the snake, of Apophis. She wanted everyone to be as prepared for the strike as could be. Harry was quickly absorbed with the analysis of the current laws of Magical Britain and corresponding with Mr. Weasley as how to vote on certain issues. He wanted the man to be able to argue the point if he needed to. The trio met up again for lunch and Parvati had something for him.

"I was trying to find candidates for Chancellor of Medicine and it came down to our three senior healers. Then they decided for me. They decided for the youngest one of them as she was having the easiest time with the technology and the library. I told them that we needed an immunization plan for the whole of New Lantea because there was a pure Lantean frozen in the ice and that we wanted to revive and cure her of the bio-weapon grade virus she has. She immediately went for the library to see if there even was a cure and vaccine and found a way to make it arrisol so it can be pumped into the air in Atlantis and Olympus. The vaccine she simply replicated a hypo-spray. That was where I was all morning. Her name is Antonia Shultz and she's kind of short. This would put her in an active administrator position but the healers say she's the best all around." she said. He nodded and pulled out his pad and she sent him the data.

He looked over the application as he ate. She was known for including mundane ideas into the care of her patients and it always worked. She was on record as saying: 'We're human too so techniques to treat humans will work on us as well'. She was known to prescribe balanced diets and exercise to her patients and when she ran the Outcasts Hospital in Munich. She treated mostly mundane born, as the Munich Magical wouldn't treat them, and turned out a much better patient turn around than any other hospital in the Magical World. She already had a medical screening and treatment plan if he accepted her.

"How's her attitude? Is she likely to turn into a jerk when she sees how young we are and talk down to us or will she stay cool? Because other than a psyche profile, she's hired and we don't quite require one for the chancellors so far." he said.

"I'll send her the message then and tell her to pack up and get ready to move to chancellor chambers in Atlantis. She has a son that decided to join the Aurors so there's that." said Parvati.

He nodded and sent the approval on the spot. He waited for a minute and her plans came available for approval so he looked them over as well before signing off on them as well. He finished his lunch and found that they weren't allowed to leave the social hall until the medics had given them all the vaccine. He checked his pad and found that it was being added in arrisol form to the air in Atlantis and Olympus while they waited in line. Then the Lantean would be transported to the medical lab at the Potter Facilities and revived after being given the cure. She would be given the vaccine, to be safe, after she exhibited no symptoms.

After sending a message to all the chancellors that their robes, except the military guys, were to be ordered through Madam Zurich with measurements and such to have them made or daily or counsel use. The woman was happy to make them but still thought they should have robes for everyone. She was also a pureblood that had married a mundane born and kicked out of her family for it.

Mrs. Tonks showed up with Teddy one day and claimed the adjacent housing in Atlantis from Harry's suites for herself and little Teddy. She then signed the child up for childcare and joined the medical corps of Atlantis. She would be working under the new Chancellor of Medicine. Andromeda was just happy that she was able to work again, especially with Harry paying the child care bills.

It took the Chancellor of Medicine exactly 3 hours to get everyone under New Lantea's government vaccinated with the cure on standby and one hour to transport the woman out of the ice and revive her while slipping her the cure.

Harry, Padma, and Parvati along with the new Chancellor of Medicine were waiting on the woman to wake up. (an: I forgot what the woman's name is so I'm going to rename her and I don't care if you don't like it.) She wore strange robes and had a very slight build. Her hair was black and he couldn't place her anywhere as far as nationality was concerned but she was from before there were mundanes and countries to begin with. Silver eyes fluttered open and looked at the people arrayed around her in panic.

"Please tell me you have cured me and vaccinated yourselves?" she said in accented Lantean.

"We have. We found you in the ice in the polar caps, not far from the outpost. We are currently attempting to return to space after being badly defeated by the Wraith." Harry said.

"Defeated? Wraith? I don't understand. And you all speak funnily. It is Atlantean but the accent is strange." she questioned.

"That's because there want much drift in the language over the million years you were frozen in that ice. But the language drifted enough that it sounds strange to you. You sound a little strange to us as well and Lantean is not our first language. We used repositories to teach ourselves." he said. Her eyes widened.

"But that is dangerous!"she exclaimed.

"Only if you don't make specialized ones. I found it irresponsible to put all of that knowledge in a lethally delivered repository and leave them laying around. You're actually the purest Lantean on this planet." he responded.

"Why would purity matter?" she was getting really confused.

"I guess we should start with the fact that Atlantis left this planet and galaxy to escape the plague. They seeded another galaxy and settled down on Lantea. There, over the next million years or so, they began to call themselves Lanteans and observed the seeded life of the Pegasis galaxy. Over the years a race rose to power and by the time the Lanteans thought to interfere the race, calling themselves the Wraith, greatly outnumbered them. In the war that followed, the Lanteans were pushed back to Lantea. They created a rouse to make the wraith believe that they destroyed Atlantis then sunk and anchored Atlantis to the sea bed of Lantea. They then used the Astria Porta to transit back to Earth in the hopes that the plague had burned itself out as they had seeded the galaxy with life again on their way out. They found a race that was very similar to themselves on Earth and so settled in again.

"Then debates started about whether they should endeavor to keep the Lantean genome pure. One group decided that they would do all that they could to keep the genome as pure as it could be but remain strong while the other decided, or discovered, that the Lantean genes were the dominant ones and that we wouldn't breed it magic out. You see, the Lanteans had evolved the ability to manipulate zero-point energy directly without the use of technology and were afraid to loose the ability to make themselves comfortable on the new/old world. Comfort became more important than discovery and science and survival among the people became the main focus. Over the next ten thousand or so years they spread out across the globe and the Lantean genes can be found in every population in the world. Some are still obsessed with purity but have forgotten why. That is the quick summary. Now does that help? And what's your name?" said Harry. She nodded.

"That helps tremendously. I've been frozen so long! Erm... well my name is Aila Larees and I am a researcher. Or, I used to be." she said.

"You can apply to join the research and development division then. We are probably more militarized than you remember you people being but that may very well be the human in us as well as the fact that the galaxy is mostly ruled by a race of slavers. We need to be able to defend what little claimed territory we have. We are currently based in three systems and if it weren't for the city ships two of the systems would be uninhabitable. You would work under the Chancellor for Research and Development, Hermione Granger. They are currently trying to find a way to combine the magical or zero-point energy manipulation we've been using for the last 10,000 years with the Pegasis era technology." said Padma. Parvati handed her a pad she'd brought with her for this meeting.

"This will help you apply to the correct section. Of course, research and development is on Atlantis so you'd have to use the gate. Once you register your signature, and you do have a magical signature and Lantean genes, Atlantis or Olympus will find you a domicile and an account will be made available for you at the Lantean Bank." Parvati said as she wanted to see if the woman could figure out the pad on her own. When Aila did she gave her a brilliant smile.

"Banks and commerce were done a way with in our history, somewhere far back. Are you telling me we've backslid that much socially?" said Aila.

"The bank isn't some evil money lending entity. The mundanes, or humans to you I guess, have an economy that produces things like music that we sometimes want and there has to be a way to earn enough money to buy it. The bank simply keeps track of your money for you instead of having to designate a room for the storage of whatever wealth you have. You'll get paid too but you really won't need to to live in Atlantis. But I'm sure you'll want to look into potions and alchemy as that was just make believe when you went into the ice but there are such things as magic potions now. I'm sure if we know the exact why they work, we can learn to replicate them and we would be mostly happy with that." said Harry. He took an elbow to the ribs from Padma.

"Don't try to influence where she applies herself. Let that be up to her and Hermione, who I'm betting already has a team assigned to replicating potions ingredients. We never really introduced ourselves either. I am Padma Patill, Chancellor of Intelligence. This is my sister, Parvati Patill, Chancellor of Personnel. Overseeing your treatment is Chancellor of Medicine, Antonia Shultz. And this is Harry Potter-Black, High Chancellor of the New Lanteans." Padma told her.

"You're pretty young to be High Chancellor." Aila said with a raised eyebrow.

"Appearently the Lanteans changed the requirements. All you need is to be able to wear the gauntlet and be able to absorb the knowledge of our race's entire history. I even have your personal logs in here somewhere. You name is actually known to me, once you identified yourself." he pulled his pad and made a few keystrokes. "There. You now have access to all of your old work. I think there were probably a few additions that need to be met but I have the complete repository to a few thousand years ago in my head. I'm wearing the repository and its different from the old set and forget as this one is a complex enchantment. It's also a nanno-computer. That's all I will say on the subject." he finished.

She nodded and went to her pad to see where in her research she'd stopped. Because of her illness the last few entries didn't make much sense as she was obviously delusional at the time. She realized that he'd taken her journals off of the historical record and back into active so she wouldn't loose all of her work and people wouldn't be able to build on it and claim it for their own. She sighed in relief that she was the first person to access her files since she'd been frozen.

"Well at least you know what we've done before and shouldn't do again." she joked.

"Like seeding life in a new or old galaxy when you encounter or leave one? We played god with the seeding of life and that life decided to kick us around in the Wraith. Those ones literally eat your life force from your body. Then the Goauld take over your body and pose as gods. The latter is the one we're currently in build up mode for. One of the mundane nations poked them and we are playing catch-up to be ready before they come to enslave us all." he said

"Oh. I guess that makes since. If it's caused us problems down the road, twice, then it's likely we shouldn't do it again. What of our allies? The Asgard, the Furling, the Nox?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. Everyone retreated from that plague, which we highly suspect was engineered, and we haven't heard much of any of them. I was beginning to wonder whether they all died out when we picked out something called the Protected Planets Treaty between the Goauld and the Asgard. So we know that the Asgard, at least, are still there somewhere. We have the Nox home-world on record but we'd have to go through Goauld territory to get there or use the Astria Porta. The records say that both of them were as hands off as they could possibly be so asking them to join, even in a defensive war would likely be a waste of time." he said, sadly. "I may be making assumptions and I really shouldn't do that. But, from the looks of things we could probably go to the other edge of Goauld space and poke about at one of the protected planets. There will probably be some way to contact them that we can use."

She sighed. She didn't know why she was so sad to hear the state of this galaxy, but she was. There wasn't a lot of technology trading done between the four races but there was enough that each race got something from it. The Nox traded outdated cloaking technology for medical techniques that they then took further than anyone before had. The Furling had given little but medical techniques that the Atlantis didn't have and the Asgard gave the math for a better intergalactic hyperdrive. They'd taken it and run with it. It might not be quite as fast as the Asgard but that was because their ships were heavier. It took more power to move them to begin with. Asgard ships still required fuel in some form so everything evened out.

"Then, High Chancellor, I will fit in where I am able. I was a researcher before, and I thank you for giving my work back to me, so I would like to be so again. I see you have hotlines set up...and you've already contacted the Chancellor for Research on my behalf. You have my gratitude." she said with a brilliant smile.

"Well, we'll let you get your rest. Keep the pad, it's yours. We doubt you will need much along the lines of training but we'd like to match you with a wand if your magical core is strong enough?" the last question was directed at the Mrs. Shultz.

"She has a core. It's weak and very fragile for a magical core but it's there. Please tell me we managed to pick up a wand crafter and started a school?" said Mrs. Shultz. Harry blushed.

"We haven't gotten that far yet. We've only been recognized for a week so...that means we'll need someone for education. Parvati, you know the drill. Instead of only magical education starting at the age of eleven they'll be continuing Lantean sciences as well." said Harry said as he brainstormed on the spot.

"I like that you like my suggestion, it shows you have a good head on your shoulders. But could you please leave my patient in peace to recover please?" she said gently with a smirk. Harry shot her a blushing smile and led the twins out of the room.

They went to their workstations for the remaining hours as Parvati sent out feelers for a Chancellor of Education. It had to be someone that would teach potions basics, Lantean language, sciences, society and government, ethics, magic (they were to be experimenting with wandless magics) , and all of that from an early age through adulthood. The idea was to not use the repositories on their developing minds. There would have to be school established for each city and the training of the Aurors, Marines, and Navy would become his or her area of responsibility. As it was, Parvati was doing a bit of everything that they didn't have a Chancellor for. She quickly established schools for the children that needed them by finding the teachers and setting aside some space for the classes. Then she started sending out to see who had run schools before but found none. She found plenty of former teachers who would be happy to go back to teaching and work on lesson plans to teach what they each got in the repositories.

Finally the choice came down from between the teachers and who answered her questions the best. When does the education start for the children? Would you continue Lantean sciences through their magic schooling? Which comes first, the science or the magic? All of these questions were important and the answers more so. In the end her best candidate was a squib from London who 50 years old and nearly ready to retired from his old teaching career to join up to begin with. Now he would be an administrator to all education efforts.

Harry approved Edward Muller pretty quickly. He had a history as a fair teacher, if his jacket of 'teacher of the year' some 15 years in a row was any indication. By the end of the night Parvati had passed off all of the education work to Edward who smiled and immediately went to speak with all the trainers and educators. Summer breaks were still going so New Lantean students caught a reprieve for now. But come September 1st they were back in classes with and learning to catch up with their parents downloaded knowledge the old fashioned way.

Harry turned to the girls with a thoughtful expression.

"Do you think the Marines and the Navy, and the Aurors each need their own chancellor or should we roll the Navy and Marines in together, which will be more work for Joel and get a Chancellor for Law and put the Aurors and legal system under them?" Parvati blinked at him and smiled brightly.

"Yes! The last one. I know its more work for Joel but it's a lot less work for me. I've been learning how to do everything because I'm personnel and social. People is my job. This way I have to find just one more person, until we find the need for another chancellor. Establishing a legal system is hard work. Especially when you have to manage all the other areas as well and run your own section at the same time. That's also why you have to sign off on so much from me. I don't have the access codes to do most of the things I'm setting up. And you, Harry, busy balancing High Chancellor with the Wizengamut so you're also super busy most of the time. The only thing that keeps me at it is that I know that we're just setting up and I'll be able to hand off these extra sections relatively quickly." he pulled her into a hug just outside of the entrance hall.

"I didn't know just how much you were doing. I would have taken over some of that for you." he said as he kissed the top of her head. He wasn't very tall but he was at least taller than them.

"And if I allowed that you would be doing all of those jobs yourself, forever. It may be a long time before someone comes along that's able to safely take that whole repository. I bet it adds your knowledge to the thing so everything you've learned since you put it on is in there too. You need the chancellors so don't complain. Soon I will only have to deal with placing people where they want to go. As long as their willing to work, I'm willing to place them. You get to send the message to Joel letting him know that he's absorbed the Marines as well. I've got to find a retired judge or a super experienced lawyer." he kissed the top of her head in response and stepped back to hold her at arms length and look her in the eyes.

"Still...you should have told me. Maybe you would have got me to give the jobs up when you found people to fill the slots, yeah?" he said gently. She snorted.

"Yeah right! You would stoicly suffer like the noble git you are just so I could get a little more sleep." he blushed as he knew she was right. "So are we transporting or flooing?"

"Transporters don't spit me out with too much momentum or throw me to the ground."

They appeared at Grimwald Place at a more presentable time for dinner and the Tipsy was waiting for them. She'd made Chinese food as was eager to serve it. They thanked her then took bites before complementing her. She'd done an excellent job. They were deep into dinner when Harry stopped and looked around before sighing. The twins paused.

"What's wrong?" asked Padma.

"What are we going to do with this house? I was going to keep the gold here but we found a better place for that. We're only living here until the training facilities can house all of the trainees instead of having people on the lawn." he said.

"Keep it for when we're on Earth." said Parvati.

"And the elf?" he asked.

"We take her with us. No need to leave her with little to do in an empty house." said Padma. He looked at them for a moment.

"We should get her an elf sized pad and teach her how to use it. That way she could have access to our schedules and could keep our wardrobes ready for any quick changes and the chancellor's quarters do have small kitchenettes..." he paused when Parvati took a pad out of her beaded bag that she's commissioned from Hermione and smiled. "Tipsy, we have something for you!"

The little elf always seemed to be scared she was going to be punished or dismissed. She appeared and trembled lightly.

"Tipsy we want to give you this magic tablet that is, or will be soon, hooked directly into our schedules. You can set out changes of clothes, remind us to eat on time and such. The reason we are doing this is that we may not be living in this house for long. We would be moving into the High Chancellor's suite in Atlantis and taking you with us. We don't make bad messes but I've noticed you give a thorough cleaning behind us just for good measure. Some day we will fulfill the contracts in the basement and that means that someday there will be children involved as well. But you must treat these two as if they were the ladies of my houses until then. And you have to find or make a robe to wear so you can look like a proper elf. Can you do that?" he said.

"There be little monies in the vault but there bees enough for this. How does the thingy work?" asked the little elf.

"It works on magic so magic won't mess it up you could shrink it and put it in a pocket and it would still work when you unshrunk it. Come sit up here by me while I show you how to use it." said Parvati as she'd given plenty of tutorials on the functions of the pads already.

Harry turned to Padma with a smile on his face. He'd almost forgotten that he could run things by the two of them. He didn't immediately need to have all the answers because he could and should bounce ideas off of them. He didn't actually have long for reflection as Tipsy happened to be a very smart elf and picked up the functions she would need more immediately and promised to tinker around with it some more on her own time. She popped away with the pad.

They finished dinner and retired to the couch to talk and snog. He found himself being more adventurous with the way they had been talking to him about touching them lately. They explored each other as much as they could without stripping each other and calmed down enough to retire to separate rooms to change for bed.

The girls still planned on joining him in his. He was a little leery of his pajamas, as they were just a pair of boxers, but he would just be too uncomfortably hot wearing more than that. That went double with having two extra bodies in the bed. He went ahead and climbed into bed as he'd left the door open a crack as an invitation. They seemed to arrive at the same time and let themselves in since it was already open and he knew they were coming.

"Why don't you hold Parvati tonight while I hold you. We'll pick the sides." they both wore a short night shirt that barely fell to mid thigh.

He nodded dumbly and spooned Parvati after she'd climbed in while Padma spooned him tonight. They'd both brought their pads and set them on the bedside tables and all alarms were set to 6:00. That was the time they all agreed on to start getting ready for the day. They were also set to wake them if some sort of emergency arose. Harry marveled at how comfortable he felt and how natural it felt to sleep with someone. It wasn't long before he was out like a light.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 15

Harry came back to consciousness with his hands a couple of soft but firm globes. His morning wood was also pressing into a round firm arse so he did the only thing he could think of and froze. After a minute of that he decided to remove the temptation and went to slowly remove his hands only for Parvati's own hands to catch his and hold them firmly in place.

"I don't mind luv. Especially if you touch me in your sleep. You get special permission from both of us because we like. We like you a lot! You're the only guy we could let do this and not have to worry about you respecting us in the morning. So relax, yeah?" she said as he began to kneed her breasts.

Padma's hands were exploring his torso from behind and she was laying kisses on his neck and shoulders. She stopped suddenly and pulled away from the two of them and hopped out of bed.

"Its about 5:45. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" she cautioned playfully before she left the room.

Parvati rolled over in his arms so that now his hands were just on her back and kissed him deeply as her own hands explored his torso. His hands found the hem of her night shirt and dove under it to begin kneed her firm arse with only her silken knickers in the way. Finally having enough she pushed him onto his back and straddled him pressing her moist center on top of his shaft. Their underwear was still in the way but she leaned down and kissed him heavily and a head full of lust. They kissed passionately and bucked slowly and gently against each other before Harry pushed gently against her.

"We should stop." he said as he stilled his pelvis and clamped down with his iron will.

"We really should." she agreed as she climbed off of him, disappointed.

"I'm proud of you, Harry." said Padma from the doorway causing Parvati to jump, then blush.

"Huh?" he responded intelligently.

"I mean that my sister was really ready to go all the way just now but I don't think she's quite ready to be Lady Black just yet. And your alarms should be going off any minute now." she said just before the alarms went off.

"I came back because I left my pad and came to get it and find my sister all but riding our fiance. Damn it, Parvati, we need to be more cautious than that. Are you even on the potion? No, you're not. I know he's hot, and holy crap is he, but we got to keep our wits here. We can't afford to scare him off. And as for you, Harry, don't be afraid to tell us to back off if we seem to be a little too caught up in the moment, okay?" said Padma as she walked over and hugged her sister. He shot her a thumbs up while still blushing heavily as he was still standing at attention.

She looked at his lap appreciativly and left the room. Parvati gave his lap and him a lusty once over before finally leaving the room as well. There was an en suite washroom connected to the master suite and two hall baths in this floor so he didn't have to worry about sharing a shower with them as that would be a bit much after what just happened.

They all met again at the breakfast table for tea and an English breakfast. They each ate quietly while they poured over any early morning reports that may have come in with no priority time stamping. Priority was, of course, read first. There was a report from Hermione about the full Lantean they'd defrosted yesterday. She'd used the pad to great effect to submit plans for an exploratory ship powered by a miniature sun. Hermione countered that, with the right containment wards, it would even be safe to test. Education got up to an early day because the Marines and Aurors did as well as having a late night. Edward had gotten the projected effectiveness of the rushed training and decided to have a book written for each branch of the military and police force to keep the information close at hand and easy to memorize. He'd also switched the Aurors from rifles to the stun pistols.

The Aurors were waiting on a Chancellor of Law and to finish their rush training. Parvati had a single applicant this time as people were starting to realize that the chancellors had a lot of daily work to do. Medical reported that they were using the sensors and air recyclers to great effect in getting arrisol vaccines into the people living on Atlantis and Olympus had medi witches with medical scanners walking around the Potter training facilities making sure everyone, especially new arrivals got the vaccines as well. Joel reported nothing new on his end.

Intelligence reports, which were coming in even better now that they had two cities launching social satellites for recon. Some of the lesser lords had banded together in a small coalition and was surprisingly holding their own against Heru'ur and Ba'al. The more immediate threat, Apophis, was quietly snapping up undefended territories near his borders. Another lord would be along to push him back when they realized what he was doing.

There were quite a few lawyers but only one that wanted the chancellor job, knowing the work that would go into it. Parvati had already established offices in Atlantis and Olympus and set up a system in which jurys were selected from among those without jobs and those with just to try to keep things even. She'd thought about professional jurys but had shot the idea down from trying to avoid lazy jurys. They had plenty of lawyers, some 50 or so so some of them got jobs as prosecutors and some as public defenders and another smaller subset became judges. The offices and such were all ready set up they just needed the guy to run it. Or, in this case, woman. She reminded Harry of Madam Bones, but with silver hair, and no monocle. She was the former head of the Veela enclave, which she'd passed on to her own daughter years ago and had been serving as the chief judge in the Veela enclave's courts. Unsure, he'd called her up with his pad and had a short conversation with her and approved her right after. With the legal offices taken care of by Alice Resch they were lucky they had no pending cases to deal as there were no Aurors to have that human touch that everyone was missing.

He now had 7 chancellors to help him get things done and Parvati was hard at working figuring out how to clear the lawn. The remaining really wanted to join the Navy, Marines, or Aurors so there was just no where to put them except the lawn for now. Security bots and a handful of Aurors would stay at the facilities, partly for continued training and to help with training more Aurors.

"I think I should authorize another couple of floors for housing at least. That should clean up the yard or grounds or whatever." he finally said.

"I wondered for a while there as to what you would eventually have to do with that. That would make the place 5 stories high with most of it being housing. They trickle in at almost the same speed they trickle out these days and we need to add enough housing that if we got another big influx we would be able to house a good majority of them right off the bat. I hate to say...but go tall. Add 5 floors to bring the place to a total of 8 stories. The second floor and up was all housing anyway...so we just keep doing that. 6,000 because of the way we've expanded outwards a bit, then another 6,000 per level that's 48 thousand we can hold at a time. Then we could stop rushing crews and captains through." said Parvati. "And there is the added benefit that I just got word that a hidden Chinese enclave, that is hidden from the mundanes, is looking to relocate. They are only just short of 4,000 but they are currently leaving that country by boat and will portkey when they are far enough away from shore. The Chinese mundane government hunts down their wizards and kill them all because they are so hard to control." Harry turned a little pale. He hoped Kingsly succeeded in calming the Prime Minister enough to keep that from happening in Britain.

He sighed and and approved the changes and got a completion time of only 24 hours. Framing in and roofing would be done first so everything didn't need to be mopped out before use. It was expected to rain tomorrow but perhaps the build would be mostly complete before then.

He was looking over funding requests from some of the chancellors as they each had pet projects that they wanted to complete. The New Lantean government was operating on the 2 million galleon loan from the Potter-Black account and the influx of gold and precious stones from the two industrial planets. Research wanted some trinium and carving tools that would work on it and he had to inform them that a softer trinium alloy and pure trinium carving tools would be the best he could provide. He realized that they were working on possibly creating a better ward stone so sent the idea to try it with naquada instead of the mostly inert trinium.

There was a request to dump some funds into the court system that would really help later as far as holding cells as opposed to using the small prison for everyone. There was also he idea to expand the prison before it became a problem for both cities. Their ancient ancestors may have had fewer problems with crime than they were expecting but they weren't their ancestors. They had found, due to sensors recording and tracking every magical signature, a thief trying to get more than his due in the commercial ring of Atlantis as he was unemployed at the time. Of course being a thief would make it much harder to find a job in commercial or anywhere else. The bots quickly tracked and incarcerated him to await trial. The denizens of both cities quickly realized that the internal sensors would keep track of everything, especially magically, and those records would be used as evidence against them if they violated. The prison could currently hold 100 people, so he denied the increase to the prison and added holding cells for the Aurors and bots to use.

The social satellites had detected a small strike force of 4 Ha'tak gathering on the outside of Apophis's territory, the Earth side, and he would be surprised to see the defensive cordon he would run into. Joel and the captains agreed that it would be best to keep the majority of the picket's ships cloaked and keep them that way so as not to give away the full strength of the fleets. That was also the reason for moving the carriers, even though they would be useful for hunting down any stray death gliders. As it was, Joel was beginning to put together tactical briefings. He would get more personal briefings at the meeting before lunch. They finished their breakfasts and transported to the facility.

Harry got an alert on his pad almost as soon as he arrived. He quickly pulled it out of the pocket that he kept it in and unshrunk it to check what had gotten someone to send him a priority alert. It was from Arthur and the Minister of Magic. Wondering what they could possibly be sending him a priority message about opened the reader.

Appearently the Prime Minister wished to speak to him immediately and wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Harry set his pad's transporter access to voice command and turned to Padma.

"There's a big stink coming up from the Prime Minister's office about wanting to speak to me. He's leaning on the Minister of Magic hard for a meeting and it would be rude to deny him. Keep an eye on the chatter as I'm guessing he really just once a share of the technology and doesn't understand that it won't work for most of his citizens. Only wizards, witches, and squibs." she nodded and pulled her pad and got to work, heading for the control room and her station.

Harry headed for the floo, still dreading that he was going to get spat out at speed. He traveled to the Ministry of Magic and, as he predicted, nearly face planted. Arthur was waiting on him

"Sorry for the priority alert but we didn't know what else to do. The Prime Minister is threatening to take the Ministry of Magic if we didn't put him into contact with you immediately." said Athur. Harry shook his head.

"Not exactly making a good first impression..." responded Harry.

"Kingsly tried to make him see that you are the leader of a small allied nation but he insists that you are a British citizen and that we demand you come meet with him immediately for matters of nation defense and security." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It sounds like what I was afraid of. He wants magic technology and doesn't seem to care how he gets it. He's going to demand that I turn over what he wants or he threatens to go to war." said Harry as he read the Padma's update on his pad.

"I can't say for sure, but he's making that sort of impression." said Arthur.

"Well then, lets see Kingsley and make our way over to his office." said Harry before he saw the Minister of Magic making his way from the lifts.

As Kingsly approached, Harry could see his frown. He wasn't happy with this bullying either. He smiled thinly when he reached the pair.

"Sorry about this Harry. This is a borderline violation of the Treaty of Separation and if he pushes it too much farther we have the right to contact the Queen directly. The problem is that the best way to do that is through the Prime Minister's office." said Kingsly.

"Actually I could swing a couple of hard light projectors for you and her so you can keep in touch with us and the Queen if you would like. I could beam it directly into her audience chamber to address her if you've got the language correct from the treaty..." he left that hanging. Kinglsy smiled a real smile for the first time today.

"Yes. Lets go with that. What do yo need?" Harry was already putting the requests in through his pad.

"Padma will have them ready in a few minutes and the transport will be ready in about 10 minutes. Lets give her a bit, then head over." he responded after a minute. Kinglsy and Arthur nodded.

The next few minutes they were still standing near the main floo for the Ministry of Magic when the confirmation alert sounded that Padma had everything ready. There was another flash and a projector was sitting on the floor in front of Harry. He picked it up, it being mostly an orb with a flat bottom so it could sit on a desk and was a little smaller than a baseball.

"This one is for the Prime Minister's office. He won't be able to activate it on his own unless he's a squib. According to my pad, the Queen's family is a long line of squibs so she should be able to activate hers whenever she feels like it. There's one on your desk, Kingsly. The Queen is aware of what's going on now and has been given a crash course in how to use hers by Padma. She was a little peeved that we had to go around her PM for better treatment. She asked that we wait for her to make the call herself before we even mention her." said Harry with a smile.

"The floo address is 'Prime Minister's Office'. There are cameras watching his office and security personnel on standby watching in case we go for our wands. It's how they found out that Fudge and Thickneese were bespelling the PM from the previous administrations. Be careful of using magic. Ask first. I'll go first. 'Prime Minister's Office!'." Kingsly said as he tossed in a pinch of powder.

The two of them, Harry and Kingsly transited to the Prime Minister's office and found a luxurious office for state meetings designed to not insult visiting ambassadors. It was spacious and Harry couldn't find the cameras at first glance. The Prime Minister had a scowl on his face and it seemed he wanted to seem stern and bully technological might out of the wizards in the room. Harry spoke first.

"First I would like to give you this hard light projector. It will come into play later in this meeting, I think. It projects holographic images that are mostly solid. You won't personally be able to use it without help but it will be a help for gaining future meetings if you can find a wizard or squib to work it. It will project anyone in the room to the designated meeting place." he said. The prime minister frowned deeper at the technology that was designed so that he couldn't use it, so he put it on the desk to later give to Military R&D.

"Mr. Potter. It has come to the attention of this administration that you have come into advanced technology that would be of great help to Great Britain and her allies. We found that there is little about the stargate we could discern that was useful and formally request that you turn over what technologies that you have that could be used by the allied governments to build our own ships in defense of this planet." the Prime Minister stated. "It is in the best interests of your nation to do so."

"My nation is New Lantea. As a citizen of Great Britain I was abused and starved. That did not, in any way, make me beholden to Great Britain or her allies. If you make gaining the technologies the deciding factor in whether or not you storm the Ministry of Magic and take over Magical Britain you will see penalties that you have not yet begun to comprehend. I've read the Treaty of Separation and the penalties would be paid to the royal family and their retainers. That would mean the House of Lords and the Prime Minister's office as well. Magical contracts are not to be taken lightly, especially not old ones. If we violated the treaty on purpose we could loose our powers. If you violate it you could very well loose your life." said Harry. Kingsly laid a calming hand on Harry's arm and he took a deep breath.

"Don't you threaten me! You will turn over those technologies for the good of Great Britain!" the PM raged.

"First, you couldn't even use it. The technology is DNA locked. It is also tamper proof, at least the versions we use. If we gave you some of it you wouldn't be able to use it without having Lantean bloodlines. Demanding it from some sort of sense of entitlement gets you nowhere." responded Harry, much more calmly. Harry jumped as a voice intruded.

"That is quite enough Lord Potter-Black." the orb on the desk flashed and an old woman wearing robes of state appeared.

"We found that we could watch what was going on without fully activating the projector and chose to do so. Lord Potter-Black is correct. If a private citizen has developed technologies that are useful to the administration we are to purchase a share and buy the devices. We do not demand it. We are not Chinese. Tell me, Lord Potter-Black, how old is the stargate?" asked the Queen. Harry pondered for a moment.

"It is several million years old. They were spread across this galaxy long before our ancient ancestors retreated from the engineered plague that nearly wiped us out and it was old technology then." he responded.

"And if our scientists could not find anything useful from it?" she asked.

"Then you are not advanced enough to understand the gate. It means that you don't understand the science behind it. It may be the nearly lost technology of magicals but even magic can be measured. That means that it can be studied and is therefore not really magic to begin with." he stopped, realizing that he was about to get up on his soap box.

"We agree. We realize that your people need things from us. It is not a violation of the Treaty of Separation to trade aid across lines. We trade you what you need and you work with us on the underlying technologies that we may join you among the stars." she proposed. The Prime Minister was seething.

"Don't worry for our minister. He is not up for reelection and wants something to mark his time as an influential leader of the century. The magical civil war and the terrorism that were a symptom therein has nearly ruined his career. So, I ask you, what do you need?" she asked again. He paused before speaking.

"It would be grand if the magical and mundane governments could communicate back and forth in peace. There is very little your society produces that we cannot just buy. We use a gold standard. I would first suggest a gold for pounds sterling exchange for my people. Currently we have to make our way into Magical Britain and exchange through the goblins. But it would be best to be able to negotiate a new lasting and enforceable peace between the two worlds. For that we could be willing to part with some equations that would lead to things like anti-gravity and shield technologies and advanced sensors. It wouldn't give the technologies to you, as you wouldn't understand it yet, but it would drag your knowledge forward." the Queen smiled at his speech.

"New Lantea, as I understand it, is relatively new and yet already mostly independent?" she asked.

"We have replicators so we don't need to grow our own food or ship it in. We still do so anyway to run restaraunts and such. Our population is low, but growing steadily. We've only gained decreed independence from Magical Britain in the last week. We are self governing already using a system that served our ancestors well through millions of years among the stars and we hope that it will serve us just as well. We've agreed to defend this planet from outside threats but ask that allies in control of that stargate keep stupid mistakes in search of advanced technologies to an absolute minimum. Declaring war on the rulers of the known galaxy counts as stupid mistakes." he said. The Prime Minister huffed.

"The Americans made that mistake on their own. We had nothing to do with it." he objected.

"And if it wasn't for New Lantea, you wouldn't even know about it. We were the ones to inform the Minister of Magic and ask him to pass the message." Harry pulled out his pad and typed out a message to Hermione requesting the introductory math he mentioned as a courtesy for her so she would be informed.

"And we thank you. The Prime Minister Cornfoot will work with your Minister of Magic to help you set up the exchange you asked for. We will make sure he facilitates its operation. We would be most displeased if he were to drag his feet in this. The Americans are on thin ice with the allied nations as it is with keeping us all out of the loop already. When can we expect the math tutorial?" she asked. There was a flash of light in Harry's hand and he held up the crystal as Cornfoot frowned.

"It's ready now. We use quantum computers, therefore crystals for information storage. Magical technology is slowly filtering it's way through the magical governments and enclaves across the world as it is but you will have to find a way to read the crystal yourselves." he said. Kingsly and Arthur continued to watch but looked frightened that he had just shot the whole exchange in the foot, however the Queen smiled.

"I'm sure that we can put the best scientific minds Great Britain and her allies has to offer on the problem and find a solution. I doubt that the problem is insurmountable. I have heard of quantum computing but it was deemed many years into our future. This may very well bring us up to speed more quickly than you expected. I doubt we will catch up to millions of years of advancements but I can see many decades of struggles with technology coming to an end and more decades finding technologies that you may be unaware of. Perhaps we could find a way to trade again when that time comes. And the ledger is not balanced as of now to begin with. You ask for nothing when defending this planet from our own mistakes." the Queen said. Harry shook his head.

"A large portion of the wizard population lives here too. It is currently in our best interests to help for now. Atlantis and Olympus do not have the space to take on all the wizards of Earth." he said.

"And when you have the capacity?" she asked.

"Earth is still home. For all of us. That could change if we found a suitable enough, uninhabited planet but it is likely that mundanes and magicals will be partial partners or a long time." he said diplomatically. She chuckled before glaring at her minister.

"And that is how you barter for technology. By asking what you could possibly have to buy it or trade for it. Leave the projector on your desk. It amuses us to be able to speak to you, Minister Cornfoot. You will make sure they get a good exchange rate, I'm sure. We have other engagements. Until next time, Lord Potter-Black and guests." with that there was a flash and her image was gone from the room. Cornfoot growled and glared.

"How dare you go behind my back to the Queen?!" he barked.

"We were trying to prevent a mundane and magical war. You seemed convinced that such a war would give you what you wanted but the Queen set that to rights. War should never have been your first option. As a leader, you should know that Prime Minister Cornfoot." said Kingsly.

"And it is likely that the Queen is still listening." interjected Harry with a small smile.

Cornfoot palled and recoiled from the orb on his desk as if it were a poisonous snake. Looking between it and the the three men in his office he finally pointed to the fireplace and barked a command.

"Get out!"

The trio shrugged with displeased expressions and each flooed out of the man's office without another word, though Harry left the crystal on his desk. Harry shook hand with each of them.

"Kingsly, would you like a specialized pad like Arthur has? It would belong to the Ministry of Magic for use by the minister's office to keep in contact with an ally. Your projector is the same and the Minister of Magic, as long as they are favorable with New Lantea will have a seat with the council to know what's going on in the galaxy." he said. Kingsly nodded.

"A lot of the Wizengamut thought that you would be making demands but instead you've been giving to us and working with us, not against us. The overall consensus is that New Lantea is good for business and the traditionalists love that you're slowly cleaning out the 'undesireables'. As it is, the mundane born are being told to continue to follow their schooling after they join us so that they have a better chance to join a society working along side us that is filling the mundane born economic boost that they used to provide to keep Magical Britain going." he responded. Harry nodded and flooed back to the Potter Facilities.

When he arrived, the currently Earth bound chancellors met him and led him to the chamber. As they all took their seats the hard light projectors flashed and Hermione, Joel, and Edward shimmered into their seats. The meeting had been pushed back to later due to the meeting with the PM.

"Is there any new business." Harry started off. Hermione nodded.

"When you asked for the basic calculations for anti-gravity, shields, and sensors I thought it was odd but I did it anyway. I learned from Padma you were in a meeting with the Prime Minister and the Queen. Please tell me you didn't just give them advanced technology?" she prompted.

"No but I gave them the means to discover it for themselves through setting up a gold to pounds sterling exchange so that we can buy what we want or need from the mundanes. It will be years before they can make those calculations do anything worthwhile for them. They first have to figure out how to read the crystal, then they have to figure out the math and see where it takes them. They wouldn't be able to build a shield, anti-gravity system, or an advanced sensor with that information. They still need to develop it. The Queen dealt fairly, but the Prime Minister started out all but demanding that we turn over all that we have to him or he would declare war on the Wizarding World.

"The Queen put and end to that and proposed a trade and dealt with me as the leader of a separate country or private citizen that made a breakthrough. She said that they would put the best minds the allies have to offer on it but I think reading the crystal is going to be the part where they'll have the hardest time. Once they figure out computing from crystals they can go over the math and see what they can make of it. It will be months before they manage to crack the crystal, even though there's not much on it. Then it will months to a year before they understand the underlying principles the math outlines. From there they will develop their own way to create the technologies without the help of trininum alloys and naquada that our ancestors had to help them on their way. They will probably find a way to procure both through the stargate program. They already had theories telling them that the technology was within their grasp." the counsel nodded at the explanation. Padma was next.

"There was a unilateral stand down order given to the British military pertaining to the operation to raid the Ministry of Magic. The stand down was grudging from the PM's office but it was given. The allies have since stood down their own raiding forces once they realized that the technologies and healing techniques we have wouldn't work for them to begin with so forcing the wizards into mainstream society in such a way wouldn't work well. It would basically make for witch hunts again. Some of the governments are coming together to find a scaled plan to reveal the magical world with as little bad press and publicity as possible. The best was a scaled plan that took 50-70 years.

"On the Goauld front, Apophis has lost his patrolling fleet that was snapping up territories from his distracted opponents. He's been forced back to his original territories while the victors turned on each other to fight it out over who would continue to hold the reconquered territories. We figured it would happen so we were not surprised. Every one of the System Lords have laid down new construction for their fleets but they actually cost them a lot more than it costs us with nannite mining and construction. In 2 days we'll have 45 total Destiny class ships to do with as we please. Sorry if I'm stealing a little of your thunder, Joel, but intelligence gets to name them." she said.

"I'll use it to segway into fleet logistics. Other than filling up on biomass and the construction buffers so that we don't have to come home every time we launch drones, we are good on defense fleets. A new site would call for another reshuffling of resources. The carriers are all with the Aether when she's crewed.. Each of those little fighters can fire from a single rapid fire quantum/magic cannon with half the power of a Ha'tak cannon behind them. Their fire is much more focussed though and they fly in squads. I know that the High Chancellor designed them and, as such, he did a good job. They have single sheieds so they can survive. They're powered by a mini potentia each and are faster and more manuverable than death gliders. If I didn't know better they were designed for fighting something else..." Joel trailed off.

"They were. The carriers are my answer to the Wraith hive ship and its complement of cruisers and darts." Harry answered the unasked question. Joel nodded and continued.

"I looked at the Aurora's specs in the library and realized that there were two different ones. We are flying an upgrade, it seems. The hospital ship with its ability to hold so many people comfortably is also new. I wouldn't recommend fighting an offensive war yet.

"The Pallas doesn't have drones at all but does have ship to ship weapons but no point defense. We rightly guessed that the fighters were supposed the take care of that for them so there is always one coordinator controlling the last 4000 fighters in defense of the ship. The other 36,000 go on the attack. Each of the manned ships is powered by a potentia. There are no life boats or things like that. May I ask why?" Joel wanted to clear this up. Harry sighed.

"When on the attack I expect that there isn't much that can stand up to any one of the ships we have in the fleet. The next build is all for the patrol/combat fleet by the way. If you run into something that can rip you a new one I expect you to run for it. By no means stay and fight. Atlantis and Olympus are both in orbit right now instead of grounded. Both of them can also run for Earth in either case if the odds of winning the standing fight are against them. Its only at Earth that the stand and fight option exists and, even then, I expect the captains to activate the automatic combat option if the battle looks lost and transport themselves and their crew to the surface." Harry said. Joel smiled.

"That's what most of the captains thought you'd say. The detractors pointed out your own history as a case study of the stay and fight to the last mentality they thought you'd wanted." he said, relieved. Harry shook his head.

"There was no where to go. That and the enemies we have would either enslave us or eat us, depending on which galaxy we were in, if we used life boats. I have every intention of going back to the Pegasis galaxy and cleaning up our technology that was left behind. I know that the Wraith will be around but they were our ancestor's mistake and they feed on life force. The best I can figure is that the humans of that galaxy are used as farm animals by the Wraith and have been for 10,000 years. We really can't afford the Wraith getting their hands on an intergalactic hyperdrive. We left at least one of those lying around over there." he said gravely.

"Earth would be a buffet to them then. Yeah. A much as I don't like the thought of starting another war when this one hasn't even started, we really need to clean up after our ancestors at the very least." said Hermione.

"Well the Destinys are good cannon fodder and are worth like 5 Ha'tak. With 15 of them per defensive position we can effectively hold off an assault from 75 Ha'tak with the Destinys alone. The manned ships are worth more each with their dual shields and the fact that the Ha'tak in the simulations are much stronger than the ones we'd actually have to face. I suppose that's by design?" Harry nodded. "We don't have much more to talk about as far as the Navy is concerned. We'll have more next week when we have to get the Marines sorted."

"That leads in to education. We have schools set up already and the kids aren't happy with you Harry. They realize that they will have to go and that it is in their best interest but you've added Lantean sciences on top of magical studies. We have a few squib children and they will go through runes, potions, and arithmancy anyway as well as sciences. There are only a few school age children, only a couple of hundred anyway but I have to take a moment to thank Ms. Patill. She did such a good job setting things up for me to take over that it's been smooth sailing so far." Parvati smiled and nodded.

"We currently have research and development working on a virtual reality training module that simulates fighting on the ground and not just stomping through your woods, Harry. The modules will be ready, regretfully, after the first set of Marines finish their rushed training. We also have field medics. They are also being rushed in. We also switched the Aurors from rifles to pistols for their training and they were happy they weren't going into the warfare training bracket. Now the training is separate. " said Edward. Alice sat forward.

"Law is taking a step in fixing a British oversight. Love potions are illegal in every country except Britain and we would like the councils' vote on whether or not to make it so for us as well. In most countries they are considered 'liquid rape' and banned outright." Alice waited for the counsel to look around at each other before everyone focused on Harry, so he spoke up.

"I find myself liking the description of 'liquid rape' so we'll do that. Illegal except for married couples trying to reinvigorate their love lives." he said. Alice was shocked.

"I hadn't thought of that as a use for love potions but I agree. Not everyone has allure to keep their husbands interested. I'm sending the modified law over to you pad to approve. Now, in the interest of the thief caught in Atlantis we were thinking of holding him for as long as it takes to have Aurors on duty then trying him. I'll get a bill of rights, stolen from the mundanes, on your desk by the end of the day for approval. Almost everyone seems to learned from the one thief that they will be caught and the sensor data will be used against you. I would, however, suggest that the Aurors carry some sort of scanner to quickly identify potions and cursed items. I'm pushing the request for hardware to research and development now. That is all I have." said Alice. Harry nodded. Hermione sat forward in her seat on Atlantis.

"Research and development is getting a lot of requests lately for hardware. We're managing to fill the need so far but it's tough going. The younger people think that it will be boring to join and the older people want something quieter. It's the real intellectuals that join the division. We need more exposure as a valid job posting. As for the Auror scanners, on of the researchers is a Star Trek fan and is currently working on tricorders. These are augmented by ancient technology so can pick up magic and, if it is in the master library, ingredients and potions. They also do well as a medical scanner. It would be perfect for a field medical kit as well. There are a couple, as in two, potions masters working on potions around the clock and the medical corps is helping. We almost have a full stock now since we've been working a week non-stop."

"This is a good point to step in as Medical Chancellor. We emigrants brought the better part of our Outcast Hospital supplies with us when we came. Having to take care of ourselves, most of us are decent brewers. The greenhouses of Atlantis and Olympus will take time to start producing a decent amount of ingredients. Then there's the animal parts. There are Outcast organizations all over Europe that would welcome the business we would bring them to get the parts for us. I bring this up because of medical potions. Also, there are life extending treatments we can go through that will see all of us seeing our 300th year or more. Harry is very powerful so his magic would see him to 150 easily and he could see 300 with the treatments. The younger you are the better it works.

"The bio-bed technology makes a decent healer in a few weeks instead of years. Master healer is still something that takes years to train. The medi witches and wizards have been reclassified as nurses while healers and master healers keep their distinctions. There is a master healer in charge of the medical staff of each Asclepius class ship and one each for Atlantis and Olympus. Back to life extension, I would like to see all squibs get the treatments. It would extend their lives by as good as 40 years. Most of them would love to see their hundreds." said Antonia.

"Personnel is next and with the additions to the facility we are going to be able to house everyone that comes this way unless we get multiple tens of thousands again in one go. Unless something happens to them, we should be getting some 3600 Chinese immigrants in two days. That will bring our population to above 40,000. There are other enclaves waffling about it as they know there will be a lot of work to do if they join up but few of them can say that their happy about their situations. I plan to snatch as many of the outcasts as we can get out from under oppressive ministries. All told...another 80,000 peoples worth to take in if we can get them. That number includes people we would pick up from China, the Middle East, Europe...we're talking about a worldwide migration. We'll get some of the types we could really do without this way as well but we are pretty much building from scratch and will be a melting pot of emigrants when we're done with the all call. At best we will populate the cities and encourage everyone to have an heir and a spare.

"There are some people that are happy with how things are going talking about having a Harry Potter Day. It would be on Harry's birthday every year and a big celebration." she stopped to see the look on Harry's face. "Harry, it's not so bad. It will be one of our first holidays. It will be a working holiday too as you were working when your birthday came around this year anyway. Venders are talking about sales and discounts for that day and you get to eat wherever you want free then so don't knock it. It's for something you've actually done."

He nodded. At least there was a sense of accomplishment this time. This was nothing like the whole 'boy-who-lived' thing. He'd earned the 'man-who-conquered' appellation as well. And he was using it to help clean up Magical Britain. He took a deep breath and set aside the knee-jerk reaction to reject recognition. The people who programmed it into him weren't worth his suffering.

"Okay. Do what you need to. Do I have to sign off on it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. The codes you've assigned to me allow me to work the official calendar. There a couple on the calendar that we can't remove that factor into the history that we should probably observe and haven't for thousands of years. They are tied to a calendar based on a planet in another galaxy. It's probably best to see about the ones that we'll keep and the ones that we won't and have you modify the calendar to fit." she said.

"There are some industrious people that we took in, in some cases. Inventions as far as spells and potions that people want patented and sold or rented out...I figured that that was something for the legal department so I sent it there. That's all I have." Alice flinched and reached for her pad.

"I know I have to get better at using this thing. Yes. I see it now. It looks like I get to set up a new office. I will send the space and funds allotment request to you when I've had time to read through all of this." said Alice.

"If you're having trouble learning to use the pads talk to Parvati. Parvati, I hate to ask this, but could you write up some sort off manual or should I write a tutorial program that runs on every pad the first time it's booted up and locks for the user?"

"It's probably best to make a program. You have the most experience." she said. Hermione perked up.

"You can program the computers? We are trying to teach ourselves how but it's slow going. It's basically learning another language the hard way. Can you write a program to teach us that too? Or maybe a book on the programming language our ancestors used? You're usually helping out wherever else you can be a help but we're stuck using presets for the virtual reality that are totally alien to what our Marines are likely to face. We would like to get something that works better but we can't program it yet." she said.

"Alright. I can do that. We should set these meetings for once a week from now on. Remember to CC each other when there's something that even remotely deals with that section and I get them no matter what. Keeping in the know takes a lot of time but so does programming. I'll start on the book after the tutorial. Oh! Better yet, I'll send send a few books now. I have a few in my memory." he grabbed his pad and a file popped onto it which he sent to Hermione. "Your people will still have to learn it the hard way but it will be much easier not having to guess what each string of code means."

"Do we have any other business?" there were no takers. "Then I guess we're done here."

The people actually on Earth filed out of the room and Harry made strait for his workstation to start on the tutorial. It was the best way he could help out right now and he knew just what to do. He'd be programming most of the rest of the day, and he would still cheat quite a bit by using old tutorials and modifying them, but he would be done by the end of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 16

The next two days were a little more hectic. The Chinese enclave, read village, had been found by the Peoples Army. The army was poking around at the wards to try and find a way in. They couldn't get out from under their own wards.

The problem was that Chinese satellites spotted a village where the maps said that there wasn't one. The wards extended a kilometer in every direction and that led to discovery. The village appeared to mundane eyes as a mountain as it sat in the foothills. The wards were ancient and hadn't been erected with hiding from satellites in mind. Then one had to factor in that the mundanes found it stranger still that they couldn't approach this strange mountain. Anyone and anything approaching was sent the long way around the place, even from the air, if you were low enough.

Harry ended up authorizing the use of the transport tags they'd used in Europe. They'd beamed in a crate of 4,000 even, even though the village only had 3,682 people in it. Transporting out of wards was tricky for the sensors as the over abundance of zero-point energy made the people show up 'fuzzy' and they didn't want to trust it too much without the tags.

People began to appear in groups of 100. The transport was still happening quickly, with flash after flash. An older woman with graying black hair stepped forward and began to speak with very good English.

"What happened to us? I know you said we would be transported but there was no hook around the navel as we thought the tags were just advanced portkeys. I am Li Yung." she said.

"That was our transporters doing their jobs and pulling you out of there. When the Chancellor of Personnel, in charge of people and employment, said that the Chinese army was poking around your wards we sent you the tags so that we could 'lock on' better to your people. I find it more comfortable than a portkey." said Harry. Parvati stepped forward.

"Madam Yung, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I hope you still have the pad I sent to you? It is locked to you and locked to Lantean DNA as well. It also recorded your magical signature so it would only work for you." she said.

"Yes. I have it here. But what is a transporter? I thought you were talking about some sort of transportation spell but that was nothing I recognized." Li Yung asked.

"A transporter is a technological device that turns people and objects into energy and then relocates that energy before reversing the tranformation. You'll learn more about it when you're done with the repositories I talked to you about." responded Parvati.

"Yes. I remember you said that we'd have to use them or we wouldn't understand much of what's going on." the flashes in their vicinity stopped and she turned to her group and said something in Chinese before turning back to them.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a little rude, but I just told everyone to check that everyone is here and that they have all their belongings. Ms. Patill told me that the leader of this operation or magical country is Harry Potter-Black and that he would be here to greet us. I'm guessing that that is you?"

"Yes ma'am. Just make sure that everyone is here. As long as they were wearing a tag they were transported in this group." said Harry.

Li nodded went over to the large crowd and began speaking with everyone. They all seemed to agree with her about something, likely that everyone made it out. She seemed to be trying to explain something to them and was doing a decent job of allaying fears. Sure, she'd talked them into taking their chances but that was because there was little other choice. She took quite a few minutes, making sure that everyone was alright before she came back over to Harry and Parvati.

"Thank you for being patient. The whole village turned out in the square when the army started shooting flares out at our mountain illusion to see if they got hung up on the mountain and they fell into the village. We were sure they were going to start shooting something more deadly next. Not to worry though, everyone is here and perfectly healthy. I'm sorry for not trusting your word, Parvati, but you just said we were turned into energy for a moment and I was worried." Parvati smiled broadly.

"It's no trouble at all. We can check the sensors if you want to later to see what happened. Now, if everyone would follow us we can get you to the repositories and get everyone more up to speed on what's going on here." she said. Li Yung bowed slightly before turning to relay the instructions.

What followed was a day of getting people downloaded with information and handing out their pads when they were finished. The children didn't get to use them as it wasn't safe for them but everyone over 17 did and medical was there with hangover cures. Ever since Antonia took over as Chancellor of Medical, the medi witches and wizards on staff were more on top of things. They followed what was happening and had found that hangover cures worked for the disorientation over pain potions.

The process was mostly efficient as doing this every day for the few that joined them had made for good practice. That and they had processed large numbers before. It only took til after lunch so a picnic was planned to feed everyone at one time. Several resident elves volunteered to help and things went smoothly. Several people, now that they had at least one common language, came over to thank them for getting them out of a bad situation. Once everyone was done and fed Li came back over to Harry and Parvati, though Padma had joined them around lunch time. Everyone was listening as she began speaking in Lantean, probably to prompt them to do so so that everyone, but the children, could understand.

"We understand a bit now. This technology works on magic and is powered by magic, or zero-point energy. Parvati told us that you are trying to bring wizard kind to the stars and that we'd been there before but it has been lost to our history. Tell us more about that, please." she asked. Harry looked around for a moment to make sure that everyone that could now understand was paying attention.

"Our race isn't originally from Earth. We're not even from this galaxy. We came here and seeded life on the planet and settled in. Humans weren't here yet and wouldn't appear for several million years. We built an outpost in Antarctica to defend the planet. Then a plague, that we are now fairly certain was engineered, swept through the populations of the galaxy and we took Atlantis and fled to another galaxy, the Pegasis galaxy, to get as far away from the plague as we could.

"When we arrived in the new galaxy we did what we always did, and won't do again, and seeded the galaxy with life. This was fine, at first, but a new race evolved based on that seeding that actually ate life force directly from your body, lethally. War broke out and, even though we were the more advanced race, we lost due to sheer numbers. We eventually sunk Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean, on the planet Lantea, and used the Astria Porta to escape back to Earth. We hoped the plague had burned itself out.

"I say we, but I really mean our ancestors. Some settled here on Earth and others ascended to a higher plane. Some of the ones that stayed began to experiment with the zero-point energy that our bodies naturally produce and learned that we could use it to affect our surrondings. They soon grew lazy. Why should they spend years learning to build a civilization for Lanteans again when they could conjure what they needed? They began to teach their children less and less until they finally couldn't build what they had before if they wanted to.

"In the end they created my gauntlet, which is a repository of the accumulated knowledge and history of the Lantean people. When I put it on I got everything. You got what was safe for you. I'm the only person, so far, that had the ability to take the whole accumulated knowledge at once. It would have killed just about anyone else. Then they began to think about keeping the Lantean bloodlines as pure as they could, even though most of them had human DNA in their bloodlines.

"This part is a guess based on observation, but eventually blood purity became a mantra that no one could trace an origin to and had forgotten why they were trying to practice it to begin with. It took a while, but eventually the bloodlines became _too_ pure and squibs began to be born. They didn't have enough magic to control so they were mostly cast out and married into the regular population. That didn't matter until these squibs, that no one had tracked, began to start having magical children.

"We called them muggleborn and decided, on some level, that they were inferior to the pure bloodlines. It took 10,000 years to get there but there is Lantean blood on every continent. Eventually, someone came along with the right combination of genes to take on the repository. Me. I intend to bring us back to the stars and out from under the whole blood purity craze that seems to have taken over in Europe. When the Statute of Secrecy was passed, wizard kind went into hiding for the most part. I'm not suggesting that we change that. We need to become partners with the mundanes again. We lost our history, but I want to bring it back. But there's a problem.

"Probably as a result of the seeding of life again, a race of snake like beings that enter through the mouth and take over your body evolved. They call themselves the Goauld, or gods in their language. They have taken over most of the galaxy and enslaved its people. If they think you may be or become a threat to their control of the galaxy they come in and wipe you out if you don't declare them your gods. I know what you're thinking. 'Why would we go out there then?' The answer is simple. They are coming here first. If we don't put up some sort of defense, we stand a good chance of being wiped out or enslaved.

"Our ancestors share the blame with the American mundane government. We left a lot of our technology laying around the galaxy for others to find. The Astria Porta are being used by the Goauld to spread across the galaxy and the Americans found one on Earth and got it working. They ended up in a fight with the Over God Ra, the leader of the Goauld and killed him. Many of them are happy with this as it created an opening for them to grab more power for themselves. But it also revealed Earth to be a threat to be 'taken care of'. You don't have to join the defense effort. We can and will gate you to Atlantis or Olympus, the two city ships, and you can live life as civilians and just ignore it all. Or you can join up and defend our home planet." he said and waited for their reactions.

There were mixed reactions, though they'd heard some of it before. Most seemed to believe it and some seemed resigned to go along with it anyway because they had pulled them out of a bad situation. They also weren't demanding anything in return.

"And if we don't join you we will have problems making a way for ourselves?" said one old man standing with a cane.

"No. There is still commercial space available in both cities. There are civilian jobs to be had, though you'll need to apply for those yourselves. Or you can just live in Atlantis. Every suite of rooms has a replicator that creates something close to regular food. It tastes near the same as long as it's been programmed in." he said with a smile.

"And your defense effort...meaning we're likely to be at war with some alien monsters soon, right?" said another person, though Harry didn't see who it was.

"One of them, Apophis, is building a small fleet for that purpose now. The other System Lords are pushing him to do it, as he lost his top slave soldier to Earth a little while ago. They feel that he's the one that was insulted so it should be his responsibility."

"Can we think more about this?" said one man up front.

"We'll be sending you on to Atlantis either way. The facility you see here is a training facility for the military and Aurors. It is currently filled to capacity and training multiple ship crews. Atlantis has the space and you can apply for whatever you want from there." he answered.

"You saved us and truly expect nothing in return? What if we don't work?" said one young man who looked barely old enough to use a repository.

"I really don't expect anything from you. If you don't work? Oh well. Atlantis will provide, but you won't be able to buy anything without having some sort of income. See something you like? It costs galleons...galleons you won't have. Want to go on vacation and see some more of the world? Travel costs money."

"You mention vacations...You mean we will be allowed to leave?" asked the same old man from before.

"Yes. You'll have to put in the request but you can leave. We currently buy all our portkeys from the British Ministry of Magic. All travel is routed through the personnel office, and possibly legal office depending on where you go."

"And if we want to open a shop?" Parvati fielded this one.

"If you want to be a shop keeper all you have to do is file for a commercial space. There is a small monthly fee, 50 galleons. If you need materials and such you apply for supplies through your local personnel office and supply the gold for what you need. It's added to the imports list and it's even delivered to you."

"And if you were a farmer?" asked one middle aged man.

"Sorry. We currently don't have the land for that. We would need to find a suitable planet or terraform one. We are currently guarding three planets but only one is habitable. That would be Earth and with the way the magical world is shrinking...lets just say you could leave here and try your luck but good luck to you in finding someone willing to part with a parcel." she said, sadly. He nodded.

"If you want to get settled and think about your options remember to use your pads to look things up and send messages. You can even send messages to the personnel office of Atlantis. They may take a little while, but seeing as how there are only about 20,000 maximum living on Atlantis right now, it will only take them a day or two to get back to you. The schools start in a couple of weeks so take the time to get your children signed up. Since they can't use the repositories they have to learn everything the hard way." Parvati said.

They led the village to the gate and the operator punched in the address to Atlantis. The people were shocked as the gate opened.

"Go on through and follow the directions of the people on the other side. They'll make sure you don't get in the way and get you to your suites. We put your whole village close together so you have familiar faces to live near." the people smiled at that.

The village moved on through the gate but Li Yung hung back to make sure everyone went through. She was smiling and seemed hopeful that they could pick themselves up after that frightening ordeal with the Chinese military and now they were in a strange place and moving on to a stranger one. She turned to Parvati and Harry.

"Thank you again for helping us. You didn't have to but you did it anyway. They didn't say it here, but some of the young men have been talking about joining up with you." she said. Harry smiled.

"Don't mention it. We were happy to help. You did nothing wrong to have the army trying to come in a kill you. It was very little to go through to help you." he said. She bowed in a more pronounced manner and turned to join the end of the line.

It didn't take the entire 30 minutes to get them all through as the personnel office on the other side was quick in directing them to where they wanted to go. The gate shut down and Parvati immediately pulled her pad.

"Padma, could you find out what happened in the village after we pulled them out? Also, could you find out if the Chinese are searching for the remaining villages the same way, satellite then probing? I'm in talks with them now but they may be more inclined to leave the country if they knew that the Chinese had a way to find them." she said as she got busy with her pad and headed for the office and Padma went with her.

It turned out that Parvati had recorded the talk he'd had with the new Chinese emigrants so he wouldn't have to repeat it for the next group of people to come in looking for a new life. And come they did. The next week was full of new groups coming in and the Chinese made the bulk of the new arrivals. They took on another 30,000 in Chinese emigrants, give or take a few hundred. With the new search methods that the Chinese army was using, the wizarding villages decided, as a group, on a mass exodus. Groups of nearly 1,000 arrived from the Middle East and India as well, looking for a better life away from caste systems and racially fueled politics. New Lantea didn't have social classes or genocidal religious teachings.

Harry walked into the council chamber and looked around. Everyone chancellor that currently remained on Earth was already in the room in their new chancellor robes. The robes were white and trimmed in gold and some Lantean text to tell what their responsibilities were. They were government job heavy at the moment, as only so many businesses were up and running already. He took his place in between the twins and, a moment later, the off world chancellors shimmered into place.

"Looks like we're all here. Do we have any new business?" Harry started as he always did. Parvati spoke up first.

"Personnel has a minor problem. There are no caps on recruitment so we currently have some 11,000 signed up for various government employee billets. We don't have the training facilities to train them all right now. We've opened some training centers on board the cities but they can only train 2 crews at a time due to the space we've set aside to expand the government offices into. The plus side is that we have an abundance of interest and such but we've instituted a delay between signing up and training.

"Also, population is now over 70,000. That is higher than post war Magical Britain. Most of the signers are coming from the Eastern European mundane born for the Navy and Marines. Most, not all. We've had to balance the classes with some of the newer applicants to make sure that one faction over the others isn't in charge of the military forces." she said. Harry frowned.

"Faction? Are we beginning to splinter?" he asked, worried.

"No. But we all have old national identities that are slowly fading. We just thought it would be best if not only Eastern Europe had a say in the Navy and Marines, as it currently is." she responded. He nodded.

"I don't think we need a limit at the moment. We need the crews and Marines for or military with Apophis building that small fleet. What is happening with that, by the way?" he asked, turning to Padma.

"That fleet is ready and waiting on orders. The allies have heard that Apophis is getting ready to go on the offensive, at least to probe and are scrambling to do something about it. I think they may be sending SG teams to infiltrate and sabotage Apophis's effort but I'm not sure how successful it will be. They made quite a few allies among some of the subjugated worlds. It seems that a goodly portion of the galaxy has figured out that their gods can be killed by lesser beings, as seen by the death of Ra, and are questioning their loyalties. The ASP (Allied Stargate Program) can use that to their advantage for information and are doing a fair job of it. If they can handle it, we wouldn't even have to reveal our ships.

"Apophis reassigned two of the four ships he was setting aside to his borders for reinforcement leaving some of his core worlds lightly protected as he fends off probing attacks. It seems that the other System Lords do not want another Ra situation unless they are the ones in the lead and Apophis has the biggest fleet. They seem to be working to whittle him down a bit.

"The spread of the social satellites is nearly complete and we now have real time data about Goauld ship movements. The information has been made available to the Navy and an intelligence representative has been dispached to each of the manned ships in the fleet, especially to Joel's to keep the captains up to date on the situation. We expect Apophis to give the order any day now.

"We are also pretty sure we've found a few planets we could make use of as we have sent satellites to almost every star we could. As I've said, we have Goauld space pretty much mapped and are getting prepared for more information to come in as they fight among themselves. There are six more possible mining planets and one of them has a breathable atmosphere but it has no gate. It's a little larger than Earth by 10% and not super rich in building materials. There's only so much we can see about it from the satellite in the system. We'd have to send a ship for a better sensor reading. There is a large moon there as well that is very naquada rich and another, smaller moon that is trinium rich. Basically a blue moon and a silvery one. Both are larger than Earth's.

"To claim the system, we would basically have to skirt around Goauld space. We're guessing that the Goauld haven't found it yet or they didn't care about it for some reason. Again, we wouldn't know why without sending something to get a detailed scan. It's on the sun side of the habitable zone so it's hot and a little rocky but we could sneak a terraformer onto it and see what happens in a year. It would give us time to assemble some magical plants and animals to move there and a gate. We should use the new gates that we can program from the Pegasis era." said Padma.

"The information on the planet is interesting. I think it would be nice to have our own dust ball to call our own. I'll get the shipyards to start on a terraformer and prepare a Destiny escort for it after I send an Orion class ship to get the scans. I'm guessing that the mining planets you've seen so far are in relatively bad places for us?" he said. She nodded.

"They all are in Goauld space for the moment. They don't use the systems at all but they are hard to get to without being discovered. We aren't ready for all out war with the Goauld yet so it would be best to leave those planets alone for the time being. Navy and Marine are working closely with intelligence to help plan things out and give a better analysis." Joel spoke up.

"The crews we rushed out are finally operating well. The ones passed over for those crews have been in training since and showing just as good scores in the simulators. Education says that that is the best we can hope for as most of our systems are pretty automated. We have manual backups to the computer backups but that's where the extra training comes in. If both computers fail we have to be able to adapt and it's a good thing that you designed the ships with a manual backup because we had a mishap that disabled the computers and, until it could be put to rights, we had to use the manual backups. The tech that caused it has been reprimanded and spent the next 12 hrs going over the computer specs to make sure it didn't happen again.

"As it is, we have 6 crews ready to go and the first class of Marines is ready to go. They will be the first division to graduate, and they are enough for a division and a few besides. The ones passed over for the division will spend their days training and looking after the training facility until the next division's worth graduates and so on. The next class is exactly a division and we have 30 graduates without an organized division but they do have squad leaders and an officer and have been assigned to the defense of the facility and the Gate.

"You went ahead and built the next 6 Aurora's and we have the crews ready now for them along with captains. It would be best if a new captain took over one of the defensive positions and Zeus takes their place in the new fleet that we're going to form out of the 6 Aurora's. I plan to work on crew familiarization and fleet tactics and movement with them until we get our Destiny backup built. Each construction system is currently building 14 of them every couple of days and it is rounding out the fleets quite well. I suggest that we send the next 28 directly to the Auxillary fleet to get the coordinators used to controlling them during fleet engagements. I just need you to sign off on the orders." finished Joel.

"Research thinks that we soon will be able to replicate a good many things that we need for potions with a new style of replicator. We'd still need to brew the potions ourselves but that is negligable for now. We've taken the time to figure out how to build automated brewing stations for the potions we use the most, and the new replicator will be ready next week. The quality of the replicated material will be only average but it shouldn't make that much of a difference to the potions.

"The idea, when intelligence, research, and military put our heads together, was to send the new fleet to the planet until we have the ships to guard it ready. It will only take a week or so to get it all ready and set up mining on the moons. That and the terraformer has to go as well. And, we have to take the long way around. The 28 Destinys will be right on time in a couple of days and by the end of the week we can have the third city. Intelligence has already named the next city. We are going with Avalon. The other idea is to send constructors along and go with an outpost and build the next city when we need it." said Padma. He nodded and poked at his pad a bit.

"Sounds good. We'll probably go with the outpost for now. Education?" he said after a bit.

"The schools are just about ready. Some of the kids will be old enough for the repositories in a few months but most have a ways to go until then. We hope to have them taught to repository standard and then some by the time they are old enough. I know I'm just an old squib, but we should be able as long as the children don't fight us on it.

"Military and Auror training if still continuing with the changes I implemented as well. We have a class of Aurors ready to hand off to legal to be sent to where we need them." said Edward.

"Legal has already assigned the Aurors to the city ships that are active with a small reserve set aside for transfer to Avalon when she's built. If we're looking at a week we can ask for volunteers but we have a list for transfers ready in case there are none. We have few legal cases. Some people want to apply for dock space to attempt to build their own ships but that is currently used by the constructors to build the fleet. They say that the government currently has the monopoly on most of the production and their right. But there is also no law on monopoly right now." said Alice. He nodded.

"Prices for most of what they want will be relatively low with the government in charge of supply. I intend to charge cost plus a galleon for materials that we produce. As for building their own ships...that may come available after the Goauld are not a factor in how we operate. It would take a while without nanite swarms and the construction facilities that they have the knowledge to build would take some time to operate. Our defense fleets hold the priority right now." said Harry and Alice nodded and made some entries into her pad.

"Medical has no problems currently. Because there may be problems exposing everyone in the cities to the vaccines via the air again, we are actually injecting all the new people instead. Our staff is currently working on the new arrivals. We expect to be done with that by tomorrow after lunch while handling any new arrivals that arrive tomorrow as well. We are working with personnel to anticipate where we might be needed. We currently have 100 medi witches in training and 323 active." said Antonia. Harry nodded.

Padma's pad beeped and she quickly opened the message and read it silently. Her eyes widened. Harry and the rest of the counsel watched her intently until she finally looked up and spoke.

"Harry, I just got a message from one of the section chiefs. It basically says that the small fleet on the edge of Apophis's space has gone into hyperspace on a vector that will bring them to Earth in 2 days. It's just 2 ships at the moment as they analyzed the makeup of the Allied Stargate Program's weapons and have underestimated the resistance they will find in us. But we aren't ready for a counter offensive as the crews are just getting ready to transfer over to the patrol/expeditionary fleet. I guess it's time to turn this back over to Joel." she said. Joel nodded.

"The captains and I have been chewing on this for a while and decided that we can't just block communications in the system to stop them from declaring themselves so we are going to uncloak the picket's manned ships just before their arrival in a direct intercept. We'll try to stick to beams and the Asclepius class that we have in the picket will remain cloaked. The Pallus class will prepare to launch fighters, which means opening the bays and powering them on. The Aurora on station will challenge them. We'll keep the Destinys out of it this time. We may have to cut down on the number of Destinys in the picket fleets to flesh out the expeditionary fleet so we have some striking power.

"This would be a skirmish basically. We don't have to capacity currently to bite off a piece of Apophis's territory and hold it yet. I suggest that we continue to prepare after making sure that none of the ships survive to report in. We should be able to keep them from escaping but, by the size of the ship and the tactics that they tend to use that Intelligence has managed to hack for us, we know that they have Astria Porta aboard. We can't block them if they dial out and escape and that would reveal us immediately. The Navy suggests that we gut both ships immediately after we get an aggressive response." said Joel. Harry nodded and picked up his pad. Hermione interrupted.

"What about the Jaffa? We can't just kill them!" she objected. The whole counsel turned to her and shook their heads.

"Hermione, we learned from the blood war to actually fight out enemies instead of trying to capture them all. Sure we rounded up the survivors later but we had to put some of them down in the meantime. These Jaffa wouldn't listen to us even if we found a way to contact them. We could try to send in the Marines to take the ships but that would give the Goauld time to escape and we would be immediately in the middle of a shooting war with the majority of the galaxy before we're ready. We just can't risk it at this time. If this happened a month from now...as of now your objection is noted but we will go ahead with the destroy option so as to continue to prepare." said Harry sadly. She frowned but nodded.

Harry turned his attention back to his pad and authorized the orders for the Navy to commence with the defense of the Earth. There were no other topics, so the meeting adjourned and the off world chancellors shimmered out. The earthbound filed out of the room except for Harry and his fiancees.

Harry sighed and pushed his chair back from the table. Padma moved immediately to his lap and sat side saddle before throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her kissed her neck.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" he asked suddenly after a moment.

"You mean destroying both ships as quickly as needed? Yes. We are not ready for a full on shooting war with the Goauld. If they massed their fleets to deal with the interlopers, which they have a history of doing, we would be hard pressed not to have a long bloody war on our hands. The only advantage we would have is that we can replace our ships faster. The only reason I see not to destry those ships is if the ASP manages to get people on board." he nodded.

"In which case, we should knock out the shields and beam them off the ship first and then destroy it." Harry said, looking to his pad which was still on the table.

Padma released his neck with one arm and retrieved it for him. He sent off the additional information and handed it back to her. She sighed and put it back on the table before changing her position, straddling him, and proceeded to snog him as if he were going away for a while. His hands found her arse and hers found their way into his hair. The kiss lasted a few minutes before she broke it, glassy eyed, and dismounted to be replaced by her sister soon after.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

(A.N.-I jam a lot into this chapter as, at first, I couldn't fill a chapter. Then, later, I couldn't get myself the shut up. Please people remember that this is AU. Telling me to watch something again does no good as I'm changing the worlds across the board.)

Chapter 17

The next two days were busy. The intelligence came back from China that the Chinese Army had indeed found their way into the villages and found nothing but empty homes and fields full of potions ingredients and food stuffs that hadn't been carried away. New Lantea had a population just short of 90,000 now and now could boast that they had a higher population than Magical Britain. The population in pure magicals was closer to 75,000 as the Chinese wizards didn't believe in throwing away their squibs.

The Navy was ready and running all day combat drills, during which Harry finally told them that the Ha'tak they had been facing in the simulations were upgraded to a little more than double the current effectiveness in combat. He pointed out that he wanted more competence than arrogance as far as the crews went and two shot kills didn't promote that. They would find that they were more than ready for the encounter coming.

Things changed a little for the High Counsel as well. There was a financial section stood up, voted by the entire Counsel to advise Harry in financial matters for New Lantea. All the chancellors got funds allocated by the new section, which didn't have a chancellor as the power of pay would continue to reside with Harry, and the funds spent by section requests issued to their chancellor. The section was so efficient that they found the moneys that Harry had donated to the establishment of New Lantea and sent the request to have money paid back into his accounts. Parvati was given a bonus for her work standing up the other sections that her fellow chancellors each professed that they hadn't expected to be so well done when they took over.

Hermione tried to object again to the probable deaths of the Jaffa on board the incoming Ha'tak and was shot down, this time by the entire Counsel.

"Chancellor of Research and Development Granger...the rest of the counsel has already voted on the matter in favor of defensive destruction of the incoming Ha'tak. Are we to take from your continued objections, which have been noted appropriately, that you find your opinion more important than that of the rest of the counsel?" Harry pressed. She paused, wide eyed.

"Well...no...but we should try to capture and reeducate the Jaffa, no kill them!" she tried weakly.

"With what resources are we to accomplish this. We have very few in the labs as is and have only one lab tech on board each manned ship because few want to work the hours you set for research and development. The marines are only two squads per ship as of now so we don't have the manpower to do what you want. They are basically coming at us before we are remotely ready for anything other than skeleton crews." said Joel.

"And we just picked up some 40,000 for education and training. On top of that we still have people coming in from all over the globe. It will be months before the billets are all filled up on all of the ships. We have people still going through the repositories right this second. Out government is less than a month old and we still have no psychological profile on the common Jaffa. We would have to have and education center and that would likely have to be built and maintained by the Jaffa and other slaves themselves to work. Education reaffirms it's vote for decisive action with the incoming Ha'tak. We just don't have the facilities." interjected Edward.

"We still have to decide if we are going to permanently man the outpost in the arctic or continue to use it in an automated capacity. That will take another couple of squads of Marines and a whole ship's crew to man. It would be a big help for a larger fleet but we could probably leave it automated but that still requires someone to sit in the control chair here for use. All tactical stations are mental control anyway but they can be run from a console if push comes to shove. Please stop obstructing Hermione. It's too early in the grand scheme of things to fall apart over a military issue." said Harry.

"Then I vote that we work out a section or Chancellor for Counter Intelligence." she pushed. "That would start us on the path to do these things for the Jaffa and other slaves. There has to be semi-educated slaves in Goauld space that can build ships and such and start establishing a government. We hear from Chancellor Patil, Padma that is, that there is unrest among the Jaffa. We may not have the capacity to do it now but we should be ready when we have the ability to strike back to help stand up such a government and education. It would also help with potential infiltrators into New Lantea. We're starting to take on disenfranchised pure bloods that can't get jobs elsewhere and we may be taking on outside agents meant to spy on us." Harry looked around at the Chancellors with a small smirk for her finally backing off and giving some kind a solution but Padma interjected before he could.

"I would take on counter intelligence. Chancellor Parvati does a screening before she accepts people into the government offices but we should have a section for counter espionage. I'll get with the High Chancellor's finance department and Legal to find out what I have to do to set up the office. We can use Aurors at first but it would be good to get a good Hit Wizard core up and running. That would drag Education into the mix as well." she said. Harry again looked around and saw nods all around.

"Ok. We'll stand up a Hit Wizard office as counter espionage agents. We need to know if anyone has been sent to us rather than volunteered to come here for a better life. Just as every Marine and Navy member has personal space suits built into their uniforms, good call Joel, we need a new uniform with space suit capacity for the Hit Wizards or should we call them something else as I would like to have it open to everyone. Like MI5 and MI6, though I don't know personally what each one does, I do know they are counter terrorism and counter espionage agencies from the Queen's government." he said. Padma nodded.

"We'll just call them Counter Intelligence Agents for now. Like the Americans do. That or Internal Security. CIA has already been done so we should go for ISA for now. Personal shields and the stun pistols. And we should all start wearing our shields anytime we're out in public. Not just when we go into the Wizarding World. We are important targets in this government. I've already set up a section chief for Intelligence so I'll need to find one for Counter Intelligence as well. It may take a few days but we should have reports for the Counsel ready in a few days. The Aurors check over all luggage brought in anyway but they have only the Legal Office to report to so we'll add Counter Intelligence to the list." she said.

"If that's handled...votes on the automation or manning of the arctic outpost." interjected Harry. "Manning first...8 for manning it. No need to vote automation then." he said as hands went up.

"For standing up the Counter Intelligence Office under Chancellor Patil...8 again."

And so they developed an Internal Security section to mirror the External Security section and both were tasked with finding a way to save Jaffa and other Goauld slaves in the future. That satisfied Hermione the day before Goauld arrival.

It was decided by the Navy that the Zeus and Pallas themselves were to intercept the Ha'tak and they were the main ones on station when they arrived. The two ships sat stacked on top of each other and were decloaked for the encounter. The counselors waited in the counsel chamber for the arrival and channels were open to hear what was going on.

Two colossal ships dropped out of hyperspace just outside of lunar orbit and the lead ship, disregarding the two New Lantean ships, dialed the ASP stargate while both began to open their bays. The two Ha'tak pressed foreward towards the picket and the Goauld in charge hacked the world communications networks but didn't transmit yet. The Zeus called in.

"Command, This is Joel Packard, Chancellor of the Navy and Captain of the Zeus. Do I have the counsel on communications?" came the message. Harry chimed in.

"That is affirmative. We're listening."

"I have 7 base humans on sensors on board the second Ha'tak along with a single Jaffa that appears to be part of their group. The lead is preparing for intimidation and both are preparing for invasion. They've planted some sort of explosive on board in the naquada storage and fighting a running battle for the ring transporter. The Goauld on board just ringed over to the lead. We have a transporter lock on them and have locked target on the bridge of the lead. They are currently ignoring us as if we were not a threat. Waiting for hostile action."

"Understood Zeus. Let them make the first move."

A few minutes later the lead Ha'tak began to transmit.

"I am Apophis. Stand down your militaries and prepare to kneel before your god." was the message. Joel answered on all channels.

"This is Joel Packard, Chancellor of the New Lantean Navy and captain of the Zeus. You are trespassing in New Lantean protected territory. Leave this system. Aggressive action will be seen as an act of war on the New Lantean Navy." said Joel for the world to hear.

"Weakling! You dare to challenge a god! Surrender now and your death will be swift." came the reply.

"Leave this system or you declare war on the New Lantean Navy." was the only reply as Joel wasn't feeling in a snarky mood.

"Fool! I will show you my power!" and the lead Ha'tak opened fire while it began to disgorge fighters.

The first shots missed as targeting was manual and the wards made the Jaffa at the cannons see triple. They didn't care as nothing could challenge the power of their gods. That belief lasted until the first return shot plowed through the shields and destroyed the bridge. Emergency bulkheads closed throughout the ship but it did no good. The second shot was to the power plant which caused a chain reaction that blew out all of the decks to the ship. Earth television's last sight of Apophis was his scream of surprise as a fireball destroyed his command center.

The second ship was slow to respond without Apophis's son Clorel at the controls but one of his trusted slaves managed to get the attack orders out just as the Pallas disgorged its own fighters to mop up what was escaping from the bays. Visual weapons targeting was a pain for most navies but the Jaffa at the cannons didn't know any better. They had watched as their lord Apophis fired on the Zeus and had opened fire as well. They also had a running battle on board with the Tau'ri causing logistics trouble. That was until they were reported to have disappeared in a flash of light.

A few hundred fighters and 10 troop carriers managed to launch from the second Ha'tak as the first was now a burning husk and had only disgorged a few fighters before the rest were destroyed in the bays as the ship was destroyed. Two more lances of energy lashed out and the second Ha'tak was reduced as well.

The Pallas's coordinators were working furiously at keeping the fighter battle out of the atmosphere. Zeus tactical allocated a drone missile to each of the troop transports and tens of thousands of fighter squads mopped up the death gliders. The remains of the death glider squadrons saw new ships appear and tractor in the Ha'tak husks and drag them off into hyperspace before they too died.

Harry turned to Padma and watched her frantically sorting through intelligence reports as to what was happening with the world's governments. It was too early to make any conclusions so he left her to it for now. He turned to the rest of the Chancellors to see their reactions. They all seemed satisfied with what had happened. Joel chimed in again but only to the counselors.

"We have two squads or teams from the Allied Stargate Program demanding release. One of the teams tried to threaten us with their weapons before we beamed them away from them while the other calls themselves SG1. One of them is the defected Jaffa Teal'c and the highest ranking member is a Colonel Oneal. I will be speaking with them shortly and they all say that they've been briefed on New Lantea but command didn't want to include us in defense planning. They also said that Clorel had taken the brother-in-law of one Daniel Jackson as host. With the destruction of both ships, Clorel is dead and that seems to have upset them. I'll be speaking with them shortly before sending them home."

"Do what you need to. We'll get back to our normal duties." said Harry.

"Zeus out." Joel responded.

Counselors shimmered out or rose from their seats to go about their duties, though Hermione was almost chewing her lip and her expression conflicted. Then she sighed and nodded before winking out as well. Parvati went to Harry and kissed him gently.

"I'm going back to overseeing the Chinese migration. I imagine you have duties with finance to go over and Joel will send his report to you when he's finished. He'll likely CC Padma while he's at it." she said before turning on her shield and leaving the chamber. Harry smirked at Padma.

"That would likely be easier in your office. Don't forget your shield." he said as he rose and moved over to her and stole himself a kiss so she didn't feel left out. Then he left the room after kicking on his own shield.

He had a feeling he was going to have some problems with the ICW over announcing the New Lantean Navy to the mundane population. New Lantea was on most of the books now as a magical nation and announcing it to the world would have always caused problems. It had been mostly necessary in the defense of the planet, especially as New Lantea didn't want to be the aggressor in the conflict for now. New Lantea allowed the Goa'uld to show the world that they weren't alone and that their space was being patrolled by a friendly race that could and would protect them until they could protect themselves. He was also hoping to force them to unite over this for the most part. Why should they fight their age old enemies on the planet when they had a new one from outside the solar system to worry about.

He just wished that they could afford to take advantage of the death of Apophis. They could easily move into his territory but could only hope to hold one planet, and that was with breaking off the new mobile fleet to hold it. Then they didn't have the people to do much there. When the word got out, and it would get out, that Apophis was dead his Jaffa were likely to rebel. They'd been on the verge since Teal'c and the crackdown that followed.

The minor Goa'uld under Apophis would try to consoledate their positions and earn themselves a chunk of his space. They were better off banding together and forming a fleet that could challenge the System Lords and pulling back into a defensible chunk of territory around the shipyards. They weren't likely to do this however and, as a System Lord, Apophis's shipyard would be prime territory to increase the personal power of any Goa'uld slave master. The territory war over Ra's territories was still ongoing and now Apophis's space would be added. That had the advantage that no one was likely to come to investigate what happened to Apophis's little flotilla until they could solidify their own territories. That bought them months, perhaps years to get into a better position to do something about them.

To top it all off he had detected an Aurora traveling to Earth at near light speed while relocating Atlantis. He wondered how the counsel would react and most of all the crew of the Tria would react when they sent some ships to repair her hyperdrive and retrieve her and her crew. All of the speculation could wait until the reports were all in though.

HPATLA

It had taken a full day to for the reports to all come in. On the mundane side, most nations were demanding a summit to discuss the newly revealed Allied Stargate Program and it's war with the Goa'uld. That one of the old Egyptian gods had shown up and demanded their capitulation didn't sit well with most countries. They had picked a place for the summit and now travel and security were being seen to but most countries would happily leave security to the hosting nation. They had decided on Geneva. The city sat in a neutral country, Switzerland, and seemed perfect for this summit.

The ICW had sent someone to browbeat Magical Britain into turning over Harry Potter and Joel Packard for questioning. Harry decided that he would be the one to go under shield and carrying a stunner pistol. The ICW delegation was tired of these near breaches to the Statute of Secrecy coming from Britain and would be taking an active role in the investigation. And an investigation is what Harry transported into with a flash of light. Kingsly met him.

"Harry! It's good that you're here so we can clear this up and get these ICW vultures out of our business. They seem to be one step away from an intervention. If they were going to intervene they should have done so while V-Voldemort was still in control." he said. Harry smiled ruefully.

"That's true. So where is this investigator?" said Harry as a small delegation approached.

"Harry Potter. You are under arrest by order of the International Confederation of Wizards for breaching the statute of secrecy!" the lead man, a poncy fat man with too much facial hair and Hit Wizard robes.

"What breach. We didn't tell anyone about magic that didn't already know. Under the Statute of Secrecy I would have had to expose magic to the general population and I did not do that. As far as the mundanes know we are an alien race that has taken a protective stance over Earth's solar system. At no point did we reveal any extra abilities." Harry countered. The man growled but one of his fellow Hit Wizards cut in.

"You are correct. This is just an inquiry not an inquisition. We were given no orders to arrest you but to escort you to the main offices in Paris to answer questions for the general body." said a much thinner man with a neatly trimmed beard.

"It looks like an inquisition to me. We are not a part of the British Wizarding World, having been granted independence, but they can contact us. I have time to go talk to them but I will not be doing so under arrest for a crime I have yet to commit. We also won't be taking a portkey there but beaming instead. We'll go directly to the main chamber, I hope they are ready for us." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" the second Hit Wizard said before the entire delegation and Harry disappeared with a flash.

HPATLA

The floor of the ICW chamber was polished marble and surrounded on most sides by a semi-circle of seats labeled for each magical nation. He scanned the room and saw that across from the semi-circle was a seat for the Supreme Mugwump so that he or she would be visible to everyone. 101 nations were represented here and he wondered if what happened in China had happened elsewhere or that some of these nations represented people in other territories.

People milling about were staring in shock that this group had appeared with a flash of light and someone hurried out of the room after they saw who it was. Harry was wearing his own robes of office so he looked official enough.

He was led to a seat near the Supreme Mugwump's seat which hadn't been used in a while. It was used when a new nation was being stood up and needed to talk to the ICW about something to do with the establishing of their nation and signing on to the Statute of Secrecy. At least...that was what he was told. There were no chains and interrogation devices so he felt safe enough.

More people filed into the room as it seemed the runner had gone to get the rest of the delegates. The new British delegate, a grey haired woman that he didn't recognize nodded to him as she took her seat. A tall bony black man with white hair swept into the room and climbed into the Supreme Mugwumps seat. Magical China's seat was empty while most of Europe was there and looking angry. It took about 30 minutes for everyone to come in a get situated but, eventually, the Supreme Mugwump banged a gavel and everyone settled down.

"Meeting number 10 for the ICW general assembly in the year 1998, Rorru Kolkrati presiding. We are here to speak to one Harry Potter of the newly established New Lantea. This is a fact finding mission and not a place to throw around accusations and attacks on character or even declare against this new nation. Welcome Mr. Potter." said the old black man, Kolkrati.

"It's nice to be here. I would like to make one correction...it is Harry Potter-Black. We are a relatively new nation and are wondering what this body would want with us. We haven't broken the Statute of Secrecy and just a week or so ago negotiated with mundane Britain to stop the Allied Powers from forcefully taking over a number of ministries represented in this body. When my Counselor revealed the reality of my nation's existence we did not reveal magic along side it. We won't, as it is not our secret to reveal." said Harry, cautiously. The German delegate stood and growled.

"You are building an army of Muggleborns and undesirables thousands strong to topple the magical world!" he accused. The Supreme Mugwump pounded his gavel.

"That is a strong accusation. Do you have any proof other than the muggleborns and undesirables are flocking to New Lantea for a better life and opportunities that they didn't and, sometimes, never would have in some of your countries? We're building a Navy and Marine Corp. for use in space against the very enemy that attacked yesterday. We don't have much trained up yet and my ships are running on skeleton crews for the time being just to have enough ready to fight if they come again. The marines are training to transport on board Goa'uld ships and take them over or defend or own ships from boarding action. What is attracting the muggleborn, or mundane born as we call them, is that we offer to take care of their basic needs: food, water, shelter, clothing. To get more they have to work. Government or civilian.

"What should be asked is how bad has the attitude against the mundane born gotten that they would rather stop trying to find a job in your countries or some have said that they are fleeing for their lives. Most of Europe has decided to round them up into camps. I don't know if it is death camps or not but they are separating the population by segregating the new blood. The new blood isn't even new blood. Every parent of a mundane born so far is a squib as far as we can tell. Not enough magic for a wand but enough to work with me and New Lantea. Makes them all half-bloods." he decided to step back off his soapbox for a bit and smiled weakly at the Supreme Mugwump who nodded back.

"I already said that this would not be a forum for attacks of any nature, but it seems the spokesperson for the majority of Magical Europe has opened the door. The rest of the world has heard of and sent people to check out your camps. Poor hovels. No water. No food except gruel. No clothing an personal items are confiscated when you collect these people. It is then sold for the government coffers with a finders fee for the capturing individual. Those that had jobs were forcefully removed from their workplace and, in the case of business owners, robbed blind and arrested. It has gotten bad enough that your mundanes are actually noticing what's going on and demanding that you put a stop to it or they will." said Kolkrati. The spokesperson shook his head.

"It's no one else's business what we do with our muggleborn! We're just following Britain's example." he said smugly. The British representative spoke up then.

"That happened under the rule of a British Dark Lord. Voldemort started death camps so he would wipe out those he felt were undeserving of magic and the right to live. Let it be known that Magical Germany and its' allies seek to emulate Dark Lords and practice genocide." she spoke clearly and didn't stutter out Voldemort so Harry smiled and nodded to her.

"Not to mention," said Kolkrati, "that these camps are a threat to the Statute of Secrecy. The Statute stands on the will of the host mundanes. They will not stand for these death camps!"

"So we do nothing about his amassing a military? The statute clearly states that we shall raise no armies." Germany tried again.

"I'm raising a navy. And you all raise armies all the time. Aurors and Hit Wizards. You just call them something else but they are your standing defense force. An army is defined as a standing force to defend and or attack. I know that Magical Germany and Magical France are eyeing up the British Isles for acquisition. What force would they send? Aurors and Hit Wizards most likely." Magical France's representative, a statuesque blonde woman in a flowing gown nodded with a smirk.

"And what of your training facilities? Are they not on British shores? Do you have mundane approval for your training facilities?" said France.

"I don't. I'm sure that they know. But we've never been asked. I would tell them that the majority of the physical training is done on the ground then the Marines are moved to their billets in space. In fact...Padma be sure to inform the Queen of what's going on with the training facilities." Harry said to his pad. Many in the room began to chuckle until he was answered.

"Okay Harry. I'll see if I can reach her on the hard light projector." Padma answered.

"You have instant communications?" said the French delegate, looking hungry. Harry suppressed a shiver.

"Potter-Black industries will continue to roll out new magic technology as time passes. We need to set up a communications hub first but once that's done we should be able to provide magic phones. All of my technology is powered by magic. I think that's where everyone went wrong. Instead of trying to get technology to work with magic they should have tried to get it to run on magic. It really makes the difference. Currently the technology is available in the law enforcement field, medical, and toys. Soon we will be marketing a recording device that can capture days at a time and replay at any time. Computers to run the ministries instead of a parchment filing system and shrinking charms. But that's not why we're here." he responded. The French woman nodded, thoughtful.

"And how do we know this invasion force he fought off was real?" tried Germany switching tactics again.

"It was confirmed by the mundane space agencies. The mundanes have been going into space and watching the approaches, especially on the night side of the planet for ages. They appeared just past the moon, took over the mundane communications networks, and threatened the whole world. The general consensus is that they were here to kill us all or enslave." said Kolkrati to the man as if he were talking to a small child.

The German representative looked around at his allies to find that they had all given up. They didn't believe that Muggleborns should have a nation that would and could work with them. They believed that they should be at best second class citizens, doing the menial jobs so that pure bloods didn't have to. It was made clear here today that, unless they became more accepting, they would never stop the bleeding.

"I believe that we have heard enough about New Lantea. Mr. Potter-Black, please take a seat where China used to be and New Lantea will appear. We would also like to thank you for saving the Chinese delegate and her people." said the Supreme Mugwump before turning on the European allies. "Now, while he finds his seat, what shall we do about these camps across Magical Europe...

HPATLA

Harry had messaged Li Yung to take over as the representative of New Lantea for the ICW upon arrival at the training facility. She was a familiar face and had been missed at the last meeting.

The remaining delegates had browbeat concessions of ending the camps out of most of Europe, but they would still discriminate against the mundane born to the nth degree. The trickle of course became a flood of emigrants. It was decided that a city ship be built and not an outpost as the mundane born of Europe and the, now underground, Outcasts movement funded their exodus. The ministries wouldn't sell them portkeys so they took mundane planes or were transported.

This, of course, took place over a week during which Harry finally explained to Joel the rescue mission. The Tria was slow boating between the galaxies and needed a rescue. It would take a day to replace her hyperdrive and another to upgrade her and bring her back. They would send two Aurora's after her and stop a few light minutes ahead of her and transmit Lantean identifiers at her until she stopped. They would also be dropping social satellites in the void along the way so they could stay in contact. They would be carrying a hard light projector so that the Counselors could talk to the Tria's captain Helia.

It would be a 3 day mission. One ½ day out, one day on repairs, and one day on upgrades. Joel and the Zeus would stay on the Earth picket, the same picket that had allowed the Ha'tak through to test Goa'uld resolve. That and to let them be the ones to start the war.

Two missions were being launched today: one for the rescue of the Tria and another for the beginning of a colonization attempt of the planet they'd found that was just barely habitable. They were dragging a terraformer and preparing to start mining the moons for materials to build the city ship. Over the course of the week the population had another large boom to just over 100,000 so both cities were at half capacity and the population was growing steadily. The Aether and Alastor would be going after the Tria while the Apollo and the new Pallas class, the Charon accompanied the terraformer and the Sirius.

They'd managed to repair the Ha'tak and convert them into space stations with intergalactic hyperdrive. They could dock 6 destiny's each and drag them for a 3 day trip to the pegasis galaxy. They automated the staff cannons and and switched the naquada generators to potentia, which freed up some space. There turned out to be plenty of room to work out on board so the Navy and Marines started using them for classes and start really training their people. They learned the layout of the enemy's primary attack ship but they also removed the damaged ring platforms and put in a transporter. Then added an Astria Porta to the secondary and sent it along with the mission to New Lantea.

Joel also dug up the old cruiser schematics and put his head together with Harry and the captains to redesign her. She got anti-fighter pulse weapons on top of her drone missile complement. Like the Aurora II, she was a little bigger than her previous incarnation but that left space for more storage and a large transport buffer for raw materials so that it could continue to make drone missiles after it launched all it had in storage. It could skeleton crew with 11. The Lanteans had never named the class so Intelligence named it the Chronos class and the first one would obviously be the Chronos. The took one less day to build and there were currently 10 of them building. They were powerful in their own rights and, if properly equipped and piloted, could fight all week. They would just as long as an Aurora to build because of that deep buffer, which Hermione's people figured out how to deepen without loosing integrity.

Crews in training and in space trained in simulations of upgraded Ha'tak fleets of 30 or more, depending on what their defensive status was. They knew the next push would be much more than this was, however they were not likely to be system lord this time. Warmaster? Sure thing to assume. But System Lord himself? Not very likely.

Internal Security was up and running, and just in time as they picked up on a few continental purebloods trying to pass themselves off as mundane born. They were dressed too richly and came by portkey. They found themselves questioned under veritaserum, obliviated, and transported to the offending ministry.

The mundane summit went through without a declaration of war. In fact most nations were all for joining the Allied Stargate Program. Experts from all over the world began to work on reverse engineering projects of captured Goa'uld weapons and technology while they had cracked the crystal of knowledge Harry had given the British government. They understood the anti-gravity technology much better and sensors that could read out to 30 light seconds were on the drawing board. The Queen was amused to be the point of contact for deals and negotiated the delivery of naquada for their generators for a new generation of space ship built for solar system defense.

The American idea was to take the drive system off of a shot down death glider and build a fighter around it but the ASP shot that idea down and instead took the entire drive system apart and, using the calculations obtained from Harry, were designing their own drive system. They were designing shield systems from the ground up based on the calculations as well. They were all in a hurry to get something in space and not have to rely on their friendly alien benefactors. It would be months before the first generation of all of the required technology was engineered to fit and the hulls could be built around the systems. There were already plans for gate sized fighter planes as they estimated that they could fit their new drive system onto a new plane chassis that would have some light shields and orbital lifting capability. A final plan for that was under way and they would have a first testable attempt in a month. But the calculations were the bare basics required to work things out.

The mundanes even managed a smaller supercomputer designed off quantum computing. It was a first attempt but it was immediately hooked to their first generation sensor and programs for filtering and interpreting the input were being written. They were having problems with energy weapons. The materials they had on hand overheated quickly until the Queen negotiated a trinium supply as well. All of that because of sharing ideas and a tentative peace between all the various nations. They were running simulations and calculations through supercomputers to try to find out what would work and what wouldn't.

So the missions kicked off with last minute orders. The planetary mission would begin to harvest materials for the city and surrounding colony. The scans showed a rich super continent that took up 53% of the planet. The rest was water or ice at the polar caps. There was much less seasonal wobble to the planet so unless one lived closer to the poles you would likely never have a snow day. Storms could get nasty however but nothing like category 5 hurricanes. The new orders for the Apollo and Charon were to stay in system and drill for every eventuality while watching the system until the drone picket and dedicated ships could be assigned. They could very well be asked to stay on but would have the Ha'tak station nearby for leave and personnel. The other mission had been asked to be as vague as possible when rescuing the Tria until the High Counsel could speak to her captain. They were to tear out the damaged hyperdrive and then stall them for as long as needed until the counsel was ready to speak to Helia. But the real change to their orders were that they were to drop a nannite package on Lantea with social satellites across the void so that a colony could be built along with an outpost and a ship yard to put together Destiny II drone ships. The nannites would only take it relatively easy on Lantea, as she was a garden world and they didn't want to wreck it, but they would have a decent defensive position set up that shouldn't wake up the wraith. The outpost would launch social satellites as well so they would be getting intelligence from 2 galaxies at once. They could fight the Goa'uld but they weren't ready to push them out of power. They definitely weren't ready to fight the Wraith.

Of course this extended the rescue mission by 3 more days. One of the captains suggested that only one ship continue to Lantea to drop the package and the satellites while the other gets the Tria's attention. That plan was adopted along with the 'be careful' speech combined with a 'if the wraith catch on to what you're doing, run' speech. With that the two Aurora II were gone and while Apollo, Charon, One Ha'tak stargate station, one terraformer, and one Sirius class industrial ship set out in the opposite general direction.

The counsel met again when the ships where finally deployed.

"So, High Chancellor Potter-Black, are there any more secrets we need to worry about?" asked Antonia Shultz of Medical. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's see...The Tria's crew is going to need the booster for the cure to the plague. I've beamed in a few items on Earth that are examples of our ancestors leaving things lying about that they had no business leaving. One was a communication device still attuned to the home galaxy. As in the original galaxy from which our ancestors came nearly 50 million years ago. They had retreated from a religious war. A group of ascended began to call themselves the Ori and demanded worship and an agrarian lifestyle as the path to ascension. They basically handy-capped anyone seeking to ascend and interfered directly with the mortal plane. Worshipers gave them power.

"They had a saying: 'Those who do not follow the Path of Origin must be destroyed'." everyone in the meeting frowned. "Yeah. They are bad news. Near godlike beings that sent the plague Aila had just to wipe out our ancestors. They pretty much killed a whole galaxy to get at one race. Looking over the information in the secret lab of Merlin, I found that my getting the gauntlet repository was actually plan B. Plan A was for the humans to find all of this and access the hidden weapon just in time to draw the Ori into a trap and destroy them in one go. They would do this while fighting off the Ori's fleet.

"So basically everyone that our ancestors fought in the past still want a piece of us but we have the problem of the Goa'uld on our doorstep that we have to do something about first. I've already rendered that communication device down to its component atoms so it can't be used to get the Ori's attention. As far as they know we were wiped out nearly 5 million years ago with the plague. We should be safe from them for a little while.

"My scans also picked up some Goa'uld technology and trace naquada on the planet, mostly around the pyramids that was beamed up and turned over to Medical and R&D for analysis, seeing as how they are basically Goa'uld in a jar for the most part. Some of them were still alive. There's a buried Tel'tak on the moon that I have the remote control for. I'm thinking of giving it to the Queen to send to her R&D. They could use the old star charts to explore and with what I gave them before for a money exchange system so we could get, financially, out from under Gringotts they have the potential to build ships that can be more powerful than Ha'tak. It would be hybrid Earth/Goa'uld technology.

"The planet we picked out will be ready for colonization in less than 2 weeks for anyone who's going to live in the city. Anyone wanting to lease land for farming will have to wait the full month. The atmosphere is breathable now before the terraforming but volcanic activity leads to somewhat acidic rain and that's what the terraformer is there to stop. Its only slightly acidic but...anyway we're building roads, towns, farms, mines, hover transports, and I've designed some personal transports and even some factory space for people to start building their own cargo haulers add whatnot. There will be water and we may be able to convince some of the magical creatures we use parts of for potions and wands to come through with us." Harry said, rambling a bit. Parvati picked up from there.

"If the High Chancellor has nothing else to add...personnel has the reverse of the normal problem. Instead of too few people, we have too many. Having a city on a habitable planet with space for farming and the like will attract even more people. We'll still supply basic needs for everyone there but prime farming land, any land is gonna cost a yearly lease. Private potions and atmospheric haulers look like what's coming our way. Some of the farmers have taken up with Neville until they can get land.

"We currently have 103,213 people now. We owe it to them to do things as right as we can the first time. We also have even more coming in all the time. Our only common language is Lantean, which Harry didn't even notice he was speaking at the ICW assembly. We have a lot of complaints from Research and Development based on their work hours. I've spoken with Hermione," Hermione huffed. "And we've seen no improvement from 12 hour days. Sure she's getting a lot done but the quality isn't as good. We need regulations or laws about fair treatment in the workplace. She'll follow that I think." everyone looked at Hermione who was blushing.

"I'm trying to combine our magical knowledge with the rediscovered technology and it is slower going than I thought. I wanted better continuity transcribing the books into the database and teaching Aila. I'm doing 18 hour days myself! We need to get this done!" she protested. Harry shook his head.

"But it doesn't need to be done today. Concentrate on the projects you have. Separate everything into sections and designate a section chief and have them review everything and that way you are just approving or disapproving projects and dealing with progress reports." said Harry. She sighed and nodded.

"Intelligence and Counter Intelligence is next. We have some interesting people trying to slip in to cause mischief. One day their going to wise up and send in someone that's not so easy to spot, or worse, they already have and we haven't caught on yet. We don't have enough agents to watch everyone. We kick out the obvious ones but there's bound to be one that slipped through. We just have to be careful.

"Intel reports that the System Lords are really freaking out over Apophis's death and the death of his son. He would have been the replacement for his father and was the Warmaster. Why he came with his Warmaster? I don't know. I guess he thought that this little backwater would have no help and any help they did have would be pitiful. It didn't turn out that way for them and the System Lords took a little notice. As of right now? He's listed as missing. They know he went to bring the Tau'ri to heel and hasn't returned yet from such an easy mission. I don't know how long it will be until they send a real flotilla to take a look. There are now 15 Destiny II drone ships patrolling in five ship gangs in each system except for New Lantea and that's the first thing that's going to build over there.

"It's a major war now. I don't know when they'll have the spare fleets to check out this backwater but I don't think we have to worry for at least a few months. There two shipyard systems up for grabs and if a lesser Goa'uld can take one and hold it long enough build up their fleets a bit we could see a new System Lord or two. It is now readily apparent that Ra kept them all in line and without him they will be fighting for his place. We have no idea how long it took for Ra to take the seat in the first place. They are, thankfully, more likely to come at us one on one than to gang up on us currently because they can't trust the other lords not to break off little pieces while they are otherwise occupied. I think territory will be decided firmly before we see any probing." said Padma.

"With Research we have already transcribed Hogwarts core textbooks out to year 6, to include the references. We are finding it slow going on the replicator as well. It can do acceptable potions or potions ingredients but barely acceptable is not 100% potent. We'll have to keep purchasing ingredients for the time being.

"We are making good time learning to program and soon enough we should be able to make training programs for virtual reality. Aila can program and she's teaching who has the time while writing the programs that we need, as long as it's the complicated ones. She expects the programming section to write the simple ones for practice.

"We've also sent out a how to manual on tweaking the battleship guns to do more damage by actually firing vastly overpowered spells instead of raw magical energy. All we can do right now is the piercing hex and blasting hex but we're getting there." Hermione finished.

"Education has had a relatively easy time of it. The Navy, Aurors, Internal Security take care of themselves with some minor input. The schools have started up for the children and we're already seeing some control of what was previously believed to be accidental magic. Potions preperatory and Lantean language are also taught. What's hard to teach is Lantean history and science. We didn't actually get much of that in the downloads. We have to look things up and study to understand it ourselves before we can impart it. It's a daily challenge. And just when I think we've got it under control, we get more people and kids to teach. Keeps us on our toes for sure." said Edward.

"With Navy we have the new cruisers ready in a couple of days. The new buffer technology makes for longer construction times but the ships can stay in the fight longer. We have a striking fleet that is understaffed and under strength but the cruisers will take care of that. Full crew for one is 75 but we can skeleton these at 11 and fly it fine for a while. Then we are done with the rush crews. We have some people that have been in training for the better part of a month doing 12 hour days that will start fleshing out the crews next week. The ones with the best scores were pushed on through so we could put some cheeks in seats.

"We will also slow down manned ship production until we have a pair of Chronos cruisers with every Aurora. The only ship in the fleet that can't fight forever is the Destiny drone ships. And they've been redesigned to fight for up to a day without having to dive into a star, at which point they switch to neutrino-ion generators if still in combat. Not quite as robust a power core but they were meant to be the weakest link of the fleet, right?" Joel asked. Harry nodded. Joel continued.

"We have 8 Aurora II, 3 Asclepius, 5 Pallas, and 60 Destiny drones. We know that the Aurora II is nearly twice the ship that the original design was. Pallas class can destroy lines of Ha'tak in a single pass as each fighter is in a squad and there are thousands of squads. The Pallas is nearly unarmed if it wasn't for it's fighters but that is a lot of firepower. Then the Asclepius carries drones and does have some anti-fighter defenses. Not to mention that the Asclepius a whole battalion of marines. We barely managed that but we pulled it off and got some squads on all the other ships. We don't need more ships at this point. This fleet makeup was designed to give a good fight or two to the Wraith. We don't need to build more. We need to give time for our crews to fully train and more Marines to finish their training. We should focus on fleshing out the crews we have after the cruisers are done. Then we still build them but much slower and lock them down and set them to the side until full crews are ready." Joel finished. Harry nodded, thoughtful. Alice Resch spoke next.

"With law, we are seeing an increase in crime as our numbers climb. We have the laws and investigative techniques, as well as internal sensors, to manage so we are. I have a regulation to be signed off on for government work. No boss can make you work more than 40 hours a week without paying for overtime. That would come out of finance and make it Harry's problem as he has to hash out payroll." said Alice as she looked around the table. Hands went up.

"Hmm...6-2 in favor of this law. Doesn't apply to military as they may need to stay on shift because of battle. Ah! Now it's 7-1 in favor. Research is the only holdout. Law passes." said Alice smiled and sent the confirmation codes to Harry. Antonia Shultz was next.

"This European migration, and before that the Chinese, is keeping medical busy. No one makes it to Atlantis or Olympus. Once it's built, the same will be true for Arcadia. There are some people who had never had their full immunizations before, like the High Chancellor here. On top of that we have to vaccinate for an engineered super plague. We're managing to get them processed in time to keep them off of the lawn for now." Antonia said. Harry nodded and took over.

"For finance...well, with all of this paying out and little taken in over the course of the last month we're still making money this month. The mines on the industrial planets keep filling the nation's accounts. That's on top of paying me back millions of galleons. Because New Lantea use Potter-Black land, New Lantea is paying rent. In turn, that rent is being spent on Naquada and other materials that would be much harder to come by by any other means. Now Potter-Black Industries buys all of its materials from New Lantea, just like the mundanes do. That ties into the profits as well. We're turning that around to invest in the colonization of New Lantea and the industrialization of Lantea and her system.

"We are expanding quickly and as much as I hate moving too quickly we need to have solid ground under some of us soon. As a race, the Lanteans have spent too much time on a planet to give that up completely. There will be a charge, as you heard earlier but you could rent lands and pay someone to farm it for you farm it yourself but shortly we will have or own homeland not beholden to any other nation, mundane or otherwise. We may end up moving all of the Marines training off world and that will cost us as well. We, the government of New Lantea will have to reserve some of the industrial space for ourselves and that will cost money as well. Potter-Black will use the industrial capacity as well. It's good to be out from under the goblins as they would be taking a portion of the profits for themselves in fees." said Harry.

The meeting broke after that. Harry went immediately to his office to go over financial reports. He was contemplating opening an investment account for himself as Potter-Black and another for New Lantea. The personal portfolio was one thing and really simple. For that, he took out 100,000 galleons and had it moved to Grimwald Place and beamed directly into one of the expanded trunks in the basement vault.

He received a message from Joel that the New Lantea mission had reached the system and was seeding nanites and deploying the terraformer. The Ha'tak station was in orbit and all was set for the long haul, the two ships would likely be there indefinitely. He sighed as he realized that with that station there and the city soon as well he would have people to replace those crews soon enough.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Chapter 18

The entire counsel followed the two missions with great interest. Because New Lantea took two hyperspace jumps to get to, one to skirt Goa'uld space and another to get on target, use of the social satellites for communication was a must. There was even one at Earth to keep it in on the network. When the Tria mission sent the message that they had made contact with the ancient ship the counsel assembled in the counsel chamber or projected themselves there. There was a barely noticeable lag time in the transmission due to the distance involved.

"Tria, this is the New Lantean Navy ship Aether. Please come to a stop so we can effect repairs to your hyperdrive." there was silence for a few minutes before a commanding female voice replied.

"Aether this is the Lantean battleship Tria. Tria will be coming to a full stop. We expected to be out of the loop for a while but for there to be a whole new navy and captains that I do not recognize...how long have we been relativistic?"

"Excuse me if my introduction was lacking. I am captain Simpson of the Aether. You have been relativistic for about 10,000 years. As far as we can tell, time nearly stopped for you. I would not recommend spending more time relativistic if it can be helped at all." came the response. The Tria was quiet for nearly 5 minutes.

"We can see that you're telling the truth. We've detected a communications network, that we are basically on the edge of...it's Lantean but my codes didn't work at first. They have since been enabled. I am captain Helia of the Tria. My crew and I have apparently been lost in space or the better part of an age...we request an audience with the High Counsel of this time to discuss our commissions." she said.

"Understood Tria. Standby for nannite swarm to effect repairs." Helia made a strangled sound.

"Nanites! Are you sure that's wise?" she said finally.

"I assure you there is no artificial intelligence. They are simply constructors and have their orders. They will attempt to repair and update you as far as possible to an Aurora II as possible. As for speaking to the High Counsel... there should be a hard light projector in your briefing room. Repairs should take the better part of a day while we will hang out for 3 while you get updates. Our partner on this mission, the Alastor, should have completed their portion of the mission by then."

"May I ask what your mission was?" asked Helia.

"Spread social satellites across the void to the Pegasis galaxy, install a foothold in the Pegasis galaxy through use of nannite construction techniques, and rescue and save the Tria. We stopped to do the rescue first while the Alastor continued with the other objectives." came the replay and there was a few minutes of silence again before Helia spoke again.

"I believe I will have that talk with the counsel about our options." she said before leaving the bridge for her briefing room.

She walked into the room to find the projector already on and 8 figures sitting in a semi-circle around one half of the room. She moved to stand before them and took a parade rest, or what would be parade rest for the Marines they were using. She looked to the center and found that there was one very young male and few similarly aged females on the counsel and became worried.

"Captain Helia of the newly rescued Tria reporting." she said.

"Thank you for wasting no time, captain. I know that you have discussed the eventuality of rescue with you crew before this but I doubt you expected it to come 10,000 years after the fact. Even the repository," at this Harry raised his arm to show the Gauntlet of Moros's time in office. "It dumped everything from the time before we first came to Avalon to leaving to escape the plague. I have the entire history and technological knowledge of our entire race since we split from the...ones before. It was my intention to drag our people back into space, kicking and screaming if I had to.

"We have been at this for close to a month, maybe a little longer. The fleet is still small, but upgraded from the fleet of old. I am pretty sure we could start a war with and hold our own against the Wraith again but we would loose any extended engagements. There is a new enemy at our gates that reverse engineered some of the technology our ancestors left behind to enslave the majority of the galaxy. We are currently in a war with them and that's where you come in. You currently have seniority as far as Aurora captains go and experience, as well as a full crew. We could use that experience in setting up training modules for or Navy.

"Joel is Chancellor of the Navy, and held the rank of Senior Captain...now that you are to take that rank he'll move on to Admiral. We would like to keep him as head of the Navy and Marines." said Harry.

"But, where are my manners? I am High Chancellor Harry Potter-Black. This is Joel Packard, Chancellor of the Navy. Next is Chancellor of Military and Counter Intelligence, Padma Patil. Then Counselor of Personnel, Parvati Patil. Hermione Granger, Chancellor of Research and Development. Edward Muller, Chancellor of Education. Antonia Shultz, Chancellor of Medicine. And Alice Resch, Chancellor of Law."

"I understand that you had to organize in very little time, but surely not everyone is with you?" said Helia.

"You would be correct. There are around 6 million with Lantean heritage on Earth or Terra. Currently we hold the highest population for a new nation at just over 100,000. We hurried to get some defense into space and were lucky we could defend the planet that time. We need better trained crews. Full crews would be nice. There is nothing in the history as a separate security and striking force in the Navy but we created the Marines anyway. You will be taking a few on board after we get you back to claimed space.

"We hope to pull in the majority of the people over time but those in power and that are successful in their current places will not leave what they have built for themselves just to go into space. We're expecting even more when it is announced that we have an entire planet of our own and open for colonization in 2 weeks." said Harry. Medical chimed in.

"We also have to get you up to date on your immunizations. There a few nasty bugs that developed for us in the last 10,000 years. You will all get a full workup. We'll even check you for a ZPE core. We have one member from before the time on Lantea who's had a full workup from missing 5 million years of immunizations. It won't be as bad as Aila had it, I assure you." said Antonia.

"My first mission?" said Helia, a little overwhelmed.

"Get repaired. Get upgraded. Then report to Atlantis for your medical workup. Then you will report to the mobile fleet to take command, Senior Captain Helia." Joel said. "We'll be cutting you proper orders soon. For now just continue to cooperate with Alastor and Aether." she nodded and saluted. Before walking out of the room. They all shimmered out.

HPATHLA

Helia's confusion faded as only Joel began to tell her what to do directly. Her and her crew's orders were cut over the course of the 3 day period. She would be taking command of one Pallas Class Carrier, 4 Aurora-to include her own, and 6 Chronos Class Cruisers and all would be fully crewed by the time she got there. Under her command would be an additional archaic flotilla of 10 Destiny Drone Ships. She was to go on patrol of the claimed systems that were not separated and be prepared to render aid to New Lantea if they were ever to ask for assistance. She was to take on a new Navy Intelligence officer.

The two ships that rescued her would be part of her command and had no problems turning over command to her as the 3 entered Hyperspace together on course for Atlantis.

Joel had gotten on to Harry for almost taking over with the orders to Helia and Harry agreed that he was still used to doing things on his own, but insisted that he was doing better at it. Helia was surprised when she got a call from the High Chancellor's office to discuss wages.

"We had moved beyond basic commerce and banking. Have our descendants fallen so far?" she'd asked him.

"No evil money lending entity here. Merely a place to store your monies. No hidden fees. Most banking is electronic when in Lantean settlements. The system is that you basic needs are to be taken care of, without regards to working. But if you want more than the bare minimum you have to work. And that determines your pay scale. Yours would be a touch higher than the other captains which is higher than most others on board their ships, and so on based on rank. I'm only talking to you about it so you can explain it to your crew." Harry countered. She nodded and looked over what came across her computer.

"What is this G, S, and K?" she asked.

"We are using a gold standard. The G is for Galleon and it is a gold coin. The goblins, and yes they are either genetically engineered or evolved on Earth somehow with so many races on one planet...combined with our ancestor's tendency to play God...but that's not the point. The S is for silver Sickles. The K is for the bronze Knut. 17 Sickles to the Galleon and 29 Knuts to the Sickle. We have a few stores that take that or British Pounds Sterling for music and entertainment items. You could visit some at Atlantis, they have the oldest stores." he said.

"I see...is there anything else?" she asked.

"There is the possibility of investing or renting a place for yourselves on New Lantea or Atlantis. Let finance know, who will CC me if it has anything to do with the payroll." he answered.

"And why would you deal with the money matters yourself? Wouldn't it be better to assign a new chancellor?" she asked.

"The rest of the counsel believes, and I agreed, that the ability to control the money and production in a government system is the highest executive power and should remain with the executive. Especially if they can be trusted and have to vote on most things anyway. It's what the counsel is there for." Helia had to nod at that.

"Thank you for the information, High Chancellor. I will distribute it throughout the crew and give them a little leave for a few days before we report to the fleet." she said. He smiled.

"Actually the fleet will come to you. They are gathering at Atlantis in a few days to flesh out their crews and take on the cruisers." he said. She nodded.

That had been a few days before and now the Tria was in station keeping with Atlantis. Medical had beamed aboard and done their thing. Supply had matched them to wands and showed them how to access the learning texts to figure out how to use them. They had stronger ZPE cores than Aila, they refused to call them magical, and they had some experience with abilities without wands such as minor healing and some self defense. Basically they could banish, summon, and perform minor healing with enough focus.

Her security officers were absorbed into the Marines. She still wondered how the people of Earth decided on such a force and would look up this history in her own time. She knew that the High Chancellor was watching her every move for a while, as well as Internal Security. She understood why but was willing to take an oath of loyalty. They all said they would keep that in her file.

HPATLA

The week after Helia took over the mobile fleet, there were another crop of cruisers available bringing the number of them to 16, two per Aurora. They also added one new Asclepius, the Crios and a full battalion of marines and a full complement of healers on board to round out the utility of the fleet. That was rounded by a sixth Pallas, the Morpheus. None of the other fleets received any new ships other than the newly built drone ships at New Lantea. When word got out that they were settling their own planet the flood of thousands a day became tens of thousands a day. They had to rent space elsewhere to process them all.

Internal Security was stretched thin as were the Aurors but they soon were pushing the 150,000 range before it slowed to the trickle of a thousand or so a day after that. It had been 2 weeks since they'd rescured the Tria and her crew had been a big help in putting together training modules. They had stated that the Navy had made a really good start but there were points like formations and when to break them and when to stand and slug it out and when to manuver.

Overall he was happy with what was happening and it was almost time to add more ships to the fleets as the crews were now all fleshed out. There were more in training and he wanted the ships to be ready by the time they finished what was now called the Tria Modules.

There was a profit coming in from the leases, as New Lantea was the land owner of all of the new New Lantean homeworld/colony. He knew he would get more information from the meeting in a few minutes. He was already sitting in the counsel chamber waiting for it to start. People began to file in, and the twins stole some quick kisses before taking their seats. Most of the rest shimmered into place and the meeting began.

"Personnel," began Parvati, "Is stretched pretty thin. We managed to divert 50,000 to New Lantea and the Arcadia. Only 30,000 remained in the city. The rest went to farming and industrial. We now have a hover car manufacturer and other hover vehicles. We also have quite a few farmers moving themselves and their families out to the little farming communities that we've built. We have a group petitioning for mining rights in the mountains. They are using regular robots, not nannites to do the job but they want to be able to offer an alternative exotic metals supply. Those mountains are rich with Naquada and Trinium." she began. Harry nodded so she continued.

"We have a small group trying to whip up a frenzied mob that would like to vote for who is High Chancellor. They even have their own candidate. He's a German pureblood that would like for us to discriminate and only purebloods have any say. Currently being ignored by the rest of the population." Padma interrupted.

"A perfect opening for Intelligence to step in. as personnel has noticed, we have enemy agents. They are trying to recruit our small pureblood contingent in much the same way that Voldemort did. They want purebloods on top, especially purebloods loyal to Europe so they can take away everything we have and shut it down. New Lantea was built by half-bloods, wogs, and mudbloods (according to them) and that alone is a good enough reason to put an end to it as far as they are concerned. We want to get the entire group in one go so we are watching who they associate with and where they go.

"We're beginning to lean towards questioning nearly everyone with veritaserum but that would be too expensive. They slipped in here during the time that we were getting those obvious agents. It's the volume of immigrants that makes it difficult.

"On the state of the Goa'uld Empire, they have devolved into a shooting war. Lord Yu has managed to grab and hold Ra's shipyards so we are looking at the possibility of a new System Lord. He was a lesser lord and had to even trade or buy his own ships but he stayed out of the initial fighting so his fleet of 16 ships managed to take and hold Ra's shipyards. Few can counter that number and watch their own borders. The few that can have their own shipyards and can play the long game.

"Ma'at has banded together some of the lesser lords and pulled a fleet of 9 together to guard the shipyards of Apophis. Ba'al is looking to be the winner there with his fleet of 21 bearing down on them. The profile on Ba'al is that he is a schemer. He likely has backup plans for his backup plans. He also has a warmaster, Nut. He barely uses him though, preffering to take care of things on his own. He basically doesn't trust him. He is very familiar with the gate network so it's likely he knows about any gates we use regularly. He might not know where they are but he knows that they are in constant use.

"The social satellites in orbit of Jaffa homeworlds have come back with some interesting news in Apophis's old territories. They are in open revolt. They've figured that if he wasn't a real god, the rest can't be either. They have organized each other along a military structure to keep order. That's all we have on that, as they just figured out how to use the communication hubs on the planet that the overlord of the planet kept. They've killed him and taken over his one Ha'tak. That's just the one planet that has managed to do so. We could intervene, but with the construction slowdown we couldn't hold any of the territories." she said. Joel picked up from there.

"We went with the slowdown because we couldn't crew the ships. Now the ships are crewed and the pickets are fine. We should build a small fleet of say...10 Destiny II and send them to the world Intelligence was talking about." said Joel. Padma spoke up again.

"Chulak. The planet's name is Chulak. It is, not surprisingly, the planet Teal'c comes from." they all smirked. Joel picked it back up.

"Chulak then. Ever since there was a little fighter programming downloaded to the Destiny II core, we have had to get used to them weaving through the simulated enemy fleets doing attack runs. They are much smaller and less powerful than any other ship in the fleet we've decided to call them the frigates of the fleet, unofficially. Now that we are fully crewed, to include enough coordinators to get the job done, we should build the Destiny's like their going out of style. They can be set to automatic defense and don't require a crew. We can have 20 in about 8 days so I say we do it." said Joel. There were nods all around.

"The update from Pegasis is that we already have 5 Destiny II in patrol of Lantean Space with the new automated flying outpost, designed for Pegasis. It uses pulse cannons and naquada generators supplemented by neutrino-ion generators as well. It's also automated.

"As for the mobile fleet...4 Aurora, 8 Chronos, 2 Pallas, 1 Asclepius, and 15 Destiny drone ships. The fleet could use a little fleshing out. Senior Captain Helia and I believe it is time to start dividing the fleet into battlegroups. We need a new Asclepius and to at least double the Destiny drones. Then we could divide the fleet into halves of 2 Aurora, 4 Chronos...etc. Then we build on another group like that. Helia has been reading up on human naval action and thinks that this is the next step to freeing both galaxies.

"Otherwise, the Marines are doing well in their billets and, with the introduction of the virtual reality training gear, their getting better. They may be able to coordinate well enough to take a Ha'tak now. They understand how to fly it. They understand how to sweep it of hostiles." said Joel. Hermione spoke up next.

"My new section chiefs tell me that we should have the virtual reality trainers doing everything from modifying a ship's systems to a raid in a tropical jungle. It depends on what is needed.

"We found that channeling spells though the main guns of our ships leads to increased wear. They will still last for thousands of years...but some of the ships have been known to last for millions of years. We recommend either not making the spell modifications or replacing the barrels of the guns every 10 years or so, just to keep everything in perfect shape.

"We are getting closer to finding out what is holding us back with the replicator problem. It has to do with quantum states and such...some things must come about naturally or it doesn't work well for the potion. As to why that has to be...we don't know yet." she said with a frown.

"Education," began Edward, "Is going along well. We are handling all the downloads and children's educations. It seems that the hardest part is learning Lantean. There are some concepts that don't exist in English yet as far as the science goes and it is confusing to the very young. They are picking up the language much more easily than the older children though. It's just concepts that they wouldn't be exposed to for some time yet would confuse the issues.

"Navy and Marine education is coming along at an accelerated pace since we refit those gutted Ha'tak. We can now get some 15 classes for the Navy and 3 whole divisions worth of Marines ready and training at once. That's all I've got." said Edward.

"Legal has finished combing the laws of Magical Britain and finished throwing out any laws that discriminate in any way. Everyone is pretty much equal and all. We just need some marriage laws worked out..." she seemed hesitant.

"I know I'm contracted to multiples and some people are seeing that as an example to follow. I say let them. The government should not tell you who you can and can't marry. We're magicals. We can have children with any human and many of the magical races out there. It you love them and can support each other, more power to ya." he said. She nodded. The vote was a tougher sell at 5-3.

"Medical has the same problems as last time but not quite as urgent. We have some 2,000 in medi witch training to meet demands on such services. Many of the incoming had wanted to be an Auror or a Healer. Nurses are a not hard to find. It's anything higher than that that we're having to train. Thank goodness for healing technology that can usually pick out whats wrong with someone faster than magic can. It can even recommend a treatment plan. The system has been updated with healing potions so it does recommend potions regimes. Once the influx of people is done I would bet it pretty much dries up across the board?" Parvati nodded and she sighed. "In that case we need to advertise to pull in recent graduates with potions NEWTs." they knew that there were an untold number of lower grade pads out there in general circulation and that any notation Parvati made would be available to her recruiting agents.

"The Tel'tak found on the moon was given to the Queen in exchange for a billion pounds sterling. There are no weapons on board and a severely outdated hyperdrive. The charts on board are 5,000 years old. The mundanes will feel better if they have some way to defend themselves without us. We'll still help because a large portion of our population is stuck there or won't leave to join us and we're not really prepared to take them all in anyway." said Harry. There were nods all around the table.

"That ship will give any ship designer worth their salt ideas about how to construct a space worthy combat platform." said Joel.

"The mundanes are already taking it apart. They are looking to create their own hyperdrive based on that one and I wish them luck. They had a Tel'tak from before but ended up damaging it. They are likely to piss off few more System Lords while trying to steal this technology. They aren't likely to stop trying for better and better tech but there's not much we can do about that.

"They've got anti-gravity drive systems, rudimentary shields, sensors, quantum computing, trinium/naquada hull plating ideas, rail guns, energy cannons, naquada missiles, fighter platform...they just have to put it all together." Joel finished.

"I just hope they don't blow themselves up..." said Harry, "There is a distinct possibility that the temporary alliance of the whole world is just that, temporary. That when this war with the Goa'uld is over they may turn on each other. Just a thought..." he left that hanging and saw the frowns on many of their faces.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Just that the American SGC is starting to seem desperate to 'get there first' and built fighter out of the pieces of a death glider. ASP has plans for an orbital shipyard/space station to replace the international space station idea. They are taking the hull shape for the X-303 and sizing it up to make sure they have space for all of the technology they want to shoehorn into it. They still want to call it the Prometheus. The American version would be only about 200m long. The Allied version would be 500 meters and they would pool their resources to lay down 5 of them right off the bat. They already have a few models that they are testing. Each will be a carrier and haul 8 of the air and space superiority fighter, the X-302. They haven't finished building any of them yet as they are three times more expensive than any current fighter aircraft.

"The Allied Stargate Program idea is to learn from the Goa'uld. They made their tech with redundancy so it would last centuries or even thousands of years. They have ship to ship energy weapons to reverse engineer but the staff weapon has become where they worked out an energy beam weapon with a limited firing arch. The front of the ship would have to be pointed in your general direction. The main weapons in that case would be the rail guns as the trinium solved the overheating issue for them. Higher temperature before melting and the guns don't get that hot. That's all I have." said Padma. He looked at her for a moment then smirked.

"All that trivia was eating you up inside wasn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." said with a smile.

"Okay. We can adjourn. Remember to CC each other on related subjects and shields on at all times." he said as he stood. People began to shimmer out and the twins wrapped him up between them.

"Ever since we suggested that you keep the payroll of the government as your job you've had less time for us. That and my taking on Internal Security." said Padma before he leaned down a and and gave her a lingering kiss.

He turned his head to do the same for Parvati and she sighed against his lips. His hands wandered to their butts and gave a little squeeze. As there lips were still connected she moaned into his mouth. He used that as an excuse to try and slip her some tongue. Padma held on and watched.

It ended up being a heavy snog session for the three before they prepared to go home for the day.

HPATLA

When they exited the counsel chamber they were accosted by a familiar figure.

"Harry! I sent you an owl about tryouts for the Cannons but you didn't show. Where have you been, mate?" said Ron, surrounded by security who had obviously been tailing him.

"Mr. Weasley...please come back to the registration desk and sign in. I know you just got excited when you saw the High Chancellor but there are protocols to follow for everyone's safety." said a personnel officer that had followed as well.

"Rubbish! I only came to talk to my best mate. I saw him and came over. So, Harry, magic tekneelogy? Bet that isn't working that well for you. Come on with me and we can still make tryouts if we hurry." said Ron, blowing off the prompting. Harry frowned.

"Actually, I will shortly starting up a communications hub for Earth. And the word is technology. I'm making nearly a half a million galleons a year already, based on what I've earned already on my 'magic technology'. Why don't you sign in and make an appointment like you've been asked?" he said. Ron frowned now.

"Oh, so now you're too good to talk to your best mate, huh?" he snarked. Harry sighed.

"No Ron. But now I'm in charge of a new industry and an entire, and growing, magical nation. I've been very busy lately and, as much as I like quiddich, I don't really have the time or the love required to do it for a living. I got your letter...I just didn't find it that important against what I'm doing." he responded, praying Ron got the message. He was disappointed.

"Quiddich not important? It's much more important than some tickneelogy and a couple of wogs! I can't believe you! I told the Cannons I could get you to come and now they won't even take me without you!" Ron shouted, getting up a full head of steam. Security drew their stun pistols but Harry motioned for them to hold their fire.

"Well I certainly didn't ask you to do that, did I. I'm not even a Cannons fan! I'm doing what I love. Why can't you accept that. We could even find a place in New Lantea. But call my fiancees that word again and I'll let security stun you. And what about Hermione? I thought you were together?" said Harry. Ron blushed.

"She left me and said she was running off to study the city of Atlantis's library. 'Know it all' said that she wasn't going to stay at home to raise the kids and not have a job. Not like anyone would give her one anyway...and Atlantis is a myth besides." Ron said with authority.

"Ron...Atlantis is real. I found and raised it from the bottom of the sea. It wasn't on Earth though so I brought it home. It's a space ship Ron. And she has been studying the library on Atlantis. She's there right now, actually...and she wouldn't have been happy as a house witch, Ron. She would have hated that. You know that." Ron just shrugged, still frowning.

"So you stole my girl with a fancy library, you ruined my dream job by not showing up for tryouts...what else are you going to do, huh? Some best mate you are!" he snarked. Harry's face went blank.

"If that's how you feel...security, if you please?" said Harry as he turned away and headed to their favorite transport point, the twins following. Security stepped up.

"Come with us sir!" said a female officer, a marine waiting for a billet in space. Ron shook off her hand and stomped towards the floo.

HPATLA

The next week showed what the combined wealth of the world could do when they felt they had to build a fleet. A single hull was begun but it ended up being half a kilometer long. The internationally designed X-302 was rushed into production after the failure of the the X-301, the American design cutting corners in the process. The pilots were saved by the British Tel'tak which had been taken apart, studied, and put back together in the 2 ½ weeks it had been owned by the British. They managed to design their own hyperdrive that, if their math was right, was half as fast as the current Goa'uld hyperdrive. Basically they could see what the Goa'uld did wrong with the tel'tak.

What they couldn't make heads or tails of was the cloaking device. They simply left it in place for future study but the science seemed beyond them for the moment.

It would take them 6 months to build the prototype ship and they would have X-302 fighters in a few weeks. If the designs did well they would make whatever tweaks needed to be made and lay down 6 more hulls, buying the material directly from New Lantea. They made a hefty profit selling the materials for less than they could get it off world.

Not that it would have normally taken 6 months, but this was the first fitting of tech to chassis they had yet to do for a space ship of this scale. Not to mention the expected problems getting her into full readiness.

New Lantea ended up sending the first 10 new Destiny II drone ships to Chulak's system and the Jaffa hailed them as best they could. They were thanked for the security of Chulak's system and asked how long they were going to stay. They needed time to understand the ships they now had under their command, having taken the Ha'tak on the planet. They expressed the the desire to build a united free Jaffa Nation with Chulak at the center and led by a counsel headed by an older Jaffa named Bre'tak. They had weapons to last them a while and they knew the gate addresses of some of the other Jaffa planets. And thus began the slow turning of the slave soldiers of the Goa'uld Empire.

They also found that they could detect cloaked Tel'taks when one tried to sneak into the system. The little ship was challenged on the edge of the solar system and held by a tractor beam until it identified itself.

The pilot identified themselves as Tok'ra. Intelligence had heard about them but the Goa'uld had yet to prove beyond a doubt that they even existed so the information they had was somewhat pitiful. They were supposedly good Goa'uld and, as the name suggested, against Ra and his System Lords.

They met the little ship with one of the refurbished Ha'tak so they wouldn't see too much and the intelligence officer had a chat with him. He was Ergit and Eton and, as far as they could tell, the two were happily blended. There was an entire division of marines on the station, so there was always someone to watch him.

He'd been sent by command to investigate the disappearance of Apophis and confirm his death if at all possible. It wouldn't be the first time that a System Lord was declared dead and hadn't died. The Navy personnel laughed and said it was unlikely he made it through having his bridge destroyed out from under him. Tok'ra High Command would be happy to hear that. He still couldn't get anything more about the battle than 'he shot first so we took him out' for an answer. That and the desire to get the galaxy free of slavery under the Goa'uld.

Eventually they were released with those two trains of thought, and only a glimpse at some technology that they didn't quite understand. They were in an assimilated Ha'tak and even that didn't look very much like a Ha'tak anymore. Crystaline technology seemed to be the key words as the internals glowed most of the time. He would eventually tell the Tok'ra High Command that an older race had moved in at Earth and was protecting the planet and system for some unknown reason.

HPATLA

Harry read the reports about their little Tok'ra visitor and chuckled. If they could get on good enough standing to be on speaking terms it would be nice to have a race of...well...snakes that was the good guys in the equation. He wished he could turn over the slaves and all to the Tok'ra but he had a feeling that their numbers were smaller than his own. He was afraid he would be stuck ruling or at least managing the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasis Galaxy before he was through.

Looking at the sensor analysis provided by Intelligence, the Wraith were in hibernation. They would likely be like that for years. There were talks of sending division of Marines and a Aurora's crew to man the new outpost there and begin using the gate to gather information on the people stuck under he Wraith's thumb. The social satellites were showing a relatively small sleeping fleet and that the Wraith likely had some planet based cloning and shipbuilding capability because what stood now and what they'd had at the height of the last conflict was at odds. It was likely some style of cloning facilities and their ships weren't completely technological. They were biological to a degree.

The simple fact was that they needed to clean up their technology before the Wraith found out how to use it and their start charts or even potentia. Their hyperdrives seemed a little worse than current Goa'uld but their armor and weapons were a threat. They'd never developed their shields any further, he could tell that from the sensor readouts but the hives were fully loaded for bear. They were ready to wake at a moment's notice but noticed that lack of robust subspace communications arrays and wondered if the Wraith were psychic and could reach out to each other that far through space. It would explain some of the historical battles with them. Once one hive knew something, they seemed to know it though there wouldn't be even a peep from their subspace communications.

He left the readouts of the Pegasis Galaxy to look at the Milky Way once again. They'd found a small base, hidden on a barely habitable planet, with some thirty Ha'tak in orbit and a shipyard. What really got their interest was the upgrades. They were more powerful by nearly double, somewhat resembling their training scenarios. They were closer to what one would expect when a race of evil beings found Atlantean technology and reverse engineered it properly. He had a feeling they had just found Anubis.

HPATLA

Harry stood in the Intelligence office and waited until the queries were all made and they knew for a fact that they had found Anubis. His network was encrypted much better than the others, using ancient programs, but they found a way in without alerting that fleet. The cloaking technologies in the social satellites were many steps beyond what this base seemed capable of detecting. That didn't mean that they were going to be careless with the satellite.

"We're in their system and it's confirmed. It's Anubis. There's something you should see though..." she said and turned her screen for him to see the display.

On a throne was a figure garbed in black robes but what stood out was that the being posing as an exiled System Lord seemed to be made out of rippling energy.

"It's like he's partially ascended. No. that's exactly what it is. Cursed immortality. Explains the hardware around him. A containment field to keep from 'leaking' everywhere. Its a good thing we have a weapon that works on ascended beings, huh?" he asked. Padma sighed.

"I guess...why is there always some kind of powered up super monster?" she asked. Harry burst out laughing at her expression.

"At least this one we know how to kill instead of having to run all over England looking for the key." she nodded at his response as he'd told the twins most of what happened on that near suicide mission assigned by Dumbledor that was supposed to see Harry dead and buried with a mortal, but still monstrous Voldemort still to take care of.

"We manufacture one that works in just the system its in. When he makes a move with that fleet of his we deploy the bomb and kill him. That should cut the head off of the snake, so to speak, and put an end to his revenge kick. They exiled him for cruelty. He has to be one of the worst and he's got to be pissed." he said. Padma shook her head.

"Ra exiled him, while the others didn't speak in his defense. We have some of the Goa'uld histories of Ra and the others and they are not nice snake creatures. They are all cruel. For him to get exiled for it means that he was cruel for no reason and likely to his fellow Goa'uld. He's also smarter than them. That and he's somehow managed to ascend, at least partially. We should be extremely careful of him." he smiled at her.

"I plan to be. Get this over to the fleet and see what they make of it. He's on the far side of Goa'uld space right now...he would also want to deal with them and become Supreme System Lord, like Ra, or wipe them all out and take it all for himself. I'm betting it is Supreme System Lord." he said.

"You're probably right. We are going to go on the offensive when the time is right?" she asked.

"I'm leaving the when to the good people that I put in charge of the Navy and the fleet." he answered. She nodded.


End file.
